The Other Cullen
by HighFiveMe
Summary: One little circumstance makes Jacob Black an orphan. Another makes Rosalie Cullen his mother. Then the Cullens move back to Forks like they always did. Same setting, same Bella, different Jacob. How will this change the conquest for her heart?
1. Change of Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All ideas and opinions are my own**

**Rosalie POV**

**Chapter 1**

God, I hated Forks.

Why did Carlisle insist on returning here? Was I the only one present when we were threatened by those dogs? Thank goodness it would be at least another decade of renovations before Esme would allow the family to live in the old house. For now she was just surveying the estate. Hopefully some stalling could delay the move further.

A sound from the road caught my attention, and I turned. There was a screeching of tires. Someone was pushing the brakes, but there was resistance. It must be the icy roads. They twisted and bended too, so much that accidents were far too common. Someone screamed. It sounded like girls. Mere children.

I broke into a sprint towards the sound. The road was a few miles away, but I could still hear the sounds of screams. The car was off the road now and rolling down the hill. It was coming apart and glass shattered. The screams were becoming muffled and turned to choking. I sped up.

I followed the rising smoke to a flaming car. I couldn't run in because I would be ashes before I could help those girls. There were no more screams. I hoped they passed out from the smoke before they burned. It was all I could do for them now. I turned to leave before any humans arrived.

The falling snow was quenching the fire with a sizzling noise. It was the only sound other than a loud cry. My ears perked up, every sense alive. It was a baby's cry! How could tiny lungs survive so much smoke? No, the sound wasn't coming from the car. It was coming from higher up on the hill. I walked up and found a small blue bundle.

Inside was a beautiful baby boy, he seemed to be only a few weeks old, still wearing his hospital bracelet on a tiny, russet wrist. His mother must have thrown him out the window. It was a dumb risk unless he survived...

I had to make that happen. I scooped up the freezing child, and ran back to the house. The sooner I could find him warmth the better. I prayed to whoever was up there that my arms were some relief from the snow. I looked down to see him better. He had stopped wailing but there were tears coming out of his squeezed shut eyes. I tried to comfort him until I reached the house.

My family was waiting for me outside. I ran right to Carlisle.

"Please, help him." Before I handed him to Carlisle, I ripped off the bracelet and hid it in my fist. Carlisle nodded and headed inside with Esme following him. I looked to my siblings. Alice seemed to be lost in confusion. Jasper held his breath. I gave him a look that said sorry. Emmett put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me. Edward, for once, seemed to have sparked some interest in his eyes. He used that to give me a disapproving look. I looked away from him and went into the house. It was so dusty in here. I hoped that wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle called. He and Esme had the boy wrapped in an electric blanket, "His temperature is improving. Where did you find him?"

I hesitated. If I told Carlisle the truth, he would notify his real family, or what was left of it. I saved this child, and I was not going to give him up. He was mine now.

"His family died in a car crash. They were dead before I could help, except for his mother. She asked me to take him in. He was a few yards away. I think she threw him out of the car," I lied to my adoptive father. It wasn't 100% false though. The mom had somewhat told me to take him by saving his life. Well, she was telling somebody, at least.

Luckily, Carlisle accepted the story. The baby looked up at us, calm now. His eyes were dark brown and beautiful. I couldn't resist bending down to the basket Carlisle had him in and making baby talk. Esme smiled and offered a pale finger for him to wrap his tiny fingers around.

Carlisle looked at his wife's adoring face and into my pleading eyes. Alice bent down next to me to give him the same look. I never took her for the maternal type.

"What do you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Her fairy face scrunched up in confusion and annoyance. "It's odd. No matter how hard I concentrate, I cannot see the little one's future. And when I look at ours, it disappears too."

We all looked at her, pondering this. Edward was the first to speak up, "Maybe he has a gift, a shield against your power."

I smiled at the child in the basket, "Hear that sweet? You're gifted!" I laughed happily and the boy smiled at the sound, "Only a few weeks old, and you're already amazing."

My sister and mother made the same baby talk, Alice's a little spiteful, "You think you can already fool Auntie Alice, little punk?" I laughed with a new joy.

"Can we please keep him, Carlisle?" all the girls said.

Alice added, "Even if it makes me blind as a bat!"

Carlisle looked to our faces than to Jasper's pained expression. Jasper tried to smile, for Alice, but Carlisle frowned. Meanwhile, everyone else was entertaining the baby. He was confused by so many people demanding his attention.

Edward was looking at the boy with an inquisitive expression, but the baby gave him a smirk which made even Edward Sourpuss grin. Emmett always wanted a son and was entertaining the child with peek-a-boo. After so many boring decades, this baby had sparked so much life. No matter what Carlisle said, the child had already wrapped the Cullens around his little fingers.

"Alright, if it was really what the mother wanted," Carlisle decided with a look to Edward.

I wanted to punch the air, I was beyond elated. My dream of motherhood was really coming true. I wanted to cry of happiness. Esme leaped up and kissed her husband. I jumped at him with a hug. He was surprised but hugged back, happy to make me happy. I scooped up the baby and cradled him to my chest.

"You get to stay!" I cooed.

"What shall we call him though?" Alice said. My hand went to my pocket. The hospital bracelet. I knew his name.

"He could get cold," I said, "I think we have some spare blankets in the attic, right Esme?" I had to read the bracelet alone.

She nodded, and I climbed the stairs. In the attic, I crouched under the slanted ceiling. What would I call my son? I whispered the name on the hospital bracelet in the dark.

"Jacob Black"

**Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**


	2. Childhood

**CHILDHOOD**

Jacob made footprints in the snow with his brand new snow boots. I smiled fondly. My son was three years old and an absolute joy. Of course he wasn't the blonde son I'd always pictured, but he was still the light of my life. Emmett and I had taken him in as our own, giving him the last name Cullen. No one(except possibly Edward) knew what I knew about Jacob, but I reminded myself that it was better this way. Jacob would be getting the top education and more attention than most children. In our family, he would always have what he needed. I hoped his mother didn't hate me for taking him in.

A wet, cold ball of snow hit my back and interupted my thoughts. I shrieked and turned to face my husband who was holding a giggly Jacob as his shield.

Emmett yelled, "He did it!"

Jacob made an "O" with his mouth and brought his brows together in toddler-anger. I laughed and ran to my husband, grabbing Jacob and throwing him in the air with a flawless catch. He squealed and hugged me.

"I'd never hurt you, mommy."

I smiled and held him tightly.

…

My ecstatic son ran into our kitchen with the smile every six-year-old should have on Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas, darling!" I hugged him quickly and kissed his black hair. He went over for a hug and a hair ruffle from his father before heading to the tree to ogle at his many presents. Thirty minutes and lots of ripped wrapping paper later, we were done, and Jacob was very pleased. I realized I could be spoiling him, but I only got to do this once.

An hour later, the rest of the Cullens had arrived. We had moved into the last standing house Esme built for me and Emmett after we got married. It was so grand and had so much room for Jacob to play. My family stayed close by because we all preferred staying together. Everyone was delighted to see Jacob, and he, them. He ran up to every aunt, uncle, and grandparent in his dress clothes and gave them a hug. Esme and Alice let him show them (without ever a falter in enthusiasm) every toy he got and why he liked it.

Jasper had been working ten times harder on control because we adopted Jacob so he could be part of his only nephew's life. He still had to pass on the hug, but he was better than we had ever predicted.

Jacob only knew parts of our life: that we were different from him, that we only eat raw animal meat, that sometimes he couldn't run too fast or come too close to Jasper, and that all these differences had to stay a secret. He also knew that he was adopted and that his real parents died when he was very young, but not much else.

After Jacob went to bed, I cornered Alice for anything about his future. She still couldn't see him, but her good news was that when she tried looking very, very far into the future she still had holes. It meant Jacob would be living a long, long time. I was unsure if I agreed on the good part because I still didn't know if I could choose the same fate as mine for my only son. My family had agreed that Jacob could decide when he was old enough.

I looked down at my sleeping, little boy wondering, like Alice, what he would fill in the blank spots of his future.

….

"Emmett..." I moaned my husband's name. It was roughly three in the morning. We had been watching a romance, and Emmett said he wanted to try out the male lead's moves.

Across the house, someone's little voice interrupted our make-out session. It was the only voice that could distract me right now.

"Mommy?" Jacob's voice echoed down the hall. Emmett's and my head turned to the sound. I was immediately in Mom Mode. I had raced up the stairs before Jacob could take another step. Emmett wasn't far behind.

I picked him up. He was getting bigger now, but I was strong enough to lift trucks, let alone an eight-year-old. Jacob nuzzled his head into my shoulder like he always did when he was scared. I pet his hair and rubbed his back. Emmett came up behind me and put his arms around the both of us. Jacob calmed down some with us here.

"What happened, Jakey?" I asked, "Another bad dream?"

"Uh-huh. I could hear the tires again and screams. They were so loud," my son said. He sniffled.

"It's okay now. We'll never let anything hurt you. You'll be okay," I soothed. Last year, Jacob started asking questions. Why we never ate, why he had to say Esme was his mom when we went out, why we were so young. We began answering them. We told him that we had a special diet, and that our family was different from others. Jacob was also very clear on being secretive about our family. We also told Jacob that he was adopted and that his parents died in a car accident. I didn't have the heart to talk about his sisters. Lately, his imagination was recreating the day in his nightmares.

"You want to stay with us tonight, buddy?" Emmett asked. I smiled lovingly at my husband. Being a father had come easily to him. Jacob nodded and let his dad carry him to our room. I rubbed his back until he fell asleep in my arms.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE! A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED "TOC" TO THEIR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS! THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN TOO KIND. I NEVER EXPECTED SUCH A POSITIVE RESPONSE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES (AND HI5s OF COURSE!)**


	3. CAUSE

**THANK YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND UM…ALERTERS! I'M HAPPY YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY (:**

**Has anyone heard BD's album? I'm in love with "It Will Rain" (Mars-tian in the house) and "A Thousand Years" is simply phenomenal. **

**For those who enjoyed CHILDHOOD, those were really fun to write. I have a million more in my head that didn't make it in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did, there'd be pictures.**

**CAUSE**

My entire family was seated around me in my home's dining room. Everyone's eyes were on Jacob, now fourteen years old. For his age, he was huge. I was surprised that my baby boy had grown close to six feet in the last year.

Today, we were deciding what we would be doing next fall. We had stalled moving out of New York for far too long for Jacob's sake. He had made so many friends, with his bright personality and athletic skill, but I wasn't aging. I missed when he was a baby and I could say that I was his mother and have people be surprised but not suspicious.

To soften the blow of leaving his home, we allowed Jacob to pick where we would go next. We would move there with Carlisle and Esme and all my siblings. They wanted to see Jacob grow up. It would be our family's only chance to watch a child grow. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob would be going to High School. Emmett and I not going would raise eyebrows, but it was weird enough going to a new school with your aunt and uncles, let alone your mom and dad. I wished Jacob could learn like a normal kid, but the secret was too valuable.

Jacob understood what we were now, and the importance of the secret. He also knew that he could die while we remained teenagers, but he didn't want to ever discuss it so we left it in his hands.

"I know where I want to live," Jacob announced

I leaned toward him in curiosity and asked, "Where, sweetie?"

"Forks." My family exchanged surprised and worried looks. I knew he would want to return there one day, but not for his high-school years.

"Jacob..." I began. He knew this could be risky. What if he were to be recognized? "You know that could be tricky. And it could bring back bad memories. I don't want you to be in pain."

"I know, but it's the only place I want to be. And it won't remind me of anything, but why I'm so lucky that you guys found me." The fiend. He'd melted my still heart and Esme's. He really wanted this if he was pulling on my heartstrings like that. I gave him a soft look. He had to convince the rest though.

"Let's vote," Carlisle said.

Alice spoke first. "I'm not getting much but I have a good feeling about Forks. Let's go!" Jasper nodded.

"I don't like it. No," said Edward. Always the party pooper. He gave me a look that was part "Stop calling me that." and one part "I know your secret." I kept my thoughts to myself. I hoped he wasn't talking about the Black thing, but I knew he was.

"Anything for my family. Yes," Emmett said. No surprise, but I gave him a grateful kiss. Carlisle too nodded. He wouldn't deny Jacob especially. I hated Forks, but if it was what Jacob wanted, I would love it.

**Don't worry, the future chapters will be longer**


	4. First Day

**More hugs and butterfly kisses going out to those who review (:**

**Finally a long one! I've shortened scenes(Ex: Biology class, the Cullen's uber-long descriptions) that we already read to make room for the new stuff.**

**FIRST DAY**

Bella's PoV

My first day of school had involved many overfriendly people, none more than Jacob Cullen. He took every one of my answers to his questions as a compliment and felt so gracious when I laughed at his jokes you'd think they were Christmas presents. I wasn't used to someone finding me so entertaining. I had to admit that his constant cheer was pleasant and that I enjoyed his jokes. Jacob was my favorite person I'd met in Forks so far.

After Jacob walked me to History, a boy named Eric Yorkie slid in the seat next to me. I remembered him from when he offered directions this morning.

"Was that Jacob Cullen who walked you to class," he asked in a tone that seemed more judgmental than curious.

"Yes, why? Did I break a rule?" I asked, teasing. If someone was making fun of Jacob, that was pathetic. The kid was sweet, funny, and if I had to admit it, cute.

"Well, Jake's a cool guy but his family is pretty freaky."

"How so?" I asked. I couldn't deny my curiosity. Jake hadn't mentioned any family.

"Well, there are four of them and they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife who are like twenty-five-"

"I think that's sort of nice to take them in when they're so young."

"That's not the weird part. First, Jasper's the oldest and he A, always looks constipated," Eric laughed at his own joke, "and two he's dating his sister, Alice. They're not blood-related, but they live together. Same with Jasper's sister, Rosalie who graduated before they moved here, but she married her bro-friend. It's just wrong."

I thought about it. It was pretty weird. Even in Phoenix, it would create a stir.

A girl who introduced herself as Lauren before stuck her head between me and Eric's conversation. I remembered her making a snarky comment towards my pale complexion, "Eric, you're forgetting the redhead, Edward. He's even more stuck-up than the rest. He gives every girl who looks at him this obnoxious look like he's way too good. Him and Jake both don't date."

Eric interrupted her rant, "Leave Jake alone. He's the reason Forks is gonna get State. The kid's only a freshman and he plays better than half of varsity. Plus, he talks with everyone and stuff. Just cause Edward shot you down..."

"Shut up, Eric. It was the other way around." I turned to face forward because class was starting and the conversation had turned to mindless, high-school gossip. I shouldn't have asked about the Cullens. I told myself not to let those ideas of Jake's family taint my judgment of him. When class ended I let Eric walk me to Lunch. Jacob waved to me from his seat at the jock's table, and I smiled back, feeling guilty for listening to the gossip.

I sat at a table with Eric, Lauren, and others I couldn't remember the names of. I tried to answer everyone's curious questions and make polite conversation with these strangers. I also laughed at their jokes although I missed Jacob's far funnier ones.

During lunch, I also snuck a peak at the Cullen table. A small, spiky- haired girl I took to be Alice was lying in to a blond haired boy's chest. His face had me take him for Jasper. And there was no mistaking Edward. He was more gorgeous than anyone I had ever seen. They all were. Plus their clothes made them look like a scene from a catalogue. I looked back to Jacob. Under his letterman's jacket, he had on expensive-looking jeans and a button down.

Their dark eyes and uniform beauty made them look like they belonged to a group or a place all their own.

That made me wonder- how did Jacob belong with them?

He had russet skin, and although his eyes were a very dark brown, they weren't the coal black of his siblings. While people avoided the Cullen table and the surrounding ones, Jacob mingled with his friends. He ate like a starved man while the rest only played with their food. Why was he different? A better question-why were the rest the same? They were foster kids, but shared the unique eye color and dark circles. I wanted answers, but I didn't want to be nosy. It wasn't any of my business.

After the bell, a shy girl named Angela and I walked to Biology. The tables were for two and the only person without a partner was Edward Cullen. I stood at the front of the room looking for anywhere else until the teacher insisted I sat next to him.

I tried to smile an apologetic look because he obviously preferred being alone. His face made me do a double-take and was truly frightening. He was furious. His shaking fist never unclenched and his left hand threatened to snap the table. His eyes faced forward like he was trying not to be reminded of some horrible thing. I felt hurt. What did I do to him?

The period couldn't have gone more slowly, Edward left, or fled was more appropriate, as soon as the bell rang. A guy named Mike came to stand in his spot right after.

"What did you do to Cullen? Never seen him like that before," That didn't comfort me, but I continued to walk with him into the hallway.

"Did someone call my name?" Jacob came up behind us. I smiled because his cheeriness could instantly raise anyone's mood.

Mike seemed put down because of my mood-change, "Not you, Jake, Edward. Looked like he wanted to eat Bella." I was worried about offending Jacob, but then he laughed so I knew Edward wasn't a sensitive topic.

"Oh, Ed-weird, someone probably stole his hair gel." Jacob had made me feel better, but I still couldn't shake the rage in Edward's face and his shaking hands out of my memory.

When I got home to school, I did my homework and went to work on Charlie's dinner. I had been so worried people would be cruel to me, but almost everyone was welcoming. Except that Edward Cullen, of course. Change must be very exciting in Forks. I thought about Jacob a lot, but every time I did, my mind went back to Edward's face.

**Wanna make my day? Review!**


	5. Starting Line

**Thank you for the kind reviews and for adding TOC to Story Alerts. For those of you who say you really like the family unit, I have sort of a deleted scene I'm thinking about uploading. **

**STARTING LINE**

Rosalie POV

I loved this part of my day. Emmett and my time to relax when no one was in the house was peaceful and intimate.

Leave it to Edward to screw it up.

He stormed through the door with a face that read rage, disappointment, fear, and more rage.

"What's wrong, Edward? Someone steal your hair gel?" Edward growled at the common joke. We both exchanged a look. Edward was never aggressive.

"I'll be back after school," he snarled. I He turned and ran for the woods. What was his deal? Emmett and I rolled our eyes. It couldn't be too bad since Alice hadn't warned us about anything. Plus, Edward was known to overreact.

An hour later, the rest of the family came home. Jacob was angry, which also wasn't common.

"Where's Edward?" he demanded.

"He came home an hour ago," I said, "He headed to the woods and said he'd be home soon. What's wrong?"

"He completely embarrassed me. Mike Newton said he kept giving his lab partner these weird looks." That was worrying. No one knew what to make of it especially me since I had witnessed his temper tantrum. Edward was over a century old. He never lost control.

Alice spoke up, "Chill, Jacob, I'm sure Bella doesn't blame you for anything."

Bella? I broke into a smile. Did my baby have his first crush? The red rising in his dark cheeks told me so. I tried to hide my joy before Emmett could catch on and tease our son.

"Ooooh! Bella! Jakey got a crush?" Too late. The blush spread.

Then Edward walked in with a guilty look on his face. Alice looked elated.

Then we all turned to the sound of Carlisle's Mercedes pulling up. We gave confused faces to Edward. He headed into the dining room, implying we should follow him. Everyone followed him, growing even more confused as we sat around the dining table. I knew Jacob wanted answers. I put my hand on his, and Emmett put his arm around my shoulders. Carlisle and Esme joined us, and we turned to Edward so we could end this confusion.

"Today a new student came to Forks. Charlie Swan's daughter. She is different than the rest. First, I realized that I could not read her thoughts," Edward said.

My mouth fell open, and Jacob raised his eyebrows. I knew he was uncomfortable talking about someone he liked this way.

In an ashamed, pained voice, Edward continued, "During Biology, I realized that...her blood is unlike any other. It calls for me. I felt like a newborn again. That's why I'm going to Denali. I don't when I can come back. It's obvious I should never be around Bella Swan again."

"Edward, don't," Alice said, "Look in my head." Edward's eyes concentrated on her thoughts. He gasped and clenched his teeth, "That can never happen."

"It will though."

"Explain," said my annoyed son.

"Not yet, Jacob," Alice answered. Now Jacob was angry and hurt. He hated when we hid secrets from him like all children hated being too young for something. He leaned into his chair, crossed his arms, and pouted. I moved my hand to pat his shoulder, but I also nodded slightly to Alice. She probably had good reason to keep what she saw a secret.

Meanwhile, Edward had fled. Carlisle called after him, but he kept running. Jacob left too, muttering that he was going to his room. I frowned, but I knew a private, family meeting was happening now.

"Alice, what did you see," Esme asked quietly.

"It was all these different images of Bella Swan. Her and Edward together. Bella and I with our arms around each other, then the two of us again, but Bella was one of us."

Everyone gasped.

Alice had a little smile, "I already love her like a sister." My shock turned to anger. She's celebrating? This is terrible. A life lost!

"Nobody tells Jacob," I snarled. Everyone understood, but their attention was on Alice.

"Edward will finally have someone? He'll be happy?" asked Esme. Of course she'd be excited. Esme always felt guilty for all of us having so much love from a partner, and Edward not. Obviously, it's not her fault he never found anyone up to his standards, or now should I say down? How could Tanya be head over heels for him, and he prefer a simple human?

"Amazing," said Carlisle. Nuh-uh, Carlisle. Why are you encouraging this?

"Glad we won't have to listen to him go on and on and on about his endless purgatory anymore," Emmett said with a guffaw. I looked at him. Why is no one taking my side? I looked across the table to Jasper. He had sense and knew what I felt. My brother gave me a nod, but he was looking at Alice. He always took her side.

"Why are you excited? This is another life lost! What about secrecy? What about the treaty?"

"Rose," Carlisle chided, "If she wants to be with Edward and like us, that's Bella's decision. We shouldn't stand in their way."

"That's like giving a suicidal person the choice to jump! We can't let some naive girl choose this!"

"That's enough, Rose," Carlisle said firmly. I shut my mouth and stormed upstairs. I passed my confused son in the hall.

"Mom? What's going on," he asked. My poor baby was losing his first crush to his uncle. How terrible. I hugged him and patted his back. Jacob hugged me back, now even more confused. He was in for a lot of hurt.

Or was he?

Edward could not be with a human. It isn't right. But Jacob was human. He'd be the perfect partner for her. I could help both these kids by helping Jake win this girl.

"Tell me about Bella," I said, "Is she nice? Is she pretty?"

Jacob liked this topic, "Beautiful and yeah, she's nice, always putting other people's needs above hers."

"Does she like you," I asked watching his blush return. I put my cool hand on his cheek.

"Better than Mike Newton, that's for sure," he said. I laughed. Jacob was a great kid, any girl would be lucky to have him. He had learned manners from Jasper, humor from Emmett, compassion from Carlisle, and caring from me. He was also a jock which went a long way for most teenage girls, and of course, handsome.

"Well, good luck baby. Bella's a lucky girl if you're hers."

**Comments? Questions? Cheers? Jeers? Review and let me know (:**


	6. Competitions Snowy and Otherwise

**A lot of you have been wondering if this will be a Bella and Edward. I can assure you it is not. It is a Jacob story. And it's barely out of the starting gate. The rest of the story will be majorly in his point of view. I love this chapter for the family time (:**

Jacob PoV

While Edward was gone, I did everything I could to make up for how he'd embarrassed me. My best friend, Devon, laughed at me and tried to tell me I had no chance. Ignoring him, I spent a lot of my time thinking of how to make her laugh and during desperate times, how to embarrass Mike in front of her. I've heard my mom say that all's fair in love and war.

Bella was really starting to like me. She invited me to sit at her table at lunch a few times. The juniors gave me dirty looks and snide comments but were honestly a tad afraid of a Cullen. Also, Bella told me that I made life in Forks much more bearable. I think that was a compliment.

The only thing that ruined my happiness with her was when she asked about Edward. Carlisle told me to say that he was visiting family. She asked if he was mad at her. I thought about saying yes so that she wouldn't like him, but I didn't.

Edward returned a few days later. It was a snow day, and everyone was enjoying the weather, me especially. I missed our house in New York with the huge hill to snowboard down. I got into several snowball fights before the day was over. Mike Newton lobbed one at the back of my head. I probably deserved that.

The best fight was with my aunt and uncles. Jasper was the best fighter, managing to pretty much bury Edward. I'm glad I was on Jasper's team. I was so clumsy that I had trouble moving out of the way of attacks. Damn growth spurt. Alice focused on catching the snowflakes in her hands because they didn't melt so quickly there. We were all soaked when we got to Lunch.

We were having such a good time that I decided I'd sit with them instead of Bella. I alternated tables a lot, but they were usually least on the list. We enjoyed flicking the snow that was still on Edward's head at each other. He finally shook his hair like a dog making us all laugh. A few people turned to look at us, including Bella. I smiled and waved at her, but she was looking at Edward. That hurt my ego a bit. Edward gave her a look that was curious and casually friendly. Bella turned back, her cheeks red. Edward frowned, confused.

"Don't let it wound your ego, Edward. She's just really shy." Edward smiled at me, happy that we were cool and enjoying hearing new information about her. It must kill him to not know what she's thinking.

When lunch ended, I knew Bella was worrying about Biology with Edward. I went up to him, "Be nice to Bella, don't embarrass me."

Edward laughed and clapped me on the back, "I won't do anything you wouldn't."

Bella caught our exchange and smiled. She trusted me already so it looked like she would trust Edward.

I worried about her and Edward my entire French class. I hated French class anyway. I already knew the language because of my mom and Alice's weekend trips to Paris with me so during the class I let my thoughts wander. I worried that Edward would freak her out, and Bella would be scared of him and, by association, me. My deeper worry was that he would charm her and then I wouldn't have a chance.

When my last class ended, I almost ran to the Volvo. He showed up later with a cocky smile.

"Hello Jacob, how are you on this fine day?"

I scooped the snow off the roof of the Volvo and lobbed a snowball at him which he caught. "Shut up. How was Bella? Did she mention me?"

"Possibly. Get in the car," he said. I did, stealing Jasper's front seat. He raised an eyebrow when he got in the back. I smirked in the rearview. Alice was smiling at Edward in her knowing way. Oh no, he had gotten along with Bella. I'd been trying to piece together what Alice saw about Bella on her first day. I knew that since she had seen anything, it meant I wasn't involved because she couldn't see me for a weird reason. That was disappointing. I also knew it involved Edward, and that Alice looked at him in a way that would make Bella blush.

Edward's laugh caught me by surprise. He was looking in the rearview mirror at Bella's truck. It was an ancient Ford. I wondered where she got it from. Edward was watching her avoid hitting someone's car. It was pretty funny. Alice watched us laugh like we were crazy. Was no one else seeing how hilarious she was? Bella gave us a look as we left. I waved, but she kept driving. Maybe she hadn't seen me.

When we got home, Dad smacked me in the chest with a snowball. He had a huge pile of snowballs behind a snow fort. The war ensued like it always did on snowy days. While my family had to skip out on beaches in the summer, we relished the snowy winters. It was always this way growing up, and I couldn't imagine another lifestyle. How could Bella hate this?

Edward looked to me involuntarily, like I'd called his name. But I'd been thinking of Bella. What was this claim on her he thought he had? How come it had to be Bella? My uncle looked to me with the same look of confusion. I wanted to ask, but Dad threw a snowball at me, knocking me on my back. I'd only worn a hoodie so now I was soaked.

"Ahh, shh…" I laughed, but my mom still came over to worry.

"Oh, Jacob, you're all wet. Are you freezing? How come you only wore a hoodie today? Emmett, was that giant snowball really necessary? Now he'll catch a cold!" I laughed at her worrying. She was such a mom.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a little water," I answered, but she had already pulled me up like I was a child. It was weird how I'm so much bigger, but she's so much stronger.

"No, you're shivering! Come in and change."

"Moo-om," I whined. I bear hugged her, soaking her clothes. She shrieked and then laughed, "Jakey, you're getting me wet." She used my name from when I was a little kid. She likes it, but I hated being called that so my family used it to embarrass me.

I let go and smiled at her. She wasn't feeling the cold, of course, but she looked very wet. I laughed, and she gave me her look that meant she was trying to be mad and not succeeding.

"Sorry, mommy," I said as innocently as I could. She smiled, and we headed towards the house. The snowball fight was over. Mom, Aunt Alice, and Grandma were fussing over me and mom. It was getting a little tired after being doted on for 15 years, but Edward had once explained that caring for me made them happy so I let it go on. We changed into dry clothes, and Esme made me a huge mug of hot chocolate. She always knew when I was hungry. I fell asleep on the couch during a foreign film Alice got.

RPoV

I pet my sleeping Jacob's hair while he slept. Good thing I was small because he took up most of the couch. It was around midnight. All the boys were on a quick hunt mostly for Edward's benefit. We used to go on those for Jasper. Although he knows that life and death are not to be taken lightly, he's been a little smug lately. Us girls were watching the movie's heroine get the man, the job, and overall success. Very predictable, but it reminded me of Jacob's crusade for Bella Swan.

"What's going on with that Bella girl, Alice," I asked in a very blasé way. I tried to approach the topic casually.

"The visions aren't changing, Rose," she said in a tired tone. I was the only person doubting the absoluteness of her predictions, "But she and Jacob are getting on fine if that's what you mean. Also, she and Edward talked for the first time today. He was so happy when he came back from Science class today."

"That's nice," sighed Esme. The rest of the family already saw Bella as a sister or daughter except for Jacob and me. Even Emmett had more faith in Alice's visions although he claimed he wasn't happy about it. They've only talked once, for Pete's sake.

Alice continued, "I think Edward and Bella's relationship is going to change very very soon though. She's a smart girl, and she's noticing things about us. That we're different."

I expected this. The secret was being blown. I wasn't really one to talk since I had adopted Jacob, but he was raised on secrecy. We couldn't expect a normal girl to keep this supernatural secret.

I hissed, " Is Edward's crush worth all our lives?"

"Rose, if Alice's visions are true than we know Bella will be with Edward for life or longer, and if he chooses to trust her then we can trust her too," Esme said.

"If she attracts any trouble... I'm not letting her hurt Jacob."

Esme rubbed my back like my mother used to, the same way I did for little Jacob when he was upset, "We would never let anyone hurt Jacob or our family. We will always keep him safe." Then she kissed my hair and pushed Jacob's black hair back. I nodded. The secret and all our lives were in jeopardy, but Jacob would be safe.

"You know Jake really likes Bella," I said.

"I've noticed. I believe we have a competition on the horizon," Esme said. I know whose side she's on.

"Is it a fair fight, Alice," I asked.

"Well, the first day when he talked to her, there was a moment where her future disappeared too," she admitted. My spirits lifted. Jacob had a chance? "But after she met Edward, that changed. There have been a few instances where the phenomenon repeated, but it always reverts back to Edward." I frowned, but all hope wasn't lost.

"May the best man win."


	7. Close Calls

**Sorry the last chapter was uploaded twice. I got paranoid and thought I left a section out. I've realized that my idea of "a long chapter" is not very long, but I can assure you that as the plot thickens, there will be more substance. again for reading, reviewing, adding to story alerts, and favoriting. (:**

Jacob PoV

Today was the day I was going to make a move. I had to do something. Edward was ruining my chances so I had to act fast. I didn't really have a plan though. Winging it usually turns out fine for me. I walked over to her car, trying not to slip on the black ice like I had this morning. This growth spurt had already made me clumsy so ice wasn't very helpful. My family laughed at my human antics while they practically glided on ice. Wouldn't always be that way if I decided to be changed. I shivered at the thought. I couldn't see me as a vampire, and it was something I chose not to think about.

A high-pitched screech interrupted my thoughts. I froze where I stood, in front of the car next to Bella's. A blue van was skidding towards her and me. I wanted to move, to push Bella out of the way, but I was frozen in fear. The car crash that killed my parents used to give me nightmares when I was little. I liked driving fast and mechanics and wasn't scared of cars per se, but the sound of screeching tires had been the soundtrack to many nightmares.

Adrenaline had sped up my senses so the car skidded toward me in something like slow-motion. From across the lot, I could see my family's horrified faces watching me.

Several things happened at once. First, the car got closer. Next, a blur of color roughly pushed me back and away from the speeding van. I landed on my back breaking some ice and scraping on the dry pavement. I'd been holding my backpack and it landed a few feet away, sliding on the ice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw white hands stop the van and heard Bella's skull bang on the pavement. I winced at the sound. I sat up, feeling weak for sitting on my back while Bella was hurt.

Instantly, the screams began. Students swarmed to the scene. I stood up and nodded to all the people asking me if I was okay. I assured them I hadn't been near the crash. More people were screaming for Bella though. Another screamed to get Tyler out of the car.

Sirens were heard and ambulances quickly arrived on the scene. It took a few guys to move the van out of the way. Men in EMS uniforms loaded Bella and Tyler on to stretchers. She blushed, probably hating all this attention. Edward climbed into the front seat. A worker insisted I get my back checked out, probably trying to make the most of being called to an emergency in our quiet town. I gave in, but thankfully got to sit in the back of an ambulance instead of in a stretcher.

In the ambulance, I asked Bella if she was okay. She nodded her cherry-red face, struggling with the neck brace around it. During the ride, the EMS worker asked me to lift my shirt so he could check the bruises. I happily obliged. Bella raised her eyebrows as I shed my leather jacket, and lifted my white polo. I was horribly vain over my abs. It was one fault I freely admitted to. I was skinny, but I spent a lot of time in the weight room. I grinned smugly, and she rolled her eyes. I raised one eyebrow, and it made her laugh. The EMT's watched our wordless conversation with amusement.

When we reached the hospital, me with my clothes back on, Carlisle greeted me and Edward at the door.

"A nurse briefed me. Are you alright, Jacob?"

"Just a few scrapes, Gramps," I answered. He nodded and went inside the hospital.

It was just me and Edward now, standing awkwardly.

"Um, thanks for pushing me out of the way," I said.

"If it wasn't me, it would have been Alice or Jasper, I was just the fastest. Sorry about the cuts. Is Bella alright?"

"Seemed fine on the ride here," I answered. Edward nodded and headed inside. I walked alongside him. Half the school was in the lobby. A few kids I knew came up to me and asked how I felt. No one talked to Edward.

Eventually I found my family. Dad and Mom were talking to Carlisle and Edward. When she saw me, she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek while checking my eyes for dilation and my arms for bruises. My dad scanned me more discreetly. A few nurses sent weird looks to our strange behavior.

"Are you ok? How bad are the bruises? Why were you in the way?" She rattled off the questions.

"Don't worry, Mo-Rose, I'm fine. I was just going to see Bella when the van came," she searched my face for the truth then nodded. Next, she spun on her heel to face Edward.

"How could you do this to us, Edward? How are you going to explain to Bella why you can run so fast, and stop a speeding truck?"

"I couldn't let her die," he answered. Edward's head was bowed, and he was avoiding eye contact. I felt bad that my mom was yelling at him when he had done the right thing.

"If Edward wasn't there, Bella and me would be squished like bugs," I said. That wasn't true for me, but I couldn't let Edward be completely in the doghouse.

My mom looked over her shoulder at me then back to Edward, "Is that true?" He nodded quickly. Mom thought that over and looked at me. She turned back to Edward with apologetic eyes.

"I'm…sorry," she begrudgingly said the words, "Thank you for saving my son, Edward," Then she stiffly hugged him, and my dad clapped him on the back. He hugged Mom back, awkward and surprised. Everyone always reacted that way when my mom showed affection. I never understood it since she was always affectionate towards me and Dad when it had been the three of us.

After the awkward apologies, Carlisle, Edward and I went into the room with Bella and Tyler in it while Mom went outside to bring the car around. Bella was sitting in a bed with her eyes closed. Edward headed straight for her. I tried to beat him, but a nurse had stopped me. She insisted she check my back. I let out a huff and quickly raised my shirt. She raised her eyebrows at my haste, but I ignored her.

I peaked at Bella while the nurse checked me over. She and Edward were chatting. I bit my lip.

There was a stinging on my back that shocked me.

"Ow!" I yelped. Everyone turned their attention to me. The nurse looked apologetic.

"Sorry, just the disinfectant," the nurse said.

"Oh sorry," I said. I turned back embarrassed. Bella looked at me. I smiled at her sheepishly. Now we'll have matching blushes.

My mom came into the ER practically kicking the door down. Dad was standing behind her, looking around the room. Mom looked to me. I grinned at her. She retreated, just as embarrassed as I was after I screamed.

Edward and I laughed because we knew her. Bella smiled then didn't, not knowing if it was okay.

"You're all done, but you might want a new shirt. This one got blood on it," the nurse said.

"Edward, run downstairs and buy me a new shirt," I called. Edward glared at me from where he was standing. He was watching Bella while Carlisle checked her out. His eyes had this extremely concerned look in them until he glared at me for asking him to go. I smiled innocently.

Edward nodded and gave a parting look to Bella. She glared at him, but she wasn't very convincing. Once Edward left, I sauntered over to her.

"Hey, Dad," I said to Carlisle. Acting was so weird, but it kept my family safe so I did it.

"Hello, Jacob. Did Danielle check you out? No problems? Your mother would kill me," Carlisle asked. I laughed.

"True. How are you, Bella?" I turned towards Bella. I looked in her brown eyes, they weren't muddy but more like milky chocolate.

"Your dad said I'm good to go. How about you?"

"Fit as a fiddle," I answered. Edward was back. No way had he traveled at human speed. Bella's eyes cheered up then went back to trying to be mad. Why did she try to lie if she was so bad at it?

"Here, Jacob, go make yourself decent," Edward said. He threw me a plain blue t-shirt. I took off my polo and threw the cotton shirt over my head. I wanted to say something witty, but now I knew it wouldn't impress Bella. When I had pulled the shirt on, Edward and Bella were staring each other down.

"We need to talk about what happened. Alone," she said quietly with a sideways glance to me. I tried to leave without showing that I didn't want to.

"There's nothing to talk about," Edward said in an annoyed tone. Really, Edward, be meaner to the girl.

As I walked into the waiting room, people pounded me for information on Bella and Tyler. I supplied it, but I really was tired of answering questions. I just wanted to go home. I stepped outside, still holding my leather jacket. Mom, Alice and Jasper had the car pulled around before I could pull out my cell. No one asked about Bella or Edward, thankfully. Alice handed me my backpack and glared at my cheap t-shirt.

**Want to make my day? Review!**

**Breaking Dawn Part 1's out! It's like a national holiday for us!**


	8. Werewolves and Vampires and Jerks, Oh My

**I loved Breaking Dawn! So epic! **

**Um, please don't be offended if I don't reply to reviews. I didn't know I could. I will try and reply to some if you aren't sick of me.**

**Longest chapter so far! Yay! Thanks to everyone who read, subscribed, favorited, and reviewed. Again, I compressed the parts from Twilight (for example, Bella's Edward thoughts) because everyone's already read those. If you haven't then um maybe you should just go. Unless you're going to review positively then kick back and stick around for a while. (:**

JPoV

Before, I could compete with Mike and even Edward. Now, Eric and Tyler were getting involved. Winning over Bella was just getting crowded.

If I had to be frank, I'd say Edward was hardly far ahead of me. In what he lacked, I made up for and vice versa. I was younger, but he was distant. I was always there, but he was smarter. I made Bella laugh, but he made her think.

But while I was being friend-zoned, he would never ever be.

They were in a fight right now because he couldn't tell her the truth. Neither tried to make amends because one, they were both hopelessly stubborn, and two, if they made amends, they wouldn't know what to expect afterwards. Ignoring each other failed hopelessly, and being friends didn't seem to be what either really wanted. So, for my uncle, it had to be go big or go home.

I favored the latter. Bella and I obviously liked each other and looked forward to seeing each other every day. I don't understand how she would ever want complicated over something simple and real.

Maybe she was waiting for a formal invitation. I planned on asking her to ask me to the girl's choice dance, but I couldn't find a way without being pushy. Mike had asked her, and he claimed that she was going away. That didn't deter Eric though so he was turned down too. She might ask me if I asked her to. It was more probable than her going with one of them.

Now Tyler was spreading the word that he was asking her. I rolled my eyes. I'm sure almost hitting her with a van is a huge turn-on.

I was walking with Alice and Jasper. We had stopped in the cafeteria so Alice could order her Prom tickets. She always went, and every time, Esme photographed her and Jasper like it was their only one. My grandmother's excitement would probably make Bella blush.

I wanted to ask her out so much, but I was a freshman. I made her happy, but so could a lot of guys. Like Edward. She'd want to go with him if he would ever ask.

Someone honked from across the lot. Edward's Volvo was blocking Bella from backing out. Why was he being so rude? The way to a girl's heart is not through her last nerve.

Tyler was talking to Bella, probably using this opportunity to ask her out. From her annoyed face, I could tell it wasn't going well. I ran over to her truck as Tyler was walking away, defeated.

"He, Bella. I'm sorry my brother's being a jerk."

"Can you just tell him to move," she snapped. I raised my eyebrows, surprised by her tone.

"Uh, yeah. Listen, do you ever wanna go somewhere or hang out with me sometime," I stuttered like a nervous wreck.

She looked surprised that I asked her. I couldn't believe that she never saw this coming. Bella stammered, "Uh, sure. That, that'd be fun." I smiled.

"Great. I'll call you sometime," I said, "Now I should probably make my brother leave." We laughed awkwardly. I left and ran to the Volvo. Aunt Alice was smiling at me. Weird, I thought she'd always been on Edward's side. Speaking of him, his jaw was clenched. He was almost as angry as Tyler who I could see in the rearview. He was in utter disbelief. I had to admit this was pretty unheard of for a freshman.

When we got home, Alice made a point of telling everyone in the house that I had asked Bella out. I reveled in the congratulations from my family. Edward sat there, not saying a word.

"So are you taking her to the dance, Jake?" Alice asked.

"No, she's going away that weekend. Plus, she's not really the school dance type," I said.

Alice snorted, "Hard to imagine she'll make it anywhere in that rust-bucket of hers." I laughed at the very true joke. Edward smiled, but not in a humorous way, more in an idea way.

My mom couldn't have been more elated. She talked about ideas for the date, for future dates. Esme had to rein her in before I died of embarrassment. Note to self, do not bring Bella home.

I officially hate my uncle.

He is a redhead jerk, and I hate him. What happened to bro's before hoes?

"Don't call her that," Edward said from the front seat. I glared at the back of his bronze head. It's just an expression, tightwad.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You haven't even gone out with her. She wasn't exclusive."

"Still, she was mine. You should've gotten that." Edward had asked Bella out, to go to Seattle.

"She can't belong to you. That's barbaric."

"So is stealing."

"I can't steal what you don't have," he said. I groaned. He was acting so superior. I kicked the driver's seat hard, but of course it didn't move him.

"Random acts of violence won't help, Jacob," he scolded. I'm not a little kid, Edward. You're just old.

"True, but you're still a kid. A stretched out kid, at that," he laughed. Nothing about this was funny.

"My mom is going to be so pissed at you."

Edward grit his teeth together. "I'm not afraid of Rosalie."

"Uh-huh, right." One time when I was a little kid, Edward was watching me and I stumbled into the lake in front of our old house. Mom came home at the moment I hit the water. While I was drying off, I witnessed my mother go ballistic on him. Imagine my shock. I loved her, but that never made me want to cross her. If human, Edward would have been sobbing.

Edward snorted in disagreement. I bet he thought he was tagging along on all of Bella and my outings now. At least he would be hunting this weekend with my dad. I only had Mike to compete with at First Beach.

"Jacob, you can't go there," Edward said.

I scoffed. "You can't keep me away from her. Now that's childish."

"It's not that. We're not allowed in La Push," he said. What was he talking about? They can't keep certain people out of places. It's the twenty-first century.

"He's right, Jacob," Alice said.

"Why wouldn't I be allowed? Is it like a private beach or something?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell it when we get home," he said.

That's when I first heard about the werewolf pack. Edward called them shape-shifters though since they don't require a full moon. He also told me there are real werewolves somewhere although they're near extinction. Glad I hadn't grown up with that knowledge. I would have never slept soundly.

"Are there still wolves around? Like in the woods?" I asked, looking out the window. Maybe I could see one if I went hiking.

"We think the gene died out. We haven't run into any, but that is why we have separate turfs," Jasper said.

"Do their descendants know we live here now?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom said, "But they don't know about you. The treaty only applies to vampires."

"So I can go?"

"No," she said, "We don't want them to find out about you. They might try to take you away."

"And how will they take me away from seven vampires?" I asked skeptically.

"We would leave before they could physically, of course, but the truth would be out. If they learn about you, they might ask questions, questions we might not have all the answers for."

"I still don't get why I can't go. I don't look like a Cullen. They'll never know," I said

"Someone might say your name or something though. It doesn't take a lot to let out a secret. Plus, if you ran into one of them, they would smell our scent on you," Edward said.

"It's not fair."

"I'm sorry, Jacob," my mom said. She sounded really sad. It was because if she wasn't my mom, I could go. When I couldn't do stuff because of the secret, it made her really unhappy. And now I felt guilty.

"It's fine, I guess. There'll be other times. I'm going to call Bella and tell her I don't need the ride," I said. I walked away from my family and pulled out my cellphone.

Bella's POV

This beach day was not turning out well. Aside from Mike's clinginess and Lauren's rudeness, the sky was gray. The highlight was hanging out with a fourteen year old Seth Clearwater.

When I got back from the tide pools, the locals had come to socialize with our group. As soon as he spotted me, his face lit up, and he ran over to where I was sitting next to Angela. Out of the corner of my eye, Lauren snickered.

"Bella Swan? Do you remember me?" he asked. Truthfully, no, but I appreciated that he didn't say my full name. I looked at his face. I guesstimated fourteen. He was taller than most fourteen-year-olds, but his childish face and pimply forehead gave him away. Where there wasn't acne, his skin was a silky russet. He had black hair down to his chin. His eyes were black, but not as dark as Edward's sometimes were. His best feature was his smile. His white teeth shone against his dark skin. Overall, a nice face.

"No, sorry," I said.

"It's cool. We haven't seen each other since I was nine. You would probably remember my sister, Leah, better. Seth Clearwater."

I recognized the name. Harry Clearwater was one of Charlie's best friends. When I visited, they would fish or watch sports and he would try to get us to hang out. Leah would try to be polite, but I was painfully shy and intimidated by her. I remembered Leah was older, prettier, and far less awkward than I. I remembered Seth fondly though. He had been the goofy little brother who would wear his underwear on his head but was cute enough to make people smile.

"Seth! I do remember you. Is Leah here?" I said.

Seth pointed to her. She was still beautfiul. "That's her boyfriend, Sam," he said with a glare to an older boy or man, I guess. His arm was around Leah. The man flicked his eyes towards Seth and nodded.

"Oh, good, Bella, you're not too lonely. Too bad Edward Cullen couldn't make it," Lauren sneered.

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam said in a deep voice. The way he said that made it sound more like they couldn't.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"What's with her?" Seth asked. He sounded like he was hiding something.

"She was born without a heart. What did he mean by the Cullens don't come here?"

Seth looked down at his hands. "I'm not supposed to talk about it." He snuck a look at Sam. He was watching us.

"Want to take a walk down the beach?" I asked, winking. Seth smiled mischievously and nodded.

We giggled naughtily as we escaped the people.

"So what's the deal with Sam?" I asked.

"He used to be a really good guy, but he's been acting really weird. He went missing for a few weeks, offered no explanation. He grew like ten inches and chopped off his hair. He flies off the handle all the time. The other day my dad was telling this legend and he was hanging on every word. I yawned. It wasn't interesting, just an old story everyone's already heard anyway. Sam screamed at me. 'The stories are our history! Respect your elders!" blah blah blah," Seth ranted. Sam sounded mean. I liked Seth. He was young and was probably seemed like a pest to a man like Sam, but he was nice and didn't mean anyone harm.

"My dad thinks he's like Superman or something. My dad's been head of the council since the last one died. All the other elders think of Sam as a hero too, call him the best thing to happen to the tribe. Leah's just happy he's back so she's in denial, I think, but I'm just me. What do I know?"

"I think you're right. He seems kind of weird. Does he even know the Cullens?"

"Well, it's a long story. More of a horror story," Seth said putting on a scary smile.

I sensed his reluctance, but I had to know the truth about Edward. "I love a good scare," I said in a poor attempt at flirting.

So Seth told me about his tribe's histories and how his ancestors supposedly turned to wolves. I wasn't engrossed until I learned about the "cold ones." He talked about the Cullens who came here so long ago were the same people who were here now, except they added two members. I realized he was leaving out the other Cullen, Jacob. I didn't ask him about it. It didn't feel right to give him additional information about the Cullens.

When Seth was finished telling his stories, he snorted. Obviously he didn't believe in his legends. I was spooked though. I had goosebumps on my arm.

"Relax, Bella, they're not true," he said.

"Sorry. You're just really good at telling stories," I lied.

"Sorry, I scared you," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'm fine," I lied again. I didn't want to think Edward was a vampire. That was the stuff of monster movies. If vampires were real, wouldn't someone have figured it out? Edward's family was probably just weird. They were pale because they lived in the Olympic Peninsula. He was gorgeous because he had good genes. He had the power to stop speeding vans because...

Okay, maybe there was something super about him. But he said he wasn't a superhero, more of a villain. Had he been hinting that he was a vampire? There was a reason Dracula wasn't grouped with Batman and Spiderman.

If the Cullens were vampires, why would they interact with humans? Did they do it so they could later suck their blood? Forks didn't have a high homicide rate though.

Most of the Cullens I had met showed all the signs of being vampires except the youngest one, Jacob. He had russet skin, similar to Seth's. He was very cute, but not Edward gorgeous. Eric said he was an amazing athlete though. Maybe he was a young vampire and hadn't completed the change. He just seemed so human and normal though.

Mike and Jessica found me on the beach and I went home, wrestling with whether or not Edward was a vampire.

**Review and you get a cookie (: Figuratively of course. **


	9. Some People Need Stalkers MoreThanOthers

**A belated happy Thanksgiving to everyone (: I'm thankful for all your reviews, favorites, and subs. I'm glad I wasn't the only person on FF this weekend. Enjoy (:**

Rosalie PoV

I kissed my husband good-bye. One whole weekend without him. He and Edward were going on a special hunting trip. It was grizzly season. Maybe I'd go to Paris. I needed a head start on my spring wardrobe anyway. I'll bring Jacob. He needed a distraction.

Emmett went to the other side of the garage to put his bag in the jeep. Edward stalked over to me.

"I know you have a clue on who Jacob's parents are," he muttered quickly.

I hissed lowly at him, too low for anyone but him to hear. I looked at Emmett. He was whistling in perfect pitch, caught up in refilling his tank. I also glanced to Jacob. He was lounging on the top of the garage steps, playing a video game.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I insisted. _Shut up, Edward._

"That's not true. I know you have his hospital bracelet. You know a quick dig around Forks' hospital records and you'd know everything," he said. I've thought about that, but I don't want to know.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"I've been paying more attention to the humans," Edward said casually.

"He's my son. I raised him. He belongs to me."

"I see where he gets his possessiveness from," Edward muttered.

"Not from me. I'm not his mom, remember?" I said bitterly. There was a prickling in my eyes where tears should be. The fact that Jacob truly belonged to another family was what tortured me all the time despite the excuses I tried to justify my adoption with. I had been dreading the day I would have to face it.

Edward looked guilty that he had brought it up. "I'm sorry I said anything. I'm sure his biological mother would be grateful you raised him."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to have a cradle-robbing bloodsucker raising her son," I said.

"She saved his life so someone would love him as much as she does. Maybe it was fate or something like that that put you there."

"Maybe," I said. I slightly smiled. Maybe there was a higher power at work.

"Sorry for upsetting you," he said. Then he walked to the jeep and got in. Emmett waved a cheery good-bye from the driver's seat and drove off. I waved until they were out of sight. Then I turned around and looked at Jacob. He was engrossed in his game. I walked outside the garage to Esme's garden. She was planting spring flowers in the backyard. I kneeled next to her and patted the dirt around the buds.

"Is there something you want to talk about Rosalie?" she teased, "Or are you taking up gardening?"

"Esme, I have a secret to tell you. I can't tell anyone else. Well, Edward knows, but that's a hopeless case. I would let Alice in on it, but she and Jasper are such blabbermouths. I think you're the only one who will understand," I said.

"Mum's the word," she said. She mimed locking her mouth and throwing out the key.

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "When I found Jacob, he had a hospital bracelet on."

"Rosalie," Esme said. She turned away from her flowers to give me a disappointed look.

"I know it was wrong, but I didn't want to give him up. What if I hadn't and he had ended up with a mean family or no family?"

"I understand. I think I would have done the same thing," she admitted, "What do you know about him?"

"Not much although my guess on what his birthdate was wasn't really a guess. And his last name is Black. And he was born at Forks hospital."

"Mmm, Jacob Black," Esme said. I didn't like how that sounds.

"I like Jacob Cullen better though," she said with a wink.

JPoV

I called Bella a few minutes after it started to rain. She would be back from the beach by now. It rang, but no one picked up. I didn't leave a message. I was so bored. You'd think that a house filled with enough entertainment to occupy seven vampires morning, noon, and night would have something to entertain me. I ended up lifting weights in my room and turning up the radio. Mom asked if I wanted to go away for the weekend, but I declined. Another shopping trip with Alice and my mom did not sound fun especially since strangers now assumed we were siblings or worse, dating.

On Monday, only I went to school because it was sunny out. I loved my family, but these days were always nice. It felt good to be completely normal. Also, I had Bella all to myself.

Correction: Usually, I had Bella all to myself, but today Bella was acting weird. She only asked me where Edward was and if they were still on for Seattle.

"Why would I know that?" I snapped. She was taken aback. I turned and walked away. What had happened between now and Thursday that had made her forget that she had agreed to go out with me? I knew Edward had convinced her to ditch with him. They had driven around for like two periods. Had he kissed her or something? Could he do that without hurting her? I forgot to ask before he left. I had been too mad. This is not a problem nephews should have with their uncles.

There was something different about her too. She seemed scared. She must have figured out the secret. Edward did do everything but write VAMPIRE on his forehead.

When I got home from football, I was ready to tell everyone he let the cat out of the bag. I was looking for Edward. I wanted him to be around so I could shame him, but I couldn't find him.

"Edward?" I called. No answer and he could have heard me from a mile away. I found Alice.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Bella-watching," she said, amused.

"That's so creepy," I said harshly.

"He worries about her. He says she has a talent for attracting trouble," Alice said, chuckling.

"She still doesn't need a baby-sitter, especially a secret, stalking one," I said.

"You know he watches her every night, right?" she said.

"What?" I cried, "That's just…ew! She's a human! What's the worst that could happen to her? Her dad's got a gun! That can hold off anything that might hurt her."

"You know Edward. He's always obsessive. He does the same thing when he puts one of his special cars in a parking garage overnight."

"That's not illegal!" I said.

"You might not have noticed, but we don't always abide by the law," Alice said.

"Still creepy though. I thought he said he had trouble being around her," I grumbled.

"Edward would rather feel the pain then not see her," Alice said firmly. The conversation ended, and she walked away.

"You're right, Jacob. It is pretty creepy." I jumped. My mom had snuck up on me.

"Right?" I said, turning around to see her.

"I love your father, but if he was stalking me, I would be seriously creeped out."

"Where's Edward following her now?" I asked.

"She went to Port Angeles or something. Why don't you go somewhere with friends or something? Get your mind off school and Bella," she suggested

"Sure, why not?" I said. I needed other friends besides Bella, seeing how she was more interested in my ancient uncle.

I called a few guys from school and went to a movie in a bigger small town a few miles away. When I came home, Edward was back, and my aunt was interrogating him.

"Where did you take her? Were you pushy?" Alice said in her chirpy voice. They were sitting. Esme was on his other side. My mom was sitting on Dad's lap, bored. Dad and Jasper were watching baseball.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bella was being attacked, and Edward saved her. Then he took her on a date," Alice reported happily.

"Attacked by who?" I asked, worried.

"A gang was herding her. They were going to attack and rape her," Edward said angrily.

"So she almost died?" I asked, my voice rising.

"From their thoughts, yes," he said.

"It's a good thing you were there," Mom said, with more knowledge behind her words than spoken. Edward was the best person for answering my questions when I was little. He had told me about the men who hurt my mom. Tonight, the same thing almost happened to Bella.

"I'm going to call Bella," I said. I ran into another room and dialed her number.

"Hey Jake," Bella said dreamily.

"Bella? I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry I snapped at you. It could have been the last thing I said to you," I said. The guilt was eating at me.

"It's alright. I'm fine, thanks to Edward. Lucky he was around," she said.

"Yeah, good thing," I said. Maybe his stalking was more necessary than I thought. I didn't realize Bella was such a danger magnet.

"I deserved the snapping though. I've been ignoring you lately. I'm sorry," she said.

"No hard feelings," I said and I meant it.

"Kay. I'm gonna catch some sleep. See you tomorrow," she said sleepily. I hung up. Now, Edward had saved her twice. And I was still in second place.

The next day at school we drove in in Jasper's Lamborghini. It was black, but it stood out more than the Volvo. Edward was taking Bella to school today. When I asked if I could come, I was answered by several loud no's. I loved Jasper's car anyway. It practically flew when it was at top speed, but I had still voted for the Ashton Martin Vanquish. If Edward's heart was beating, he would have had a heart attack. No one had been in that car but him. It was the first love of his life. I don't blame him. It's glorious.

As soon as Edward stepped out with Bella, the school's rumor mill exploded. Bella must be dying from the attention. I heard their names a million times that day. When they walked into the cafeteria, every eye was on them. I was watching them too. They shared a huge tray of food, or Bella ate and he played with his half.

Bella smiled and talked to me whenever she saw me, but it was clear that I had lost her to Edward, I guess I was going to have to accept that I had been outdone. Maybe it was for the best. She was dating a vampire and had no fear. That was a bit odd, even for me.

So that was it. I was giving up on Bella Swan. We would be just friends from now on. I'd move on. I was only fifteen; I could rebound. My life would continue on the somewhat normal path it was previously on.

...

Yeah, right. The thing about Bella Swan is that once she has entered your life, it's impossibly hard to say good-bye. Since I became her best friend, my life has become more dangerous, more exciting, more hurt-filled, and crazier than ever. This was just the first chapter.

**Before you breathe fire on to me, hear me out and don't lose hope! Jella's (? Is that correct?) story is not over yet. Have a great week y'all.**


	10. It's Complicated

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff! The last chapter brought in more hits than ever (: I especially want to thank those who have been here since chapter one. I added in a Bella bit I loved writing at the end so it's not all about Jacob's little love life (which if you remember BD, you know he loves to go on about that).**

JPoV

Giving up Bella was surprisingly easy, the first time. Luckily, I had gotten out before I was in too deep. I stepped aside and let Edward step in, pretending he hadn't already won.

Bella was very happy with me, and we became best friends instead of me being the guy who wanted to ask her out. I figured that if she and Edward ever broke up, I would be her shoulder to cry on. I'm not saying I have an explicit desire to be her boyfriend, but if it was on the table I'd say yes.

In retrospect, I'm glad I spent this time on a Bella break. Watching the two fall in love would have killed me were I still infatuated with her.

On Saturday, Edward took Bella somewhere he wouldn't tell me. I kept pestering him. I hated secrets. Alice had promised to tell me once Edward left.

My friends and I took a few girls to the movies. My best friend, Devon, had told me that this girl Gwen liked me. She was really cute, a basketball player, and funny. I kind of liked her and dating her would be easy, effortless, a way to forget. My mom was ecstatic when Alice told her(a con of having your aunt at your high school-she hears things). She and Esme gave me loads of information on how to be a "gentleman." It went one ear and out the other. Gwen and I had a really fun time though. I came home happy.

When Edward came home, he regaled us all with mushy Bella stories. He was such a marshmallow. He told us how he took Bella to a secret meadow and how they lied in the grass and how she watched him sparkle and how he kissed her. I asked him if all the woodland creatures danced around them afterwards. My parents thought it was funny. He left soon after he came. Back to watching Bella. He told me that she knew about it and was flattered by it. I keep weird company.

Before Edward left, he asked Carlisle if he could bring Bella home to meet the rest of the family. I enthusiastically agreed. When I did, my mom tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. If I wasn't friends with Bella, I know she would hate her.

BPoV

"I have another question," I said to the god in my bed.

"Ask away," he said in his velvet voice.

"Where does Jacob fit in your family? He isn't a vampire, I'm guessing." The question had bothered me from day one.

"Jacob is one-hundred percent human, just like you. He was adopted by Rosalie and Emmett when he was a baby," Edward said.

"Isn't it weird having teenagers raising a teenager?" I asked. I guess it made sense to them. I had seen Dr. Cullen. He was closer to being Edward's brother than his father.

"Jacob sees us differently than you do. He thinks of Rosalie the exact same way you think of Renee. From his point of view, his parents are old. He calls Esme and Carlisle Grandma and Grandpa."

"And you?" I asked.

"Uncle Eddie," he said with a dazzling smirk.

"Why did they adopt him? What about the secret?" I asked. When Jacob was little, how could he not spill the beans?

"Rosalie has only ever wanted a child, but vampires cannot have children. She found Jacob, the only survivor in a car crash that killed his family. She saved his life and didn't want to give him up. We didn't tell him a lot about us for a while. Rosalie and Emmett would sometimes eat and then regurgitate it later. They told people he was Emmett's orphaned nephew. Thankfully, his questions phase was short-lived. I think the reason we kept him though was because we believe he has a gift."

"A gift? You mean like your mind-reading?" I asked, "Can humans have those?"

"In very rare cases, yes, although his isn't nearly as cool. His gift is that he is the only person Alice can't see. Her visions disappear where he affects them. It drives her nuts, but she really wanted a nephew," Edward said.

"How does that work? Vampires raising a human baby?" I asked. It sounded like more trouble than what it was worth.

"There were challenges, but it made Rosalie and Esme happier than they ever thought they could be. The constant temptation was an issue so Carlisle and I gave her and Emmett breaks a lot since our control is better. But now when they want to feed, they just think of Jacob and the value of human life," he explained to me.

"Jacob doesn't find it weird?" I asked. I think I was pushing the limit on my questions, but the situation was very odd.

"Not at all. Weird has always been his normal. Plus, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme spoiled him. He was too happy to complain," Edward said.

Something occurred to me. What would the Cullens do when Jacob started aging far past them? Could a mother watch her child die while she lived on forever? There was one option to avoid that, but it sounded too personal to ask.

"You're probably wondering what we will do when Jacob starts to get older," Edward said. He made it hard to believe he couldn't read my mind. I nodded.

"It's usually what people ask first. We've offered it to him. I've heard Jacob's thoughts. He can't picture himself as one of us. Rosalie isn't sure how to feel. She loves Jacob, but she hates what we are. If Jacob died an old man, she thinks it would be better for him than him being a vampire. But she doesn't want to watch her son die. It is a hard choice, but she won't do anything against his will."

"Why wouldn't he want to be a vampire?" I asked. Once you got past the thirst, what wasn't to like about being super strong and fast and brilliant?

Edward smiled his best smile, the crooked grin. "Some people have normal perceptions of monsters."

Great, now I'm weird compared to the kid raised by vampires.

**Yes, Bella will always be weirdest. I hope you liked it (: Next chapter I'm super-excited about. It's going to be a homerun. LOL lame pun, I know, but I love puns.**

**Okay, I'm rambling. Rate, review, and return (: Have a great day!**


	11. Not Even Up to Bat

**It's been too long I know. Been busy decking the halls (: One of my personal favorite chappies! It's super long, double the size of most chapters. It was originally two chapters, but if I didn't combine the story was choppy. I like how it turned out though. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added this to their faves or story alerts. Enjoy**

JPoV

Edward texted us early the next morning to tell us he was bringing Bella over. Of course, no one woke me up and told me that.

I sat up in bed and yawned. I had stayed up listening to Edward's stories about Bella. My stomach was growling and I didn't know that there was anyone in the house that I cared about seeing me so I kept my sweatpants on. I didn't even bother looking for a shirt. I came down the stairs from my room on the third floor, and came face to face with Bella.

"Jacob!" she said, surprised to see me. I lived here. I was surprised to see her.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at Edward's hand in hers. "Oh, thanks for the warning, Edward."

"I assumed you would be up before noon," he answered.

"You know me better than that. I need my beauty sleep. Gotta fit in round here," I joked. Edward laughed, and Bella giggled shyly. She probably wasn't used to vampire humor yet.

"Have you met everyone yet? Esme? Carlisle? Alice? Jasper? Dad? Mom?" I asked. Oh, oops, I wondered if Edward had told her who my parents really were.

Edward nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, ye-es." He stretched my mom's yes out. Mom was never good at hiding distaste. I wish I had been awake to remind her to be nice.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Bad enough to be removed by your father," Edward said.

"Oh," I said, "Sorry Bella. She really isn't bad once you get to know her."

Bella nodded shyly. She wouldn't acknowledge that my mom had been rude vocally.

"What have you guys done so far?" I asked Bella.

"Edward played on the piano, beautifully," Bella said, making goo-goo eyes at Edward. Remember Jacob, you don't like Bella anymore. Still, I couldn't help showing off.

"I play piano too," I said.

"Really?" Bella asked, impressed.

"It was one of those things my mom made me learn," I shrugged.

"Mine too!" Bella exclaimed, "Until I whined, and she let me quit."

"Lucky! I had to stay in lessons with this guy," I jabbed a finger at Edward, "until I was twelve, and football got too busy."

"You must be good if Edward taught you," Bella said. Edward smiled at her.

"I guess I'm pretty good, but Edward was tough," I said, remembering my multiple whining sessions at the piano, "I still don't know who Debussy is by the way."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You used to fall asleep and drooled on my beautiful instrument."

"That's because you didn't understand that humans need to sleep," I said, "I hope you're taking better care of Bella. Remember that's three meals a day and eight hours of sleep."

"I was properly fed although he didn't walk me," Bella said.

I laughed. "I'm guessing you want a tour of my bedroom." I said, raising my eyebrows up and down. Bella blushed, and Edward gave me a death glare.

I put my hands up. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," I said.

"If Bella wanted to know what your room looks like, she would go to the landfill," Edward said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure my room is worse," Bella said.

"No, it isn't," Edward said, using his tone to emphasize to me the fact that he had been in her room.

"Too much information," I said, grimacing. Then my empty stomach made itself known. "You two kids have fun. I'm going to get breakfast."

"Don't you mean lunch?" Edward asked. Smart-alick.

"Probably both," I said. Bella smiled but didn't laugh. She was staring at the cross ornament hanging behind her. Edward caught her gaze. He opened his mouth, and I sauntered away.

After half a box of Pop-tarts and a few sausages later, I walked back upstairs. Esme had asked me to wear a shirt too so I put on a white wife-beater. I went back up to my room. I shared the third floor with Edward and storage space. He was the only one quiet at night.

But not today. Through the wall, I heard a soft thud and Bella giggling. I banged on my wall.

"You kids keep it down over there," I yelled. More giggles, this time Edward joined Bella's. I heard the door open and Alice's voice. We really need to get thicker walls. I walked next door. Jasper was by the door, and my aunt was sitting in the center of the room. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap on the couch.

"Are you game?" Jasper was saying when I walked in. He must be talking about the baseball game. There was a storm coming

"Please come, Bella," I pleaded, "We need to even the teams out. And you're the only person worse than me. No offense."

"None taken," Bella said sourly, "Um, what are we talking about?"

"We can only play ball when there's thunder. You'll see," Edward said.

"Okay then. Will I need an umbrella?"

The four of us laughed.

"No. The rain will be in town," Alice assured her.

"Good," Jasper said eagerly. I could feel his enthusiasm.

"Let's ask Carlisle," Alice said.

"Hmm, you must be dying to know what he'll say," I teased.

"Because of you," she said but with no blame in her tone. She leaped and kissed my cheek with perfect accuracy then danced out of the room. Jasper nodded to me and followed Alice swiftly. I looked at Bella. She had watched my aunt and my exchange curiously. It must look strange to an outsider.

"What can I say? Everyone loves me," I said. Bella laughed.

"Probably because you're so modest," she teased. Edward laughed.

"So you gonna play?" I asked hopefully.

Bella squirmed. "I'm really no athlete. I'm considered a danger to those around me."

I shrugged. "That's okay. I'm an amazing athlete, but I still watch most of the time."

"Modesty, Jacob," Edward chided, "Unless you need more etiquette lessons from Esme."

"No thank you," I said quickly. Edward laughed. Esme made every family member learn manners. My mom and dad had to retake the lessons a lot. We were in them together more than once. It was easily the most boring hours I had ever spent; of course I could never say that to Esme. There were a few standards my parents held. I was spoiled, but not rotten so I went along with them even when it meant learning manners, languages, lying, how to forge illegal documents, etcetera. Being a Cullen wasn't an easy job.

"What'd you have to do? Balance a book on your head?" Bella said sheepishly. She was always hesitant about making fun of people. After a while with my family, that will be gone.

Edward and I laughed loudly. Bella smiled.

"No," I said, "but there was a lot about table manners. A tad ironic when your teacher doesn't eat." Bella laughed more comfortably.

Edward never stopped looking at Bella, especially her lips. It was so obvious. He shot me a quick glare. Bella didn't notice. If she did, she would be so embarrassed. I'll never look at anyone that way that was for sure.

Before the game, Edward had to take Bella home to change, and he wanted to meet Charlie. Because Bella and I couldn't run to the field, we needed the off-roader to get there so I ended up having to tag along with them. The plan developed complications though.

The plan was to drive to Bella's house in her old Ford. While she was changing her clothes, Edward and I would wait for her, and he would talk to Charlie. Then we would go back to the house, grab the jeep, and go to the game.

But Edward couldn't go in to the house because Charlie had a friend from the reservation over. Which meant I couldn't go in the house because certain people shouldn't know I existed. So Edward dropped Bella off and said he and I would come back with the jeep later.

I called my mom to tell her we would be late. She was slightly annoyed, but I told her it was for the secret. When we got back to the Swan house, the old car the Native American guy drove was gone. Bella's dad answered the door, and Bella was a step behind. She ushered us in excitedly. She had changed into jeans and a tee, but a huge rain jacket was in her hands.

"Hello," Mr. Swan said, "Which one of you is Edward?"

"That would be me, Chief Swan," Edward said politely. Ooh, chief. We walked in, and I passed a gun-sling hanging on a coatrack.

"I'm Jacob, Edward's brother," I introduced myself, falling into the story. Chief Swan looked at me, confused.

"You two are brothers?" Bella's dad asked, confused.

"Adoptive brothers," Edward clarified.

"Oh," Chief Swan said, "Can I take your coats?"

"Thank you, sir," Edward and I said together. Bella laughed, probably remembering my mention of Esme's School of Etiquette. Her dad looked at the both of us strangely. I told my parents that adults thought teenagers were weird when they were polite.

"You play football, Jacob?" Charlie asked. He had noticed my letterman's jacket.

"Yes, sir. Varsity," I said.

Charlie gave a low whistle. "Good for you. Bella said you're only a freshman."

"That's right. Football season's over now though. Now I'm playing for the lacrosse team."

"Is that so?" Bella's dad said, impressed. I spotted a signed basketball on the mantle. Bella's dad is a sports guy. Too bad Edward was more of a music nerd. He glared at me behind Bella's back. Okay, I'll give him this- he can run.

Chief Swan led us to the living room. Edward took the only chair so Bella and her dad were on the couch. I didn't want to squeeze on there with them so I stood behind the couch, leaning on Bella's side of it.

"So I hear you're getting Bella to watch a sport?" Chief Swan asked.

"That's the plan," Edward said.

"Couldn't convince her to play," I added.

"Well, that's probably for the best," Chief Swan said. Edward and I laughed, and Bella cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay. Enough fun at my expense. Let's go," Bella said. Edward and she stood up at the exact same time. Bella's dad shook his hand, then mine.

"Take care of her, y'hear?" Chief Swan said to Edward. Bella groaned. I tried not to snicker.

"I promise, sir. She'll be safe with me," Edward said sincerely. Bella stomped out. I laughed this time as did Edward and her dad. We stepped outside on the porch.

Bella and Charlie widened their eyes at the jeep. It was more of a monster truck really.

"Drive safely," Charlie barely managed.

Bella needed a lift into the car and help doing her harness. I had to sit in the back again.

"What do you expect?" Edward turned to me and asked. "That's where the kids sit."

"Eyes on the road!" Bella yelled.

I lifted up my foot and stuck it in Edward's face. He pushed it back with one finger, barely putting any force into it.

"How about next time I drive, and you sit in the back?" I suggested.

"Yeah, right. You can't handle this. You're lucky we let you behind the wheel at all," Edward said.

"You drive?" Bella asked, shocked and disapproving. I guess when your dad's a cop in a town where most of his job entails scraping totaled cars off the freeway, you grow up with extreme caution.

"My mom's taken me out more than once. She couldn't wait until I was sixteen," I shrugged.

"I hope Edward's not teaching you. You'll lose your license before you have it," Bella said. Edward laughed.

"I've never been in an accident," Edward said in a repetitive tone.

"Not yet," Bella mumbled.

Edward turned off the road. The clearing where we played baseball was on our land, but it wasn't close to the house. Before we moved here, Esme "human proofed" the woods. I liked being piggy-backed until I was nine. Now I refused to be carried anywhere by my family. Esme had cleared a few trees so we could drive to our favorite clearing by car.

Edward parked past the outfield. I'd forgotten how much I liked this place. It was huge, and you could see the mountains behind the trees. I put on my Yankees cap. I threw one at Bella, but she left it in the car. I had grown up in New York, and the Yankees were my home team. Maybe not going after Bella was smarter than I had thought.

The others were far from us. Edward offered to run, but Bella said she would be fine with walking. She was trying to hide how she hated moving too fast. I had caught her momentary look of panic when Edward asked her. It didn't matter anyway; they came to us.

My mom smiled welcomely towards me and faked politeness towards Bella. It was an improvement. Dad chucked a bat towards me. I caught it but let it hang at my side.

"Not playing," I announced.

"Ah, come on, Jake," Dad asked. I shook my head. They always went easy when they played with me; it was more exciting to watch them go full-out.

"Why aren't you playing baseball for Forks anymore?" Jasper asked. He and Alice were throwing a baseball back and forth too fast for my eyes.

"Forks has a one sport a season rule. I'd rather play lacrosse. The baseball team sucks," I explained.

"Maybe me and Edward should join it," Jasper joked. It was something my dad and him fantasized about. They never could-it was too risky- but they could dream.

I snorted. "Just like how Bella should join it," I joked. Edward laughed, and Bella elbowed my stomach. It felt like hardly more than a poke.

"You two and my dad need some new material," she mumbled.

"We could talk about your car," I suggested.

"No," Bella said, "That's my first car. I bought it myself. And it will never break down. It's a good car."

"Mmm, you know there's a new Ferrari coming out soon," Edward said not very casually.

"That's nice," Bella said, "Hope there aren't any more silver Volvos coming out. Those cars are the worst."

"Ooooh," I said, rather immaturely.

"Bella, you cannot possibly back up that argument," Edward said defensively.

"It's time," Alice said excitedly.

Thunder rumbled from far away.

"Spooky, right?" I said. Bella nodded. Mom, Dad, and Jasper ran to the batter's square. Edward beamed at Bella before taking his spot in the outfield. Esme, Bella, and I began walking towards home plate. Esme was walking human speed or Bella speed. I was a few feet in front of them as they talked.

During the game, Bella watched astounded as the ball darted, the players moved in blurs, and the bat sliced the air. She winced the first time the bat made impact with the ball. It wasn't that cool to me anymore. I snickered, and she stuck out her tongue.

Edward ran over to Bella when it was his turn at bat. They exchanged a few words, and he stepped up to the plate.

"Boo," I yelled. Esme gave me a chiding look, but my parents snickered. Even though I knew they were really old, they sometimes acted their age or younger.

Bella rolled her eyes and clapped for Edward. He turned and widely smiled at her while he hit the ball. While they were at bat, Carlisle's team scored more than the other team, but the lead went back and forth.

When my grandfather was at bat, Alice gasped. Edward snapped up from the catcher's stance and met her eyes. A thought passed between them, and Edward was at Bella's side in the blink of an eye. Mom appeared at mine without knowing what was wrong.

"Alice? Edward? What's wrong?" Esme asked, concerned.

"What did you see, Alice?" My mom asked. The rest of my family surrounded Alice.

"There are three of them coming. They heard us playing, and they changed their course. I saw it wrong before."

"When?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"In a few minutes. They want to join the game," Edward said angrily.

"Can you make it?" Grandpa asked, flicking his eyes from me to Bella.

"No. We can't let them catch the scent and start hunting," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded in thought.

"If there is only three of them..." Jasper said, letting his thought trail off.

"We should try to keep peace," Carlisle said, "Of course if it came down to it I guess we wouldn't have a choice."

"Wait, are you guys talking about fighting them?" I asked, shocked. I knew Uncle Jazz's story and his capabilities, but I didn't want to see my tiny aunt, my gentle grandma, or my mom fighting rogue vampires.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at my family's faces.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," Carlisle said, "if they are simply curious."

Esme asked Edward something, vampire speed. He shook his head, and her face was calmer.

"I'll call," Edward said, "You catch, Esme."

"I'll call," my mom insisted.

"Rosalie," he growled.

"Rose, catch. They'll be here before we switch sides," Alice said tersely.

Mom and Edward glared at each other and took their positions.

To Bella, Edward said tightly, "Put your hair down. Stay very still. Don't make any noise Stay by me." He wrapped an arm around Bella protectively.

The fun we were having was gone. My dad missed a chance at stealing third keeping a wary eye on me. My mom never looked when she caught the ball. Her face was terrified. The only time she ever took her eyes off of me was when she sent Bella dirty looks. I bet she was blaming the infamous danger magnet. Nobody hit more than a bunt. Edward never looked at the plays.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It was stupid and irresponsible to put you in danger like this," Edward said remorsefully.

Everyone's focus turned to a spot in the dark forest. Edward positioned himself in front of Bella, nearly hiding her. My mom and dad appeared in front of me, teeth bared.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, it brings me so much joy. Also, I'm just gonna pimp out my oneshot so if you enjoy stories about Leah finding herself, check out "Back." Have a great week everyone and thanks again!**

**(:**


	12. Run!

**The chapters just keep getting longer and longer (: Thank you for your support and (hopefully) enjoy.**

They appeared from the woods, gliding above the ground. A blonde vampire fell back to give the front position to his leader, a tall, dark-haired vampire. The third member was a beautiful girl with hair the color of fire. They gave off an air of respect towards my family, although I caught a few hungry, confused glances in my direction and strange looks at my family's eyes. But they walked like they were wild animals hunting prey.

I had never seen vampires so wild. They were a far cry from the outfits from _Italian Vogue _that Alice dressed us in. The three of them wore ripped jeans and frayed shirts. Maybe they hadn't changed in years, decades, ever. A fine layer of dirt rested on every piece of bare skin. The female had twigs and leaves in her hair. Her crazed, burgundy eyes darted around the field.

Grandpa, flanked by Jasper and Dad, who was obviously sorry to leave my mom and me, approached them. The group straightened into a more casual stance. Their leader smiled, exposing white teeth against his olive-toned pale skin.

"We heard there was a game," he said, with a slightly accented voice.

"Yes. I'm Carlisle. This is my family: Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Jacob, Edward and Bella." Carlisle introduced us in groups, including Bella. Probably a stronger in numbers thing.

"Laurent," the dark-haired vampire said, gesturing to himself, "Victoria and James. Would you mind a few more players?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up," Carlisle said. We were only in the seventh inning, "Perhaps another time. How long will you be in the area?"

"Just passing through, heading up North. We wanted to see who was in the neighborhood. It's been a long time," the stranger said.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked.

"The Olympic Range, and North and South of here sometimes. We keep a permanent residence here as well as another family like ours up in Denali."

"Hmm, how do you manage that?" Laurent asked.

"Why don't you come back to our home and we can talk more?" Carlisle suggested.

James and Victoria were shocked by the word home. Laurent was too, but less obviously.

"That sounds very...interesting and hospitable. We haven't had the chance to clean up in a while," Laurent said.

"Please don't be offeneded, but we would appreciate it if you would not hunt in the immediate area. We try to stay under the radar," Carlisle said politely.

"Of course. We are full from our recent hunt just out of Seattle," Laurent said. I got goosebumps down my arm. Bella shivered beside me. Lots of my friends' dads worked in Seattle. Maybe they had lost a friend or a co-worker. I didn't like having these killers so close to home.

"We'll show you back to our home then. Edward and Rosalie can go with Jacob and Bella to get the Jeep," Carlisle added. A light breeze hit the back of my head. The male, James, turned his head right to me. My mother crouched into a protective stance, and my dad growled warningly, shifting his body to block me from James' sight. James' eyes were hungry, and he was staring at my neck. I had seen that look on a vampire only twice.

One time in New York, a nomad was passing through. He came to our house, broke in actually, because he was curious. Only me and Dad were home. Thankfully, Dad stopped the intruder before he could eat me. The nomad was very embarrassed and left immediately, but when he first saw me there was a crazed look in his black eyes.

Another time was when I was four. My family was visiting. I was playing on my swing-set, jumped off the swing and landed on my arm. I skinned it pretty bad. Everyone noticed the blood. Mom, Dad, and Grandpa were good at staying calm. Grandma, Edward, and Alice could hold their breath and ignore me while Grandpa fixed me up and Mom worried. Jasper had the hardest time though. He didn't try to hunt me, but before he could compose himself, his golden eyes got the same look James had right now. Fortunately, now my uncle was almost as controlled as the rest of my family.

James stepped forward into a crouch. He growled intimidatingly. I heard Edward give an animalistic snarl. I had never heard any vampire growl violently. The only time anyone around my house did that was in jest.

"What do we have here?" Laurent asked. James and Edward relaxed their fighting stances, but their aggressive stare-down remained.

"They are with us," Carlisle said firmly.

"Sure beats crackerjack," James said. Edward growled again, louder. The sound echoed in the clearing.

"They are with us," Carlisle repeated.

"The humans?" Laurent said disbelievingly.

"Yes. You cannot hunt them," Carlisle said.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss," Laurent said.

"It seems so," Carlisle said, calmly.

"We would still like to accept your invitation," Laurent said, "Of course, we will not harm your humans and hunt out of range."

James took his eyes off me and looked at the leader with disbelieving anger. The redhead was still looking around edgily.

"Alice, Jasper, Esme and I will show you the way," Carlisle said. My dad blurred back to my side. He kept his watch on James.

"Let's go, Bella," Edward said. He had to tug on her to get her to move. She was frozen still. The other group was leaving. I watched them over my shoulder as my family walked me and Bella to the car. My family tried to block us from the nomads' sight. It was harder to block me than Bella though, even with my father's huge frame.

When the nomads were far away, Edward put Bella on his back and ran. My mom and dad picked me up from the waist with my arms around their necks, hanging on for dear life. They ran faster than they ever had, overtaking Edward's hasty sprint. We reached the car in a ridiculously short time. I jumped in the back, taking the middle seat. Edward tossed Bella in the back seat roughly. After I expertly did my buckles, I helped Bella strap herself in. Mom and Alice took the passenger seat. Dad was next to me.

Edward drove over the rough terrain without the care he had on the way here. The dark made it scarier.

We hit the road. The signs said we were going away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" Bella said, terrified.

Nobody responded. Somebody tell her! I want to know too.

"Answer me, Edward!" she demanded.

"As far away from Forks as possible," Edward snarled.

"What's going on?" I said. Edward was freaking me out.

"Turn around, Edward. I can't leave Charlie like this. He'll put out an Amber Alert! Your family will have to disappear!" Bella said.

"Will we?" I asked. Bella was scaring me more than Edward.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetie," Mom said, although no one believed her, not even herself.

"We've had to before. It isn't a big deal," Edward said, calmer. He was right, but that never meant things were okay.

"No it isn't. What's really going on?" I asked. I was tired of being treated like a child.

"Pull over, Edward. Please," Alice said.

"The vampire called James. He's a tracker. Did you know that Alice?" Edward said. Every vampire in the car stiffened. My mom shot a terrified look at me.

The speedometer rose above one-twenty.

"We can talk this through, Edward. Just pull over," Alice said with authority.

"The hunt is his obsession. He won't stop until he has sucked him dry. James will search for him and never stop trying," Edward said, "If we go back, he'll find us. James wants Jacob specifically." My father growled.

"Why Jacob?" My mom asked. She was horrified. I was too. Knowing that I was the exact thing a supersensory, bone-crushing vampire wanted to eat was making my blood run cold.

"James smells something different about Jacob. He's curious and when he gets curious, he becomes obsessive." Edward said. Mom growled.

"We have to go back! I can't leave Charlie!" Bella shrieked. She was thrashing against the harnesses, struggling to unbuckle herself. I took her hands and stilled them. She fought against me, but I could hold her without much trouble.

"No man left behind," I said to Edward. Charlie shouldn't lose his life because of me.

"They're right," Alice said. The car slowed considerably, "If Bella disappears and her father dies, it will be too suspicious. People will never let it go."

"Pull over," Alice repeated. The car screeched to a stop this time. Bella and I flew against our harnesses.

"Let's think this through," Alice said calmly.

"There's nothing to think about," Edward growled.

"Charlie's my family. I'm not abandoning him," Bella said.

"He will not give up until he's found Jake. He'll hunt you down too. Anything that will lead him to him. James won't stop until he's dead," Edward said.

"That's doable," Dad said.

"We'll have to kill his mate too and probably the leader," Edward said.

"We'll still win. You know you can read minds, right?" Emmett said.

"It's a possibility," Mom said, "We can't let him live while he wants Jacob."

"Will anyone hear my plan?" Bella said. Edward sighed exasperatedly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Speak, Bella," I said.

"You turn around-" Bella said.

"No," Mom growled.

"I tell Charlie I'm going home, that I hate Forks and have to escape. Charlie won't report me missing, and your family can stay here. After that, you can take me all over the goddamn world," Bella said.

Her plan seemed sound to me.

"That's pretty good," Dad said surprised, "Glad to have a good liar in the family."

"It could work," Mom admitted.

"We can't leave her father unprotected," Alice said.

"I don't want him anywhere near her-or Jacob," Edward said. He's not fooling anyone by adding me in there. He just wanted Mom on his side.

"We can split up," Mom suggested.

"Rose!" Alice scolded.

"What?" she said.

"No splitting up," Edward growled. Mom glared at Bella out of the corner of her eye.

"Either way, he's not going to touch them," Dad said confidently.

"I don't see him hurting either of them if we go back together. He wants us to leave Bella alone," Alice said.

"Not happening. He'll figure that out eventually," Edward growled.

"I know," Alice said.

"Take. Me. Home," Bella said, trying to be firm.

Edward rubbed his temples and shut his eyes tightly.

"Please," she added with a voice soft enough to take me to her side. Bella could be persuasive when she wanted to be.

"I know we're in danger, but we can't just vanish without some type of story," I said.

Edward's voice was more than reluctant; he hated giving her what she wanted now. "You have fifteen minutes-"

"Ten," Mom said sharply, "We shouldn't be going back at all."

"You have ten minutes. Tell Charlie whatever will get you out the door. Pack whatever you can get your hands on. Take your truck and don't look back. I don't care what he says," Edward said sternly. He started the Jeep and turned around. I lost my grip on Bella's hands, but the hold was unnecessary now anyway.

"If the tracker isn't there, I'll walk you to the door. Emmett will watch the house. Alice, get the truck. Rosalie, keep Jacob safe, of course."

"When can we leave?" Mom demanded. She didn't care about Bella's safety or keeping her reputation. She had very few priorities-first me, then Dad, then her family. Unlike Grandpa and Dad and everyone else, she did not see Bella as family.

"Once you see me and Bella make it out," Edward said, "I'll take the Jeep and take Bella and Jacob away."

"I'm not leaving Jacob alone," Mom said disbelievingly. Edward should have seen that coming, "I'm coming with."

"I'm in too," Dad said. His reasons were probably the same as Mom's along with the chance for a fight.

"We won't all fit in my car," Bella mumbled.

"Do you really think we're going to run from vampires in that car?" I asked incredulously. Bella shrugged.

"Alice, go to Carlisle when Bella and I leave her house. If the tracker beats us there, we keep driving," Edward said.

"He won't," Alice said confidently.

"Where are we going afterwards?" Mom asked.

"Phoenix," Bella suggested, "He's looking for Jacob. He'll never dream we're going to my home."

The car was a stunned silence again. Okay, guys, humans aren't braindead.

"Nice and diabolical," Dad complimented. I don't know if he was talking about Bella or her idea.

"James won't see it coming," Alice said. She stated it like a fact.

"Okay," Edward agreed, "Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Bella, and I will go to Phoenix. Alice, do you think the four of you are capable of taking down James and the others?"

Alice scrunched her perfect face up. "Carlisle and Esme are really no fighters, but I have an advantage and, well, Jasper never loses."

"I'll go where I'm needed," Dad offered. He wanted to be where the action was.

"You should go with them," Mom said. That must be hard to say. "If they have you, we won't need the protection."

Dad nodded.

"Don't you think people will find it a little suspicious that you go out of town as soon as I run away?" Bella asked.

"Meaningless," Edward deemed.

"What will people think? Charlie will blame it all on you," Bella said, "He'll make me move to Florida. I'll never be able to see you again."

"All that matters is that you're safe. The rest we can handle later," Edward said.

"But-"

"We're not risking your and Jacob's lives for the sake of your reputation," Mom snapped. Bella stopped arguing.

The car pulled up on to Bella's street. I looked outside nervously, wondering if the hunter was nearby.

"He's not here," Edward said.

"Don't worry. This'll be over before you know it," Dad said as he helped Bella undo her harness. Bella nodded, but her face was still ridden with worry. She looked like she was about to cry. I squeezed her shaking hand.

"Nothing's going to happen to you," I promised. Bella looked into my eyes and nodded. She trusted me.

"I'm not the one in danger though," she said.

Dad and Aunt Alice slipped out of the car and disappeared into the black night. I wish I could see where they were going. Right now, I wished I was a vampire so I could be helpful instead of a liability.

Edward and Bella got out of the car, Dad hurrying Bella to the door. They reappeared in the light of the porchlight. She said a few things to him, his face remaining harsh and worried. Then she leaped up and kissed him. His face changed to shock. I almost smiled. I had never seen someone surprise my uncle.

My mom slid to the driver's seat. She put her elbows on the steering wheel and put her face in her hands. Her torso quivered, and she sobbed once.

"Mom?" I asked with worry.

My mom sat up and looked at me over her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Jacob," she said with certainty.

"I know, Mom," I said. I undid my harness and reached over to hug her. She wrapped her cold arms around me although they didn't feel freezing, they felt comforting.

Mom's body tensed. She pushed me back into my seat. Then Mom put the car in drive and we shot forward. My body slammed back in the seat. I put my harness back on.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"I smelled him, the tracker. He's near. We're getting out of here," she said.

The passenger door opened. I screamed, but it was just my dad. He climbed in.

"Slow down, let Edward pass us," Dad said.

"Are you crazy?" Mom shrieked.

"Rose, please. We can't let Bella die," Dad said.

Mom snarled. She swerved on to the wrong side of the road, and our speed slowed down. Soon Bella's cheap car was alongside us.

"Jake?" Dad said.

"Yeah, Dad?" I said warily.

"Mom's going to take you, and you're going in Bella's car," he said calmly.

"What?" I screamed. This was insane. Mom climbed into the backseat and put her arms around my waist. She kicked the door open. I yelled and shut my eyes as she jumped from the backseat of the Jeep. When I opened them, I was in the backseat of Bella's car, and my heart was racing. Bella's eyes were the size of baseballs.

"That was crazy," I breathed. Mom was calm if not distressed. Edward pushed Bella's car faster.

"Careful, it's old," Bella murmured, "How can you kill a vampire?"

"Tear him apart, and burn the pieces," Edward said fiercely.

"Will the other two fight with him?" Bella asked.

"The woman will, but Laurent's ties to him are not as strong. He was embarrassed of James in the meadow," Edward said.

"So those two will be trying to kill you?" Bella asked terrified.

"Do not make this about me, Bella. All that matters is that you and Jacob are safe," Edward said.

We pulled up the driveway. The house was lit up, but I couldn't see in the pitch dark forest. Mom opened the door and ran me to the house. Edward had Bella in his arms too. They ran us through the door and set us down in the living room. Laurent was there, talking to Carlisle. Mom growled at him.

"He's tracking him," Edward told him.

"I thought so," Laurent said with his strange accent, "He is unlike anything I have ever seen. His senses are sharper, and the hunt is his obsession. He will never give up."

"We'll have to stop him then," Dad said as he came through the front door.

"Impossible. He is extremely lethal," Laurent warned. He turned back to Carlisle. "When you defended the boy, he saw it as a challenge."

"I think we have a few helpful advantages," Dad said.

"What about Bella?" Edward demanded.

"Who?" Laurent asked.

"Me," Bella said. Her voice was shaky.

"Oh," Laurent said, "He tends to focus on one target. There is something off about the boy's blood. It's different than most humans. I wouldn't say better, but...James likes oddities."

A cry escaped Mom's lips. Her terror was showing through. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"James is an unstoppable force," Laurent said, "You can't bring him down. Are you sure it's worth it?"

Mom, Dad, Edward, and most of my family growled loudly.

"I see," Laurent said.

"It's time to choose," Grandpa said gravely.

"I am intrigued by the life you have created. I have no enmity towards you or your family, but I shall not fight James. I think I will go to Denali. Do not underestimate James. He has a brilliantly strategic mind and will not be forward when he attacks. I am sorry for what has happened here tonight."

"Leave in peace," Carlisle said diplomatically. Laurent nodded and ran out the door.

There was a minute before anyone spoke.

"How far is he?" Grandpa asked. Grandma went to the control panel on the wall. I knew it held the thermostat and a keypad with codes for the house's security features. Esme pressed one of them. Huge metal shutters covered the glass wall.

"A few miles past the river. He's meeting up with the woman," Edward said, "We're going to plant a false trail, and Jasper, Alice, and Rose are taking Bella and Jacob south."

"Then?" Grandpa asked.

"We hunt him," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "It's the only choice."

Edward turned to Grandma. "We're going to confuse the tracker. Switch clothes with Bella." Esme nodded and picked up Bella. They blurred up the stairs. Grandpa handed me a backpack. I looked inside. It had a bunch of clothes in it I assumed were for me. Dad was zipping up a similar backpack. Grandpa opened a drawer and pulled out two silver cellphones.

"Should I switch clothes with someone?" I asked.

"Take fresh laundry from the bag," Edward said, "I'll take your clothes."Edward picked me up and ran me to the laundry room. I tried to take off my shirt and pants as quick as possible. Edward threw me fresh clothes as soon as each article was off. He changed too fast for me to notice. Then he ran me back to the front.

Aunt Alice and Grandma carried Bella down the stairs. Bella was wearing Esme's clothes and vice versa. The legs on Bella's jeans were rolled up.

"Esme and I are taking Bella's car," Grandpa said.

"Emmett and I are taking the jeep," Edward said. They must be doing the hunting. I hope James isn't as good a fighter as he is a tracker. My father and uncle were skilled though. Dad was stronger than most vampires, and Edward could anticipate the tracker's every move.

"Take the Mercedes with the dark tint," Edward told Jasper and Alice.

"Alice, can you see if he'll follow the false trail?" Grandpa asked.

Aunt Alice shut her eyes and became still as a statue. She was concentrating on her visions. "The woman will. Then we can leave."

"Let's go," Dad said. He kissed mom quickly but deeply, then hugged me.

"Take care, Jacob," he told me. He shook my hand, and I nodded. I looked over to Edward and Bella. He picked her up and quickly kissed her. Then Edward turned away and gave me quick look before disappearing.

I thought about what that quick look meant. Edward was asking me to take care of Bella. I was only human, and Alice and Jasper had protecting her covered. Her only problem now is that she'll be alone. I thought about what we-I- was putting her through. I and my family were used to protecting me, but she felt like she was more of a problem for us. Now we were making her leave and upset her father for my sake. I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He was getting in the Jeep. He gave me a tiny nod.

I swallowed and walked over to Bella. I hugged her. She looked at me with shiny, tear-stained cheeks. I smiled a little at her just so she would stop crying. Bella wiped her tears away, but they kept coming out. I pulled her in tighter and pet her hair. I held her even when her tears stained my varsity jacket.

Grandpa's phone buzzed. He put it to his ear then closed it.

"Now," he said. Grandpa shook my hand and touched Bella's shoulder before leaving. Esme touched her cheek and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful," Grandpa said as they flew out the door. I heard Bella's engine start.

More waiting.

Mom's phone buzzed. She put it to her ear.

"Edward says the woman took the bait. Let's go," Mom said. She disappeared, and the garage door opened and closed.

"You're not a burden, Bella," Jasper said. That must be why she was so upset. My family was in danger, and she thought she was extending that danger by making them bring her.

"B-but-" she blubbered. I squeezed her lips shut with my fingers.

Bella took her arms from around my waist and folded them across her chest. She gave me a pestered look.

"He's right. It isn't your fault that we're in danger," I said. I let go of her lips.

"If I wasn't here, your family could move you without my involvement. No need to watch Charlie. There would be no other tie that could lead him to you," she said. She was right, but I couldn't tell her that.

"You're worth protecting. Either way we're going to make it out of this," I said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Bella said.

"I promise," I said, "We have a mind-reader, my dad The Incredible Hulk, and a psychic. What does James have? An obsessiveness complex and his girlfriend."

Bella managed a small smile. "I'm still sorry"

"You're family," Alice said, "That means you're as much worth protecting as Jacob is."

**Reviews please (: They make me so joyful.**


	13. Like that Game Manhunt, but More Literal

**This chapter would have been up earlier if not for a sinus infection and viruses of the purely technical kind. Thanks to everyone for reviews, alerts, and reading (: Things are getting intense now. Enjoy!**

JPoV

Bella cried in my arms the entire car ride. The waves of guilt for leaving her parents had set in. I fell asleep eventually, but I don't think she did. Mom sent her resentful glares every few minutes. I sent reproachful looks back. I knew Mom wrongfully blamed Bella for this whole thing which wasn't appeasing Bella's own guilt and my attempts to dismiss it.

When I woke up, dawn was rising somewhere in California. I watched the scenery with curiosity. I had never been to California before. It was too sunny for my family.

We were in Phoenix soon. Jasper's speed had drastically shortened the time it took to get from Washington to Arizona. There were a lot of golf courses and palm trees here. Every house we passed had a blue pool in the backyard. Beyond the city were rocky hills covered in dry shrubs. The sun was shining. I squinted. It was never this bright in Forks.

Jasper asked Bella for directions. She answered without hesitation. This used to be her home. Quickly, Bella was asleep again, murmuring softly. Edward had mentioned her talking in her sleep a lot. When the car stopped, she was barely awake again.

I helped her through the lobby of the hotel we checked into. She was dragging her feet a lot. While Jasper got us a room, I set Bella down on the couch in the lobby.

"C'mon, Bella, a few more minutes than you can sleep all you want," I said. I patted her cheek lightly.

Bella's eyes opened slightly. "Mmmm," was the sound she made.

I laughed. "Don't make me carry you."

I ended up doing so. It wasn't too hard. I was stronger than the average freshmen thanks to intense football training, and she was very light.

We were in a suite with two bedrooms. I laid Bella in her bed and left to sleep in my room. After a few hours of dreamless sleep, Aunt Alice woke me up when the clock said eleven. I didn't have a window in here as a reference point, but my aunt was wearing the same clothes as she was earlier today so I presumed it was nighttime.

"What's wrong?" I asked drowsily.

"Bella's talking in her sleep. She's very distressed. Do you know how to make her stop?"

Mom came in the door and hissed lowly. "He doesn't have to do anything for her. We don't owe that menace anything."

I knew this talk was inevitable. "Mom, Edward loves her, and she's one of my best friends."

"If it wasn't for her, we could focus all our energy on protecting you. I don't understand why we needed to bring her along and double the threat."

"What if James found her? Do you really want to see Edward be miserable for the rest of his life?" Alice asked.

"No," Mom admitted, "But I don't want my son slaughtered either."

"I'll be fine, Mom. Edward and Dad have everything under control. Have some faith."

"What if coming here was a mistake? What if he figures her plan out? What if she leads him here?"

"Mom, that won't happen. Please don't blame Bella. . She's not the murderer."

Mom opened her mouth and closed it. This was as close to an agreement we were going to get.

I hugged her in thanks. She returned with a hard-skinned hug and a cold kiss on the cheek. The touches felt normal, familiar. I preferred my chilly, stone mother to any warm, soft one.

"You're getting so big," Mom commented. She was looking up at me, "Well over six feet."

"Still skinny though," Aunt Alice teased.

I shrugged. People were always talking about my height lately. I was the tallest kid in my grade and catching up to Kyle Vernon, the tallest in sophomore year.

I went into Bella's room. She was talking loudly and stirring in her sleep. I kneeled next to her bed.

"Charlie...I'm sorry...Edward, don't...Not Jacob," she mumbled. I was surprised to hear my name mixed in with her mumbling.

"Shhh, you're okay, Bella," I soothed. I said it like how mothers sing nursery rhymes to their kids.

"Don't do it...not worth it...hunter," she mumbled. She sounded truly scared. I climbed into bed and pulled her into my chest. Her talking stopped. I yawned and rested my head on the headboard.

BPoV

When I woke up, I did not recognize the room I was in.

I did recognize the arms I was in.

I did not understand why Jacob Cullen was in bed with me.

I looked around at my surroundings. The walls were beige and decorated with drab watercolors. The red sheets on my bed matched the curtains on the wall. The bright, lit bedside lamp was connected to the end table. The clock on it said three-o'clock. I was definitely in a hotel room.

I freed my arm from under Jacob's dark-skinned hold and shook his shoulder. Jacob's eyes opened and his face turned sheepish. He removed his arms and got out of the bed.

"I'm s-sorry," Jacob stammered, "Y-you were talking in your sleep, and it made you stop."

"Oh, um okay," I said. I was truly thankful he would come in to comfort me, but my mind was too groggy to put that into words.

"Um, I'm gonna go now," Jake said.

I nodded. "Okay." The embarrassed teenager fled.

I climbed out of bed, walked over to the window, and parted the curtains. It was still dark out. Even in the middle of the night, Phoenix's freeways had cars driving up and down them.

Esme's clothes were still on me. They were too big and uncomfortable. I found my duffle bag on the chair in the corner. I put on my favorite banded sweats and a t-shirt.

Jacob came in with two aluminum tins. "Are you still tired? It's early. You might want to sleep more."

I shook my head.

"Okay," Jacob said, "I heated up some food for you. You gotta be hungry."

I nodded. I didn't feel like speaking. My throat was scratchy, but the food smelled delicious. There was a round table where Jacob and I ate our chicken parms. It felt odd being fully awake and eating a meal at three in the morning.

"This must be how vampires do it," Jake mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked. My voice was hoarse. Jacob held a finger up. He left for a moment then returned with a can of root beer for me.

"Doing day things at night," he explained, "I always wondered what that's like, never sleeping, never having asleep and awake to separate the days."

"Mmm," I agreed. My mouth was full of food. I chewed quickly and swallowed. "Have you ever thought about becoming one?"

Jake shrugged. "I guess, but I wouldn't for a while. I'm only fifteen. I might meet a human girl I want to spend just one lifetime with. It's not the blood thing that freaks me out…it just doesn't feel right."

"I think I know what you mean. You kind of-just-you have all the best qualities of a human. Sunny, strong, I don't know. You're just full of life." I closed my mouth before I could blurt out more and seem weirder than I already came off as. Jacob was already smiling strangely at me. I had a point though. Of all people, I couldn't imagine Jacob without the life pulsing through him or the red color beneath his russet cheeks. He was the most popular freshmen and managed that despite being part of the most scandalous family in town. My point is that he excelled amongst humans. Anywhere else, Jacob seemed out of place.

"Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, Gwen. I should call her," Jake said. He looked out the window then went back to his chicken.

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"My cover story is that my biological grandmother died, and my siblings are taking me here to grieve," he said, his mouth full of pasta.

"Oh," I said. The guilt was coming back, "I'm sorry for your loss. Are things going to be awful to explain?"

"Like I said, none of this is your fault. When your family's supernatural, you got to deal with these things. We move a lot; we take on new identities. We're pros at lying and cover stories."

"So you're positive we're all going back?"

"I told you. I've seen Edward fight, and my dad's stronger than normal vampires. They'll kill those vampires and we'll back home soon, laughing about how scared we were."

"You're very optimistic," I commented. Jacob shrugged. It was just a part of him, not something he had ever worked to develop.

I tried to keep the conversation going. When I closed my eyes, I thought of Jacob and Edward's danger, James' hungry look, and Charlie's worry. Jacob's optimism was keeping me from tears.

"So how does one make a vampire?" I asked casually. I might as well use this time to get answers from Jacob, the open book.

"Vampires are venomous because I guess the vampire creator thought incredible strength, speed, and sometimes superpowers weren't enough," Jacob snorted, "A vampire bites a human, and the blood mixes with the venom. If the vampire doesn't kill the human or the human isn't already dead, a few days later you got a newborn vampire."

"So what's the big deal?" I asked, "Why does Edward make the change sound so terrible?"

"Well, one, he's probably trying to scare you out of wanting to be one," Jacob said, "Two, while your body's changing, it's extremely painful. My mom told me a little about it. It feels like you're being burned alive. And newborns are completely out of control. They're never full of blood, never in control. A newborn would murder their best friend out of bloodlust." Jacob's usually bright eyes were serious and his tone grave.

"Oh," I said. I was shocked. Jacob's answer had made the vampire change less appealing yet...no pain could be worse than a world without Edward. If he could go through that and still be so good, I could too.

"Is there any news?" I asked, "Anything happen while I hibernated?"

"Um, no, nobody's called if that's what you mean," Jake said.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Um, maybe. It means that we're in no immediate danger, but also that they haven't killed him yet. Jasper suggested that they're close, and they don't want the vampires to hear them," Jacob said.

I nodded.

"We're safe though, that's what matters," Jacob reminded me.

"What if James kills someone...Laurent said he was lethal," I said.

"James has never seen us before. He doesn't realize how powerful our coven is. James has my dad and a mind-reader against him. Plus, with us on the line, Dad and Edward have their A-game on. That's worth more than you'd think."

"What about that woman? Also, I can tell Carlisle and Esme aren't fighters," I said.

Jacob mouth pressed into a hard line. His eyes lost their confidence. "I'm worried about Gram and Grandpa too, but...it's still two against one. And they make a good team. I'm sure grandpa knows a few moves. He's pretty old."

"Do vampires get weaker over time?" I asked.

"Newborn vampires are stronger than normal vampires, but after a few decades, they go down to a normal strength and stay there. Their strength differs depending on size though, of course."

"What are they doing, you think?" I asked.

"Edward's leading James as far north as possible. Grandma and Grandpa are leading the woman west. If she turns around, they're going to go back and protect your dad. Alice thinks they're in Forks. Maybe they're looking for a trail to you. Don't worry. Esme won't let him get that far."

"When did my life get this crazy?" I wondered aloud. My only surprising factor in my life had been my mother, always producing a random new hobby or boyfriend. Now she was gone, so the universe had to make it up with vampire hunters. Edward Cullen had brought me more happiness than anything else ever had, but Lady Fate had a price. One I was willing to pay, waiting here in worry and agony. At least I had yummy Italian food and the personification of sunshine to keep me happy.

**See that Review button? Click it, you know you want to. And Happy Holidays everyone!**


	14. Hiding

**Last update before Christmas! Happy Holidays everyone! **

JPoV

Bella was going crazy. My promise to Edward was still important, but I didn't know how to take care of her. I asked her to rest, but she'd rather fidget or pace. I offered to put on a movie or play a board game, but Bella would rather stare at the furniture. The windows remained covered, the door locked, the maid service suspended, and the TV low. I watched ESPN all day or I guess night. Bella and I were on a strange sleep clock.

Jasper was making the room calm so I literally couldn't feel worry. It was strange-no matter how many thoughts crept into my head, I couldn't let them bother me.

Bella was curled up next to me on the couch in the suite's living room. She was staring into space. Jasper was in the kitchen with Mom, quietly talking. Alice was in a tiny ball too, concentrating on her visions.

Without inclination, my aunt stood up and gasped. Her eyes were lost in a vision, an expression I knew well.

Uncle Jazz appeared at her side. "What did you see?"

"He changed his course. He's in a basement, waiting. He's reading old papers. I can't read them though."

"What's in the basement?" Jazz asked.

"Boxes, lots of boxes. There's a tarp of some kind rolled up in the corner and rakes are in a pile in the corner," Alice said, "The other vision's fading in and out-it's relying on another's choice. He's on a lawn. His skin is very bright. It's too bright to see anything else, and the angle's weird. Then the vision just disappears."

"When?" Mom hissed.

"Today or tomorrow," Alice said, "The dark room comes first."

"Anything else?" Mom asked. My aunt shook her head.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"He's changed his mind, and he's being led to those places," Alice said.

"Should we call?" Mom asked. The vampires exchanged looks. The phone rang.

Alice smiled with relief and held the phone to her ear.

"Emmett. It's good to hear you," Alice said. Dad spoke for a while.

"I know I just saw him," Alice said, "He's getting on a plane that's going to lead him to a dark basement then some type of field. Rose?" Mom appeared next to Alice and took the phone.

"Emmett! I miss you too," Mom said. Her face lit up like it hadn't in days.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Yes, not much, just waiting for news from the front," Mom said, "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Why would she be in Forks?" Mom asked quietly, "Has she found anything?"

"Okay," Mom said, biting her lip and nodding, "Here he is." Mom walked over and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked into the cellphone.

"Hey, Jake!" Dad greeted enthusiastically. My dad was a very optimistic guy. I liked to think I gained my outlook from him, but I doubted he was very bright right now. Despite the natural vampire knack for lying, I saw through my father's tone.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "how's vampire hunting?"

"Enh, same old, same old," Dad said. I heard his booming laugh on the other end.

"Where are you guys?"

"A bit north of Vancouver. The vamp's on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over. He's not getting near you guys though. You're gonna be fine."

"I know, Dad," I said.

"Edward's giving me this look. He wants to talk to you," Dad said, a bit puzzled.

"To me?" I asked.

"Jacob?" Edward asked. He sounded really stressed.

"Edward?" I asked. Bella's ears perked up. She watched the phone with more than interest, desire, maybe even envy.

"I know Bella won't be truthful with me so tell me, how is Bella doing?"

"Oh," I said, understanding why he wanted to talk to me, "Fine. Worried and stuff, but not like depressed or anything."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Edward said.

"Well, I'm not just doing it for you," I told him.

"Of course. May I speak to her?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, "Bella?"

Bella came to life and leaned across the couch. She took the phone from me and put it to her ear.

"Edward," she breathed. I somewhat heard Edward's response but couldn't make out intelligent sentences.

"Fine, of course. I was so worried. Are you okay?" she asked. That's so Bella. She's human and being hunted by a vampire yet she asks the indestructible guy how he's holding up.

"Where are you?" she asked. I assumed Edward was giving her the same answer my dad gave me.

"Is Charlie protected?" Bella asked.

"Why would she be in Forks?"

"But you're sure Charlie's okay?" Bella asked, "Okay...I miss you."

"Of course," Bella said.

"I'm still waiting for you," she promised. I don't know why I'm still listening to this conversation. It was over now anyway. Bella took the phone from her ear, and switched it from hand to hand. She was worried.

"Esme won't let the woman hurt your dad," I reminded Bella.

Bella looked up at me. Her face was distressed. She nodded.

"But you're still worried?" I guessed. Bella shrugged and smiled a little.

"I trust all of you, and deep down, I think I might believe we're all going to make it out of this alive. I just can't help but worry," Bella admitted. I nodded. I took the phone from Bella and got up. I put it on the kitchen table next to Uncle Jasper. He and Alice were drawing on a piece of hotel stationary. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a banana. Then I sat next to them.

"What are you guys drawing?" I asked.

"Alice's vision," Uncle Jasper said.

"It's like he was in a trench or something," Alice murmured, "and then this weird little hill rose up right here." I looked at the picture. If it was a photo, I'd assume it was taken from the perspective of a dog lying in the grass or something else that sounded like a Photography 101 assignment. The grass obtruded the vision. A dozen yards or more from where the eyes were, a circular mound rose up.

"Like a pitcher's mound," I murmured. Sports information was flooding my mind from all the ESPN I was watching. Aunt Alice and Jasper snapped their necks up and looked at me. Alice looked back to her picture.

"If that's the mound, then this must be taken from a dugout!" Alice said.

"He's going to a baseball field!" Jasper said.

"Happy to help," I said. I took my fruit and sat next to Bella on the couch.

"Alice?" Bella asked, "Is the phone secure?"

"Yes," Alice said with certainty, "The Caller ID will show up as Washington."

"Then can I call my mom?" Bella asked, "She was supposed to come here in a few weeks."

"Of course," Alice said. She tossed the phone lightly, barely flicking her wrist. Bella held out her hands, but missed the catch. The phone landed on the couch. Bella smiled sheepishly. Alice apologized.

"Hey mom," Bella said, "It's Bella. I'm fine. Don't come home. I just need some time. I love you and Dad, and I'm sorry."

Bella hung up the phone. She looked at me. "Do you think she understands that I have very good reason behind why I'm doing this?"

I thought of my mom. She was mad at Bella and felt that she was detrimental to my safety, but she was keeping her opinions to herself. She wanted to leave Bella behind, but I asked to bring her, and she was complying. Her silence is a gift to me because by not saying anything, she's agreeing to help the girl I care about.

I nodded. "Yeah, moms are good like that."

**Have a great weekend everybody (:**


	15. No Way to Win

JPoV

I woke up before the sun rose and not by my choosing. Bella's yelp of surprise brought me out of my peaceful lull and back to our scary reality.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," Bella mumbled shamefully, "Edward tells me I move in my sleep when I'm stressed out. When I woke up, I was here." She was lying in bed, tucked under my lanky arm.

"It's okay," I said, "Are you?"

Bella's face scrunched up, and she shook her head. I pulled her into my chest. Tears streamed down her face and wetted the shoulder of my white t-shirt. I pet her mahogany hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about my mom and dad. What if they come here?"

"They won't. And if they did, we'd have someone shadowing them all the time."

Bella sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course. Alice can see her future clearly. Your mom is extremely safe."

"I trust you guys-it's just that- she's my mother. And the roles have always been reversed for us. I'm so worried about her."

"I miss my dad too. He likes a fight. I'm worried he'll get himself hurt if he gets near James," I admitted.

"Oh, Edward. He's so angry. If James is near him, what if he freaks on him and doesn't use his head?" Bella whimpered.

"Trust me," I said, "Nobody uses their head more than Edward. Also, vampires' minds work different than ours. They can focus and think on a million things at once when they're able to stay in control. Luckily for us, old vegetarian vampires are the most focused. But the people-eaters are stronger so it's kind of a strategy against strength thing. Good thing Dad's huge. It would be an even fight, but I think the mind-reading would tip the scales in our favor."

"Thank you Jacob," Bella whispered, "for being so kind to me."

"That's what friends are for," I said, "Cheer up. Edward's going to be here soon." Bella smiled with excitement. Alice and Jasper told us last night that Edward and Dad would be here after we woke up.

"I can't believe I almost forgot!" Bella hopped out of bed and went to the door.

"Again, I'm sorry for being a liability," she said.

"Like I said, Bella, you're worth it."

Bella smiled. She looked better than she had in days. Edward was like her medicine or her drug. Withdrawal wasn't pretty.

My cell-phone rang on my bedside table. The caller ID was Gwen's house. Her parents didn't let her use her cell a lot so she often used the house phone. This was strange though. What teenager was awake this early? Wasn't it a weekend?

"Gwen? Hey, I'm glad to hear from you," I said. I needed to talk to her. It wasn't good when your boyfriend disappears without a text.

The answer was a muffled scream.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Don't speak, Jacob. It could be very bad for your little girlfriend," a smooth female voice said. The sound was high-pitched and rang. The speaker sounded like a little girl.

"There is no need for Gwen to die if you cooperate with us," the female said. The threats made my skin prickle.

"Make sure you're alone," the woman paused, "Now, Jacob, please say this as naturally as possible. Repeat after me, 'I'm fine, Gwen.'"

"I'm fine, Gwen," I said obediently.

"I assume you're still in hearing range. Answer yes or no," the woman said.

"Yes."

"Now say, 'Don't worry about me.'"

"Don't worry about me," I whispered. My throat was tight. A million awful scenarios played through my head.

"Very good, Jacob," the female purred, "I must admit Gwen was a sweet surprise. Does your family always take such romantic interest in the humans around you?"

I stayed silent.

"I suppose not. You did leave her here where just anyone could find her. It was more than easy to figure out you had a little sweetheart. Those internet profiles are really insecure. Anyone could find you, even if you don't have one. Of course, putting your boyfriend in your profile picture seems innocent when you haven't met his bloodsucking family. Now tell me you'll be home soon."

"I'll be home soon," I said quietly.

"You're going to have to act better than that if you're going to save this young lady's life. Can you get away from your family?" The woman sneered the last word.

"Remember to answer yes or no," she sing-songed.

"No," I said. It was impossible.

"Please, Jacob, try harder. Gwen's just quivering with fear," she said.

"Please Jacob," Gwen said. There was more terror in her voice than I had ever known.

"Yes, I'll try," I said quickly.

"Oh, good!" Victoria said cheerfully, "Here's what I want you to do. Look out your hotel window. There is a baseball stadium in your view. Go there. Come alone. Don't tell anyone where you're going. Gwen doesn't have much time." The vampire hung up. I closed my phone with shaking hands.

What was I going to do? I didn't love Gwen. I cared about her a lot, but we had only been dating a couple weeks. I still couldn't let her die. Every human life was valuable-it was the principle my family was founded on. If James was in Phoenix, he wouldn't leave until he had me. If I didn't go, he would find me with my family and Bella. Someone might get hurt.

I was going to have to go. I'd send my family a message when I got there. I'd tell them I love them and thank them for being the best and taking me in. I'd tell them where to collect my body and that Gwen was in the stadium somewhere so they could find her. Maybe they would find James and kill him. Mom would want revenge. She would be in so much pain. Could I do this to her? If I didn't, it would be Gwen's parents feeling the same way.

**Just to clarify: I'm sure the Cullens or Bella wouldn't have profiles, but it's 2005 and I'm sure a normal high-schooler would have a MySpace….**

**I hope everyone had a lovely holiday. Happy New Year!**


	16. The Last Leg

**Happy New Year!**

JPoV

I looked up at the stadium. Every day people came here. They brought their friends, families. In this same place, I was going to die today.

I'd been told death was easy, numb. Maybe for my compliance, James would make it quick and painless. I think the venom has that kind of effect anyway.

It wasn't too late. I could turn around, back to the safety of my family.

No, Gwen was in there, ten times more afraid than I was. And I was a Cullen. We were braver than brave.

I had already tackled the first problem-I had escaped my family and taken a cab here without being followed. That itself was a miracle. Phoenix's airport had been crowded and perfect to disappear in. My clumsiness had been mysteriously absent during my hasty escape- another miracle.

I scrolled through my saved drafts and sent the newest one to my mom. It was my farewell.

I walked forward without fear. Death wasn't so scary when you knew it was coming yet I clung to each heartbeat and each second as they passed. Dying was never something I worried. I thought my only two ways of demise would be to live a human life or one infinitely longer. Each breath was numbered which made every moment feel like a blessing. I was thankful, yes, for having a fairly perfect life before this. My family was supportive in every way. I had tons of friends. Heck, I rarely even got sick. No, I refused to die unhappy. My death would be what saved another, the best way to go.

I hopped over the turnstile. There was a sunny plaza with a giant statue of the mascot. Wasn't Bella's stepdad a minor ball player? Maybe he played here when they lived here.

I strolled around the plaza looking for a clue of where to go. There was a door by the gift shop with a piece of paper taped to it.

ENTER

I opened the door. Someone had taken white paint- the kind used for the baseball diamond- and created a path down the hallways. It left a strong odor that made my head spin a little. I walked around the wet paint and followed it down the twisting hallways.

A voice came on over an intercom.

"I'm very pleased with you, Jacob. You came alone and quick too, very impressive," the hunter said. His voice was smooth and chilling.

"Where's Gwen?" I called. My voice echoed. If he was anywhere near me, he would hear.

"She's here and fine. Thank goodness you came. I've been so hungry; it makes me impatient."

"Gwen?" I called.

"Jacob?" a female voice said. A girl sounded terrified out of her mind, but it wasn't Gwen.

"Who is that?" I asked angrily. The female laughed.

"It's amazing how deceptive human ears can be," the female said, "Jacob! Jacob!" Amazing, she sounded just like Gwen.

I had been tricked. The only life in danger was my own. I turned around and ran for the door, my feet stepping in the white and leaving partial footprints. The door was locked. I pushed against it. Something was pushing against me. James opened the door.

I screamed and ran away. It was useless of course. James jumped on me. I felt the bone in my leg snap. I kept my lips together, holding in my scream. He wouldn't get the satisfaction.

"How rude," James said, "I only want to talk. As I said, I'm very impressed with you. You're very clever for a human. That must be why your strange coven keeps you around. I have to admit, you humans can be very interesting. Your coming here is very noble. Be proud of your bravery."

I managed to glare at him with anger and hatred.

"Isn't it good that it was not needed? Although you should talk to your girlfriend more often. Then you would know her family took a lovely trip to Disneyland."

I remembered her telling me this, gushing about seeing the sun. How could I be so stupid? Now I was going to die a moron.

"Do you think your family will come after me?" James asked.

"Yes," I said, uncapping a will to speak calmly that I didn't know I had, "My mother is the vengeful type." I thought about the men who had done those horrible things to my mom that led to her change. I hoped she did ten times worse to this man, and I had faith she would.

"The tall brunette? She didn't come off that way. Looks can be deceiving, I suppose." He was talking about Esme. Alice had said his girlfriend had broken into our school records. I didn't correct him. This way Mom could surprise him.

"Anyway, I love a challenge, but finding you was not simple. I thought you went to New York. I've learned in my years that humans take comfort in familiarity, but there was a late season snowstorm so no flights to there. Then I had my lovely Victoria research Bella. Your brother is fiercely devoted to her, even I could see that. I assumed her comfort would be more important than your safety. You would go where she wanted. A quick records check revealed Phoenix. Your brothers got on that plane, and my hunch was confirmed."

"It seems that this hunt was successful. You know, one time my prey did escape me. She found a mate and a family. Maybe if your family comes for me, I will get the chance to take down that one that got away.

"It was the twenties, not a particularly outstanding moment for psychiatric care. The old vampire did what your family will not. He heard that I had taken interest in the asylum patient, put in there for the strange visions she saw. She smelled different too, better than you, no offense. He took such stupid risks. I will never understand the obsessions some vampires can form with your kind. He broke her out of the asylum and changed her. She was so shocked by the light she hadn't seen in years that she hardly noticed the pain. When it was over, she awoke a strong newborn with an amazing power, and I had no reason for her. I did kill the old one for ruining my meal though."

Alice, he was talking about Alice. She didn't know anything about where she came from. I thought maybe it was better that way after I heard the truth.

"I get you, and your family gets to keep her. Really, they should thank me. They got the better deal. Too bad I never got a taste of that human. My desire for your blood is much different. Not about the exquisite flavor. There's just something unique about it I can't place. I'm hoping I can figure it out when I get a sample."

James kneeled next to me and took a sniff. I was too paralyzed with fear to turn away. I wasn't brave. I was an idiot. He had me trapped.

In vain, I tried to stand. The hunter slammed me back to the ground. The wind was knocked out of my chest, and my head slammed on the concrete floor. There was an awful pain in my chest. I think he cracked a rib. I had trouble breathing.

I felt the skin on my head split open and the blood ooze. The red rim in James' eyes were consumed by black. At least now he was hungry and he'll kill me quicker.

Everything got fuzzy. My head was light. My world was spinning, and my vision was going in and out.

James growled. His dark shape moved over me and blocked the light. I raised my right arm as a last form of protection. He pushed it down. Another snap. Consciousness was too hard now. I closed my eyes.

When I found some sort of wake, I felt like I was underwater, watching the world from the bottom of the ocean. All the loud sounds I heard seemed to be a million miles away. A sharp pain in the bend of my elbow brought me back up a little. I wanted to dive back down; it hurt so much.

"Jacob!" my mother screeched. She was hysterical, but I was happy to hear her voice one last time.

I recognized her fierce growl. I had never heard her more vicious. I hoped she was killing James.

"Carlisle! Come quick!" Mom called. I was taken from under the surface of the water. I could feel the pain all over my body, none fiercer than the one in my arm.

It was the venom. I knew it. Nothing was ever more painful, my family told me. I felt like someone had set my elbow on fire.

"Jacob, this is mommy. Stay with me. We're going to save you," she said. My poor mother was hysterical. Guilt seeped in with the pain.

"Alice, get my bag, hold your breath. The wound on his head isn't bad. I don't think anything's been punctured." My grandfather was here. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but he could save me.

I broke through the water. My eyes opened. My mom's face was over me. I could see her sorrow even though there were no tear-stained cheeks or red, swollen eyes. Her agony was the most visible thing on her face. The pain in my arm was bewildering and took over most of my mind, but I managed small joy at her presence.

"Mom," I moaned. I never thought I'd see her again. I wish Dad was here too. I could say goodbye for the two who kept me alive until I screwed everything up.

She put her cold hand on my face. I wish she would put it on my burning arm.

"Oh, Jacob. Be brave, darling. You're going to be okay."

"Mom, it burns," I whimpered. She looked down my body, and her eyes widened at my arm. She had trouble catching her breath.

"Carlisle!" My grandfather saw the bite and tenderly touched my arm.

"The wound is clean. There's still a chance. Rose, you have the best control. You have to suck it out unless…"

"No," she said firmly. My mom looked at my arm, and her horror turned to determination. She leaned down.

The pain got worse. I screamed, letting out my pain. My mom pulled back in a moment of hesitation, and then the pain began again. I thrashed my working limbs. Someone's firm hands held them down.

And then the pain stopped spreading. It receded into one spot in the bend of my elbow, and then it was gone. The only pain left was in my broken bones. Compared to the fire, that didn't even sting. I almost grinned at the relief.

"He's clean, his blood, it's fine," Mom said. She wiped her mouth.

I felt like I was going to drown again. I tried to stay awake.

"Mom, stay with me," I breathed, I begged.

"I will, Jacob, of course. I'm here," she solemnly promised.

The pain left my body. I felt sleepy.

"Morphine," Carlisle told me.

"That's good," I said. I was having trouble forming intelligent sentences.

"Jacob, please don't do that to me ever again," Mom begged.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said. I smelled gas, but was too tired to wonder why it was present.

"Rest, Jacob," Mom said. I closed my eyes and felt peace.

**Nearing the end of TOC: Book 1 Thank you for everyone who has read, subscribed, favorited, and reviewed.**


	17. White Room

**We're nearing the end. This chapter is for everyone who has stuck with this story and supported it. (:**

When I woke up, the bright white was stunning me. I let my eyes adjust to it. The room was painted white with light wooden furniture. I was in a railed bed, tucked under clean, white sheets. Tubes were put in my left arm and hand. I was wearing a hospital gown.

My mom was leaning over me, holding the hand without the tubes. She pushed my hair back.

"Jacob," she breathed in relief.

"What happened?" I asked. My cranium felt heavy and my thoughts were fuzzy.

"You got hit by a car," Mom said. She looked sideways at a nurse holding a tray whom I hadn't noticed before, "A hit and run. We're getting out of this city. But the doctor said you'll make a full recovery. You'll be fine in time for football season." Mom chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Mom shushed me gently and grazed my cheek. She glared at the nurse. The startled young woman set the food down and left.

"Mom, he told me he kidnapped Gwen," I immediately began giving her my explanations to begin to make up for the pain she was in when she found me. That I remembered clearly, "I didn't want her to die. He told me he knew where we were and that he would come and get all of us." My voice was raspy and breaking and not very strong.

Understanding registered on my mom's face. She breathed in relief again.

"I couldn't understand why you wanted to leave, to die," Mom whispered, "You were trying to be brave."

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said.

"I know, baby," she said, treating me like a child. I didn't mind it at all.

"Thank you, for saving me," I said.

"I'm sorry you needed to be saved," Mom said remorseful.

"No, it's all my fault. He tricked me. I was stupid," I told her.

"Well, he's never coming after you," Mom said, "We got him."

"And his girl?" I asked for confirmation.

"She was there?" Mom hissed.

"Yeah," I said, "She spoke to me on the announcer speaker thing." I yawned. I was having trouble speaking again.

"The doctor gave you a pill to help you sleep," Mom explained in a murmur, "I have to speak to Carlisle." She sat up.

"Please don't go," I begged. I had almost died and was feeling a little needy. I didn't want my mom to leave me. I sat up, but a shot of pain in my torso had me lying down again. Mom sat down too.

"He broke a couple ribs," Mom mumbled, looking down at me with a sadness I couldn't place She squeezed my hand gently, "What am I going to do?"

"About what? The girl? You guys will get her," I said.

"No, about you. Jacob, you didn't end up here by accident. Something's wrong. You've never had a cavity, and now, you're in the ICU."

"I was stupid and forgot Gwen was in California. This was my mistake."

"Maybe it's Forks," Mom murmured.

"Maybe it's because I'm fifteen, and I'm an idiot," I said.

"This never happens to other fifteen-year-olds."

"Well, I'm not a normal fifteen-year-old," I said with a smirk.

Mom looked at me strangely and her face took on a severe sadness.

"Mom?" I asked. Did I say something?

"You're only human," Mom said, "I never should have expected you to be able-to keep up with the supernatural. I never should have-" Mom's body shook with sadness. I took her hand.

"Mom, that's crazy," I said, "Don't say that. If it wasn't for you, James would have gotten me."

"If it wasn't for us, he never would have found you."

"If it wasn't for you, I would have frozen to death when I was three weeks old," I reminded her. She closed her mouth.

"Still," she murmured. She shook her head, "I shouldn't bother you with this. You need to rest. He broke a couple of your ribs, your arm, leg."

"What about my head?" I asked remembering how it banged against the floor.

"No concussion thankfully. It's a pretty nasty wound. When the doctor was checking you out, he wanted to shave your head, but I know my kid. I told him no way. Remember when you tried that out one summer?"

I chuckled, and my chest ached. "Thank God you stopped him." I added another favor I owed my mother on the extensive list.

"And thank you for sucking out the venom. I wasn't ready," I said. Mom's body got really still.

"I knew you wouldn't be," she said.

"It must have been really hard," I added.

"The blood...doesn't bother me a lot. I was more afraid of losing you. And to be honest, Jakey, as far as people go, you don't taste that good."

I feigned shock. "I don't taste as good as I look?"

Mom laughed. The phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Hello, Gwen. Yes, Jacob's awake. I think he's up for it." Mom handed me the hospital corded phone. I took my free hand with all the tubes in it and put it to my ear.

"Hey Gwen," I said. I was trying to make my voice sound strong but failed.

"Jacob! I was so worried about you. I heard you got hit by a car. Are you really messed up?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I just woke up. I broke my arm, leg, and a couple ribs, but the doctor said I'll be fine."

"Thank goodness. You're in Phoenix, right? Why?"

The lies came easily. I had been practicing them with Bella in that hotel room for when we came back. I was going to have to come up with some new stuff though. "My biological grandma died. The funeral was in Tuscan-"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I never knew her. My older brother and sisters took me down. But then Edward's girlfriend-"

"Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yeah. She and him had this weird break-up so she came to Phoenix since she used to live here. Then my dad took Edward there to talk to her so we met up with them. I was crossing the street in a bad neighborhood, I guess, and this car just came out of nowhere and hit me."

"That's so awful."

"Yeah, I lost a lot of blood, but I'm going to be fine."

"I can't believe you almost died. Forks has been scary too. Someone broke into our house while we were on vacation! They didn't take anything though thankfully."

It must have been Victoria. She had called me from Gwen's home. "That's so weird," I said.

"Yeah. When are you coming back to Forks?"

"I don't know. Soon, I hope."

"I hope so too," Gwen said softly.

"I know this is gonna sound corny, but I really care about you, Gwen," I said. If I couldn't tell her the truth, she should know that. I wouldn't face a vampire for just anybody.

"I feel the same way," Gwen said.

"I just wanted to tell you," I said, "I gotta go. I don't wanna fall asleep on you."

Gwen chuckled. I liked how she laughed. It was genuine and warm. "Good-night, Jacob. I can't wait to see you again. There'll be a plate of cookies waiting. Go, you sound awful."

I chuckled too. There was a click on the other end.

I had been looking down when I talked, pulling on the sheets, moving my hand and the tubes. Mom had silently left. I ignored my protesting arm and used my left to sit up and look around for her.

"Mom?" I weakly called.

Mom came back in. "Sit down, Jacob! I can't leave you alone. How's your stomach feeling? You should eat something before they give you more pills."

My empty stomach made itself known with an ache of hunger. I nodded, and pulled the tray over my body. I took the chocolate pudding only.

"By the way," Mom said, "You have some visitors."

Before I could ask who, all the Cullens -plus Bella- spilled into the room.

"Jacob!" they called. I smiled weakly. I was too tired for the wave of excitement.

"How you doing, slugger?" Dad asked.

"Same old, same old. You?" Dad let out a booming laugh. He looked relieved too.

"Jacob, I'm so glad you're okay," Bella said. Her eyes were sad, but she looked better than the last time I saw her. She was like a vampire before and after a hunt. After she got her Edward back, she looked brighter and healthier.

"If our hearts were still beating, you would have given us all heart attacks," Aunt Alice said.

"Do not ever do that again," Dad said, "Although Rose did tell us he lead you there."

"I'm sorry everyone," I said.

"Well, all that matters is that you're okay," Grandma said. She was always the most forgiving.

"I've talked to the doctor. You will be able to come home in a couple days."

"Only a couple?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, Jacob, you've been out for five days," Carlisle said.

"Are you serious?" I asked. How many drugs did they put me on?

"You were in a lot of pain. They had to operate, allow you some time to rest so your body could heal."

"Did I miss anything? Bella, how are you still here?"

"Your grandfather has excellent negotiation skills. I'm going home with you guys."

"I've spent most of my time burning down minor league baseball stadiums," Aunt Alice said.

"Huh?"

"We had to burn James right in the Stadium," Alice said, "I've planted a few firecrackers. Police suspect hoodlums. We've actually really been freaking out the surrounding neighborhoods. A hit and run and arson in one day in one area."

"I didn't see you guys burning anyone."

"We waited after the fight," Jasper said, "There was a lot of blood."

"Oh," I mouthed.

A disgruntled nurse came in.

"One visitor at a time, immediate family only," she scolded. All the new visitors left. My mom did too; she said she was going to get me some more pudding.

I rested my head on the pillow and stared at the white ceiling, trying to put my mind to rest. Bella silently opened the door and crept in.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Hey, Jake. I just wanted to tell you that I think what you did what was very brave," Bella said quietly.

"And stupid," I said.

"You didn't know Gwen was safe," Bella said, "Yet you go there to rescue her like a knight in shining armor. You risked everything to save her."

"Well he was going to come after my family, and you. I made a promise to protect you."

Bella looked a bit flabbergasted but pulled the corners of her pink lips up. "You Cullens are a special bunch."

"Birds of a feather flock together," I mumbled, too tired to think of anything better,

"I should let you heal, Sir Jacob," Bella said quietly. She turned and left. I saw her meet Edward on the other side of the door. As it swung closed, they embraced and walked off.

**Ahh, and all was well once again. I have an epilogue prepared and then Book 1 is done. I'll announce plans for the sequel after that. Please review and have a great day (:**


	18. Epilogue

**Yes, we've reached the end of Book 1. *sob* Just kidding, story's not over yet. More notes on that at the end though. Enjoy!**

Epilogue

"Please, Jacob, before she comes back, tell me where they're taking me."

I leaned forward and put my mouth next to my ear. She drew in an anticipative breath, but I whispered no, and Bella sat back in her kitchen chair and crossed her arms. She pulled her eyebrows down and a little crease formed between them.

"I think you're better off figuring this out on your own," I said, "It's pretty obvious. If I tell you, your self-esteem will drop."

Bella raised a hand to smack my shoulder like she was accustomed to but then dropped it.

"I'm sorry. I can't smack a cripple," she said. I laughed.

"And you wouldn't want to ruin your pretty nails," I teased, "And I'm only half-crippled." My shoulder and the ribs were healed, but the leg was covered in gauze and plaster. I was moving to a boot soon though.

"Please tell my why I'm getting dressed up though," Bella begged. I shook my head but turning down a pretty face was hard. Alice had already done her make-up and hair. It was curled and put up in something elaborate.

"You haven't even gotten dressed yet," I said. The worst had yet to was upstairs with it while Bella's nails were drying. I caught a glimpse of the dress on the way here. Sweats-and-Jeans Bella had reason to be terrified.

"Bella!" Alice called, "Your nails will be dry in fifteen seconds. Then get up here."

I chuckled and Bella bit her lip. In a few seconds, she left, mouthing "help me."

I got up on my crutches and decided to take a look around the Swan home. Maybe I'd find a funny picture of Bella when she was little. Chief Swan was on duty so it was just me.

I crutched over to the mantle. There was an especially funny one of Bella in a ballet get-up. She looked miserable among the other little girls. I couldn't imagine she was a good dancer.

There was only one photo on the mantle that was not of Bella(except for the one of a giant fish). It was a family photo taken in a hospital. I assumed it was of people from the Quileute reservation. Maybe the guy Bella's dad always went fishing with. A beautiful but exhausted woman was holding a tiny dark-skinned baby dressed in blue. A beaming man in a Mariners ball cap was next to her. Two little girls were smiling beside the bed, both of their wide smiles were missing teeth.

There was something about their faces that was distinctly familiar. The way the woman smiled. The little girls' noses. I'd seen these things before, somewhere.

I heard clacking on the wooden stairs. I turned away from the photo and crutched over to the bottom of the stairs.

Bella looked stunning. My own eyes widened a bit. Alice had dressed her in a deep blue gown. The top part was embellished with silver flowers on the top. The bottom was ruffled. I saw the silver stilettos under the dress. Alice was assisting her down the stairs in a far shorter formal dress.

"After tonight, I'm going to need those crutches," Bella mumbled. She never took her eyes off her feet.

"Left, right, left, right," I said.

I laughed and grabbed her hand when she landed on the floor.

"You look beautiful," I mumbled nervously. My stomach was tied up in knots.

Bella smiled at me. She looked surprised to hear it. She will never really see herself.

"Will you tell me where I'm going now?" she asked. I locked my lips and threw away the key.

Alice took out her cellphone and started snapping pictures of Bella and me. Bella smiled for one and then turned away. Her cheeks had gone from pink to red.

There was a knock on the door. With a huge smile on her face, Alice skipped to the door and opened it up. Edward was there, in a tuxedo. Bella walked a little too fast over to him. Edward caught her and laughed. She got redder and kissed him next to the mouth. In her shoes, Edward didn't have to bend over.

"So where we going?" she asked. She was restless.

"I'll tell you in the car," Edward said. Bella smiled and took his hand. She nearly ran to the car, but soon tripped in her stilettos. Edward deftly caught her once again and took her arm for the rest of the walk.

Alice shut the door.

"If she knew where she was going, she wouldn't be in a rush," Alice said, "I'm gonna grab my bag so we can go."

She zipped into the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door. Confused, I turned around and opened it.

Tyler Crowley looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He smiled at me amiably.

"Hey, Tyler?" I said. Why was he here?

"Hey, Jacob, right? Um, is Bella in?"

I credit Esme's etiquette classes for teaching me how to hold in my laughter. I couldn't hold in my smile though.

"Edward and Bella just left for prom," I told him.

"Oh..." Tyler said. This was awkward.

"I'm sure she would appreciate the offer though," I said, trying to be kind. Alice walked up behind me.

"Uh, yeah. What are you guys doing here?"

"Bella and I were getting ready together, and Jacob's a tagalong," Alice said. She sent me a teasing glance. She could switch from aunt to sister without missing a beat.

"Oh, um. I'll be going then. See you...around."

Tyler walked back to his car with his head bent. Poor guy. Yet when Alice closed the door, I was silent with laughter. Alice's tinkling-bells laugh was shrill.

Alice whipped out her cell phone. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Edward."

Two cars pulled up in front of the house. Jasper was in the first. He winked at Alice. She smiled like it was her only prom and ran out of the house, a little too quickly. They sped off.

I rolled my eyes and crutched down the driveway. Mom smiled at me.

"Have fun?"

I shrugged. My shoulder stung a little when I did. My cell phone pinged from my pocket. I got a picture message from Alice.

"Who's that?" Mom asked.

"Alice sent me a picture of me and Bella," I said.

"You can do that?" Mom asked. She had trouble keeping up with technology. One time my iPod was playing and she told me to turn down the record-player. Dad still teased her about that one.

I opened up the picture. It was the one where Bella actually smiled to the camera. I was smiling too. After a quick glance, I snapped my eyes back to the picture. I zoomed in on my face.

The nose.

The smile.

I was right. I had seen those things before.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and subscribing and all that good stuff! You all ****deserve medals and cupcakes and the like! Okay, so I am working on the (drumroll please) sequel! As ****we go on, the story will look less like canon although some events will remain the same ****because Jacob wouldn't affect with some happenings. I want to get a good start on Book 2 ****though before I post it. That does not mean you will be rid of me though! Since the Childhood chapter ****was so popular, I have decided to post the outtakes, a mini song-fic, things I felt needed to be ****explained and weren't yadda, yadda, yadda. Have an amazing day and thanks for reading!**


	19. Bonus: Lullaby

**This was a supplement to the childhood chapter from Rosalie's perspective. Jacob is eight or so. It's a fun little song fic for you to enjoy (: Ten points if you guess the song before the chapter ends!**

I listened from afar as Clair de Lune took a sour turn.

"Shoot," Jacob said under his breath. He began again from the bridge. I glided into the room and sat next to him on the bench.

"How was the first week of piano lessons?" I asked.

"I swear Uncle Eddie gave me the hardest song," he grumbled. His black brows were furrowed in concentration as he began again and was again unsuccessful. I laughed and kissed his head. I'm glad I wasn't his teacher.

"You'll get it," I said.

"Doesn't seem like it,' he said. He yawned. It was getting late. Edward lived with Carlisle and Esme nearby so he wasn't attuned to human tendencies. He didn't realize Jacob would be getting tired as the day ended so he kept going until he noticed Jacob's thought process slowing with exhaustion.

"Let me try a song," I said. My brother kept up with music more than the rest. After the fifties or so, he didn't like the turn popular music took. He preferred playing classical music and his own compositions, but once in a while he found a contemporary song that met his standards and shared it with us. Emmett and I danced to this one at one of our various weddings.

I played the first few notes. Jacob took his fingers off the keys and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Remember this one?" I said softly. His head moved up and down. My son rested his eyes and a peaceful little smile replaced his frustration.

I started to sing the lyrics quietly. Jacob would sometimes hum the parts he remembered.

The lyrics were reminiscent of wedding vows and the promises I had made to my son.

_And I feel that when I'm with you, it's all right. I know it's right._

_To you, I'll give the world. _

_To you, I'll never be cold._

The second time the chorus came around my son was asleep, leaning against my arm. I took my fingers off the piano and carried him upstairs to his room.

**This one's a small fry but it was a scene I'm particularly fond of. The song is "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac. During the writing, I had played the **_**Glee**_** version over and over and over. This is my way of thanking the artists for the inspiration. Both versions are excellent, and I encourage you to check them out. Happy Weekend, everyone!**


	20. Bonus: Names

The first time Jacob called me "Momma" my heart's joy seemed to break all bounds. I had always wanted to be a mother and this tiny human had realized decades of wishing.

Soon after, he called my husband "Dada." He had smiled as much as I had and then proceeded to kiss the baby's head of straight black hair. This was also a relief. Our family was living together so everyone could have a part in my son's growing up. Our family was just so unconventional that I was worried he wouldn't be able to tell parent from aunt or uncle or grandparent. But he amazed me, as always.

It became a waiting game after that, each Cullen waiting for the moment when Jacob would first call them by his own name for them. Alice was first because she resolved to put special effort in by repeatedly gesturing at herself saying "Aunt Alice." At first, Jacob had squished his little black brows together, but finally he mimicked her and rejoiced at her joy.

Jasper was next. Although he never held Jacob for his own safety, Jacob didn't fail to notice him and in his simple mind-workings, he could deduce that Jasper was the cause for the waves of joy he would feel. Jasper relished the positive emotional environment Jacob had created for us.

"He is just naturally joyous. The child was born happy," Jasper told me once when I was feeding Jacob. I loved hearing this about my son. It was so true. He rarely cried and always had a smile on his face. He laughed before most infants do too.

"I'm happy he's happy," I said. Jasper and I spoke more one would expect. He was never talkative, but I had taken a liking to him which of course, he sensed, "He likes you. He feels the joy you give off, I think. There is an innocent knowledge in a child that makes them smarter than anyone knows."

"Jazzburr," Jacob said, making bubbles of saliva on the "rrr's."

Then the babe smiled because Jasper's joy had become contagious.

Edward came next, much to everyone's surprise. I had to admit, little Jacob took a strange interest to his uncle. Perhaps it was his reserved nature that intrigued him. Emmett was playing with him on the couch when Edward walked in. Jacob called his name and then giggled at his uncle's surprise.

I mentioned before that children can be smarter than us. Since I was born, I have had trouble expressing my feelings. That's one of the reasons Edward and I don't get along; I didn't like him hearing what I was trying to conceal. Emmett was the first person I let myself open up to. In my still heart, I knew I loved Carlisle and Esme for their compassion and care. I rarely let that show though. While most of my siblings thought of them as their true parents, I was the holdout, giving due credit to the long deceased Hales.

Then I found Jacob. I had always vividly pictured raising a child, but I never realized there would be so many challenges. One never does when they dream. I didn't know all the choices I would have to make for my son's well-being. There was a moment of terror.

That's when Esme and Carlisle provided me with the guidance only a parent can give. I was an adult when I became a Cullen; I thought I knew everything I'd need forever. Then Jacob dropped in, and I was clueless. That's when I needed Esme and Carlisle to be for me what my first parents couldn't, and they came through for me.

That's why it took so long for the baby to call them "Gramma" or "Grampa" because I took the longest.

**Sick today so I decided to post the bonus. Have a great day! Please review!**


	21. Book II: Prologue

**AND WE'RE BACK! Book 2 of The Other Cullen Series has arrived! Just when he thought his life had enough excitement, Jacob learns something about himself that changes every perception he has.**

Rosalie PoV

After the events of spring break, things were calm. Jacob healed, ahead of schedule actually. He also grew- a lot. His skinny frame filled out some. Because of his athleticism, my Jacob was never soft or pudgy like some children, but now his muscles were more solid and his form, lanky. Also, he got one of those haircuts with the three little stripes over his ear. I had wrinkled my nose in distaste, but he insisted it was cool.

His relationship with that Gwen girl continued. It was strange seeing my Jacob matched with another person.

Edward and Bella's relationship progressed. They were nauseatingly close. She was over here a lot. Jacob was never unhappy to see her though so I kept my opinions to myself (sometimes). I knew it could not end well.

Speaking of ends, Jacob had made no decision on his fate. He had said he wasn't ready to become one of us last spring. He was just so human. I didn't think he could turn cold and hard. It didn't seem fair to him.

But he grew every day. His sophomore year started tomorrow. I didn't want to take his humanity away, but after he died, I didn't want to be forever mourning the best thing in my life.

XxX

Bella PoV

I took in the sight of wonder that was Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe how outrageously lucky I was to be with him. He smiled at me, leaving me awestruck with his perfection. I smiled at his sister, Alice, and nephew (or "brother"), Jacob. He smiled mischievously at me from across the lot. Jacob opened his mouth, the white teeth shining against his dark skin, and sucked in a huge breath of air.

"Jacob-" I warned, fearing what he was about to do.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" he bellowed from only seven feet away. I glared at him and tried to accept the wave of birthday wishes from my classmates graciously. He snickered, clearly pleased with himself. Edward punched his shoulder playfully-not hard enough to hurt, of course. No one would bring harm to the Cullen's golden child.

"Could you be any louder, Jake?" I asked. He was still laughing, very pleased with his insert of me into the spotlight.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Alice said at a normal volume. She held out a tiny silver box.

"No presents, please," I said.

My pixie-like friend wasn't one to lose heart. "Fine, open it later, at your party."

I tried to hide my distaste, but it showed through. My boyfriend and Jacob snickered.

"C'mon, Bella. Cullens throw the best parties," Jacob said, "One year my dad painted himself green and smashed down a wall. He was the Incredible Hulk. It was awesome."

I laughed. How very Emmett. I imagined Esme's horror.

"Your birthday's the best day of the year. You get presents and cake and people are super-nice to you. What's not to like?" Jacob said.

"Getting older," I said. Edward frowned.

Jacob scoffed, "Worry about that when you get crow's feet. If I had been so insistent on being changed, I would have been a skinny little kid forever."

I laughed despite myself as did Alice and Edward. Edward had a new reason to be fond of his nephew; he was also insistent I hold off becoming like them.

"Because you're such a big man now," Alice said playfully. Jacob flexed his arm's biceps and triceps.

"Talk to the guns, Auntie," he said. We all laughed again. We walked inside the school a few minutes before the bell would ring.

I took Edward's hand and we parted from his family members for our first class.

"Bella!" Jacob called after me. I turned back. His tall frame was rising out of the sea of students. People parted around him.

"See you at the party," he said. Jake winked and laughed again as he ran down the hall to catch up with his friends.

**Wanna make my day? Review!**


	22. Friction

**This week TOC made a huge milestone with 100 reviews! Thank you to every single one! Let's hope for a hundred more!**

**Chapter 1's up! Thank Finals week and an extreme thirst for procrastination. As you probably just realized, I will be continuing the story from here. This was supposed to be two chapters but here's a double-feature. Woo! Let's get our angst on!**

JPov

It hadn't started out bad.

It was such a simple, human activity. Why did being supernatural have to affect something like this?

I'd spent all afternoon helping my aunt decorate and wrap presents. I wanted to make her birthday special since I knew she was unhappy about getting older.

It was my present she cut herself with. I'd wrapped it myself. Was I to blame?

He was so unhappy. With Uncle Jasper. With himself.

We didn't know he hadn't hunted.

Everything moved too fast to see. I was moved to the back room. Boulders collided together. Glass shattered. There were angry snarls. Dad and Grandma were pulling Jasper outside, trying to get him to calm down.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Shh, it will all be okay," Mom said, but there was a fear in her voice.

She allowed me to talk Bella through the stitches. I tried to make her feel better like I always did. She was very upset. Aunt Alice got her some new clothes before disappearing outside again. Then Edward took her home.

After that, when Bella was gone and everything was cleaned up, I expected things to calm down.

But they only got worse.

Uncle Jasper never came back from the woods. Everyone was tense.

"Jacob, go to bed," my mom said calmly.

"No," I said shakily, "What's happening?"

"We just need to talk, honey."

I stood my ground.

"He's old enough to be part of the discussion," Grandpa said. There was an accident. What was there left to discuss?

"We'll wait until Edward is home before we do anything," Grandma said firmly.

Aunt Alice came in. Her tiny face was pinched up, and her mouth was set like she'd just eaten something sour.

"We're going to Alaska," she announced, "I don't know when we will come back. Jasper wants to apologize."

"If that's what you think is best," Grandpa said sadly. Grandma embraced her daughter in a tight hug and then let her go. Aunt Alice ran upstairs. A few minutes later, she came back dressed in sturdy clothes with a large duffle bag over her shoulder.

We waited hours before Edward came back. I was fighting sleep as best as I could. Mom rubbed circles on my back. Everyone else was still as statues.

When he finally came back, it was near midnight. His face was sad and angry.

"Where is Jasper?" he asked tensely.

"Denali," my aunt answered, "I'll join him…later. He's very sorry, Edward."

Uncle Edward nodded tightly and took a seat on the big white couch. Everyone else was seated around the living room or standing. It didn't make a difference to them.

"I've thought it through. We need to leave Forks," Edward said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Don't be rash, Edward," Grandma said.

"Take some time, Edward, think about what you're saying," Grandpa said.

"I was a fool to think this would work and selfish to put Bella at that kind of risk," Edward said. His head was hung in shame. This was ridiculous.

"We can't just leave," I said, "What about school? Where would we even go?"

"We've had to move before. We'll find someplace."

"You can't leave Bella. We can't. She's family," I said, "This would kill her." If he cared about her at all, he would stay. I won't let him hurt her.

"She will be upset," Edward admitted, "But she's human. With time, she'll heal."

"She's Bella. She'll never get over you," I said.

"I'm not right for her. She'll find someone better. Someone who can love her without hurting her."

"Well I'm not leaving," I said, "Not again. I like it here. My best friends are here. You gonna make me hurt them too?"

"Jacob…" Mom said, "We can't go without you."

"Mom?" I asked, betrayed.

"You'll make new friends," she said, "Do this for Bella. Now she'll be safe."

"I think Bella's already made it clear that she doesn't mind the risk."

"She's deluded herself into thinking that. I'm sure she would seriously mind being killed," Edward said.

"Edward, you're the one who's deluded if you think she'll be fine with this," I said. He snarled at me. Mom stood up in front of me and snarled back at him.

"Watch yourself," she warned.

"You more than anyone should know how dangerous a vampire can be," Edward said to me.

"So you're saying you should abandon me too?"

Now Edward was stuck. He couldn't say yes without garnering disapproval from everyone, and he couldn't disagree without being hypocritical.

"Your blood is nothing like Bella's," Edward reasoned.

"Why don't you change her then?" I said. I didn't want Bella to be a vampire, but I didn't want her to be heartbroken for the rest of her life. "It's what she wants. She asks you all the time."

"Neither of you know what you're talking about," Edward said, although it came out in snarls.

He took a deep breath and his face became a calm mask. "We have to leave her. She will heal, find someone, be happy again. If we can give her a clean break, it won't be so bad."

"So you're saying I'll never be able to talk to anyone from Forks again?" I asked, shocked, "We can't just disappear, pretend this year never happened. People will remember us."

"We can try," Edward argued.

"So what are you going to do?" I challenged, "Live forever alone? You will never forget her."

"Jacob!" Grandma scolded. I didn't care. I'll use any weapon to keep us here.

"As long as she's safe, I'll be fine," Edward said tersely.

"How will you keep her safe? It takes more than human defenses to protect her."

"Don't you get it?" he roared, "By leaving Bella, I am keeping her safe. There is nothing worse for her than me."

"We have to do this," Mom said sternly to me, "It has to be this way, Jacob. I know it's not fair. If Edward wants to cut her off from vampires, that is his choice. I'm sorry it's affecting you."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I had expected Mom to be with me. I knew she was happy about leaving Bella behind, but I didn't have the heart to call her out on that. So I closed my mouth and stormed upstairs.

I woke up with the feeling of dread in my stomach. It had been an awful night. My head had been filled with flawed escape plans and anticipative dread. I didn't need a psychic to tell me today would be awful.

I got dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans as a symbol of my protest. Maybe they changed their minds while I was sleeping. I laid a white shirt out too as a sign of last hope. I was feeling symbolic today.

I trudged down the flights of stairs. I was tired from staying up to argue with Edward.

Mom put a hot bowl of oatmeal at my place at the table. She sat down next to me.

"Carlisle found a hospital job in Ithaca."

"Already?" I asked. I had hoped for some time to make a game plan.

"They had made the offer recently. You know how he's always getting those."

"And we're going with him?"

"Yes, it's back in New York. We could spend Christmas at the home in Rochester if you want. We picked New York because there's a school for you. It's a great opportunity."

I knew which school she was talking about. They contacted us in July through a letter and a cooler of steaks. They were pretty desperate for a good football team, and I was one of the best football players for my age. My mom wanted me to go a lot, but I preferred tiny, rainy public Forks High with all my friends than-

"St. Francis Academy? Remember the one? It's one of the top high-schools in the country. So many of its graduates have gone on to Ivy Leagues. They had their first game already and well, they're willing to overlook your belated entrance after that. The academics are what really set it apart though."

Mom kept rambling about St. Francis. In a way, the stuffy, private school would be my perfect punishment. I deserved it for leaving Bella in Forks.

I told myself that one day I would find a way around Edward and my family, to see Bella. To apologize for abandoning her and for the pain we were about to put her through. To try and help her any way I could. The thought of seeing Bella again would be the light at the end of the tunnel.

I got a drive from Mom to school since Aunt Alice had left last night. I was going to use my last hours, days, whatever in Forks wisely. Mom and Grandma were packing up the house. Mom worked quickly, but I saw Grandma linger over the boxes. Forks was where she had watched her lonely son fall in love and gained a daughter. She was hoping Edward would think this through and change his mind.

I started off with Bella. I didn't owe anything to Edward. She came up to me and smiled sadly. I tried to smile back as real as I could. I knew Edward was being a jerk to her already.

"Jacob, is Edward angry with me?" she asked me.

"Of course not," I said. I should tell her that we're leaving. Warn her. Come up with a plan with her.

"Oh, thanks Jacob. I have to go. I'm glad I talked to you." She walked past me and down the hall.

Piss.

Okay, I'll move one down the list. I'm going to tell my best friend, Devon. Edward wouldn't want me to let the word get out, but like I said, I owed him nothing. Plus, I was only human. He couldn't expect me to break off all my ties and disappear in a moment.

We had World History together, right before Lunch. Luckily, there was a sub which meant "quiet" work. She let us work with partners so we naturally paired up.

Devon was shocked but not entirely. He knew my family was weird and prone to sudden change. I told him we would be leaving in a few days and asked him to keep it quiet. He agreed but asked me what I was doing about Gwen. I shook my head.

It wasn't like I was in love with Gwen. We said "love you" and stuff, but only meant it in the way teenagers did. She's a big person of my life but not the biggest.

That's why telling Bella would be ten times harder. Edward was the only thing that truly mattered to her. The one thing she couldn't do without. How does one tell her that the planet she orbits around was gone?

During lunch, I was quiet. I often looked over at Bella and Edward. He wasn't even trying to hide it. I realized I was angry with him for doing this to her. Couldn't he see the pain in her eyes or how she hunched in on herself? They exchanged a few words. Bella laid her head down on the table, her brown hair in knotty disarray. I winced. My stomach twisted in pain.

The afternoon was long but passed.

After school, I walked Gwen home. Now would be when I have to tell her.

As soon as the annoying kid who always walked with us had turned on to his street, I began.

"Gwen, I'm moving," I blurted. Smooth, Jacob. Gwen stopped short and tugged my sleeve. She looked at me, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I really don't want to, and I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner, but it was decided just a few days ago, and we had to accept it quick." My words were jumbled and came out in one big run-on.

"Okay, Jake. Slow down and rewind."

"My dad got an offer in this hospital in New York. He had to accept it soon. My family's leaving any day."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you like two weeks' notice or something."

Gwen chuckled darkly. "I always kind of expected something like this. Your family's so mysterious. You show up out of the blue. They'll disappear for a few days without notice."

I didn't know what to say to that. She was right on target though.

"I really like you, Jacob," she said, a little sadly.

"I like you too-a lot," I said.

"But we can't do long-distance," she said.

"That's probably for the best," I agreed.

"Where are you going, like for school?"

"This crap private school."

"The one who sent you those yummy steaks?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I think you'll be fine," she said-did I hear a tease?

"Oh do you?"

"You came to Forks from across the country and just conquered it. I think you'll do the same thing at a school that's already desperate for you."

I laughed. I was going to miss Gwen.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Gwen looked me in the eye. "I'll be fine, Jake. I'm going to miss you a lot. I'll be sad. But I'll be fine with time."

"Always friends?" she asked.

"Always," I promised.

"You gonna be falling for some girl from the big city now?" she asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "St. Frank's is an all-guys school."

Gwen started cracking up. "Oh, Jake, that sucks. Maybe you'll be falling for a whole other kind of competition."

I put her in a headlock, but she was giggling too hard to fight back. I was laughing too. I might as well get used to the jabs every all-boys school got. I eventually released her, but I held her hand. We hadn't said good-bye yet.

"What about you? Time for you to make your move on another Forks guy?"

"Oh, yes. Maybe one of those giants in La Push my sister's always drooling over. Tall, dark, and handsome."

I laughed a little, but I didn't really get it.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked.

I shrugged. "We're leaving whenever we're ready so I don't know. I want to come back..but I really don't know what to expect from my family."

Gwen nodded with understanding. That's why she and Devon were great. They knew my family was freaky and unpredictable, but they accepted it. With a reputation like ours, people who looked past that were hard to find.

We reached her house.

We embraced tightly, and she pecked my cheek. Gwen went inside, and I continued down her street. Someone always picks me up. I felt a serenity inside me. That had been so simple. We just transitioned from couple to friends. It's not like we were ever in true love, but Gwen was exceptional.

I prayed that Bella and Edward's break-up could be a fiftieth that simple, but I knew the hope was useless. They were twisted together so tightly it was slightly unhealthy. Edward once referred to himself as Bella's drug, but I don't think he understands that she's his drug too. But if they are addicted to each other, shouldn't I be encouraging them to get clean, so to say? The withdrawal would be difficult, but in the long run, beneficial.

That seemed cruel though. And Bella and Edward separating didn't seem like something they could heal from. Would it really be better for them to continue the addiction?

These confusing thoughts jumbling in my head were making my brain hurt.

I was unpleasantly surprised to see the shiny silver Volvo pull up next to me. Piss. Edward was my ride?

If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. I feel like I shouldn't get in, but I didn't want to make him angrier.

I climbed into the backseat. It's the safest part of the car. I wonder if anyone counted furious vampires into that statistic.

He never looked at the road as he sped down the wet Forks streets. His topaz eyes were solid and hard and were staring at me through the rearview.

Just before the silence became unbearable, Edward spoke.

"Why would you do this, Jacob? Can you imagine the hurt you would put Bella through if one of your little friends was loose-lipped?"

"You're making me leave every friend I have. I'm going to do it right though. They won't tell anyone," I said, "And if I were her, I'd appreciate a heads-up."

"You fail to understand that this is not your decision."

"Why can't it be Bella's?"

"Her reason is...clouded." He swerved into the driveway.

"Why can't we just stay? Please?"

"I can't put my wants before Bella's safety."

"Why can't you do one thing to make yourself happy?" My entire life and almost a century before Edward was lonely and miserable. A man in purgatory, waiting for something divine.

Edward literally growled at me. I raised my eyebrows. That was a first.

"Get out," he snarled. I fumbled for my backpack on the floor and jumped out of the car. My jacket flew up in the wind of the speeding Volvo.

"You know I'm right!" I yelled after it. I lifted my hood and ran up the driveway through the rain.

**So pumped for Book 2! The canon path is taking a turn from here on out, and the scene a lot of you've been waiting for since chapter one is on its way. (; Want to make my day? Review!**


	23. Letters to Bella

**Finals is over, and the next chapter is here. Enjoy!**

September 16th

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry. I've never felt worse. Please believe me when I tell you that I tried to stop them. They didn't listen. But I should have warned you. I'm a coward. I blame myself.

Please feel better, Bella. He told me about your face when he told you we left. You don't have to be sad. You're too good for that. Please take care of yourself.

Leaving Forks was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Driving away from the town, farther and farther away from where you're suffering, gave me the most terrible feeling.

Take care,

Jacob

THERE WAS AN ERROR IN SENDING YOUR MESSAGE

October 21st

Dear Bella,

I'm trying to make the best of the extremely awful school my family sent me to. We're all in Ithaca, New York near Cornell. Except him. He's turned into a ghost. He leaves at night and doesn't tell us where he goes.

Was I ever a spoiled brat? If so, I apologize and am facing punishment because now I'm surrounded by them, and it's awful.

Are you any better? It's been a month. I hope you've improved since Edward left. Time will make things better, I promise. I hope this message comes through. I tried something different. He's disappeared, but he's still trying to keep me from talking to you.

Take care,

Jacob

THERE WAS AN ERROR IN SENDING YOUR MESSAGE

Damn you, Edward.

December 12th

Dear Bella,

I've been researching all the time, talking to the hackers at my school. They think they've figured it out. If this is the first e-mail you've received, let me review my others.

I'm sorry for leaving. It's awful to think about you feeling abandoned. I didn't want to go. I hope you're feeling better a little, that the months have been some help. Except for him, we're all in New York but spread out.

I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but honestly, I miss you so much. I'm trying to find a way back, but my parents have been watching me closer than ever. Before he disappeared, Edward told them everything I was planning from the past few days. At least my aunt can't see what I'm doing.

I hope this works,

Jacob

MESSAGE SENT

INBOX (1)

Jacob? Is this real? Prove it.

-Bella

**Wanna make my day? Review!**


	24. Lifeline

Triumph poured through my veins. I was tempted to whoop. Instead, I punched the air several times and smiled maniacally. I wrote back quickly with one key sentence.

_The Cullens are vampires._

_Jacob! It must be you. I'm sorry you had to leave. I miss you all._

Taking the blame for things outside her control? I found Bella.

_Don't be sorry. You are the least at fault. I'm sorry I didn't stop my family. I felt like I didn't have a choice. Are you okay?_

_The first few months were very hard, but...I feel like I'm getting better. The pain is easier to ignore. I met someone who understands._

_Well then I'm really happy for you two. _

_Oh, no, I haven't met someone like that. I meant a friend, a female friend, of mine. She knows what I'm going through._

_Well, I'm still happy that you're feeling better._

_I still miss all of you._

_We miss you too. I'm going to find a way back to you. I promise. They can't keep me away forever._

_What do you mean keep you away?_

_Mom promised Edward that she would block my communication with you. He said we already caused you enough pain or something. _

It was a while before Bella replied.

_I'm sorry. It's just weird hearing this after so much time._

I felt like I had to make Edward seem like less of a jerk for her sake and his.

_He misses you a lot. He's worse than he was before he met you despite what that old saying about lost love says. I don't know what the hell he's doing wherever he is, but he hasn't been happy in months._

_Oh. How are the rest of you?_

_Grandpa's teaching at Cornell. Grandma's working on an old house near here. Jasper's here too, going to college again. Alice stays with him._

_And you?_

_I'm with my parents in a separate house but really close by. I'm going to St. Francis. It was the school that wanted me to play football so they sent us those steaks._

_You're going there? But you were so against it. Now I feel awful._

_It's not your fault. It's everyone else's. I'm trying to make the best of it, but the kids are annoying._

_I'm sure your mom's happy. _

_Yeah, she loves it. _

_I'm sorry you're unhappy. Is that okay?_

_Hahaha. Fine, if you really need to be sorry for something. _

And so began my return back to Bella. Every day I would rush home from school to look at my newest message from Bella. She always replied immediately. And so did I. It became something of an addiction, but I had never realized how much I cared about Bella until she was gone. I'm glad I had Bella back in my life. It made my days more bearable. I remembered Bella saying that to me during her first days at Forks. I guess that means we've come full circle.

I never knew how much I would need a person in my life that I could count on when my world turned upside down.

**Another short chapter, please forgive me! More are coming! Have a great day!**

**Wanna make my day? Review!**


	25. Sick Days

**I combined three super-short chapters into one 2000 word chapter! I write on my iPad with like 80% zoom (My glasses were stolen) so the small-fries always look longer than they are. Thank you's to all who subscribed, favorite, and continues to read TOC. Happy February! This is a chapter a lot of you have been asking about since November so enjoy!**

JPoV

"I don't know, Mom."

"Jacob, there has to be a reason for this- this mutation!"

"Well I don't know it!"

"Please answer me honestly: are you taking something?"

"Of course not!" This was ridiculous. My recent growth spurt was no fault of my own.

"Honey, you've grown four inches since we moved. This is not natural."

"Well I'm as confused as you are!"

"It's not just that you're growing taller, you're becoming muscle man!" Dad added. He usually stayed quiet during family discord.

"I've just been working really hard for football, gaining weight and stuff," I lied. Anything to exit this conversation.

Mom sighed, exasperated. "Why didn't you tell us that then? That explains why you eat so much."

I shrugged like I was clueless. She smiled with some relief. Secretly, I had no idea what was happening to me, but it sucked. I was sore all over from growing pains, and I never felt full. None of my pants were long enough anymore, and everybody is always looking at me like I'm a freak.

Since the fight was over, I retreated to my room and shot a vent to Bella. She replied quickly.

**That sucks. Why do you think you're growing?**

**-B**

I wrote back quickly.

**No idea, but I'm starting to think my parents were giants...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was snowing here. This winter had been especially brutal. Bella said it was the same way in Forks. Although I remembered the heavy snowfalls of the Pacific Northwest well, I think any conditions in Forks would be more bearable. I had lived there only one year yet my home coast felt foreign.

The winter was fine for me. In fact, I didn't even feel the need for a coat one day. But when I came down in only a hoodie, I should have known Mom would be suspicious.

"I hope you're wearing three more hoodies under that," she said, "It's twelve degrees outside."

I shrugged. "I don't feel cold." Mom came over and put her hand on my forehead. I shivered. That was weird. None of my family members ever felt cold to me after so much time.

"Honey, you're burning up. Go back to bed, and I'll bring you breakfast."

"I feel fine," I said, perplexed, "Fit as a fiddle."

"That's odd. Maybe I should take you to a doctor," Mom said, walking over to the phone.

"That's alright," I said too quickly. I really hated going to the doctor, and my recent time in the hospital had doubled that. The only one I trusted was my grandfather. Mom chuckled.

"It might be the flu. I heard that's going around. I'm going to see if there's a thermometer anywhere."

At first, I liked being sick. I was rarely ill during my childhood so it was a rarity I relished when given the chance to indulge in some sloth. My mom made me cookies. Dad and I played Xbox. It took two days for it to get annoying.

Mom finally found a thermometer (forehead, thankfully) the next night.

"One-hundred-and-six!" she shrilly shrieked.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't be that sick. I still felt perfectly healthy. I thought back to Carlisle and Edward's medical lessons. A temperature this high is a death sentence.

"It has to be broken," Dad said, coming over to look at it. He put the back of his hand on my forehead and pulled away quickly.

"You're on fire, son," he said.

"Well, you're freezing, Dad, not exactly a fair opinion," I said. My voice was venomous. I took a deep breath. An anger came out of me that I didn't know I had. Dad looked at me strangely then back to the thermometer.

"Let's call Carlisle," he said.

"Are you sure you don't have a scratchy throat or a sick stomach or anything that might be a symptom?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "I feel fine."

"You look fine, not even red beneath the skin. It's just the fever. This thermometer can't be right," Mom said. She put another hand on my forehead, "You are very warm though."

The next day we spent the day at the house Grandma was restoring. The others stayed here since Grandma's project sometimes left them without heat, electricity, and running water. Those were not necessities for the vampires so they dealt with them as they came, going out when it became bothersome. The human needed those things though so Mom and Dad and I were in a rental. When the old home was livable (for me), we would move in. I was convinced we would be in Forks by then though. On one of my bitterest nights, I said this only to my parents because any other Cullens would be far too upset by the mention of our missing family to give me an answer. Mom and Dad wished I could stop hoping and move on but knew that to stop would mean giving up, something I had yet to ever do.

At Grandma's, we hung out, and I ate brownies until Grandpa came home. Almost all of them had gone to medical school but had no practice. They didn't know what to make of my fever and didn't attempt to diagnose me. I knew no one thought my fever was a small matter though. All golden eyes were grave when Dad gave them my temperature. The three of them all snuck in subtle touches and widened their eyes at the drastic heat. I gave a tiny shiver at each. I wasn't uncomfortable around them; it was involuntary.

Grandpa came home late in the evening. I was falling asleep. He had been working late at the hospital since Edward left. My grandfather took the loss of his first and oldest child harder than anyone. I couldn't help feeling a little bad for being so harsh to my uncle and took a lot of responsibility for his departure. I didn't want him around, but I didn't like how his absence affected my family.

Carlisle was grave when he checked me out. "Jacob's body temperature is fatally high. I don't know how he is still functioning normally otherwise. The closest thing I could diagnose is child influenza because the fever's so high. But Jacob hasn't had any chills either, and he's gotten too old to be affected by the flu this way."

"I feel perfectly fine," I repeated again, my voice is drowsy. Mom patted my hand. It still felt colder than usual. That and the thermometer were the only reasons I even believed I had a fever.

"He's not even sweating," Mom grumbled.

"I'm going to do some research in Cornell's medical library," Grandpa said.

"Tomorrow," Grandma said with an uncharacteristically stern ruling.

"Will he be okay?" Mom asked.

"It's hard to say. I don't think any other symptoms are going to bother him if the fever isn't. I can't give you a straight answer until I can identify it though. For now, all I can say is rest and drink your fluids."

Mom was angry with his answer. She made sharp turns on the road and grumbled under her breath. Dad was worried too. Both kept peeking back at me, looking for a change.

When we got back, I hurried through the snow, eager to end this day with some sleep. Before I went inside, I looked back and noticed I had left a trail of green in the otherwise white yard.

xxxxxx

It took all my power to get Mom and Dad out of the house. Their black eyes were making me warier than usual for a reason I couldn't determine. I convinced them nothing was going to change in a few hours. I was never more wrong, everything changed.

I had been unbearable the last few days, with mood swings and flashes of anger. It made Mom worry even more. I heard her talking to Dad. She coined it up with being cooped up in the house all day.

I needed a break from them. Their worrying was eating me. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I felt like a grunting, growling monster. After they left, I sat on the couch, turned on some TV, got out my laptop, and tried to relax. When my parents came home, they could see at least my mood had improved if not my fever.

Bella had a snow day. My parent's watching had made it next to impossible to keep up correspondence with her. Now, we were making up for lost time.

**You're still sick? Wow, what do you have?**

**-B**

**We don't know. I've got a fever but nothing else. I feel fine, but no one believes me.**

**I'm sorry, Jake. **

**-B**

**I just hope this weird fever goes away soon. Are you ok?**

I knew Bella found school the most bearable. She told me her time at home was the worst. Charlie was concerned, and she couldn't ease his concerns because she wasn't okay. School was her best distraction besides emailing me or hanging out with her friend, Leah.

**I'm actually glad I wasn't in school today. Todays the day I first came to Forks. It would be hard.**

Instead of typing back a message of sympathy like I usually did with these comments, fire ran down my back. It was strangling. I sat up, a red haze covering my eyes. My laptop fell on to the floor. I felt my way outside to the porch, hoping for some relief from the cool air.

I gripped the back porch's rail and felt the wood splinter in my grip. I gasped, but I still couldn't see anything. The horror at what I had one had only made the red haze grow.

A deep growl erupted out of my chest. What was that? I had never heard a human make that noise. It was animalistic, aggressive. My own family had made it on occasion.

Holy crap, maybe I was turning into a vampire.

No, that makes no sense. It was hard to think. My mind was racing trying to deduce the cause of the haze.

The shaking got worse. What was left of the porch rail pricked my skin. Tiny tears in my skin opened but the wound closed as soon as the skin separated.

Spasms moved my arms and legs. Was this a seizure? Perhaps I really was diseased. Was this fatal, would my mother and father find my body in a slump? Despite the damage I felt the shaking should be doing to my heart and my body, the fire didn't burn.

Fire went down my back, and I exploded. I felt myself fall forward on to the forest floor, standing on all fours. I felt no pain from my drop of six feet. The red haze was gone, and I felt like I could see clearer than ever. The forest was eerily quiet and still in the winter morning.

I couldn't determine a cause anywhere, but an awful, putrid smell was burning my nostrils. Tears welled in my eyes. It was like ice. I gagged.

I turned and only had to slightly raise my head to look at where I had dropped from. My fall had destroyed a section of the railing. The broken beams were scattered around a pair of two giant red brown paws. I recognized them as attached to my body.

_Who the hell are you?_

"**IT'S A ROBOT!"**

**/\ If you got that joke, words cannot describe how totally awesome you are. **

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I wonder if there is a special place in hell for cliffhanger-writers. I'm going to have to start churning these out though because I'm trying to put up a chapter on a specific date. Please review!**


	26. First Change

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday! The response to the last chapter was great and lovely. Here we go, Jacob's in the pack now. For those of you who were wondering, it was Paul who said the last line of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

I opened my mouth to answer the voice, and a bark came out. I realized the voices were in my head. I could hear them react to the newest voice in their minds. I heard them throw out a few odd names, making guesses with people they knew. At the same time, I saw what they saw. All of them were running in a forest with ancient, towering trees. It reminded me of home. They saw my home too. One of them was very impressed with our digs.

_What is going on? How did this happen? Mom is going to freak out._ A million thoughts of my own raced in my head.

_You'll be okay. You're not alone._

_Who's that?_ I thought.

_Stay calm_, a controlled, authoritative voice thought, _where are you?_

_In the forest near my house,_ I thought, _what the hell just happened?_

_ You're a werewolf. It's okay. We are too. Where do you live? We're coming to meet you._

_My house is deep in the woods closest to highway. We're not far from Cayuga Heights_, I answered obediently. I hoped my directions were sufficient; the voices seemed to know the area.

_Where's that?_ they all thought. I guess I was wrong. Great, now I'm stuck like this alone.

_Ithaca,_ I thought, _New York._

_This is going to be a problem._

_I can't believe he can hear us._

_ Why is a Quileute in New York?_

_Quileute?_ I asked hopefully, _Like in Washington? I used to live in Forks- well just outside of it._

_Okay, so you were born on the rez?_

_No, I was born in Forks_, I think. _I'm adopted._

_ So you don't know who your parents are?_

_ No, there was no way of knowing._

_We're going to have to figure it out. This ability is a genetics thing so you have to be descended from other werewolves. _

_ What's your name, kid?_

_Jacob,_ I thought. I left it at that. If these were the same wolves in La Push, they were not going to like my last name. It wasn't hard to keep some things to myself. I'd gotten enough practice with Edward. The others introduced themselves as Sam, Paul, and Jared.

_Jacob, is there any way you think you can calm down? Then you can phase back, _Sam asked. He was clearly the leader.

_What am I supposed to do? Just pretend this never happened? _That sounded pretty good to me.

_No, wolves were born to protect the tribe. You should come to La Push. Then we can help you and teach you how to stay calm so you don't hurt anyone. _

_So I should run away?_

_It's safer for your family. They cannot know. Imagine if you phased in front of them and lost control. _

It was a question I didn't see coming. The picture of me, the giant wolf, standing next to my young, pale parents, flashed into my head. In my imagination, Mom looked at me in disdain and disgust like she did when she told me the story of the treaty.

The wolves reacted with the same amount of disgust she had for them.

_Why is your mom pale, teenage, and far too hot to be someone's mother?_

_ Do you live with vampires?_

I couldn't deny it; they would know. All of them were blank with shock.

_This is...complicated._

_ That explains the awful smell._

_ Please help me_, I asked.

_We will_, Sam promised, _you need to come here immediately though. Where are the vampires?_

_Hunting._ All the wolves were upset by that.

_They're vegetarians_, I thought, _they're hunting deer or something._

_Whoa, wait, are you with the Cullens?_ Paul asked.

_Yes_, I said. Arguing was futile, _my name is Jacob Cullen._

_That makes it even more complicated_, Jared said, _what do we do, Sam?_

_They may see one of their own joining us as a sign of aggression, _Paul said.

_I'll make sure they don't find out_, I said, _I'll leave before they come back._

_That's probably for the best. Despite your upbringing, you are going to feel an instinct to attack them, one you won't be able to control. How are you going to get here though?_

_I'm sure my house has the means for traveling_, I said. I was thinking of the thousands of dollars kept around the house, I'll have to move quick though. I don't want to attack them.

Sam gave me directions to his house from Forks.

_How old are you?_ Jared asked.

_I turned sixteen a couple of weeks ago_, I thought.

_ So young? I guess you couldn't avoid it though._

_ Is there any way to stop the phasing?_ I asked.

_We're going to protect La Push as long as it needs us. I know you didn't grow up here, but by birth, you're a member of our tribe._

_ How can I become human again though? For now?_

_When you learn control, it will be easier. Take a few deep breaths and be calm. _

_Clear your head,_ Jared added.

_Hard to do that when you keep talking,_ Paul said.

_Be quiet_, Sam said. There was an authoritative edge in his tone. Both shut up.

I tried to forget what had just happened. I found a happy place in Forks. Then Bella popped up. What was she doing there?

I just went with it. I remembered her smile. The air silently shimmered around me. The voices faded out.

_Good job, Jacob._

_Was that Bella Swan?_

**I hope you liked it. Want to make my day? Review! Unless you play for the Giants. Then you could make my day by winning! **

**I have a oneshot I wrote the other day. It's a Leah/Nessie friendship fic that a lot of people seemed to enjoy so if you feel like it, check it out! Have a great day, y'all!**


	27. Meet the Pack

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER! YAY! A lot of you clever kids already figured this out, but if you didn't, get ready to learn who Bella's new BFF is. Enjoy!**

What the hell just happened? Was that even real? It must have been because I could feel the wind all over my body. It wasn't icy though or maybe I was still too warm. That must be a wolf thing. That explained the last week.

Shreds of fabric lay around me. Crap. I felt really over-exposed.

I felt different, weird. My bones were aching and the veins under the russet skin were far easier to see. Actually, everything was easier to see. My vision was sharper and so was my nose, even in person form. I felt stronger too. I looked up at the porch from where I had fallen. It was only six feet off the forest floor. I simply put my hands on the edge and pulled myself up with hardly a leap.

The smell was still there. I gagged a bit. The scent wasn't stinky more like far too sweet. Like ice it burned my nostrils. I put my arm over mouth and nose. The evergreen scent was mixed in when I was outside. As I walked into the house, it got worse and worse, but I held my breath and muddled through.

I got to work, running up the grand staircase to my room. I took my gym bag and emptied out the football stuff. I filled it with all my shorts and t-shirts. If I was going to keep bursting out of my clothes, I better always have a back-up. I also put in all the sneakers that fit.

This was insane. I'm running away to join a pack of wolves I was taught to hide from and leaving my parents without a clue.

What about school? I'll surely get kicked out for this stunt- athletic skills or not.

Okay, to be honest, missing school did not really bother me. And I don't think I should go if I'm always exploding out of my clothes. I'll make up for my delinquency later in life.

Football?

This seems a smidgen bigger than my favorite sport.

Mom and Dad?

Yeah, that is a problem. They could track me down easily. They could come home right now after that last phone call. What would they even say if they found out what I was now? Mom never hid her distaste for the wolf pack when it came up.

All I know is that I need to get to the others. I didn't like going through this alone. And I was secretly happy for something to take me back to Forks. I didn't like how scared my mother would be, but when I'm ready to tell her, she'll understand. I hope.

I had all the clothes I'd need. Now for the other stuff.

I took a spare emergency phone, prepaid of course. I also swiped from the massive amounts of cash stored around the house. Nobody would notice it gone. Then I went into the study. There was an emergency kit in there although it was very different than any other family's. It had all the illegal documents needed in case we ever had to disappear in a hurry. At least that's what I had assumed they were for when I found this a few months ago. I found the manila envelope marked Jacob. It had a passport, a birth certificate, and a new driver's license in it. They all had recent photos and changed last names.

I wanted to apologize for what I was doing and tell them why I had to go, but I wasn't sure if I could keep from phasing and of the instinct Sam told me about. I was afraid of the monster I was now. I had to focus on keeping calm so I wouldn't hurt someone. Is this how my family felt all the time?

I knew my way to the airport. I had looked up directions to it more than once, longing to see Bella again. I knew how to get there by car, but also through the woods in one option that involved me going all Dora the Explorer. I had printed out that map. I tried to memorize it quickly.

I took off the clothes I had only worn for a minute and a half inside. I squeezed them into my exploding gym bag. I whispered "sorry" as I willed myself into a beast.

I went to the edge of the forest and ran down the gorge. It was a struggle to keep myself from tripping on the steep, downhill slope. I ran down the muddy gorge, sometimes passing other homes. I worried about someone seeing me but rationalized that I was running too fast for them to notice.

The running was amazing. I felt free and liberated like never before. When I was young, I often went on runs with one of my family members holding me. Now I could be that fast, possibly faster, on my own. I changed back to human form where the gorge ended and civilization began. I climbed out of the gorge, mud staining my jeans. From there, I wandered around until I found a mean of transportation to the airport.

Inside, I bought a ticket to France on my Cullen credit card to plant a false trail. With cash, I bought a ticket to Seattle from a very suspicious woman.

I almost missed my flight, but I took my seat in coach. The plane was nearly empty. Good. I didn't need an annoying passenger to piss me off and endanger his life.

After the plane touched down, I breathed in the clear Seattle air in. By some lucky miracle, it wasn't precipitating, but snow was on the ground.

I took a very expensive taxi ride to the Newton's Olympic Emporium. The driver gave me a weird look when I told him my destination. I waited by a familiar awful car, but the cold night didn't bother me. I watched a few people go in and out. I got strange looks. I don't think anyone recognized me, but they seemed afraid of me. I tried to ignore that so the fire would go away. The lights went off inside. I recognized Mike Newton and his mom walk out. I gave him a huge smile. He didn't know who I was so he quickly walked to his car. Was I scary?

The last person out was a zombie. She was far too skinny. Her eyes had dark circles under them and no light. Her face was devoid of anything except for a desperate searching and a look of sadness that I doubted ever left.

The zombie spotted me and ran through the snow, stumbling a lot. Tears streamed down her skinny face. Those empty chocolate eyes were alive now and boring into mine. A smile spread across her face.

She tackled me into a hug. I caught her, supporting her easily with my new strength.

"Jacob," she sobbed, "I can't believe it's you."

"Missed you too, Bell," I said. I kissed the top of her head to inhale her scent with my stronger senses. I could identify the floral and fruity tones it had.

"I missed you so much. When you told me you were coming back, it felt like a dream. What brought you back here?"

"Bella, I have a secret. My family can't know. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, but you might already know about it. Edward shared a lot of secrets with you. I'm not sure if he told you this one."

Bella searched my face, not sure how to answer.

"Does it have to do with how huge you are?"

I chuckled. "Don't forget warm." I put the back of my hand on her sunken cheek.

Bella looked at me with horror and realization.

"What?" I asked. Even if she figured out I was a werewolf in that impressively short amount of time, she never showed a vampire this much fear.

"Jacob, I know what you are. At least, I know who you belong with," she said.

I looked at her carefully. "Where can I find them?"

"I-I need to talk with someone." Bella got into her car. I squeezed into the passenger side. Bella scrolled through the contacts on her cell phone and pressed call. The person on the other end picked up after two rings.

"Leah, the cult has a new member." Bella said with a tone mostly seen on cop shows. Bella, I think your sleuthing could be saved for another time.

I could hear the girl on the other end. Her voice was hard, sharp. "Oh, great. Which sucker got roped in now?"

"That's the thing. He's a friend of mine. He's never been on the rez." Oh, so Bella's talking about me.

_It's not a cult, Bells, it's a pack, _I thought.

"So he's not Quileute?" I recognized that word. That was the name of the tribe the wolves (and according to them, I) was a part of.

"No...well, he's adopted so he doesn't know although he looks the part."

"Dark skin? Huge? Warm?"

"Check, check, and check. And he has a secret he can't tell me."

"But he's never talked to Sam? Then how is he part of the cult?" I recognized the name of the authoritative voice in my head.

"It has to be deeper than drugs or something like we thought. Gene deep."

"Who is this kid?"

"My friend from New York. He wants me to take him to them."

"Are you going to?"

"I hope so," I said. Bella looked at me, surprised I heard the question.

"Um, Bella, I really need your help so could you and Velma save your mystery solving for later?"

Bella turned back to her cell. "Leah, I have to take him."

"Fine, but listen to their talk. We need to know what's happening."

"Okay, I'll call you back later." Bella closed her phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Leah," Bella said. She talked about Leah a lot in our emails. I had taken a liking to her in my mind because if she was with Bella, she wasn't lonely. The super-friend I built up in my mind didn't match the girl on the phone.

"She sounds like fun," I said sarcastically. Where did Bella fall in with this bitter-sounding girl?

"She's Charlie's best friend's daughter. They set us up like kids on a playdate. She...understands," Bella said.

"Why does she care about me?"

"Jake, the people I think you want to see are weird. They're huge and mean and weird. The La Push cult."

"Well, I'm just going where I'm told," I sighed.

"But who told you? How did they contact you?"

"I can't say," I said. I wasn't sure if I could trust Bella with the secret after that phone call.

"I'm worried about you," she said, "Just please don't forget me again if I take you there."

"I never forgot you," I said.

"Thanks, Jake," she said, "It's just that when the cult gets a new member, he forgets his other friends."

"I won't, Bells, I promise," I said. Bella nodded and backed out. She drove through the rain, clearly unhappy with this favor she was doing for me. She took a highway my family never took, but she knew it well enough. There were lots of curves and unfamiliar sights. We passed a sign that said, "Welcome to La Push."

"Where do you want to go?" Bella asked.

"Do you know a guy named Sam?"

The hurt that passed through Bella's eyes was so deep. She nodded solemnly and tears came to her eyes.

She drove me to a weathered gray house with flowers in window boxes. The werewolves live here? It looks like a dollhouse.

Bella didn't move to get out of the car. I cautiously opened the door and looked at her.

"You coming?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to go in alone, but since she didn't like the wolves, I'd understand she wouldn't want to follow. She didn't know how to answer. I decided that if I didn't go in there with her, I was going to break my promise. There was only one way to keep it, and it put keeping my new secret a second priority.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something. You're going to think I'm crazy, but you're still family so you should know our secrets."

Bella blinked a few times. "I'm still family?"

"You are to me."

Bella smiled a little.

Then she looked at me like I was crazy for the rest of the conversation. I only told what my parents told me about the wolves they knew because it would have been the side of the story she would have known had Edward had the time to tell her. I'm not sure what the statute of secrecy is for werewolves so I didn't tell her Sam and the others were werewolves. It was an obvious fact though.

"Well, now you know why I need to talk to them," I said.

"If you belong with them, Jacob, don't let me hold you back," she said.

"Come with me?" I asked desperately, "You seem to know them."

Bella nodded. "Since I'm officially reinstated as a part of the mythical creature community, I guess I could."

I smiled. "You know when I was planning to join that community I thought I would end up on the other side of the wolves."

Bella's face turned serious. "How are you going to tell them about your family?"

"They know," I said, "Wolves can hear each other's thoughts when they're in animal form. That's how I knew to come here."

"Your parents must be so worried," she said. I nodded sadly.

"I'll talk to them…eventually."

"Will they come back?"

I shrugged. "I can't see Mom or Dad staying away if I'm stuck here."

Bella shivered. I put a warm arm around her.

"We should probably go," I said, "Before something makes me lose control. I feel like I've been too calm." I felt like a ticking time bomb.

Bella nodded and for the first time, I thought I saw fear pass through her eyes. It was quickly gone though. She undid her seatbelt. Mine was never on.

"Remember if anyone asks, Edward told you the secret," I said, "I could get in trouble."

Bella nodded, "He did mention it in passing once although I didn't know what to make of it," she admitted, "I thought it was a weird joke."

"Okay, so we're just exaggerating the truth," I said, "You ready?"

Bella nodded and we exited into the rain.

A beautiful woman opened the door of the little gray house. Her face was flawless except for three long scars across it. Her mouth was permanently set down in a grimace. I knew not to stare. Jasper had the same problem.

She looked surprised to see me, and even more to see Bella.

"You're the boy from New York?" she asked.

I nodded. I must be in the right place. "Yeah, I'm Jacob."

She nodded and smiled. "Come in."

She stepped aside to let me squeeze through the doorway. I took Bella's hand and led her through and then holding on to it after.

Emily looked at Bella. "You're Bella Swan, right?"

Bella nodded tightly. She was looking at the other beautiful girl with an uncharacteristically unfriendly look. Emily smiled at her, but Bella's face was the same.

"Jacob, you shouldn't have told..." Emily said.

"She already knew the secret," I said, "That's why I went to her."

Emily looked at Bella with wide eyes. We didn't have to be wolves to read her mind: _How does this girl know about werewolves?_

"Right this way," Emily said leading us to a small kitchen, "We didn't expect you to be here by tonight, but everyone's here. You must have a million questions."

"Yeah," I agreed. I didn't know where to start.

"It's tough, but that's what the pack is for- you're never alone."

I nodded. Bella was sticking by my side, almost cowering into me. Three huge guys were sitting at a tiny round table. They all had the same black hair and russet skin as I did. They all looked at me at the same time. The tallest one was in the middle, and his expression was extremely calm. I took it that he was Sam. It was January, but they all had shorts and t-shirts on.

"Jacob, right?" the tall one said. It was Sam. His inner voice was the same as his normal one. Paul and Jared (I guessed) were glaring at Bella.

"You're Leah's friend?" was all Sam said to her.

Bella nodded tightly. His eyes softened.

"She shouldn't be here. Who told her?" asked Paul. I recognized his rougher voice from my head.

Emily bit her lip. She didn't want to throw Bella out either. I don't get why she was being so nice although I appreciated it.

"She already knows half of this town's secrets. What's one more matter?" I said. Surely they knew her connection with my family.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sam said. He asked Bella, "You understand you can't tell anyone, right?" Bella nodded.

"So you're the Cullen's kid, right?" Paul asked bluntly. I don't think he had a filter.

"That's right," I said.

"We know you must have a million questions, but we have a lot too," Sam said, "We understand that you feel loyal to the Cullens so we're just trying to understand."

"Ask away," I said.

"Why didn't they change you?" Jared asked.

"That was up to me, and I never expressed a desire for it," I said. I had given permission for them to ask questions, but my words were hard to coax out. I had never explained this to anyone. Now I had found my own kind but was still an oddity. I wasn't meant to belong anywhere. I had thrived among humans because my lies made me just approachable enough to allow that. Now the truth was out, and I was as singled out as I should be.

"That's good. Vampire venom's poisonous to wolves. That's what our stories say," Jared said.

I shook my head involuntarily. They all raised their eyebrows. It was weird how in sync they were.

"Do you have any experience with that you'd like to elaborate on?" Jared asked.

"Uh," I said. Crap, "Well, last spring, I got this." I pulled up my hoodie's sleeve to show them the bite on my elbow. Accusation was written on their faces.

"Biting a human's against the treaty!" Paul roared. He was shaking. Sam was still calm though.

"It wasn't one of them who bit you," he stated. It should have been a question, but he seemed very sure.

I smiled and nodded. "A nomad got too close. My grandfather said the change was normal, and that I'd be one of them if my mom hadn't sucked the venom out, like with a snake."

"How did you even wind up with them?" Jared asked.

"My mom came upon the car crash that killed my parents. They were beyond saving, but I was still alive, freezing by the side of the road. She brought me back to Carlisle, he's a doctor. He saved my life, and then they just kind of took me in. Mom's from New York so they took me back there."

"But you guys came back..."

"Yeah. I went to Forks high school for a year. I was hoping coming back would bring back some memories of my parents or something, but it didn't."

"I can't believe we never found out they had one of our own living with them," Sam said with disgust.

"We were careful. I wasn't allowed to go to First Beach with my friends, and if one of you guys were at Bella's house, I couldn't go in. They said it was for the best, and I didn't want my parents in trouble. They told me about the treaty too."

"It's so wrong. They just take a kid from his family. Hide him from any link back home," Jared said.

I felt the red hazing over me. My voice came out as more of a growl. "They didn't know. They thought I had no family. They wouldn't have kept me away if they knew." I clenched my hands into fists. The whole table shook with me.

"Calm down, Jacob. We don't mean to offend your...family," Sam said coolly. I knew it wasn't true, but I pretended it was for control's sake. I took a deep breath and the red receded to the edges.

"Alright let's talk about something else. Do your 'parents' know you're here?" Jared asked.

I shook my head. "I left at like ten in the morning. They were supposed to be back from their hunt at one," The wolves flinched at the word "hunt." I ignored them, "I bought a ticket to France on the emergency card so that should buy me some time if they follow that trail. They're going to freak out though."

"You know, Jake," Paul said with a friendly voice I distrusted immediately, "The reason we are what we are because of those leeches. We wouldn't have to phase if we didn't have to protect the tribe from them."

My mouth was dry. "What makes you think that?"

"The last time we needed a wolf-pack was when your family," Paul loathed applying the word, "was here. They leave. Things go back to normal. They return. New wolves. The people need protection."

"Not from them," I insisted, "They never hurt anyone." I knew that a lie. Good thing I've learned an affinity for those so they wouldn't catch me. I knew my parents had had accidents. I had gotten curious when I was twelve and insisted I could learn their stories without judgment and I could. I just couldn't pretend their hands were clean anymore. It changed things, but I still knew they were good people. I didn't blame Mom for seeking her revenge. She was young, angry, and it was in her nature. As for Dad...everyone makes mistakes, especially young vampires.

"But if vampires make you wolves," I asked, "Then how come you guys didn't go back to normal when we left?"

Sam's tone was grave. "There are other ones out there, a man and a woman. They always run away before we catch them. Red eyes so we're assuming they're no friends of the Cullens."

"A man and a woman?" I asked, "Are they mates?"

"They never come together, but we're assuming," Sam said.

I couldn't think of many normal vampiric mates. Not any that would try to hurt a citizen of Forks personally. I know Jasper had two friends that were together, but they lived in the South or something. Maybe these intruders weren't a romantic pair...

"What were they wearing?" I asked, terrified by the possibility of the duo I had in mind.

"I got into a chase with the girl once. Just jeans and a jacket," Paul said, confused.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought they were Volturi, but they wear capes."

"Capes?" Jared asked, laughing a little.

"Kind of silly, but they're absolutely lethal."

"You don't know what we can do," Sam said, too confidently. I shook my head.

"These are vampire royalty. Almost every one's a few hundred years old. Almost all have gifts."

"What do you mean gifts?" Jared asked.

I hesitated. Would it be treason to tell them about my family? If it came to a fight, I could be throwing away my family's upper hand. I looked at Bella. She was uncomfortable too. Then again, if they could read my thoughts then next time I had to phase into a wolf...my mind was like a sieve. The guard I put up was strong from years of practice, but some secrets were going to slip through, and I knew that. It seemed inevitable that they would know eventually so...

"Some vampires have special powers," I said, "Skills from their human life are magnified into extra abilities."

Sam looked to the wolves on his left and right. They seemed to have been knocked down a peg with their confidence.

"We had stuff like this in our legends, but we thought those were fiction," Jared said.

"Is anything anymore?" Paul said with a bitter laugh.

"What can these voltures do?" Sam asked.

"Volturi," I corrected, "And tons of different stuff. My parents haven't told me much. Edward's said bit and pieces, but Mom was extremely insistent that he did no more than that. She doesn't like to talk about them. Even with a coven as strong as ours..." I never quite got that. It was all very foggy, but she was scared of them and didn't want me to be.

Bella lightly smacked my arm. I had lost focus. "Sorry, anyway, I just know they have a tracker, he can find anyone anywhere. Then there's a pair of twins. One can create the illusion of pain. I don't know what the other does. That's all my family told me."

"Could the Cullens do anything?" Paul asked. I hesitated again and looked at Bella. She was so conflicted she looked like she was about to bite her lip off. I wanted to be part of their pack, but not if it meant becoming my family's enemy. I justified this by telling myself that they would figure it out eventually.

"My uncle can read minds," I said. They gasped, "My other uncle can feel and control the emotions of the people he's around. And my aunt sees the future, except not mine."

"Why not you?" Paul asked. I shrugged. I thought I had a gift, but now I'm thinking it's just a werewolf thing.

"Do you guys have an idea of who my parents are?" I asked.

"We talked to one of the council members. He thinks you're a distant relative of a deceased elder. We're working on it."

I nodded. I couldn't believe how close I was to finally finding out who my real family was.

xxxxxxx

La Push had a reasonably nice motel that Bella dropped me off at. She had offered her couch, but I knew Charlie would strongly disapprove and that the less people who knew I was back, the better. Sam and Emily had also offered boarding, but I declined. The wolves were not so bad. They had given me some help so I don't phase and attack someone.

Bella and I got into her old car.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Mm?" I replied, lost in my thoughts.

"Is there any possibility that the rest of your family's coming back?" she asked hopefully, "You know, if they find you here."

I shook my head. "Sorry, but we haven't been together in a while. I'm not sure if they'd move as a unit."

Bella nodded, but tears were streaming down her face. I pushed up the two armrests between us and pulled her close.

"Bells," I soothed, "What's wrong?"

"Jacob, you have no idea how much I miss him. I still love him, Jake."

"I know, honey," I said.

"It's been awful. I've been trying to go through life- for Charlie- but I feel so empty. I just can't believe you're back, in the flesh. I had myself convinced the best time of my life was some kind of deluded fantasy I made up in my head. Then Charlie introduces me to Leah, and your email just appears, and I have some kind of purpose again. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and this was just some weird, weird dream."

"Oh, Bella," I said. My own unhappiness these last few months couldn't even compare.

"I'm not gonna leave you," I promised, "Not if my family finds me. Not if the pack wants me to. I'm sticking with you no matter what. Screw Edward and his rules."

Bella winced when I said the name.

"Sorry," I said.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said. Her eyes filled up again with fat tears, but they didn't seem so sad this time.

"And it wasn't a fantasy," I added.

"You think?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. What you and he had was not made up. If you saw him, you'd know what I'm saying."

"He...misses me?" she asked with utter disbelief.

"That's an understatement," I said. I should shut up. This was not a healthy topic. But it might make her feel better.

"How is he then?" she asked.

"He's been gone for almost a couple of months," I said, "South America, I think, doing God knows what. He left right before Thanksgiving so that holiday was really depressing. Gram would have been crying if she could. Mom's been happy though which makes everyone else unhappy. Even Dad misses you of course he'd never tell Mom that. Before he left, he was just." I shook my head. "Just stayed outside in the forest at night, shut himself in all day in the dark. He would go weeks without hunting.

"My parents and I rarely visited him. Mom was unbearable to be around. Dad would try desperately to make him laugh. We couldn't talk without starting a screaming match. He just glared at me, hearing how angry I was at him in my thoughts. I tried to block out how I was attempting to contact you, but it slipped. He screamed at me like...hell hath no fury like an Edward scorned." I chuckled darkly. "He really believes we are the worst alternative for you. He may be right, and maybe me coming back is going to be bad in the long run, but I can't stay away from you, Bella."

"Is it bad if I'm grateful you had to come back?" she asked. I shook my head. In a weird way, I was grateful too. I wanted to come back.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bells?" I really liked that new nickname.

"I just want to make sure you're going to keep your promise to me. I know I sound pathetic and needy, but I can't have my heart broken again. It'd be worse in some ways if it was by you."

I pulled Bella in tight to show her I was never going to let go again.

**Please review! Did I get the wolves' personalities right?**


	28. New Normal

JPoV

We developed a new kind of normal.

In the beginning, I was afraid today would be the day Mom or Dad got a light bulb on top of their head and come find me, but with each passing day, I remained in La Push. Eventually, I could breathe easy enough.

I found I settled into pack life easy enough as long as I didn't talk about my family. The other wolves didn't hold that against me. I ran patrols with them keeping a nose out for the smell of vampire. They showed me the newest trail from over a week ago. The vampire hadn't made an appearance since. The guys said she was very elusive. I ran patrols with the other wolves.

There were upsides to being a werewolf. When I could forget what I had done to my family, it seemed like a pretty sweet gig. The speed was the best. I bet I can outrun any member of my family except maybe Edward. The sharpened senses are pretty cool too.

There was also the new empowerment. Last spring, I had felt so helpless sitting around while a vampire hunted me and Bella. If James came here now, I would fight back and maybe even win. I am a part of the supernatural world instead of a witness.

Bella was definitely a perk too. It was plain she still loved Edward, but I knew he wasn't coming back better than she did. I told myself to be what I had always had been- friend, supporter, protector, cheerer-upper. But Bella had that way of making you want more from her. I couldn't ignore that she was beautiful, and that I wanted her to forget Edward. I knew that my anger with my uncle was mounting every moment I spent with the victim of his departure. I found myself associating a feeling of true hatred with him. How could he not know what he had here? How come he left her in a way where she had no hope of moving on?

Anyway, now I got to see her every day. She was growing dependent on me; I could see that. But I had always been her crutch so it wasn't overbearing. I can support her like that forever.

I was looking forward to the end of my shift. Jared was running with me, but his thoughts were quiet so I forgot he was there half the time.

_Thanks, Jake_, he said sarcastically.

_Just keeping it real_, I replied. I took a turn to keep with La Push's borders. It was weird having to keep on this side for once. I thought about how close I was to my former home. My paws twitched at the prospect of seeing it again, but I kept to my path. La Push's perimeter had been extended with the departure of my family, and the need for further coverage. When I showed up, they were worried my family would want them to pull our perimeter back, but I assured them that no Cullen would care. They probably wouldn't even notice. It's not like we watch of the border or anything.

I kept a sharp eye out for where I had to avoid hikers' trails. The Olympic Wolf rumors were already bad. Bella said the police thought we were the reason for the missing hikers and dead tourists when anyone familiar with the supernatural would know it was clearly a vampire. Of course those people were few in number and more concerned with secrecy than clearing their species' name.

A light breeze blew into my face. I recognized the sickly sweet smell that had burned my nostrils in New York. I howled to signal the others what I had found.

_Hold on, Jake, I'll be there soon. Don't go after her alone,_ Jared said. I shifted from paw to paw, waiting without patience. Sam's and Paul's thoughts joined our own as they made haste to get here. When they finally did, Sam took point. Paul and Jared flanked his two sides. I took the back, forming a diamond.

I only caught a glimpse of her before she ran away. We chased after her. I barely noticed the smell of fresh human blood...

This vampire wasn't a stranger. Her flaming red hair wasn't something you'd forget. We growled and snarled as we chased her, moving as one unit. We almost got her, but she took a turn and ran into a town. Sam was so angry that we couldn't follow her without causing a public panic.

We phased back and quickly dressed. We had to move the bodies to the trail so someone would find them. This grueling task made me realize why we called ourselves "protectors." This was really a public service job and it required doing gruesome jobs no one knew needed to be done.

It's no wonder the elders treated Sam with such reverence. They were the only ones who understood how truly good it was for him to take this on. If I had been alone when I phased and been told I had a whole new, heavy burden, I don't think I would have agreed to take it on my shoulders. The other pack members make it so much easier.

The victims were an older couple. At least Victoria had been clean with them. They only had blood pouring out of their necks. A vampire's venomous bite had an effect where it paralyzed the victim so no other pain was required to kill them. Edward once said that the true monsters of his kind were the ones that dragged it out. I remembered James' games again and shuddered.

We took them as close to their resort as we could without drawing attention to ourselves. As much as we wanted to see them laid to rest properly, we couldn't appear out of the woods with dead bodies, miles away from home. Everyone's face was grim as we did the grave task. I looked down at my own bite mark, with a fresh appreciation for how lucky I was my family found me before it was too late.

I had noticed that Sam was an extremely calm person. At first I thought it was natural, but after hearing his thoughts, I realized it was something he strived for to keep his imprint safe.

They had explained imprinting to me. They said it was extremely rare so it probably wouldn't happen to me. I thought it was kind of cool but also burdensome, not that Sam or Jared would ever think that. You have to live with the constant fear something might happen to your imprint. Of course - as proven by my uncle- it doesn't take werewolf magic to be fiercely overprotective of someone.

Today, Sam was mad, growling and snarling. He wasn't the only one. We had all come so close to completing our mission. We ran home on two feet, not wanting to hear each other's frustration.

At least today had some success. Now I knew who the threat was and had a fairly good guess of what she was going after.

Bella was with Emily when we came back. I quickly took my place next to her to place an arm over her shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked, noticing our tense moods.

"We almost got the leech, but she ran into a town," Jared told her. Emily frowned and put an arm around Sam's waist. He smiled sadly and kissed her scars.

"I know the vampire," I said. Bella's eyes widened.

"You know her?" Jared asked, wondering what I meant, "Is she a friend of the Cullens?"

I shook my head. "The opposite. Her coven member was the one who came after me so my family killed him. She must be back for revenge. Her name's Victoria." Bella drew in a sharp breath.

"What about her mate?" Paul asked, "He has black hair."

"I think it is Laurent, but...he's a vegetarian. My mom told me he's mated with our cousin."

"Vampires have cousins?" Paul asked.

"Can someone have two mates?"

I shook my head. "Vampires mate for life, and they don't really date either. They meet the one and stick with them for eternity. I think Laurent has his so he and Victoria can't be mates, but I guess it's possible he's helping her."

"So what are they after?"

"You' think she'd go after my family, but I'm sure she knows they're gone. Then I thought it was me. It'd make sense for her to finish James' job, but she probably thinks I'm gone too. Now I think she's going after one of the only two humans we left behind- Bella or my ex, Gwen."

"Your ex?" Paul said with a smirk.

"Freshman year," I said, "She and James told me they were holding her hostage. Somehow I don't think Victoria's going after her though."

"So she's after me?" Bella said. Her already pale face was losing the remainder of its color. I pulled her in tighter to warm her up.

"They won't touch you," I promised.

"They'll be easier to catch now that we know what they are looking for," Sam said. Something didn't sit right with me though. We spent Christmases with the Denali coven.

Sam noticed my silence. "Do you think you could kill one of them?" I knew he wasn't talking in the physical sense.

"I don't know. I guess so if they were really trying to kill Bella."

"They aren't all good," Jared reminded me.

"I know," I said, and I knew even the good ones weren't all good too. I knew that Mom and Dad, Edward, Jasper, and Grandma had made some very bad mistakes. I saw similarities between Mom's sin and Victoria's vendetta. Both women lost something sacred to them, and they were looking for justice. In the two scenarios, the wolves were like the guards Mom had killed. Both were trying to protect the humans who couldn't defend themselves.

Did it make a moral difference whether those being protected were good like Bella or evil like Royce King?

If Royce King lived in Forks, and Mom came to kill him, I would be standing in the way. If she wasn't my mother, we'd fight. I'd fall. The wolves would tell my story-a brave protector who died trying to save the tribe from a murderous monster. Mom would tell her story of personal justice. Neither would realize that both sides were doing what they saw as the right thing.

Even though they were murderers who would kill me without remorse, when it came time to kill Victoria or Laurent, I wouldn't be able to help seeing gold in their red eyes.

**And a bonus (:**

**Rosalie's PoV**

My worst fears had been realized once again.

Someone had taken my son away. Alice desperately looked for something although we knew that was useless. The police searched for something although we knew that was useless. I sobbed without tears althoughI know that is useless.

"We'll find him," my husband said over and over. I don't think he was saying that for me. We were standing by the large panoramic window in our New York home. I had one hand on the cold glass. It had snowed this week, and the wind howled. I felt like I was being strangled when I thought of the possibility of my son being lost out there. I cupped my throat and my breath hitched.

It's morosely funny how these awful times are when I feel the most human.

We had come home from our hunt and a brief session of love-making feeling refreshed. I was wearing his oversized polo and laughing on the drive home from the nearest National Park. My mind and heart were lighter, and my problems looked smaller. When we came in through the front door, Jacob wasn't lying on the couch anymore. The TV was still turned on, and his computer had fallen on the ground. I couldn't hear his heartbeat anywhere. I feared the worst. We tore apart the house looking for him. Jacob's room was in disarray. My baby was gone, and a putrid scent was left.

It didn't take long to deduce that he had been taken by something awful. The smelly trail started where Jacob's human smell ended and was lost in the gorges, where the rainwater washed it away. It was all over the house, in the study, the garage, the yard, and mostly in my child's bedroom. We had so many unexplainable questions.

The worst question was one no one would dare to answer- was my son dead?

We had found scraps of his clothes all over the forest. Maybe the creature was animalistic and attacked Jacob. That would have left some trace of blood though.

It was clear this monster was supernatural. That was the only thing clear.

Of course Emmett and I had followed the credit card trail to France. We broke into the security tapes to see the faces of everyone who got off that flight. No one was Jacob.

Why would someone do this? He was just a child! Even if they were adversaries to our kind, who would be sick enough to hurt us through our human loved ones?

"I want him back, Emmett," I sobbed.

"We all do," he said, "I want him home."

"Why would someone do this?"

"People can be sick."

"The worst part is the not knowing if there is a Jacob left to find."

"Shhh, honey, don't talk like that," Emmett said, "We have to keep faith."

"He's just disappeared," I said softly.

"He has to be somewhere. We'll find him."

**A/N**

**Poor Rosalie and Emmett. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, you amazing people! I want to send a shout-out to Katelyn Jade. You sent me one the nicest reviews ever and I couldn't reply to it. Thank you so much, you're so sweet. **

**The next chapter is a Valentines Day treat I have planned out. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	29. Thank you, Mr Cash

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Here is the Valentine's Day chapter I have been talking about! It's been cut down because it is super long. Without further ado, enjoy! **

JPoV

Valentine's Day. Last Valentine's Day, I was pining after the new girl at Forks. I decided to allow myself to sleep in a little this morning. We all saw what Sam had in mind for Emily this morning, and I didn't feel like interrupting that. The other guys would be in school. Jared was filling Kim's locker with roses. Both Paul and I were sickened by the imprints. He had suggested we hit up the bars in Port Angeles (I could use his spare fake ID although he said that as an over-developed young man, he rarely needed it). Paul was hot-headed and could be annoying, but he liked to get rowdy.

I refused his invite. I would be trying to hold Bella together. I'll be her valentine and politely ignore the fact that she'd rather it be my uncle.

When my growling stomach became unable to ignore, I headed over to the Uleys. Sam and Emily were in the kitchen, and he was leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder to the top of her head.

"Good Morning, Jacob," she said through a series of giggles.

"Morning," I said, sitting down to cover a gigantic pile of pancakes with whipped cream. I was the only other pack member here. It was like that a lot.

"We're sorry the pack's forcing you into delinquency," Emily had said a few mornings after it became clear that that was our routine.

I snorted, "Trust me, it's fine." St. Frank's had been torture. It made me miss home-schooling. I think I deserved a sabbatical.

"If you want, we could pull a few strings and enroll you at the La Push high school," Sam had suggested.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easy. I think hearing my name in roll call would bring upon some egg-throwing and tire-slashing."

Sam snorted. "I don't think you're really off base there."

I was glad we were laughing about it now. When our family arrived in Forks, the Quileute community was very unhappy. A lot of people from the rez boycotted the hospital. Carlisle had been very upset that he was the reason people weren't getting the help they needed. Only my grandfather would be upset that the people who hated him weren't getting their booboos fixed.

Thinking of my family made me flinch internally. At this time of year, Edward and I spent more time together as the two single guys. The other Cullen men spent the weeks leading up to the 14th trying to think up outrageous gestures for their beloved. On this night Edward and I always went out for ice cream or pizza or something because the other couples were unbearable. I made him toast to not having to grovel at any female's feet. He always reluctantly clinked plastic soda cups with me although never drinking from his. I knew he was lonely and tried to make him see the bright side. He played along but more for my sake than his.

I prayed Mom and Dad were finding a way to celebrate without me.

"You should have seen Jared last night, all discombobulated about how to woo Kim," Emily said, amused.

"The girl was already in love with him when he introduced himself. How bad could he screw it up?" Sam said. He dug into his own pancakes although his were red from cherries and had little heart sprinkles on them.

"Y'know, Emily, I'm starting to think you're playing favorites," I said. She laughed which brought me more pleasure than it should have. I was used to people instantly liking me, and I realized I had to work for that with the wolves.

I scarfed down my pancakes and taste-tested a few of the cupcakes she was helping Jared out with for his dinner date. After that, I took to the woods, letting Sam linger around with his fiancée.

I was glad for the opportunity to run on my own for an extended period of time. I went in the northeast direction, skipping over a highway when no one was looking. I wanted to take a look at the Cullen house, my former home. I finally caught sight of it, standing out among the greens and browns in its white glory.

It had seen better days. Weeds had invaded the driveway and pathway up to the house. The clear meadow around the house was infiltrated by plant life Grandma had worked to block. The grass there had grown halfway up to my knees. I walked slowly up to the house because it was tough to wade through the plants.

_Jacob_, Sam's voice appeared in my head. He wasn't chastising me. It sounded more like pity.

_Sorry_, I said, I know wolves shouldn't go on to Cullen territory, _I know it's weird, but I miss them._

_This is your land too. Stay as long as you need to_, Sam said. He focused on his surroundings so it was almost like I was alone.

_Thanks, Sam_, I said. I moved closer to the house. Even the faded scents still stunk. I was almost used to it though. All my clothes had reeked when I got here. It took a while and a lot of Tide for them to start smelling normal enough for the wolves to stop complaining. As a wolf, I could pick out differences in individual scents, each awful in their own way. I could even smell two faint traces of human-Bella and me. I realized my scent had altered when I turned into a wolf. Mom had said I needed to shower more the day of my change. It had made me really mad. I didn't phase though; that was lucky.

I went close enough to the windows. We had left some things behind. Grandma had been optimistic that we would be back soon. The big white couch was still there as well as the furniture Grandma didn't prize. Immortals couldn't bring all their possessions around with them forever. Grandpa took the favorites of his many books and the most valuable paintings. Grandma did bring Uncle Edward's piano although he hadn't taken it up since we were here. She had to hope though.

As much as I was truly furious with him, I felt sad knowing today would be one of his worst since he left. Another Valentine's Day alone, but this time he knew exactly who he wanted to be with. I had kept him company for the last fifteen and was missing for the one where he actually needed a nephew, a brother, a pal.

_Is it okay to go inside?_ I asked.

_Your house_, Sam said. I pushed off my front legs and shimmered back to two legs. I grabbed the pair of shorts and t-shirt I had tied around my leg. The door was unlocked. Vampires didn't worry about robbers.

The dust was almost as powerful as the reek. I pulled my t-shirt up to cover my mouth and nose. I just walked around the house, picking up a medical book off the shelf or pausing to look at a photo still left on the wall. Grandma had a ritual where she always left one family photo from our time here in every house, no matter how long we plan to leave. The Forks estate was one of the only ones with a picture of me, and the only one with a picture of Bella.

I smiled at the frame. Grandma had sneaked this one because she wasn't in it. It was an everyday scene on the big white couch. Grandpa was visible in the background in his leather chair, smiling like a man perfectly content with his life over a fat ancient history book. I was sitting on the floor next to Bella's feet on the couch. She was snuggled into Uncle Edward with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper on his left, holding hands. He was obviously happy with the emotional environment. Mom and Dad were sharing the loveseat. Mom had reached out a hand from her entanglement with Dad to touch my shoulder.

I took the picture off the wall and the backing off the frame and released the picture. I folded it carefully and put it in my back pocket.

I continued walking through the house. The kitchen and dining room were empty of furniture. I walked up the stairs pausing at Grandpa's study (the dust on the remaining books was overwhelming) and Mom and Dad's suite. Almost everything in the bedrooms was still there. Grandma and her best helper, Aunt Alice, said this furniture here didn't go with the "vision" for the Ithaca house. I was positive Aunt Alice force-fed that fallacy just so she could buy a few bedrooms worth of stuff.

I grinned when I went up the stairs and found my room. It was empty except for my dresser. I opened it up. All the sports jerseys Mom hated were in there. I've been looking for those. I guess I was too mad to review what she had packed and what she hadn't when we left. I'm sure she took advantage of the opportunity to do the same with Dad's less favorable attire.

I went into Edward's room. Grandma had taken all of his possessions so that his room in Ithaca would be near-identical. The room only had the couch and a dresser left in it.

The space looked awful. The glass-covered floor was weathered from rain and wind because someone had smashed Edward's door to nowhere. I knew it wasn't my uncle. The glass would have landed outside if he punched it from the inside. Someone had let themselves in.

There was another vampiric scent. It was around the whole house, but I hadn't noticed it under the other vampire's scents. This scent was recent and stuck out when I noticed it. It was strongest in this room.

I started shaking. Someone had trespassed into my family's house. They could have walked in, but instead they broke in. They went through the trouble to make destruction. My chest rumbled with my growl.

The red blocked my sight, and I let it. I wanted to get a better smell of the intruder. Taking advantage of my last seconds of control, I kicked off my shorts. I opened up the wooden part of the door and jumped, landing on four paws.

_Jacob_, Sam greeted. He saw my rage, _what's wrong?_

_The leech was here. They were inside my house. They broke their way in._ My use of the slur surprised me. I didn't try to stop my brothers when they used it because it was hopeless and I didn't want to disrupt anyone's ways. I remembered Jared's words, "They aren't all good."

The trail from the stranger continued to where I was standing.

_I'm going to follow it._

_I'll catch up to you. _

It's definitely Victoria, I said. As a wolf, I could recognize this scent as the same one I came upon a few days ago. The same woman who was going after Bella, who had also threatened the life of the last girl I cared for, who had lured me to near death.

I snarled more as I followed the trail. She had known exactly where to go. I followed it through the Cullen turf's forest, into La Push's boundaries. I lost her at the ocean. I growled and stomped the ground. Sam came up next to me.

_She went into the water. She knew exactly where she was going. She went straight to my house from here._

_Had she been to the house before?_

_ No, the closest she's been is a field a few miles away from here. _

_It would have made sense for her to go there and try to find her way, retrace her steps from the last time she was there, _Sam pointed out.

_You're right. Laurent must be helping her. He's been to the house_.

_So he's left the other animal-eaters?_

_I don't think so. This trail is pretty old, from before I left Ithaca. My family keeps strong ties with the Denali coven so I think we'd know if he left. If he did leave them, for it to fit with the timeline, I was gone right before my family got news. Damn it! I would have known if Laurent had gone rogue if I was home._ Missing my family had a whole new meaning. If I was with them, I would have known this information.

_It's not your fault, Jake. We'll get him. Let's go home._

I would have rathered scouring the surrounding area for the vampire, but I knew why he wanted me to go. I jogged home so that I would be completely calm when I was around other people. Sam went at the same pace too. I left his thoughts and ran to where I knew I would find who I needed to see.

Bella was hanging out with Emily when I got home. I pulled her in tight.

When I let her go, she asked, "What was that for?"

I shook my head. I was not going to add fuel to the "missing the Cullens" fire Bella had lit.

"Miss your family?" she guessed. I frowned. I wasn't hiding enough. She knew me too well.

"No," I very clearly lied. She laughed.

"You're worse at that than I am at lying which is weird considering I know for a fact that your uncle taught you how to forge a passport."

I laughed. "Why is it easier to lie to the government than you?"

"Because I know you. And I know you're lying. You miss your parents. Let's face it, Jake, you're a total mama's boy."

Emily started laughing hysterically over where she was stirring spaghetti noodles. Bella smirked. I heard a guffaw from outside. Paul was home from school.

"I am not," I grumbled.

"Sorry, Jake, but yeah, kind of."

"I am not!"

"Aww, Jake, it's kinda sweet," Emily said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it warms her still heart," Paul said.

"She is a very nice person," I muttered in her defense.

"To you," Bella said quietly, "There's nothing wrong with missing the people that raised you."

"Well, I'm fine," I insisted.

"Are you ever going to tell them what happened?" Bella said. Emily and Paul looked at me too. Neither of them wanted to see a Cullen homecoming.

"I don't know. I'm kind of surprised they haven't found me yet. I don't really want to be on the other end of that phone call so I'm just letting what happens happens."

"You're hiding from your family because you don't want your mom to yell at you?"

"It's not that simple. Your mom doesn't have a bloodlust and a murder record."

"Your mother would not kill you over this."

"And if she tries, you're a wolf. Take her arms off until she calms down," Paul said. I glared at him.

"I'm not turning my mother into Mrs. Potato Head."

"How mad do you think she'll be about the wolf thing?" Paul asked.

"I think she'll be less mad about that and more mad about the keeping it a secret and running away part. I didn't choose to be a wolf, and she didn't choose to be a vampire."

"Who would? That goes for both. One thing we all have in common. We envy the normals," Paul said. Bella looked at the floor.

"So you still going to the bar, Paul?" Emily asked in a disapproving tone. She was like a mom or a big sister in a lot of ways. She wouldn't boss him around, but she didn't like Paul taking advantage of his maturity to talk to college girls.

Paul nodded and smiled widely. Her disapproval only made it more fun for him.

"Last chance Jake. Help me make some lonely girls my valentine," he offered.

"Still no, Paul," I said.

"Is it Valentine's Day?" Bella asked, "I didn't even notice."

"Consider yourself lucky. We couldn't escape the date if we tried with the imprint lovefest going on around here," Paul said. Emily giggled to herself. Paul and I both wrinkled our noses in disgust.

"I bet," Bella said. I had been learning the legends of the tribe from the tribal meetings. A lot of the elders were wary of me hearing their stories, but Sam fought for me, reminding them I was, by birth, part of the tribe. I relayed the cooler stories to Bella.

Bella looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go to work."

"I'll walk you," I offered. I stood up, quickly, throwing my chair off balance. I caught it before it fell and smiled sheepishly. Paul's laughed boomed. Bella smiled, and we walked out the door.

Two steps out the door, Bella's brown eyes widened and she moved behind my huge frame.

"Bells?" I asked. I looked where she was looking.

A girl walking down the road had hate and betrayal written across her face and was glaring daggers at the girl behind me. She gave me a dirty look as well. What did I do? She sent a dirty look to Bella again and turned off the road.

I didn't notice how beautiful she was until she was walking away. She reminded me of a vampire with the sharp angles of her scowling face. I imagined they would be softer if she was smiling. She was Quileute, no doubt about it. Her clear skin was the same as mine, and she had long, straight black hair. The girl was tall and built strong too.

"Did you steal her graham crackers or something?" I asked Bella.

"That's Leah," she said. I had learned more about Bella's friend from the thoughts of Sam. He still loved her, but in a completely different way from his devotion to Emily. I guess she and Bella had bonded over broken hearts. They weren't alike in any other way that I could see. I saw Leah's spite in Sam's memories and how her pain had turned to hate while Bella was just sad.

"Why is she so mad at you?" I asked.

"In her mind, I was just seen leaving the home of her ex and his fiancée with one of his gang members. I feel like a traitor. I just wish I could tell her the truth. I really care about Leah. She's a good friend."

"Seems like a real pal," I said doubtfully.

"She is," Bella pushed. She opened the door to her truck, and got in. I lingered outside her window.

"Bella?" I asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Jake," she said.

"It's just...There's kind of this Cullen family tradition, but it's obviously not happening this year so...do you want to get some pizza tonight?"

Bella smiled. "Sounds great. Could we order in though? The rain's going to be especially brutal."

"More so than usual? What about Charlie?"

"He's going out tonight. I told him I'd probably be in La Push anyway."

"Cool. I'll run over to your house later."

"See ya, Jake," Bella said before her and her truck rumbled away.

I was happy to have Bella with me on Valentine's Day even if she saw it as strictly platonic. We ordered from "Tony's Real New York Pizza."

I scoffed at my fifth slice of pizza. "Not as good as real New York pizza but pretty dang good."

"Everything tastes good to you. You eat like a starved man," Bella teased.

"True. If there's one thing I miss, it's the city. Have you ever been?"

Bella shook her head. "Until I moved here, I tried to avoid the north at all costs."

"Unlike Phoenix, New York has four seasons, and only one of them would be too cold for you."

"Is the city like Phoenix?"

"Better. It's the greatest place on the planet. Except Forks, of course." I snickered.

"A very green heaven on earth," Bella said dryly.

"I've been around the world and back, and Forks always wins," I said, softer this time, to let her know how much I loved it here. Could she tell she was the reason?

"It's special, I'll give it that," Bella said wistfully. Then she hummed two verses of a song before her face twisted in pain.

"Bella? Did you just hum?"

She blushed. "It was an old country song my mom used to play. It just came to mind."

"That's great," I said. Bella had destroyed all her CDs and tortured her CD player. It reminded her of Edward. This was a big step for her. I felt like her psychologist after a breakthrough.

"I guess it is," she said although she seemed as surprised by the slip as I was.

"What song was it?" I asked.

"A Johnny Cash song," Bella said after some thought, "Renee really liked him for a while.

"Uncle Jasper did too. He doesn't like it to get out, but the guy loves country."

Bella laughed. She picked up our plates and walked to the sink. I followed her.

"You wash, I'll dry," I offered. She agreed and handed me a wet glass.

Another Johnny Cash song slipped into my head. My mom loved the classics and used to sing them to me or play them on the piano or guitar when one seemed like a good lullaby. Edward was the best musician in our family so no one really saw her talent.

I started humming "You Are My Sunshine." It was a simple song that had an uplifting quality.

Bella looked at me, mouth agape.

"You know the song?" I asked.

She nodded. "It was on my mind. Because...you're kind of like the sun, Jake."

I raised an eyebrow. She continued, "You're so bright and happy that I can't help being...shined on."

I laughed, and she blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said, "Really, that's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten."

Bella quirked her lips and focused on her washing.

"I'm Bella's sunshine, I'm Bella's sunshine," I sang. She started laughing and swatted me with a dishtowel. I sang louder.

"I make her happy with what I say," I continued. I took Bella's hands and danced around her while she remained stationary. Her feet didn't move, but her face continued to grow redder and bluer from lack of oxygen. She was laughing too hard.

"Bella laughs at me but that's okay. I'll chew you up if you take my Bella away," I finished. I took a little bow. Bella surprised me by wrapping her arms around my waist. I took her in. She was so tiny like a little doll wrapped up in so much of me.

The house was quiet once her laughter calmed. She looked up at me. I could see the pain in her eyes that was her dominant feature when I came back and she ran to me in front of Newton's. I don't think that pain would ever completely disappear, but now it let a little peace and happiness make room in there. It was a perfect enough little moment.

The peace was broken by my salsa-music ringtone. I grumbled incoherently and took my arm from where it was wrapped around Bella. The Caller ID said it was Sam's house.

"Sam?" I asked, sounding a little miffed.

"No, it's Emily. You need to come. A new wolf phased."

I huffed out a breath and looked at Bella. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, trust me, I know how you feel. Sam and I were also in the middle of something..."

"Okay, okay, I see enough of that in his head. I'll be there. Where are they?"

"Not far from the trees by the house. You can follow their trail."

"Thanks, Emily," I said. I hung up the phone.

"Bells..."

"Wolf problem?" she asked. I nodded.

"New wolf," I said. Bella's eyes widened.

"Really? You better get out there. I'll give you a ride to La Push."

"Thanks, Bella," I said.

"That's what friends are for," she said with special emphasis on the friends.

I sighed. At the same time, I was thrilled and disappointed by what had just occurred.

I found the wolves easy enough. They were showing the ropes to the new kid, Embry Call.

_Hey guys_, I thought. My thoughts joined the mix, and my brothers experienced an onslaught of Bella visuals.

Paul found it extremely humorous how Emily's phone call perfectly ruined the moment.

_Paul, what happened to your night out? I hope you didn't send the female population of Port Angeles into a panic._

_I was getting on pretty well with a girl until I too got interrupted. Being a wolf can be such a cockblock. I could have used my wingman though._

_Even so, there's only so much I would be able to do for you, pal. I'm a good liar, but I'm not that good._

_Alright, guys, we were kind of in the middle of something_, Sam said.

_Oh, hey_, I thought towards the new wolf in the circle. He had been listening to me and Paul go back and forth.

_Hey_, he said. He sounded just like I did the first time I phased- completely freaked out of mymind.

_I'm Embry_, he said, _Embry Call._

_Jacob Cullen_, I said. He wasn't shocked by the surname so I guess Sam already filled him in on my adoptive family.

_You really live with vampires?_ he asked.

_Yeah, _I said.

_That's kind of cool,_ he thought, _like the Munsters._

I barked a laugh. _Just call me Eddie. _I think my mom was more Marilyn than Lily though.

_Can you guys take it from here? Please? _Sam asked. I saw several images of his fiancée that would make me avoid eye contact with her for a week.

_Just go!_ Jared said, _We can handle a new wolf._

_Thanks, guys_, Sam said graciously. He swiftly left the pack mind.

_Well I guess I'm not getting any room and board tonight,_ Paul grumbled. His dad knew about wolves and how hotheaded their son was. Paul didn't stay at home much because he didn't want to lose control there.

_Let's show Embry how to run the perimeter_, Jared said authoritatively. It wasn't an Alpha tone like Sam's though.

_Yes, sir, Captian_, Paul mocked. I laughed internally.

_Just run_, Jared grumbled.

So we did the night shift with Embry. He didn't want to go home, knowing his mom would be furious with him. Also, he got hooked on the running. Paul got tired and his jokes got weird from exhaustion so he left at around one AM. I think he planned to crash my place. Brilliant.

Jared left at four in the morning so he could crash a little before school. Embry didn't have to go today. Sam usually suggests the wolves have a few days off to practice not exploding out of their clothes in front of the whole school.

_Does you mom know about the legends?_ I asked.

_No_, he said, _I don't know how to keep this from her. Feels like she has super-senses sometimes._

_My mom does have super-senses, and I've managed well so far_, I said. Sympathy was never my strong suit though.

_That's true_, Embry said.

_It's not forever though. Emily says that, according to the legends, once the vampire threat is gone, we'll all be able to live in peace._

_Yeah_, Embry said. He had a sudden bloodlust for Victoria but reined it in. _What about you though? What if we do kill the leech?_

_I haven't thought about it_, I admitted. What if we were to kill Victoria today? The pack loses its mission, and the guys will try to become human again. It will take a while, but I'm sure it will happen. Sam and Jared would barely have to work on it.

With no pack, I couldn't keep eating off the Uleys' plates. I'd need to go back to my own kind. I could stop phasing too and live with them. Go back to public school. Play football. Have snowball wars with Dad. Be spoiled by my aunt and Grandma. Play piano with Mom. It all sounded very nice, to go back to normal.

But going back would mean leaving Bella. Her heart and all the promises she depended on would be broken by another Cullen boy. Edward's deluded so he could break her, but not me. I knew how bad it was better than anyone, and I had told us both that I wouldn't make the same mistakes.

_That's a really complicated inner monologue, _Embry said.

_Oh, sorry, mate. I'm not used to having an audience which is pretty dumb seeing how my uncle's always been able to read my mind._

_That's gotta suck._

_Like you wouldn't believe. He's such a tattletale. _

_I think I'd believe anything anyone would tell me after tonight._

I barked a laugh. _Too true._ I yawned. I noticed how tired my legs were after running all night. Embry picked up on my exhaustion and noticed his own.

_I guess I need to go home_, he said. He felt guilty about leaving his Mom alone.

_I think Sam told her a story about how he found you and you need to "get away from it all_." I said. _That's what he did for Paul._

_So you're Paul's friend?_ Embry asked. I guess the exchange between us before could have been perceived as that.

_I wouldn't go that far_, I said, _Just two pack members._

_Oh_, Embry said, and I think he liked me better after that. Apparently Embry and his friend Quil and some younger guy named Seth had been affected the "cult." I remembered a confrontation that involved Paul and them.

I forgot there were other members of the tribe. Ones that didn't know the secret but the wolves were still trying to protect. I also didn't realize that kids on the rez would hate me more for being a wolf than for being a vampire's kid.

Emily was out of sugar, and as a new addict to her desserts, I was willing to make the run. Paul wanted to too. He liked Emily's food even more than I did and wanted to supervise the purchase. And if Paul was going, Sam wanted to go and make sure no buildings were destroyed if someone accidentally ran into Paul.

There was a small general store not far from Sam's house so we walked. Paul and I were kidding around. He found my entire bringing-up strange and wrong but he wasn't avoidant. Honestly, I think the guy's lonely. Sam and Jared buddied up before he joined the crew, and everyone knows about his temper. I didn't mind the company. Paul was better than no one.

As we were walking to the store, we all heard Sam's name be spoken inside. Paul and I stopped and smirked at our leader. He grimaced.

"They're no good," a boy who obviously hadn't gone through puberty yet said, "Have you seen my sister lately? I wouldn't be surprised if she's on some type of hit list after what they put her through." Sam frowned, clearly upset.

"Who's their new kid?" another guy said, "Quil?"

"I don't know him, but I've seen him at all the tribal meetings since he got here," the third, Quil, said. Paul punched me and smirked.

"Lee says he's friends with Bella Swan, but he isn't from around here," the squeaky-voiced kid said.

"Are they recruiting other schools or something?"

"I thought Bella Swan didn't have any friends," Quil said. I growled softly and took a step forward, but Sam grabbed my shoulder and shook his head. I took a deep breath and calmed.

"They're just kids," Sam said, "I know them. He's got a big mouth, that's all."

I nodded. "Let's just get some sugar and get out of here."

Paul walked in with a cocky manner. Great, here we go. He's probably mad he didn't get any recognition.

"Morning chaps," he said to three boys huddled together in the corner of the store. Was Sam serious? Two were only a couple inches shorter than me. One of them had long hair to his chin as a lot of rez kids did. Jared told me he used to sport it. I recalled Mom's distaste for the boys at Ford Middle School back in New York who wore it that way. They didn't look too lanky either. The two were soon-to-be-wolves if I ever saw them. They had a kid with them too who looked like a little brother or a sidekick standing next to the other two.

As Paul walked to the back of the store, which had quickly developed a lack of open space, a kid with short hair went, "Stomp, stomp, stomp."

"Quil," the kid with long hair hissed. He looked from his friend to Paul, staring at the wolf with fear. The kid's eyes were even more scared and the size of bowling balls. The kid called Quil snickered.

Paul turned around and sent them and a dirty glare. There were no shaking hands though.

"Paul, not here," I mumbled. He looked at me and kept walking.

Long-hair mumbled near Quil's ear, and the loudmouth scoffed. "Not when I got my pals Thunder and Lightning," he boasted, flexing his biceps. I noticed he was wearing a tight white t-shirt to show off his muscles. Bigmouth had a big head too. He stuck his chin out, "Come at me, Meatball!"

Paul's hands began to shake. "Paul," Sam barked. He took one long stride over and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Come on," I said. Paul followed me out of the store, flaring his nostrils.

"Just calm down, Paul," I said, "Do you want to take a run?"

He shook his head and takes a few deep breaths. Eventually he's still again.

"That kid just bugs me," he says.

"Too bad. He looks like he's gonna phase any day now."

Paul nods. "He's directly descended from one of the last wolves. We never had a chance of avoiding him."

"And the other?" I ask, "He looks like he's nearly there too."

Paul shook his head. "He can't be. He doesn't have a dad."

"Someone's gotta be his dad," I said. Sam came out of the store, looking very unhappy.

"Sorry, man," Paul mumbles. Sam shakes his head. We found out later he was on another guilt trip after seeing Leah Clearwater's brother.

_That makes a lot more sense now_, Embry said. He had identified himself as Long Hair,_ A lot of things do. I kinda feel bad for what I said about them before._

_You'll have less to regret than your buddy Quil,_ I pointed out.

Embry didn't want his friend to join the pack. He wanted to stay friends with him, but the werewolf lifestyle was a burden. He didn't want his friend to bear it as well.

_He's gonna be so pissed when he sees me in the cult_, Embry said.

_Maybe he can join the Clearwater's club_, I said, remembering the death glare Bella was receiving yesterday from Leah.

_Probably will_, Embry said, _So how do I go back to human? _

I tried to put the sensation into words. _Stop running, clear your mind, and just...do it._

Wow, I really should consider becoming a teacher.

He got it though, and Embry's thoughts disappeared. It was just me again.

I debated over going back to my house, but I think two days in a row would be creepy. I was also exhausted. By the time I made the decision to find a crashing place, I felt too tired to go anywhere. But I did, and I did a sluggish run to the edge of the woods. After phasing back and dressing, I dragged my feet to the Uleys as it was the closet place with somewhere to sleep.

I just walked in. None of the wolves knocked.

"Hello?" Emily called.

"It's Jake," I said, "My house is too far. Can I sleep here?"

"Of course," she said. I dropped on the couch and instantly went out like a light. It's a God-given gift.

**A/N**

**Did you like it? Could you tell it got cut off?**

**I am really loving writing Paul and making him a really colorful character. All we get in the books is angry and dangerous. He can't be like that all the time. If you too like to see more of Paul, check out The Puppet Master. It's under my favorite stories on my profile. Warning: It is addictive. **

**Can you guess the song Bella hummed? Here's a hint: Jacob has been everywhere. Good luck! **

**I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day. Please remember to review and thank you to everyone who does.**


	30. Games With Fate

**It's been too long, and this chapter was difficult to write. I hope it's worth it. (: Enjoy! **

I woke up a few hours later, around noon. I yawned and stretched and went into the kitchen. Emily was cleaning the oven.

"Hey Em," I said groggily.

"Up all night?" she asked. I nodded, "How's Embry?"

"He's trying to figure out what he's going to do about his mom," I said, "Sam at work?"

"Yeah, the others are at school….Speaking of school... I think you should go."

"Today?" I ask, confused.

"No, not today," she says, "Just, in the near future."

"Um, I thought we ruled that out as an impossibility. Tire slashing, remember?"

"Sam suggested pretending you were my cousin. The council will back us up," she said.

"Uhh..." I'm sixteen. I can't help it. If I'm getting a choice, I don't want to go to school.

Emily would not be deterred though. She started to back up her argument. "You said you're afraid of your mom-"

"I did not!" I object.

"-If she comes back and you tell her how you've been keeping up with your schoolwork, she'll be very impressed by your responsibility and have a better opinion of the pack. With you in the middle, the pack and the Cullens are going to need to make some kind of new treaty. When that happens, I want as little friction as possible."

I was very impressed with Emily's planning. I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I agree with her on her points. I didn't want to see my brothers and my parents fighting.

Also, I had seen nature shows. If Emily's like a Momma Wolf, I don't want to put her family in danger for my safety and theirs.

"Wow, Emily, I didn't think about that. If you think that it's best for the pack, I don't want to put anyone in danger," I said.

"Oh, Jacob, thank you!" she says. Her scarred mouth smiles brightly, "We'll start to work on the paperwork and all that tonight! And we'll get you in the same classes as the wolves. I have to tell you that the pack is a bit...ostracized, but there's a lot of nice kids."

I rolled my eyes. "Emily, I'm not going to worry about what some kids at school are saying about me. I've got bigger things on my mind."

"I just had to warn you. Wouldn't feel right if I didn't. You and Paul and now Embry are all sophomores so that's good."

"I said yes, you don't have to convince me anymore," I joked. She smiled sheepishly.

"Speaking of Embry, you should probably check on him," Emily said. Her right eye creased in worry. She had already included him into the pack.

"Okay," I said. Cool, a pack mission. Mission for the pack. Duhnuhnuhnuhnuh...

My days were too getting dull. Checking up on someone almost turned into Mission Impossible.

I walked around La Push, sort of lost. Emily wasn't 100% sure she knew where Embry lived.

I think the shouting may be a good marker though.

Nobody was out so I ran far faster than I should have to reach the Call house. It was a red house near the main road. Embry and his mom are out in the front yard, screaming at each other. Embry's hands were shaking. This is bad, very bad.

"Er, Embry!" I called. His mom and he both turned to look at me. I smiled sheepishly and jogged over. I am just inserting myself in here in the most awkward manner possible.

"Hey, um, what's up?" I said. His hands haven't stopped shaking yet.

"Who are you?" Ms. Call asked.

"Um, I'm Jacob," I said.

"And why are you here?" _Good question._ "I mean why are you not in school?"

"Uh, I'm new here. I don't start school for a bit," I said. That was true now that I had agreed to Emily's prompt.

"And how do you know Embry?" she asked.

"We met last night," I told her. And had a long telepathic conversation while we took a run. As wolves. "Through mutual friends," I make up.

"Quil?" she asked her son.

"No," I answered for him, "Sam Uley."

"You're not friends with Sam Uley?" she said to Embry, almost sure.

"Uh, sure I am," Embry said, "I was hanging out with him last night."

"You were?"

"Yeah," Embry said.

"Oh," is all she says.

"We were just at the beach, lighting some bonfires," I made up, "We were celebrating his engagement to Emily. It was long overdue." I stopped stuttering and blubbering and started lying like I was taught to.

"Why didn't you just ask me if you could go then?" Embry's mom asked him.

"Erm, I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it?" he attempted. I should show him a few pointers.

"It was pretty late, but you're young, and it was a special occasion," she said and then she smiled. Look at that, I just improved their relationship with lying. I'm not sure if this should land me in Paradise or Hell.

"Uh, okay. Sorry for sneaking out, Mom," Embry said. His mom smiled at him again. She's pretty pretty and looks younger than most moms. Except not mine...Duh.

"Do you want a ride to school?" she asked Embry. He shook his head. The council had already called in sick for him.

"I'll get my backpack," he mumbled. He went past his mom into the house, and she followed him in. I guess that's my cue to go.

Embry caught up with me as I was walking back to Emily and Sam's.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. I shouldn't go to school, right?" he asked. I looked at him to see if he's serious and he was. I shook my head.

"Okay," he said. He nodded his head and kept walking with me. There was a silence.

"Okay," he repeated, "I have no idea what to do all day."

"I usually hang out at the Uleys' house and eat their food," I said, "Want to come? I'm sure Emily wants to meet you."

Embry nodded. "Okay. Erm, you saved my arse back there. Thanks."

"What brothers do," I said. He looked at me strangely. "It's a pack word."

"Oh...I never had a big family. Just Mom and me."

"Oh, my family's huge. And very dysfunctional," I laughed, "Never a dull moment, that's for sure."

"I bet," he said a bit uncomfortably. Sometimes I forget how abnormal it is when I talk about my crazy vampire family. And I have been talking about them more since I got here. I can admit that I miss them. And this is the first time I can talk about them with people who know my secret.

"You're going to love Emily. Her food is amazing," I said to fill the silence. I could tell that Embry was shyer than most.

"I bet that comes in handy with the bear-sized appetite I've had lately," he joked.

I laughed. "The portions are huge. Just don't stare at her. It makes Sam uncomfortable."

Embry nodded. I'm sure he knew about what happened to Emily or the cover story, at least.

I liked having someone to hang out with during the school day. I usually ate and chatted with Emily or patrolled. Sam didn't like me patrolling at that time though since no one else would be around if I did confront a vampire.

Embry went back to school soon. He was a pretty chill werewolf and a very reserved guy. I was going to miss hanging out with someone though. But then Emily reminded me of my promise to go to school. In retrospect, when I had agreed, I wasn't thinking too sharp. In my defense, I had made the decision under a maternal but vicious glare and an onslaught of reasoning that I couldn't find an argument for.

La Push's High School was extremely small, smaller than Forks, which is saying something. Emily's uncle on the Council had pulled all the strings, enrolling me with a forged doctor's signature on the physicals and the story that I was Emily's cousin.

I did get to use my fake birth certificate and other forged documents that I brought with me from home. They didn't have Cullen on them.

Bella had also jumped on the bandwagon for the campaign for my education. She and Emily had deprived of many hours of sleep asking for my help with the forms.

"Middle name?" Emily asked.

"The papers say Jacob Emmett Hale," I stated.

"Real middle name?" Bella asked with quirked eyebrows.

"Henry," I mumbled. I know I was middle-named after someone important to my mom, but it was a Grandpa name. Paul guffawed from over his slice of chocolate cake.

"Health history?"

"Well, I've had this fever for a while..."

Emily laughed. "Remember, your parents' names are Linda and Ben. If anyone asks, your grandmother was of Quileute descent."

"Because us students of Quileute Tribal High School have nothing better to do than go around a circle and trace our bloodlines," Paul said with his mouth full.

"It might come up!" Emily insisted.

I chuckled. I knew how these cover stories worked. Most things never come up.

My first day was alike to all my other first days. Going to school with the pack wasn't too different from going to school with my family. People look at you and whisper. Your lunch table is isolated. When I was human, I had fit in very well though because my parents had encouraged me to make new friends. Now that I was a werewolf, I had to stay with my group. It was better for the pack and the other students.

I had spent the night at the Uleys' house because it was closer to the school. Paul did too, but that wasn't new.

He would never admit this, but I think he was happy that I was coming to his school. The pack only hangs out with the pack, and I doubt he, Jared, and Kim have been having the time of their lives as a group. I doubt it got much better when Embry joined because he and Paul weren't total buddies before they changed.

I fit in pretty well. Everybody had the same russet skin and black hair as me. It was kind of weird but in a good way. Everyone in my family looks alike except for me. For the first time, I blended in with other people. Even though I was a werewolf, I felt so normal.

Sam made good on his promise. I always had class with another member of the pack. It became quickly well-known that I was with them so people kept a distance. That's alright. It felt good just to be around people again.

The curriculum was simple, stuff I've covered at one or another of my various learning institutions. After a few days, I was the one helping Paul.

I'd been thinking a lot about fate lately. I didn't think much of meanings in things and divine intervention. I'd never really believed in "everything happens for a reason." I was realizing though that I am in the same place I would be if I had never become a Cullen. I am going to the same school and hanging out with the same people.

My family members are at different ends of the spectrum on the religion debate. My grandfather was a man of immense faith, before and after his change. He had taught me a lot of Bible stories when I was home-schooled. My dad was raised in an Irish Catholic household, but his stories from his early life told me he was not an obedient follower. My mother told me-and I quote from _The Unabridged Book of Cheesy Things Rosalie Cullen Has Told her Beloved Son_-, "When I found a child as perfect as you, I knew there had to be a higher power at work." Can't you just choke on the sentiment?

During his months of first true happiness, Uncle Edward used to smile and talk about a theory he had of fate playing with him for his century of life so he would end up in Forks at the right time and meet Bella. I ponder the idea of a similar force playing with my life. That was then though, when love had made the broody man I knew a pleasant stranger. On most days, he believed vampires were doomed to eternal damnation. He doesn't see the glass half-full, that one.

I try to see what an angel of fate would think of my life. Of all children, why would a werewolf be the one raised by vampires? Why would I be taken from Forks just so I could be brought back?

I think of all the ways I am different because I didn't grow up here. I've seen the world. I've known the secrets of the supernatural. I don't hate vampires like my brothers do. I know and maybe possibly love Bella Swan. Maybe it is someone's plan that I grow up different. It's just not one that's clear to me yet.

**Thank you for reading and please review. Have a great day!**


	31. Black

**It's a big, big plot point! Thank you to the reviewers and readers! Enjoy!**

Two days after I started school on the rez, I woke up, and there was astillness all around. Cars were moving sluggishly. People were talking quietly. Even the rain was coming down slower than usual.

It was weird that this was happening on this particular day. Today was the sixteenth anniversary of the most important day of my life.

Was the stillness of the place I had almost grown up in a symbol of some sort? Everything just felt weird. Maybe today would once again be the day my parents find me, and this was a warning. The irony of that situation would be too much to bear.

I went over to the Uley house first to see if they saw the peculiarity in today.

On the jog there, I passed the tribe's meeting place. The flag was set at half-mast. I panic a little and quicken my pace. Who died?

It hits me like a ton of bricks. I am stupid. I know who died today. It was the only knowledge of my life before the Cullens that I do know.

I can't remember the day, of course, but the recreations in my head are vivid. When I was young and got the nightmares, today would be the worst day for them. I would go to bed knowing what the next day meant and wake up covered in sweat, if I even made it through the night. Until I was a certain age, I would almost certainly spend that night lying in bed with my very awake parents. The fact that I had been involved in such a horrific event was terrifying for me.

Today was the day a boy lost his parents. But I had only thought of it as the day a boy gained a family.

Knowing what I know now, I realize that my parents were more than my parents. They were friends, family, and neighbors to a number of people I had never thought about.

Their loss affected this tiny little reservation. Even after so much time, it is still quiet and still with sadness.

My parents must have been important.

Of course, they were important to me. I never didn't acknowledge that I owe my creation to those two people. But if their loss still held this impression over the rez after so much time, they weren't just two patches in the fabric of La Push. They stood out. People really knew them.

Sam and the elders he talked to but who barely communicated with me's current theory was that I was a very distant descendent of one of the last pack's wolves. My close proximity to the vampires must have awakened a gene that would have otherwise remained dormant.

I'm jogging far faster than I should be, but this overwhelming realization has pushed out reason.

I have been wondering and trying to picture what my mom and dad looked like my entire life. I tried to draw them. I knew it hurt my mom when I talked so much about them, but there was just this hole in me that came from knowing absolutely nothing about the people I came from, about the people who I had watched die before I knew what death and fire and ashes meant.

I always thought I was one of those boys who looked just like their dad. Also, I couldn't picture my mother as anything less than beautiful. She was kind and always smiled in my thoughts and on the nights I dreamt about them. I remembered those dreams, of two people with the same russet skin simply smiling at me.

Today would be the day I finally found out who my parents were. I would know their names, the name they gave me, what they were like.

When I was finally at the Uley house, I completely rocketed into the house. Emily and Sam and Paul were there and were giving me looks as if I had gone crazy.

"Jacob?" Sam asked.

"I figured it out. I know who my parents are. It's been so simple."

"Who?" Paul asked.

"I don't know their names," I said, "But I'm not far from figuring it out. I just need to know. They died today. That's why the town is so quiet and still. People remember them."

"They're your parents?" Sam asked, completely dumbfounded.

I nod. "Today's the day my mom found me by their burning car."

"Jacob, you don't realize what this means."

"What are you talking about?"

"This means you're a direct descendent of Ephriam Black, the last Alpha and the last chief of the tribe. You were born to lead the pack."

Now I am lost. "Excuse me?"

"It's in your blood. In our legends, when a chief dies, his son always takes the spot."

"But you're the Alpha. First come, first serve."

"Only because no one was there to claim it."

"I'm not claiming it. I don't want it. I don't know how to lead a pack."

Sam looked to Emily. She was an expert on the legends. "Can he refuse it?"

She thought for a while. "I don't think this revelation would trigger the Alpha gene. It's always been in him. Maybe there is a choice."

Sam looked at me and then at his hands which he was nervously wringing. Then he looked back at me. "Alright. But the offer is always open to you."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, then," Emily said. There was a long pause.

"Do you know their names?" I asked.

Sam shook his head. "The last name is Black, but I don't know their first names. I just know his position in the tribe. Harry Clearwater knew him very well. He was his good friend. You should talk to him."

I did. Sam made the call. I had never met him face-to-face. I had only been to two meetings. One he didn't go to because his daughter was angry with him. The other he was sick.

He is one of the highest elders on the council along with his wife and ancient man who was the great-grandfather of Embry's friend, Quil.

Paul came with me. He claimed it was for "moral support," but I knew he had an English test on a book he didn't know the name of.

"Jacob Black," Paul said out loud. He had been trying out the name to see how it sounded. I thought it sounded simple and common. Like a John Doe or Michael Smith. It was a name my uncle would put down on one of his documents if he wanted to be easily forgotten in the minds of the people he met.

We were waiting for Harry to meet us at a diner. Sam told us not to go to his house because of the flack Leah gives him when pack members show up there.

"Do you think if you became Alpha, we could call us the Black Pack? Or Black Attack?" Paul asked.

"I'm not becoming Alpha," I grumbled. The idea was repulsive. I barely knew anyone in the tribe and had no leadership abilities.

"Come on, you don't even want to be it a little bit?"

"No," I said flatly.

"I bet Bella would like it. Chicks dig Alphas."

"Shut up, Paul. And Bella likes her guys dead."

Paul guffawed. It wasn't a joke. It was true.

"Wonder what your real first name is. Hughie?"

"Shut up."

"Right, you look more like a Percy."

"I said stuff it, Paul."

"Whatever you say, Waldo," he said and he smiled at me, just begging for his teeth to be knocked out. I allowed myself a growl and stayed calm.

"You're about to find out who your late parents were. You might start to sob with the ghosts of your grief living in your eyes. That's how it goes on Maury."

"I should have called Bella."

"You want her to see you cry?"

I kicked him under the table hard enough to break a bone. He winced, but he finally stopped talking for a minute.

Harry came in the diner. I didn't know what he looked like, but I knew it was him because Paul said, "Here comes Harry Clearwater, carrying the moment Jacob has been waiting for with him. This is a defining moment for Jacob Black!"

Harry stops at our table and glares at Paul. "Why are you saying that name?"

"That's my name," I said and turned to look at him. His eyebrows raised into his hairline and he clutched his heart. He grabbed the back of a chair. Paul and I looked at each other, scared. Then the older man took a deep breath and sat down at our table.

"You're the vampire kid?" he asked, "If Billy knew...a Black living with bloodsuckers." He gives a humorless laugh.

"Sam said you knew my parents. They're the people who died today, right?"

"No doubt about it. You look just like Sarah. She's your mom. Billy's your dad."

Sarah and Billy. I think the names over and over again, pressing them into my mind.

"I can't believe you're alive. We thought your body had been taken by an animal. It's like you're back from the dead and a piece of them is too."

"Woah," I said. I must have a death certificate. People have been mourning me, and I've been here all along.

"Did Sam tell you how important the Black family is to our tribe?"

I nodded, "He told me about the Alpha thing. I'm not going to lead the pack though."

"I'm not sure if it's a choice."

I shrugged. "It's always been in my blood. I don't think anything will change just because I know about it."

"True, true," he said. He focused on a corner of a booth.

"Are you alright?" I asked, "You looked...taken aback before."

He nodded dismally and waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a lot to absorb."

I nodded. "So you knew them?"

Harry nodded. "Billy was like a brother to me. To Charlie Swan too."

The memory rose to the surface. It was from soon after I came back to Forks from Phoenix, on Bella and Edward's prom night. It felt like another lifetime. I was looking around the Swan house and I saw a picture of a family in a hospital room. A beautiful woman was holding a newborn baby. She was surrounded by her family. I had seen the resemblance between me and them, but I had only thought about it for a little before it was pushed to the back of my mind. That must have been one of our only family photos.

My stomach is queasy, thinking of the two little girls in that photo. "Did I have sisters?"

Harry nodded solemnly."Twins, Rachel and Rebecca. They were barely five."

I felt nauseous and I can't swallow. I didn't even think about the possibility of siblings, ever. My heart ached for the siblings I never knew I had. I was born with two sisters, but I was raised an only child.

I was the only Black left. I had never felt lonelier. Why did my mother, Sarah, save me? I knew the story. She asked my other mom to rescue me. What about her other two children? Something didn't fit.

"What name was I born with?" I asked Harry quietly when I could speak again.

"Jacob," he said slowly.

More facts not going together. "But that's what my Mom named me, my Cullen mom."

Harry stared at me. "Are you sure it's not a-"

I cut him off. I had learned a long time ago. "There are no coincidences."

XxxxxX

Rosalie PoV

I had sobbed without tears for hours this morning. A new emotion joined my worry, pain, grief, guilt, anger, fear, despair...

Failure.

Jacob was blue and freezing in the snow. I had managed to get him to a doctor and save his life. I had given him all the showering of affections he would have never had from a mother and father. I have always done what I thought was best for him. No one could love or appreciate a child more than the woman who had been wanting one for over fifty years.

But he was gone. I couldn't keep one human alive for sixteen years. He was dead. I was a failure as a mother.

If I had just saved him and then given him over to the humans, he would still be alive. It would be the best thing for any child. Vampires were not made to be mothers to humans for a reason I now knew. Why couldn't I be selfless for once and let a child be where he belonged?

I had killed before. But those men were scum. Now an innocent child was on my black list.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

I was talking to the dead.

I'm sorry, Jacob. If I had really loved you, I would have let you live a human life.

I'm sorry, Jacob's true parents. I stole your son and I justified it because I thought I could give him a good substitute family. I made promises to you that I would raise him right. Now I've killed him. I ruined the gift that his real mother gave him, his survival.

I'm sorry, Carlisle. You'd never blame me, I know. You always see a nonexistent good in a woman as wicked as I. I have disgraced your mission to protect human life by killing a mere boy.

The guilt is overwhelming. I'm being eaten alive (if that is even what I am) by it. I try to find some ray of hope, but it's hard. Hope is what good people are meant to provide like Carlisle, Esme, my Emmett, my Jacob.

_Maybe he isn't dead_, a little voice that I nickname Desperate whispers, _You can still save him._

I tell the voice that it shouldn't be so stupid. There's no way he can be alive.

But I won't know if I don't try to find him. I need to exhaust everything I have before I give up.

I need a tracker.

Edward. That's what he's doing now, right? He must be somewhat good. He's been gone for so long. We haven't talked to him in a long time. He doesn't know that Jacob is gone.

I picked up my phone and dial his number. I could count the number of times I've called him on two hands. It rang for a long time, but eventually, he picked up. My brother was shocked to be getting this call.

"Rosalie?" he asked.

"Edward, I need your help," I said. I sounded so desperate and hopeless.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jacob is gone. He's been taken by something awful. You need to find him. Please, Edward, please."

There is a long pause. "I'll be in Ithaca as soon I can, Rose."

"Thank you, thank you," I said. I add, "I love you, Edward." He doesn't hear it enough, and I don't say it enough. I could have said it a million more times to Jacob.

"Uh, love you too," he said awkwardly. He hung up.

My brother is back on our team. The monster who took my baby boy is going to be sorry.

Xxxxxx

Jacob PoV

I was standing in front of their graves. One large one for William and Sarah Black. Two smaller ones for Rachel and Rebecca. An even smaller one with my name, Jacob Ephriam Black written on it.

On mine, it has two dates on it, only about five weeks apart. The guess my mother made for my birthday was spot-on. Another coincidence that seemed too coincidental.

I've never been to one of these graveyards. What are people supposed to do? In movies, I've seen a lot of crying over graves, but I don't feel like crying.

I should be sad, but it's hard. I don't have any memories of these people. I can't miss them because I never got to know them. I could mourn for the life and family I lived without, but I can't bring myself to resent the life I have led without these people. I've had a good life.

It makes me sad that their lives were cut short, especially the girls'. No one deserves that. But I watch the news. This is too common for me to be sobbing over it. Because their deaths feel likes strangers' deaths.

Am I without senses? Seriously, who doesn't cry when they visit their dead family's grave? Is something wrong with me?

Maybe it's because I was raised by killers.

Something stabs my chest. I shouldn't have thought that. Where did that come from? If I didn't believe my family was good, no one did.

Is the wolves' way of thinking distorting me? No, I say firmly to myself. I need to keep my grip on who I am, even when I'm learning more about my past.

I do want someone to talk to. I drained Harry with questions, but that isn't the conversation I am looking for. I need someone who knows me and who knows what this is like.

But where am I going to find someone who could understand this? Who left their family amd realized they were a different species, before finally learning who their family actually was and who they were?

I go through my family members. One seems like a fit. Aunt Alice. She would know what to say after all the research she's been doing on her former life.

But she's in Ithaca. And I'm here, hiding from her and the rest of our family.

I realize that I'm not going to find someone to talk to about this who will relate. Oh well.

I finally find a feeling someone may find normal. I wish I knew these people. I wish I could have met them, known them, loved them. I wish my dad could have taught me how to ride a bike, and I wish that I had sisters to tease. It would have been a polar opposite life from my real one, but it wouldn't have been better or worse. Both of the families were mine and were equal in my mind.

If it wasn't for that car accident, La Push would have always been my home. I would be going to the high-school under my real name. I would have grown up with Embry, Quil, Paul, Bella. The Cullens may have never come here.

Bella would never have known Edward. Maybe she would have loved me in a different, lesser way, but large enough for two people to be happy with for one lifetime.

I shouldn't let myself think about Bella like that. I know she'll never get over him. It's only hurting me to hope she would. And I wouldn't want to be in a love like that, right? Right? I mean, if she let me let myself, I'd love her with everything I've got. I know she'd try to love me that much too. She wouldn't, but she'd try. Why would I allow myself to be okay with that? Is that what love is? That doesn't sound like love, not the kind I was used to hearing about.

Why am I thinking about this anyway? My thoughts need a leash. My muster of grief turned into a question of the meaning of love.

I lie the flowers I bought and put them among the many other pots and arrangements already crowding the headstones.

I try a new method of feeling something for my first family.

"Hi, guys. This is Jacob. I know I've never visited you before. Sorry bout that. I didn't know where to find you. I just found out this morning, actually. Better late than never, right? Thanks for saving me, Mom. I was raised really well although I don't know if you and Dad would think so. I like to think you would. My other mom and dad always tell me they love me and that you would too. I wish I could remember you. I bet we would have been a really happy family. Harry says hi. He thinks you'd be proud of me, Dad, to see me as a wolf. I don't know what else to say, but I'll be back soon, promise. I love you all. Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Rachel, Bye Rebecca."

I stood up and left the cemetery. I walked around without a place to go. It was calming to concentrate only on my left and right feet.

Bella's awful car pulled up next to me. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Jake. I don't know why you're walking in the rain," she said. I smiled and climbed in the passenger seat.

"How was your day?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and blew it out. Where do I start?

**Thank you for reading. What did you think? Make my day and review!**


	32. Hunting the Wild Stag

**Hello, you beautiful people! I would like to thank each and every one of you who submitted reviews and who continues to follow this brainbaby of mine. I am very, very thankful for all of you. Let's dive right in, shall we? There is a new point of view in this chapter. Try and guess who (:**

Jacob PoV

Somehow we got on the topic of imprinting.

The pack plus Bella was hanging out at the Uley's after school and running. Where else, right?

It was a concern for most of us. What if you imprint on someone awful? What if she's from Ukraine and lives a million miles away? Do you move to Ukraine and communicate through hand signals? What if you're in a relationship (Sam had the answer to that question)? What if- as it went down in one weird legend- you imprinted on someone a lot younger than you?

We were just speculating. The possibilities were interesting as well as worrying. There are more than a billion girls out there and any one of them could be your soulmate. It would be ideal to imprint on your friend or at least a girl in your town, but probability isn't really in your favor. I only know a handful of girls, and some of them aren't even human. The other guys know even less, being from one particularly isolated area.

"How do you know if you're ever even going to imprint?" Embry asked, "Do you wait forever or do you accept it and fall in love the old-fashioned way?" I thought of Uncle Edward. He never settled on a girl who wasn't his soulmate although Dad told me there were plenty of offers. He remained alone and gave up on finding love, but he never looked for any less than the best.

"I'll never imprint," Paul scoffed, "This wild stag cannot be tamed."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Never say never, Paul," Jared said with Kim on his knee, "True love doesn't wait for an invite." He proceeded to nibble on Kim's ear. She giggled.

"Whatever, man," Paul said.

"What if the girl is a total stranger? How do you break that ice? 'Hey, I know I look threatening, but it's cool because we're soulmates. I know that because I'm a werewolf,'" I said.

"Imagine that. Just passing a girl on a sidewalk and having to go through introducing yourself and making her fall in love with you like you love her," Kim said.

"In the legends, people almost always imprint on a member of the tribe," Emily said.

"I think it does that so that the gene will be passed on," Sam said.

"To make some pups," Paul said. Kim and Jared blushed underneath their dark skin.

"Thank you for that insight, Paul," Jared said dryly. His discomfort only made it funnier to Paul.

"I'm feeling a bit dense for asking this," Bella said, "But how does it feel? To be an imprint?"

Sam smiled at Emily and said, "She's your everything, what holds you to the earth-"

"-You'd do anything for her-" Jared continued.

"-And you just have to be in her life whether it be as her lover, friend, protecter, or even worst enemy. You just have to be a part of her-

"-Because seperation-"

"-Is worse than death," Sam finished.

"Wow," Bella breathed. There was fierceness in their tones that made the truth of their total devotion undeniable.

"Don't let them think they're the only ones who think like that, Bella," Emily said, "The girls sort of imprint too. Not in the love at first sight way, but we love them deeper than we would any other guy.

"I think I know how that feels," Bella whispered. I reached over and squeezed her hand. It was a reflex now, to comfort her.

"Isn't it supposed to be rare though?" Paul asked, "Two out of five wolves is irregular right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "Harry has a theory that it's because of the bigger threat. There needs to be more protectors so there needs to be more wolves finding their soulmates."

"Wonder if it'll happen to all of us," Embry said. I knew his thoughts. He didn't mind being that infatuated with a girl. I didn't think I wanted to imprint. Not when I was this close to Bella. I didn't want to leave her.

Paul's PoV

My mind was whirring at the different possibilities of ways to embarrass my friend Jacob. He was at Bella's house despite being in Friendzone Level 9000. He was blind to that though so he thought that my teasing was hurting his chances. Like I'm the one standing in his way. Whatever stops the tears, Jacob.

I whistled cheerfully. Some kids playing soccer in the front yard looked at me like a madman as I walked by. What? Just because I'm seven feet tall and built like the Terminator means I can't carry a tune? Jeez.

I was walking around Forks. Jared found a trail and he needed someone to fetch the kid so he could get a whiff of it. Jake's been hanging out at Bella's house all week so I have walk all the way over here to retrieve him. I mean, I took a shortcut through the woods, I run faster than most cars, but it's still out of my way.

I found the girl's house quick enough. Her nasty car was parked in front of it. She was all proud of it because she bought it herself and all, and it's not like I have a car to brag about, but still, look at it.

Jacob has a car. He and his mom restored this insanely nice vintage Rolls Royce. That's not his car though. His parents bought him a new Viper that's only legal in, like, Japan. Not that I'd replace my parents with bajillionare vampires, but it's a damn nice car. He doesn't have access to it though which gives my petty self some comfort.

It's weird how much you learn about a guy from reading his mind.

I knocked on the door a few times. Bella answered and Jacob appeared behind her. He looked at me sourly.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked, skeptically. Jacob bared his teeth, and Bella shook her head quickly which made his face fall.

"Why are you here, Paul?" Jacob grumbled.

"Jared found a leech scent. We gotta check it out," I said.

"Alright," he said, looking longingly at Bella.

"Be careful," Bella said. I rolled my eyes. We could take one bloodsucker. Jacob looked flattered that she didn't want him to be a leech's soft drink though.

"Maybe we'll get her this time," Jake said eagerly. Bella flinched.

"That thought doesn't make me feel better," she said with a grimace.

"It's my second time around with her. I'm sure there will be better results."

"You were nearly killed the first time!"

"Nearly! I have so much room for improvement!"

"Time needs not be wasted when there are vampires to kill," I said impatiently.

"Bye Bella," he said and the words just kind of hung there in ever-increasing awkwardity. I stifled a laugh because I found situations such as thus side-splittingly hilarious. Jacob looked like he wanted something more, and I knew better than he that Bella was not going to give it.

"Let's go, shall we?" I said to save my friend from further shame. He nodded and followed me out the door. Bella gave a twitchy wave and shut the door. I let my laughter free.

"Shut up, Paul," Jacob muttered. I lowered my guffaws to snickers.

"That…that may have made my day."

"Stuff it," he said. We were near the high school, and it was around three pm so a lot of cars and kids were out and about.

"I know a neighborhood that connects to the woods," Jacob said.

"Lead the way then," I said. He turned into a small neighborhood with houses meant for bigger houses than the ones Bella and most of La Push lived in. They weren't mansions, but they weren't small either.

When I walked, I had the tendency to not look in front of me. I looked around or at the sky or at my feet. That's probably why I was an easily distracted driver. I liked the backseat better anyway. Today I was observing the houses we walked past so I did not see the reason for Jake swearing under his breath.

"Language, Jacob, what would your mother say?" I said, facing him. He was looking ahead. I turned to see the source of his aggravation.

My body filled with a heat different than the one I felt when I got angry right before I turned into a wolf. Instead of fire, I simply felt warmed all over.

I had been wrong a million times. This is the most significant time; even beating out all the years I thought I was human.

I had painted this dream of partying and never committing to a girl. I knew it was a stupid ideal, but it made me feel cool and tough. It worked out well enough for my dad. Until he met my mom, got his heart broken, and was saddled with a kid. I saw what a child I was a mere two seconds ago for wanting that. My father wasn't weak anymore for falling in love or for mourning the loss of my mother even though she was alive. I had a new worst fear, and it was the same thing happening to me.

This girl was just. So. Beautiful. She had long blonde hair. It was nearly white, and this rare sunny day illuminated it in a celestial way. Her skin was fair which made her look even more like an angel. Her thoughts were elsewhere, I could tell. She was observing the world around, not looking ahead. She was a backseat walker just like I was. She turned her head from the houses on her left to the ones across the street but turned her face back to forward when she saw us.

I smiled at her but then stopped. I imprinted, not her. She doesn't realize that we're soulmates or that I love her without reason or end. Out of the corner of my eye which is primarily focused on greedily taking in every feature of my new world, Jacob is biting his lip so hard that I'm sure his mouth will fill with blood before even his supernatural body can heal it.

"Jacob? Jacob _Cullen?_" she calls. Her bow-shaped pink lips stretch into an "O." Jake can't run away because she has already spotted him, these circumstances for which I am so very grateful. I still can't help but feel unhappy that she hasn't noticed me yet. Which is ridiculous because I am still a stranger to her.

"Heeeeeey," Jacob said, trying to act casual.

My sun and sky runs towards us, or Jacob, and embraces him.

The hug seems to last hours. Every millisecond passes and my desire to rip Jacob away from her put in my arms forever grows and grows. My muscles have tightened, and my heart is burning with hate for my friend. All loyalties have been stripped and replaced with iron clad one to the girl wrapped up in the wrong person's arms.

Finally, they separate! I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"You're really warm," she observed.

"We've been walking," Jacob said.

"I can't believe you're here! What's the occasion?"

"I'm just visiting friends," Jacob said, gesturing to me. She finally gives me a long look. Then she smiles, just a tiny bit, and although it is substantially smaller than her smile when she saw Jacob and is no doubt just for etiquette's sake, it makes my heart flutter. I didn't understand what it meant to have your heart flutter, but now I do. It's like your most vital organ of the cardiovascular does a leap in the air, flapping its wings like a kid who jumps off furniture, thinking he can fly.

I sound like such a pansy, such an imprint, but even my own pride matters less than the girl who just gave me a tiny smile.

"I'm Paul, Paul Lahote," I said, extending my hand so far out to her that I bow a little. I feel like one of those Victorian men from English class movies, but I realize that from the girl's tall but not as tall as me height, I look like a bear who is reaching down to paw at his prey. She takes the hand anyway and shakes it a little. And let me tell you, her palms are really really soft!

Jacob's giving me a look that is half-confused and half-angry.

"Gwen, Gwen Hawling," she said, mimicking my tone. I laughed way longer and louder than I should. She quirked her lips and turned back to Jacob.

"I can't believe it's you. It's like you guys disappeared into thin air!" she said.

Jake chuckled. "We tend to be like that. How have you been?"

"Fine, fine, not too heartbroken," she teased, "Jeez, Jake, when I said I would start going after tall, dark giants, I didn't expect you to turn into one."

Jacob laughed, and I am trying to make sense of her words.

Gwen. Oh, _Gwen._ She was the ex I had teased Jacob about. The one Victoria and her mate had held over Jacob's head so he would come to save her. Although Jacob told me she was never in any real danger, my vendetta for Victoria is so much stronger. My eyes stare intensely at the woods, and for a brief moment, I have the pleasant fantasy of her red head in my mouth. My hands start to shake, and Jacob looked at me, panicked.

I shook my head. I was angry, but I was not about to turn into a wolf. Not with Gwen right here. Her life would never be in danger, ever.

Once I gained control of my bloodlust, I analyzed the second half of her sentence. So she likes them tall, dark, and giant, huh?

"Jacob, have you seen Bella?" Gwen asked with concern in her eyes. I am falling in love with her more and more with everything she said. Now I knew she was compassionate and caring for the people around her.

Jacob nodded. "We've been in contact. I know how she…is." Gwen nodded back at him.

"Is your family here?" she asked.

Jake shook his head. "They're in New York. It's just me."

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Um, indefinite," he said, and then he caught how weird that sounded and added, "St. Frank's has this ridiculously long and early Spring Break so I have a while to stay here."

"And your mom is okay with that?" Gwen asked with half a smile.

Jake laughed. "Sort of," he said which made Gwen laugh. It was a beautiful sound, her laugh, very warm and genuine. I felt outside of the conversation though which was a problem because I had already decided that I never wanted to be away from Gwen Hawling.

"Um, Gwen, could you keep my coming back on the DL?" Jacob asked.

Gwen shrugged. "Sure, Jake."

"You're amazing," he said. Hey! That's my line. I mean, I just decided that it would be.

"I long ago learned to not ask why but to simply go along with the mysterious workings of the Cullen family," she said. She is so cool.

"It's really nice seeing you, Jake," she said, "Everyone misses you. Especially Devon."

I didn't know who Devon was, but Jacob frowned sadly.

"You should invite him to the bonfire tonight," I blurted. Jake looked at me like I was crazy, which I was. Gwen smiled. There wasn't a bonfire tonight, not until I ended my sentence with the word.

"I could call him," Gwen said.

"It's at First Beach in La Push," I said, "I am assuming you will be present as well." I tried to smile in a way that was, well, _dazzling._ I think I failed miserably because she laughed.

"It would be my honor," she said to me. I smiled in the way that made me look completely goofy. I didn't care.

"I'll see you there," I said.

"Uh..yeah," Jake said.

"What time?" Gwen asked.

"Eight," I said. We should be done hunting vampires by then.

"Sounds great," Gwen said, "I have to go home and talk to my mom and Devon, but I'll see you there." She walked between us and down the sidewalk. I watched her until she disappeared inside a white house with a red door. I love white houses with red doors. At least now I did.

Jacob punched me in the gut as soon as she was gone. "What is the matter with you? Do you enjoy adding heaping supplements to the already massive pile of stress on my plate?"

I was smiling like an idiot through the pain. "I had to, Jake," I croaked.

"And why is that?" he snarled.

"I imprinted on your ex-girlfriend," I said weakly.

Then he hit me again.

**I have this thing about loose ends so of course Paul couldn't imprint on a stranger. Do you like Paul? Are you happy Gwen is back? Please review and let me know. (:**


	33. Firemen

**It's been too long! I'll keep this short-read and enjoy!**

"How do I smell?" Paul asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe I smelled last night. That's why she didn't kiss me."

"Paul, she just met you. We're not in Europe."

"I'm just saying. I usually get a peck at the very, very least.

"Well, Gwen has class. Give her some time. She's probably suspicious of why you like her so much."

"We had a good night! I showed her the tide pools. Chicks love tide pools!"

"I bet," I said absentmindedly. We were in Chemistry. Last night had been great. I got to see Devon. Like all the crazy things I had told him to protect my cover story, he accepted my changes and how I looked related to all my other friends and how I had mysteriously shown up in La Push without needing an explanation.

Gwen had been friendly to Paul but in the Gwen way that also held back. Emily told him to be patient because they always come around, and she's a bit confused.

I was slightly uncomfortable with him being madly in love with Gwen. I didn't have any romantic feelings for her, but I'm still her friend and am protective of her. If Paul is a step out of line with her, he'll be answering to me, as I had reminded him after he told me he imprinted and several times after.

Paul stopped thinking out loud about ways to make her like him. "Do you hear that?" He asked quietly. My ears listened past the babble of the students around us and past the cars on the road. A wolf howl that didn't reach the human ears was clear in mine.

"We gotta go," Paul said.

"Can we?" I asked.

"Yeah, this has happened before, and Sam only calls us when there's an emergency. We need to hurry."

Paul caught the eye of our teacher, Mr. Rudd, and he flicked his head to the window which faced the woods. The teacher nodded, and Paul took his book and left. I followed a beat behind.

We walked briskly down the hallway and practically threw our books into Paul's unlocked locker. We turned right. Jared and Kim were stepping out of a classroom.

"What's going on?" Kim asked, worried.

"I think Sam found the leech," Jared said, "He wouldn't call us for anything less."

There was another more urgent howl from the woods.

"We need to go," he said. Paul and I nodded and headed for the doors. Kim held Jared back for a moment and gave him a short but deep kiss with the words, "Be careful." He smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"Come on, we got work to do!" Paul yelled. I shushed him.

"Be a little louder, Paul," I muttered. I pushed him, and we ran toward the woods. My heart was pounding with nerves about potentially facing a vampire. I tried to turn it into a buzz like the one I used to get before a big game. The good thing was that when the instinct took over, the nerves disappeared.

We tied our clothes to our ankles and changed into wolves.

_Sam?_ We called out.

_The vampire's headed this way. I'm on Cullen territory, in a meadow. _I knew the place. Edward had shown me it on a hike. He took Bella here a million years ago. I took point and quickly led Paul and Jared in the right direction.

_And you said you can't lead_, Paul said.

_Head in the game, _Jared reminded him.

Sam met us half a mile from the. _It's the male. He's taking his time scaling the cliffs that are a quarter of a mile from the meadow. Let's wait for him to come into the meadow and then attack from all sides._

It was a good plan. We took positions around the meadow. Paul and I were farther from where the vampire would be then Sam and Jared were. We had protested, but Sam reasoned that he and Jared had more experience and would be the better fighters. He took the risk to protect the pack.

I wanted to be closer for other reasons too. I didn't want time to change my mind when he came into the clearing, and I sprinted forward to kill him.

I heard a thud from a few yards behind me, in the forest. I turned an ear to the sound.

"Crap," a girl's voice said.

_Crap_ I echoed. How much awful luck could one girl have to put her here now? _Sam, what do we do?_

_Growl. Maybe she'll get scared and leave._

_The leech! _Paul reminds us.

_He'll assume it's an animal and no threat to him, _Sam said. So we growled. The girl swore and her heartbeat sped up. I heard hasty footsteps turn into a run in the opposite direction.

I looked behind me to see if I could see the girl getting away, just to make sure.

A blur with black hair ran by, almost too fast for me to see.

I ran after him as first reaction. I pushed my paws into the dirt to propel myself forward. My eyes were just as sharp as my running was fast so I traversed between trees easily.

The bloodsucker stopped and so did the girl. Her heartbeat was still beating quickly though. I understood what was happening. He had moved himself in front of her so he was facing me. Laurent couldn't see me though. His red eyes were focused on the prey. It was a game.

I only saw the back of the girl. She had long black hair and the same red-brown skin as me.

"You shouldn't be in the woods all alone, girl," Laurent said. He took a step forward, but the girl's feet remained planted.

"Leave me alone," her voice was trying to be strong, but it broke on the last word.

_Leah, _Sam internally moaned. The other wolves were looking for where I had followed Laurent to.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear," he said he took another step forward.

Then something strange happened. As I was crouching to attack Laurent, spasms ran down Leah's arms, legs, and spine. Before I leaped into the air, a giant gray wolf had replaced where Leah was and was running towards Laurent, making it across the space in one leap. I tried to distill my shock and work with the new voice in my head who was angrily snapping her teeth at the vampire. He seemed to be frozen with shock for a moment, not reaching the conclusion that the prey had become predator.

I jumped in next to Leah and tore off the arm of Laurent. It was instinctual. Leah's rage had subsided for a minute and her human side was coming up. It was shocked, confused, disoriented. Yet the wolf kept telling her to kill the vampire.

I snapped Laurent's neck and his head came off too. It rolled away. The fighting came so naturally. The other wolves found us, and Leah backed away. She was exhausted from the fighting and from trying to figure what happened.

_This has got to be a dream,_ she thought. Exhaustion took over and her knees broke. She laid on her belly.

_Is she asleep?_ Paul said. _How is she asleep?_

_She couldn't understand what was happening so she told herself it was a dream. She's taking the mental doorway she takes when she's trying to escape a nightmare,_ Jared said. We all took a moment to praise his intellect.

_Be quiet_, Sam said, _don't wake her up now._

We finish the gruesome job of assembling the vampire pieces and go back to human again. Sam produces a lighter from the pocket of the pants tied to his leg. We set the fire where it won't spread through the forest, and the strange smoke rises in the air. In her sleep, Leah has calmed down enough in her slumber to phase back to human. We put our clothes back on.

Because I had been playing football forever which includes a lot of locker room time, nudity hadn't been an issue before. In the pack, it was unavoidable and not worth worrying about. Now there was a naked and substantially older girl lying face-down on her belly in the middle of the woods. We all had the decency to keep our eyes on each other.

"What are we going to do?" Paul asked out loud.

"I mean, it's going to weird having a girl in the head, but it's just another wolf right?" I asked. They seemed really weird about a girl joining. Get a cooties shot and get over it.

Sam shook his head, "There aren't female wolves, Jacob. Leah's the only one."

"Oh," I said. There was a pause, "Um, anyone have a shirt? If she wakes up from her dream and sees a bunch of naked guys around her with her naked…it's going to raise questions."

Sam produced a shirt from around his ankle and tried to avert his eyes from her body as he slipped it over her head. It was big enough to be a dress.

"Let's take her home," Jared said, "She'll wake up, and we can all explain this to her calmly."

"Good idea. Just keep quiet," Sam said. He scooped her up, and we started to jog, but I told them to wait.

"Guys, we can't run fast without waking her up, and at this pace, we won't be home until one in the morning."

"Well, what do you suggest."

I take a deep nose breath. "My house isn't far away. There's a bed, and my grandma always leaves clothes behind in case we're ever in town. We can find something for her and someone can drive us back to La Push"

Paul and Jared shook their heads, but Sam hesitated. Emily was his imprint, but he still loved Leah in a different way. And when you love someone, you do what's best for them.

"Let's take her there. He's right. It's the only place anywhere near here."

I smile triumphantly and lead the shortest way back to my house. They all wrinkle their nose at the smell, but it's nearly gone anyway. I show Sam up to my grandparents' suite and find a pair of sweats that must have belonged to Grandma, not that I ever saw her dressed that casually. I hand them to Sam and let him take care of that.

I went downstairs where the other guys are doing a tour of the house.

"This is so weird," Paul said.

"In the leech house when they're not home," Jared said.

"Where are the coffins?" Paul asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"As you can see, we are completely coffin free," I said, "But the moat's in the back."

Paul tried sneak a look towards the back window, and I laughed.

The floor creaked upstairs, and Jared jumped a little. I was snickering.

"Just a house," I said.

"Well, let's not stick around. I'm calling Emily for a ride," Sam said, coming down the stairs, "I put Leah in a bed."

"I can't believe she's still asleep," Paul said.

Sam nodded. "She sleeps like a bear." He pulled his fingers through his short hair. "Poor Leah."

"Poor you," Jared pointed out.

Paul snorted although nothing about this is funny. "We are in for so many awkward moments."

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Every time you review, a unicorn is born!**


	34. Losing It

**Got the kick to write this after a Twilight movie marathon. Enjoy (:**

No one wants to be here right now, but as much as it sucks for me, it is unimaginably worse for Leah. Her parents woke her up and explained to her that it was not a dream.

Not after nearly avoiding heart failure though. Harry Clearwater couldn't find his breath when he found out. Leah's mom, Sue, was there and talked to him. Then she gave him some heart medicine, and he was fine. It reminded me of the time at the diner. Poor guy needs to stop getting surprises.

We tried to make the explaining of what happened easier for her so her parents were there and everyone was human.

"So that was all real?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Including the killing part?" she asked, a little frightened.

"Yeah, but he was a bad guy," I said, thinking that would make it better.

""Why were you in the woods, Leah?" Sam asked.

"Bella used to talk about this place all the time," she said quietly, "We made plans to go there, but since he got there," She pointed hatefully to me, "She's been ignoring me. I just wanted to see it.

"So this is the big reason? The reason you started keeping secrets?" she asked.

"It was only to protect you. Wolves are unpredictable," Sam said, "We can get angry and phase and then hurt someone."

Leah looked at Emily with wide eyes. Her cousin solemnly nodded and a tear slid down her cheek.

"You hurt her," Leah growled with accusation towards Sam. The shame on his face was all the answer she needed. She stood up and started shaking.

"Leah," her mom said, "Calm down."

"Why are you still with him?" she snarled towards her cousin.

Emily stood up. "Do you remember when we were little, and your dad told us about Taha Aki...and his imprint?"

Leah looked between the both of them and whispered, "No."

They nodded.

Leah snarled and fell back on the couch. "I can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry, Leah. We can't control it."

She swore and groaned, "This is just the thing that would happen to me."

"Well, it's in our blood. The gene is passed down from our ancestors," Jared said.

"So what about Seth?" she asked. I think he's her brother.

"Seth is still pretty young," Harry said, "And now that one of the bloodsuckers is eliminated, there should be less wolves changing."

"I think Quil's going to be it," Embry said, "His grandpa said he could watch him grow."

"I didn't get ripped like you guys," Leah said.

"Well, you probably wouldn't have phased if you hadn't run into the vampire," Sam said, "The danger must have triggered a gene that would have remained dormant."

"Why not? I'm older than most of you."

"Leah...there has never been a female wolf," Sam said, "You are the first and only."

"So you're saying something's wrong with me?" she accused, "I'm not woman enough?"

All the males were immediately uncomfortable.

"No!" Sam said, stuttering, "Uh, You're perfectly normal. You were just, er, in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"No! It's no one's fault!" Sam said. I know this is hard for Leah, but I think she's just being difficult to antagonize Sam. There was smugness in her eyes.

"Except the leeches," Jared said.

Leah looked at him for a long time, and hate replaced her smugness.

"So if we get rid of the leeches, we stop being wolves?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Jared said, "Unless more come, but that's pretty unlikely."

"So who's still out there?" she asked.

"There's just the woman now," I said.

"So why don't you get her?"

"It's not that easy. She only shows up every few weeks and it's hard to catch her. She'll run into a town or off a cliff."

Leah swore again. Her parents didn't reprimand her which was probably smart since she looked like most new wolves, like a ticking time bomb. It is better she channel her anger through a colorful vocabulary than through turning into a wolf. She was rather creative with these slurs though. I hadn't heard most of them, which was a feat because Dad could have serious road rage.

"Why are they even here?" she asked, talking about the vampires.

I had decided to answer her, but Sam spoke before I could, "Last spring they were passing through, and they stopped because they smelled the Cullens' scent. There was a third one with them, but he wanted to kill Jacob so the Cullens killed him. The woman wants revenge, and the man was helping a friend."

"So why doesn't she go after the Cullens and leave us alone? Is she after him?" she asked, pointing to me.

"My name's Jacob," I told her, "And no. That would be a death wish, and she knows that. Bella was with us last time. She's after her."

"Bella?" Leah said, surprised, "Bella knew they were leeches?"

"Yes," I said, gritting my teeth at the word leeches.

"That's nasty," she said.

I shrugged. I wasn't going to voice my opinions about my uncle to Leah.

"And you lived with them?" she asked. I nodded

"Freaky," she said.

"I know," I said, exasperated. I got that a lot.

"Were you like their pet?"

"No," I answered, and I left it at that. I didn't feel like talking to this girl about how even vampires are capable of such things as love and family.

"He hurt Bella, you know," she said, angry.

"I know," I said, and my anger matched hers. She smiled at that.

"Something we agree on," she said.

"Look at that," I said.

"What do wolves do?" she asked.

"We take shifts running the border, but Leah, you really don't have to."

Paul opened his mouth to protest, but I kicked him hard. Sam loved Leah, and he was going to give her special treatment and we were going to damn well let him. I don't want this mean girl in my head.

"Think I can't keep up?" she asked.

Sam sighed. "Just trying to make your life easier."

Leah laughed without humor. "Pointless crusade. That's really rich though. I can do anything you guys can."

"I know," Sam breathed. She was so mean to him, but he was still trying to please her. How was he in a relationship with this girl?

A car alarm sounded outside. I looked out the window. Bella was stopping by Sam and Emily's house like she does every day.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Bella," I said. Leah raised her eyebrows.

"Let her in," Leah said.

"Leah," her mom said uneasily.

"No, I want to talk to her. Tell her how magical the meadow was."

Instead, I walked outside and intercepted her.

"Hey Bells," I said, walking until I was directly in front of her and blocking her path.

"Hey, Jake," she greeted, trying to step around me. I shifted my weight to that side.

"Is there a reason you don't want me going in there?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and led her a few yards from the house. "You need to be filled in about a bit."

"Okay," she said.

"Laurent's dead," I said.

"Oh, that's good."

"Leah killed him."

Bella's eyebrows collided. "And how did she do that?"

"She was hiking, looking for the meadow-"

"Oh my God."

"She's descended from wolves so a dormant gene triggered when she was in danger. And she fought him. Then she passed out so we took her back to my house, and Emily picked us up from there."

"How's Leah?"

"Difficult and sarcastic."

"That's good. That's how she handles things. I want to see her."

"She isn't going to be pleasant."

"I didn't become her friend because she's pleasant. I'm her friend because she's honest, and that's what I needed. A bucket of cold water not a warm bath."

"What's wrong with warmth?" I said cupping her cheek with my hot hand.

She smiled. "Warmth...has its place, but there wasn't any during that time. So I worked with ice, and ice worked for me."

"Are you sure?"

"You weren't there, Jake. She helped me through my time, and I need to help her through hers."

Then she pushed past me into the house. Leah sent out all the wolves so she could talk to Bella, but we stayed around in case Leah lost it. But she didn't. I don't know what they talked about, but no one lost it.

XxxxxX

Edward's PoV

I worked in a hospital once.

It was a short period of time. My self-doubt in my self-control made me end my career.

It was a long time after my rebellion, but I still felt like I needed to compensate for that time by doing as much good as I can.

So Carlisle got me in as an intern at his hospital, a job I was massively overqualified for, but it was so much tougher than I thought it would be when I was studying it.

The worst part was being surrounded by the pain all the time. The thoughts were always there.

There was one time when a surgery that was still in its infancy ended badly. The success rate for it hadn't been high, and the family of the young patient knew that, but they were running out of options, and they had to try.

That doctor who performed the surgery was a coward, almost as much as I was. He couldn't look them in the eyes and tell them they had lost their son.

So he asked the intern to do it.

I had accepted the solemn task. I thought it would be help me supply myself with more self-loathing because some of the men I killed must have had mothers, fathers, wives, or friends who missed them when they were gone. I would be witness to a semblance to the grief I had caused, and I would have more reason to never go back to that.

I was an egotistic, awful thing for thinking of myself when I agreed to bear that news.

Because when I went into the waiting room where the mother and father were huddled together, with a younger son in between them. When I saw their hopeful eyes fall. When even the little boy understood the sadness of the situation. I felt so small. I was older than both of them, but I felt like a child. It baffled me how one would move on after losing their child. It was the worst sadness I had ever heard in someone.

Now I was getting a sip of it myself. I had followed every hunch I had, looking for the monster, but there was no sign of Jacob.

I did love Jacob. I really did. I regret every time I lashed out at him in the last few months. It will eat me up forever. When I realized that there was no more searching left, the weight of it brought me to my knees.

I had to tell Rosalie and Emmett.

Their lives would lose meaning. What cruel world can fulfill all of her dreams and strip her of them without warning?

Rosalie had prepared herself for a world where Jacob decided to stay human, but him dying an old man would give her closure that he had a good, full life. She also sometimes imagined having his descendants to take care of when he was gone.

I found Rosalie and Emmett huddled together in Esme's living room like the parents of that boy a million years ago. They looked at me with the same hope.

"Rose, Em. I've tried tracking him to the best of my ability, but the scent just ends. It hurts me to fathom it, but I don't think we are going to find Jacob."

Rosalie let out a wail that made me feel cold. Neither of them could cry, but they could sob. They embraced each other tightly.

I joined their sobbing; I allowed myself to grieve for the nephew I had fought with and screamed at in what I never imagined would be the last few months of his life. I grieved over the boy who refused to let me wallow in self-pity when my solitude became unbearable. Who I taught to play piano and who said my name with the garbled way that infants do.

The boy who I watched make his first touchdown. Who had made Bella trust me. Who had taken care of her when I was hunting James. Who had made all of us feel human.

The entire family had heard me and had gathered in the room to grieve as one. Each couple was holding each other. And then there was me, crouched on the floor alone. I realized that Jacob had been right all along. Only in death had he finally made me see the light.

I stood up.

And I started running.

Carlisle and Esme were worried.

Rosalie and Emmett were too buried in their grief to notice me.

But Alice knew. I saw her vision of my reunion with Bella play out. My heart sang and embraced it as my feet carried me from our dark house with the curtains drawn.

She would have smiled if not for the heaviness on her heart. She wished me good luck.

I prayed to Jacob. He was human so his soul must be somewhere better. I envisioned him sighing, "Finally, the idiot gets it!"

I think to him, _You were always right._

**I want to thank all the readers and reviewers. February was the most successful month for the story (so far!). Every review means the world because I never thought anyone would love this story as much as I do. You guys are the best. Have a great week, and I will see you soon.**


	35. Mother Bear and her Wolf Cub

**I'm sorry for not updating, but this is a big chapter and I wanted it to be just right. Without further ado:**

Bella PoV

I gathered up my homework into my bookbag. I had stayed home to study because I couldn't concentrate when I worked at Sam and Emily's. But the silence here was so unbearable.

I smiled with satisfaction. Leah and I were almost back to normal. It might be the only normal thing in her life so I intended to patch things up with her as much as I can.

She was always the leader in our friendship, not that I was pining after the position. I listened to her rant about and trash Sam and Emily. I nodded at all the appropriate times and agreed whole-heartedly. It was completely awful what Sam had done to her, or so I thought at the time.

She knew the story about what had happened with me from her father. She asked me about and was confused as to why I didn't want to "bitch" about him like most girls did. I wasn't ready to talk about him especially since most of the problems I couldn't talk about with anyone. I was still loyal to them. That was part of my problem. If we had been two humans madly in love, I could open up, maybe, to someone. But all the reasons he left me were part of a secret I kept even though some may say I was entitled to get some revenge.

There was a soft but urgent knock on the door. It's probably Jacob. He's been talking to Gwen and Devon since he ran into her and Paul imprinted.

I opened the door.

It was not Jacob.

And I was not awake.

"Bella," he greeted softly in the velvet voice that I only heard in my head.

I didn't do anything. I'm going to wake up soon. And when I do, the imaginary beauty of seeing him again will probably move me to tears.

He watched me carefully. I was still silent.

I haven't woken up yet. I don't think I'm going to anytime soon.

"Edward," I said. I sounded surprised. The word was unfamiliar to my tongue. I hadn't said it in months.

"May I come in?" he asked. It reminded me of how vampires need to be invited in in old movies. I nodded and stepped to the side.

"Let's sit," he said. I brought him into the kitchen. So we could be face to face. And so I wouldn't be tempted to cuddle into his side onto the couch and inhale his scent and turn into a blubbering mess. If I did that, the dream would probably end there, and I would be even sadder when I woke up.

His black eyes were very serious. "Bella, I am the bearer of tragic news. It pains me to say this, but Jacob was kidnapped, and we couldn't find him. We can only presume him dead."

"Oh my God," was all I said. Okay, so this detail would be good for when I woke up. Although Edward coming back to me would be blissful, it is a good thing the dream is fake because it means that Jacob is still alive.

"I've realized that life's too short, even for me," Edward said, " And I would be crazy to go another day without telling you how much I love you."

"You love me?" I asked, remembering him saying the exact opposite when he left me. The Edward of my dreams never told me this, mostly the exact opposite actually.

"I never stopped," he said.

"But you said..."

"I know. I thought that if you believed that, you would get over me quickly."

"There's no getting over you," I said quietly.

"Ditto," he said with the crooked smile. My other dreams never got it right. This was the real smile. I'm glad my memory of him has improved.

"Did it ever get any easier at all?" he asked.

"My friend Leah helped somewhat," I said, "But I never forgot you. I just got a little better at distracting myself. Did it get easier for you?"

Edward shook his head. "I tried tracking Victoria. I wanted to ensure your safety, but I'm rather awful at tracking.

"Bella, I was an idiot. Death can come despite any precaution I could take. I can't play God and try to hide you from danger. All I can do is be here to protect you when it comes. I love you so much, and I can't think of anything worse than being away from you any longer.

"I don't know what to do about the future and our immortal complex, but all I know is that I shouldn't be wasting today apart from you to ensure we have a tomorrow. I know now that I couldn't ensure that if I wanted to."

"Wow," was my response. I had never heard Edward talk like this, ever. Jacob's "death" has given him a new Carpe Diem mindset. What's with my subconscious today? It's playing Edward so realistically and so differently.

"I spent the last months of his life ignoring Jacob when he was right all along. I am an awful, moronic man for thinking I could live without you."

I was just staring at him now. My dreams never contained this much dialogue. It was mostly just ogling. It was so vivid too. When did I fall asleep anyway? I backtracked what I was doing before it started. Maybe I fell asleep while studying. It isn't a far-fetched idea.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I got a really good look at him. His face was the same, but he looked so rugged. His neck and clothes were caked in dried mud. His hair was askew in all the wrong ways, and he had the dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had run here all the way from Ithaca.

I had never seen him like this. I didn't know my brain could get all his facial features and gestures perfect but change so many other things about his appearance. It was all very strange.

He followed my eyes and smirked. "I haven't stopped running since I came to my senses. I probably could have showered somewhere though. I don't know if you've ever seen me so...raggedy."

I laughed. I should just enjoy this dream while it lasted. As Edward said, seize the day and all that. It was nice just talking with him like this.

"I love you," I told the figment of my imagination.

He smiled and then frowned. "Even after everything I did to you?"

"Always," I told him.

Then he leaned over and kissed me. It was like lightning except it didn't go away. It was soft and magical and exactly the same. I kissed him back with all my might.

It was all so tragic. Water filled my eyes and started to streak down my face. He broke away and frowned.

"What's wrong? Am I too late? Have I broken you beyond repair? Do you want me to go?"

I quickly shook my head. "It's just going to be so painful when I wake up."

"When you wake up?" he said. Then he laughed and kissed me again, but it wasn't really a kiss because he was smiling so widely.

"I am so in love with you," he said between chuckles.

"Stop laughing!" I commanded him.

"Bella, listen to me," he said, "The possibility of you dreaming is as high as the possibility of me dreaming."

I blinked at him. Is it possible that he's really here, in my kitchen, telling me he loves me?

"I don't know how to be sure...my dreams are very vivid. Although never nearly as pleasant."

"Well there's your first sign. How about this? Let's just live in your dream. And enjoy it. And I promise that when you wake up, I'll still be there."

I laughed. Dream Edward was crazy. But I nodded and told myself not to get my hopes up. Dream Edward and Real Edward were completely separate people.

"I'm sorry Jacob didn't get to see you before he died," Edward said sadly, "That is all my fault and is very much a tragedy. You two were so close and I separated you."

I should probably tell Dream Edward that Jacob is alive, but something held me back. I didn't tell him that, but I said something to make him stop frowning. "Jacob emailed me. We went back and forth for a long time."

Edward was very much surprised. "I can't believe he did that." Then he smiled sadly again. "I'm glad one of us was smart enough. I am forever in his debt. I'm going to miss him. You know, we used to be close. I think I may have once been his favorite uncle. I just wish things could have ended differently between us."

I nodded. I wasn't entirely sure this was a dream anymore. If it was, it was very real. Every detail of my kitchen was right. Could I walk around the entire house or town and still not know if it's real?

If this was a dream, is Jacob really dead inside of this world? Or was this world just like reality except for Edward showing up?

Maybe this was reality. The dream was too long and far too happy for it to be in my head.

"I'm not sure if I'm dreaming anymore," I told Edward. He smiled.

"And look, I'm still here," he said.

"Yes, well, I'm not 100% sure," I told him, "Not yet."

The cop cruiser pulled into the driveway. Charlie? He was never in my dreams. Now reality is do much more plausible.

"Should I go?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"You don't seem like you're going to be leaving me anytime soon," I said, loving the possibility of that, "So he should learn that sooner than later."

Edward nodded and-did I see fear in his eyes? I laughed a little.

"Bells?" my father called.

Charlie's face turned red when he saw Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you know how much damage you've cause you no good- I should arrest you for trespassing. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Dad," I said, "I let him in. It's fine."

"Fine?" Charlie shouted, "Was it so fine the last few months, Bella? It didn't seem that way!"

I winced at the memory.

"I'm sorry, but I had to talk to Bella. Jacob's dead," Edward said.

Charlie's face turned red but in shame. Okay, I was wrong. This is real. This is happening. And it's very bad.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward. I can't believe it. Jacob was so young. It's awful," Charlie said.

Edward nodded and held up a hand dismally. "I most definitely deserve all of your anger after what I did."

"Poor kid. How did it happen?"

"He was kidnapped," Edward said, "The police had to close the case. There were no real leads."

"Your poor parents. And Alice. Please pass on my condolences."

Edward nodded. "Of course."

Oh, no. This is not a dream. Edward really thinks Jacob is dead! They all do!

"Um, Bells. I was going to take Harry out. He's having trouble with the family again. Do you want me to stick around?"

"No, Dad. I'm ok," I said. I smiled for reassurance. But it just made him sigh.

"Alright," he said. He went upstairs.

Edward was frowning.

"Bella, I saw his memories. I am so-"

"Past is the past," I said, "You didn't know how unstable I would be. I need to talk to you though. About Jacob."

Edward nodded. "I wanted to tell you something too. I talked to Carlisle yesterday. Rose and Emmett want to hold a memorial service here. This was where Jacob was born and Forks was more home to him than any other place in the world. He had so many good friends here."

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I said loudly. But he didn't look at me. Instead his head was turned to the window that faced the woods.

"Edward?" I said, frightened by his intense stare. I squinted at the trees.

Jacob was appearing from them.

Edward was out the front door before I could react.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled, chasing after him. He had already darted into the woods. Jacob had run when he saw his uncle. I gave up chasing them. I was too slow and too human. "Edward, come back!" I called.

I walked back to the house and put my head through the door.

"DAD, I'M GOING TO LA PUSH!" I yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO EDWARD?" he yelled back.

"FAMILY BUSINESS!" I yelled.

I got my keys out of my bag where they had been resting with my Calculus notes only what? An hour ago? I had a lot more on my mind than math now.

Jacob PoV

The man made of stone knocked me to the ground, leaving my lungs devoid of air.

"Jacob!" he yelled, completely overjoyed. I, on the other hand, wanted to see anybody but him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," I said when I could breathe again. He pulled me up and brought me into a boa constrictor hug. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong even though I was a lot bigger now.

"Gerroff me," I choked out. He finally did.

"I can't believe you're alive!" he said.

"Alive?" I asked, "Of course I'm alive."

"Jake, we thought you were dead."

"You did?"

"Why are you here?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"A story that hopefully explains why you smell like wet dog, why you are towering over me, and how you almost outran me?"

"Yeah," I said, "That's in there. Tell me about Mom and Dad though."

"They're devastated," Edward said, "Completely heartbroken. But when they find out you're alive, they'll be so happy."

I felt really guilty over my parents. "I had to go," I told Edward. I explained to him about when I first phased and how I was told to come here. I told him about seeing Bella again, adding in a lot to make him feel guilty about. Then I told him about how I learned about my first family and what I did and about the guys. I also told him about how I helped defeat Laurent.

"You?" he asked, "You killed him?"

"It was a team effort," I said, "But I was a big part of it, if I say so myself."

"I didn't know he reverted back to that lifestyle. He and Irina were very fond of each other," Edward said.

"I know," I said, "But he was killing people. He was looking for Bella and tried to kill Leah, who is now in the pack which unfortunately makes her my sister."

"I'm not saying you were wrong. I'm just saying it's unfortunate for her."

I nodded.

His phone beeped. He looked at it then smirked at me.

"Your parents' plane has landed," he informed me.

"You told?" I roared at him.

"No," he said, "They want to hold a memorial service for you."

"Let me talk to them," I said, "It should be me."

"Are you sure they'll be okay with that?" Edward asked. He pointed behind me. I turned around. Sam and Paul were in wolf form about twenty yards away, baring their teeth at Edward.

"You should probably go, Edward," I told him.

"I'll see you later, Jacob," he said, "And for the record, I'm very happy that you're alive."

"Sure, sure," I said. He was such a drama queen. The reunion with the others would be ten times more emotional. Great.

I ran over to Paul and Sam.

"Hey guys," I said. Their looks were disapproving. Both phased back.

"They're all coming back?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Crap," Paul said.

"What are they going to do when they find you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I said, "One way to find out."

"I don't like it," Sam said, "We'll be nearby."

"Okay," I said, nodding. They stared at me when I kept nodding for a long time.

"Okay," I repeated. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see them again. It had been a long time. I was different. And I had hurt them a million times.

"You don't have to," Paul said, "That leech is the only one that knows, and he can't get you if you come back to La Push."

I snorted. "I can't hide out there forever. No, I have to see them."

"We'll be behind you," Sam said, "And our couch is always open, just in case."

"Thanks Sam," I said, "We're going to need to work out a new treaty I think."

Sam nodded. "We will. I don't think your grandfather could have predicted your circumstances."

"Okay. So...I'm going to go."

"Despite my very low opinion of them, I don't think they're going to kill you," Sam said.

"I'm not afraid," I mumbled. Although I kind of was. Mom would be angry eventually. And she had a bit of a temper...

XxxxxX

I held my breath as much as I could so no one would hear me.

Edward's trail from where he left me led me to the whole family. They were at the bottom of a hill that led to the main road. Mom's usually impeccable appearance was missing. Her hair was unbrushed which was probably a result of the steady rhythm of petting it was getting from my father. Everyone's eyes and expressions were dark.

My stomach twisted so hard from the guilt that I was actually cringing. I had to show them myself soon. I couldn't hide here forever although I contemplated it. I would watch them live their lives and mourn over me while I was close at hand.

That was a ridiculous idea, of course, but it presented some advantages.

I don't know how to do it.

Do I just pop out like "Wa-la! Here I am!"

My mom was kneeling on a spot on the hill. Dad had wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into the golden hair.

Edward turned his head directly towards me. That's my cue, I guess.

"Mom? Dad?" I said loudly.

The impact was very sudden. It was like a slab of concrete slammed into my chest. If I wasn't bigger than her or so strong, I wouldn't have kept my balance. Mom did hurt my ribs though

"Jacob! My baby boy," she sobbed into my chest. I hugged her back as tight as I could. It wouldn't hurt her.

"Hi, Mom. I love you," I said, kissing her forehead. I was smiling like crazy. I had missed my family more than I had let myself think.

"I can't believe you're here, you're alive," she said. She pulled my head down and repeatedly kissed my cheeks and forehead repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I had to go away for a while, but I'm back."

"Why?"

"It's a long story," I chuckled, "All in good time."

"My baby boy," she cooed again, hugging me tightly enough to bruise. Not that I cared.

Dad came up behind Mom and hugged me. "Don't you ever do that again," he said, chuckling.

Aunt Alice snuck her way in. I was nearly a whole two feet taller than her now and way bigger. I hunched over and swallowed her frame with mine. Like my mom, she kissed my face a few times. I had always been close with my aunt.

Grandma hugged me tighter than even Mom. "Okay, ouch," I said laughing. She laughed too and released me.

Grandpa came in for a hug. He was the patriarch of our family so he had to carry them through the difficult time of my absence.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I shouldn't be welcomed back so graciously," I said.

Grandpa smiled at me and quoted, "For this my son was dead, and is alive again; he was lost, and is found." Then he hugged me again.

"Jacob, it's been a while," Edward said with a wink. I smiled at him and punched his arm. Don't ruin the family moment, Uncle Eddy.

My mom put her arms around my waist. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Jacob Henry Cullen," she said sternly with her cold cheek pressed to my stomach.

"I know," I breathed, "But I had very good reasoning, I swear."

"Never good enough to leave," she said looking at me with eyes like coal.

"You can judge that later," I said sadly.

Mom removed her arms and took a step back, scrunching up her nose.

"I was a bit emotional to notice before, but Jakey, you smell absolutely dreadful," she said. My family nodded in ascent. I wasn't going to tell them that they smelled just as bad. It was taking all my control not to gag at the smell or shiver at the cold.

"I believe Jacob has a story to tell us," Carlisle said, "One that will hopefully explain all of the questions we have. To the house?"

They had two cars parked by the side of the road above us. Paul stepped cautiously out of the woods and looked at me. I nodded that it was okay, but he stayed there until we were out of the woods. Thankfully, no one noticed, except Edward of course, but they could have and that would be bad. Yet he stayed. I smiled. It most definitely wasn't a direction from Sam, either.

The house was only a few minutes away.

Grandma smiled when we entered the house. "Feels good to be home," she said.

Jasper wrinkled his nose and turned to me, "Were you here?"

"Once or twice," I said.

"Have you showered at all since you left?" Mom asked, genuinely inquisitive. I laughed.

"Once or twice," I joked.

"There isn't much of a difference, really," Dad teased.

"Well, Jacob, you must realize that we have a lot of questions," Grandpa said.

"Yeah," I said, "I don't really know where to start."

"Just out with it," Edward said. Shut up, Edward.

"Well, a few weeks ago I found out who my parents are. My first parents," I clarified, "Uh, and it's a familiar name."

"His father is the grandson of Ephraim Black," Edward said. Mom shook her head.

"But that would mean..." she said, letting the ending stay silent.

"Ding, ding, ding," I said, trying to laugh to make it comical.

"So you turn into a giant wolf?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"That...is actually pretty cool," he said. I grinned widely. Only Dad.

"I can...get used to that," Mom said. She laughed once without much humor, "Out of all the kids in the world, I stumble upon the orphaned werewolf."

I smirked. I was so happy with how accepting they were. The rest of my family also agreed that they were fine with my lupine side.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

"We have more questions," Mom said, "Like why did you run away?"

"The fever and the growing? They were all things that happen right before a werewolf changes so when you and dad were hunting, I turned into one for the first time.

"Oh, honey," Mom said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Wolves can hear each other's thoughts so the others told me to come here."

"There are more?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"The vampires trigger the change so when we came last year, they started turning into wolves again."

"Interesting idea," Edward said.

"It's true," I said, angry that he didn't accept it as such.

"So what have you been doing?" Dad asked.

"Laurent and Victoria came back. They're looking for Bella." Edward growled softly. Like he had the right to be angry about that. "We keep an eye out for them. Laurent was trying to kill a member of the pack, and we killed him."

Almost everyone went completely still.

"You fought him?" Mom asked. Her dark eyes were wide with her eyebrows nearly disappearing into the blonde.

"It wasn't like I was alone," I said, "There five other wolves." I left out how I was the first to jump in.

My mom went very tense and still. It went on for a long time. Dad took her hand and shook her a little.

"You were fighting Laurent?" she asked again with pure terror.

I nodded. "It's okay, Mom. I'm like, the size of a horse. Nobody got hurt…except him."

"I just don't like the image of you fighting a vampire," Mom said.

"It's my job."

"Who made it your job?"

"It's kind of a birthright thing," I said. She sighed.

"I won't get hurt, I promise," I said crossing my heart for a little comic relief.

"So Laurent is dead?" Aunt Alice asked. I nodded. "Poor Irina."

I frowned. "I know, but he was trying to kill a girl. And in a very James manner."

"A shame. I had seen him living like us a few times," Aunt Alice said, "But that one did go back and forth a lot."

"Okay, enough about Laurent," Mom said, "Where have you been living?"

"La Push has a nice selection of motels, and then Sam Uley's couch."

"Uley. That name's on the treaty," Grandpa thought out loud.

"Yeah, he's in charge."

"Have you been eating?" she asked.

I smirked. "Yes, three square meals and then some."

"Good. Did anyone know you were here?"

"Just Bella and the pack."

"Bella?" Edward inquired. It made me angry that he thought he was allowed to show up and suddenly care about her.

"Yeah. Bella. She was a wreck when I got here," I said, providing an onslaught of mental images for him. He cringed in pain and tore at his hair.

"Jacob, don't," Alice said.

"He destroyed her," I yelled at her, "I had to come and put her back together. Don't go near her, Edward; you're just going to break her again."

Edward opened his mouth but then closed it.

"Please do not fight," my mom said. She glared at Edward, "Stop antagonizing him about that _girl. _We thought we had lost him, for Christ's sake, and you're going to make him want to leave again?"

"Sorry, Mom," I said, looking down at the floor. She smiled at me and pet my arm.

"Sorry, Rose," Edward said.

"Apology accepted. My God, it's been a big day. I'm almost yawning."

I smiled. "If you'll have me, I'd like to move back in. I have overstayed my welcome at the Seashell Motel."

"Ew, a motel," Aunt Alice said.

I laughed. "Not very luxurious. I'll go get my stuff and come back," I said. I bent down to kiss my mom on the cheek. "I'm sorry again, Mom. I really had no other choice but to leave." She hugged me.

"I know, honey. I'm so happy you're back."

I smiled at them all and headed out the door, into the woods. I could smell the scent of the other wolves when the wind blew in my face. I ran quickly to see if I could catch up with them.

All of the wolves were in human form at the border line. No one looked very happy.

"Hey, guys," I said. I had a tendency to attempt casualty in tense situations.

"They're staying?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"We're going to have to figure something out. Most of the treaty is void right now since we need a Cullen to be here and a wolf needs to go on Cullen territory."

"Yeah, I'm staying with them again."

"Ew," Paul said, "What about the smell?"

"What about the fact that they're all vampires?" Leah said, "This is crazy. You can't live there."

"Well, I am," I said, "I can't hurt them again."

"They don't have feelings," Leah scoffed.

"They're vampires not robots. They used to be humans too."

"Well, I used to be human too until they showed up."

"They were a million miles away! You can't blame them for that!"

"Enough," Sam said. We both had to stop.

"You can live with them, but you still have to run patrols-you know that right?"

"Of course," I said. I want things to stay as normal as they can.

"Alright," Sam said, "We'll deal with the rest later. Today's been long enough."

Rosalie PoV

I watched my baby sleep in his room. I was so terrified of losing him again. I had to make sure he didn't disappear. Sometimes I would close my eyes and remember the same lungs steadily breathing inside an infant. He had aged so much when he was gone. My baby boy was a man now. It all happened too quickly.

In sleep though, he looked young again. And he would be young forever, as he told me, if he so chose to be.

He let me entertain myself by tucking him in. I had kissed his forehead like I did when he was younger. I told him how he was so much older now. I told him how he had grown up so quickly. He must have seen the worry in my eyes at how short this time had passed, that the rest of his time will pass too quickly too.

"Well, I'm not going to be growing again for a while. Werewolves are frozen in time too. I might get taller but no gray hairs." I had smiled and told him how glad I was that he would be around for a long, long time. I wasn't going to have to lose him to time or bloodlust. He was sticking around forever. Maybe it was good luck that I stumbled across an orphaned _werewolf._

I stroked his warm hand for a little before I had to go. I had business to attend to.

I first brushed my hair and put on an outfit that was not funeral attire. My boy was back and so was my sense of control over my life. I put on red lipstick too. It made me feel fierce, like hot blood was pumping through me once again. I felt fierce, a mother bear looking out for her cub.

I crept out Edward's door to nowhere on to the forest floor. I followed Jacob's scent from earlier today to the ravine which separated us from the dogs.

I didn't know how to summon one so I tried calling for them to come. I smirked at my joke. I was going to have to quit those now that I was the mother of one of them. I had so much material though.

"Sam?" I said loud enough for a vampire to hear. Jacob told me his senses were as good as mine, "Are any of you out there? I want to talk."

A huge, black wolf appeared on the other side of the ravine. He snarled at me.

"I'm staying on my side," I said, "I'm not going to attack you. Not while Jacob is part of your group."

He barked. I don't know what that means, but I kept talking.

"I'm Jacob's mother. I have my son under my roof now, but he's still loyal to your pack. We are going to have to find a way to not hate each other for him. This would be a lot easier if I could talk with you."

He barked and this time I knew it meant, "Not happening."

"I just want us to agree that we're not going to make Jacob choose sides," I said. The wolf nodded his giant black head.

"Good. And if Victoria's your enemy than she's our enemy. If we're looking for her, then Jacob's less likely to find her. I'm sure you don't want some of your wolves being the one to find her. She'll be harder to kill than Laurent, trust me. Vampire women are infamous for revenge, and we've all made her angry."

The wolf nodded again. I had found Carlisle insane when he wanted to make peace with the wolves, decades ago. Now I was doing the same thing to protect my child. Because when you're a mother or a father, there's no limit to how far you'll go to protect your kid.

**What Carlisle quoted is from the Bible parable, the Prodigal Son. It seemed fitting. Make my day and review! Good night, y'all wonderful people. 333**


	36. Edward Sucks

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, beautiful people. Enjoy (: Important note at the end concerning Book 3.**

Some things were easy about moving back in with my family. Some things were hard.

I had to explain to my parents what patrolling involved and how I'd be gone for long hours and how I'll be low on sleep but how it was for the greater good and my responsibility. Mom didn't like it, but she consented.

She had also given me the yelling at of a lifetime once the initial joy and shock had passed. About how I was never to go so long without so much as calling home ever again and how if I did, I would literally be in the doghouse.

I still spent a lot of time in La Push although they complained about the smell. A lot. I didn't really notice it. After a while of complete immersion in it, it doesn't affect me so much.

One thing hasn't changed. Edward is a prick and a jerk.

When I woke up in my house for the first time since I reunited with my family again, I went down and was very unhappy to see Edward just walking in the door.

"Where were you?" I asked, angrily.

"Bella's house," he said evenly.

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"She wanted me to come. And I saw you from her kitchen window. You were too late to stop me, anyway. I had come to tell her about the tragedy that was your death. Otherwise, I may have stayed away."

"You're just going to destroy her again!" I said, "Do you know how broken she was? She was crying and losing weight and sitting in the dark. I was fixing her, and you ruined everything!"

"The choice is up to Bella about who she wants to be with. And she has made it clear to me that she wants me in her life," Edward said. I hated his cool tone. My hands started shaking. I wanted a fight.

"Control yourself, Jacob. No one would want to see us fighting," he said.

"You took her back!" I accused, "You don't deserve her!"

"I know," he said, with a bit of a growl. Good, I was getting him mad, "But Bella wants me so I will stay with her."

"You don't think she wanted you before?" I cried, sending him memories from the first night I saw her again where she was crying in her car.

"I was stupid," he said quietly.

"You still are. Leave her alone!"

"It's too late. I'm here as long as she wants me," Edward said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I told him. He stepped out of my way. I ran on two legs so I wouldn't be tempted to turn around and bite his throat out.

I was on her street quickly enough. Good, the cruiser is gone. It will be just us.

I knocked on the door, chipping the wood a few times. I breathed deeply and tried to calm down. I loved Bella. I didn't want her to be hurt like Emily.

She opened the door. She looked worried but not surprised.

"Hi, Jacob," she said. She used to brighten up whenever she saw me.

"You look less excited to see me than you were last time," I pointed out, walking in. Edward hadn't stolen that light; he'd killed it and replaced it with one that didn't glow but burned. He was no good for her.

"Jacob, all I've wanted for months is for Edward to come back. Now he is. A lot of people don't get that lucky."

"He isn't good for you, Bella. Did you hit your head and forget all that pain?"

"I wrecked myself. But I'm not broken anymore. Only he can remind me how to be whole again."

"But I was actually trying!" I yell, "He wasn't! He left you here, to pick up the pieces all by yourself! I came back for you, Bella!"

"Jacob, I owe you my life, and I love you, but Edward holds my heart. That never changed. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Cut the crap, Bella! It was so obvious! You knew! I wouldn't have worked around my family or have spent every free moment with you if I didn't love you! And where was he, Bella?"

"He was suffering too, Jacob. He was hurting as much I was. He thought it was best. People make mistakes."

"If he was hurting like you, why didn't he choose to come back? He could have Bella, but he didn't. Every painful moment you had these last few months was because of his choice to leave. He knew you would be hurt, and he still left!"

Tears were filling her eyes. "Leave, Jacob," she said quietly.

Almost every part of me wanted to take back my words so she would stop crying. I had never hurt her, not like this. I was always the security blanket. Somewhere along I started wanting more. That isn't my fault-is it hers for raising my expectations and not fulfilling them? Could I have chosen to be her friend despite my true feelings, and to stand by when she went back to Edward? A better man, an imprint certainly, may have, but I can't. I wanted to fight for her, and I don't know what that means about my love for her.

I turned around and walked out the door. This time I phased when I reached the woods.

_Hey, Jacob_, Embry greeted.

He saw what happened in my head. _That just sucks, man, sorry._

_It completely sucks_, I agreed bitterly.

_Where are you going?_

_ I'm weighing the pros and cons of attacking him._

_Don't do it, Jake,_ Embry told me. I wonder what the other wolves would say. Sam would agree with Embry definitely, but I bet Paul would say go for it.

_You'll regret it, and it'll make her upset._

I huffed, _You're right. She'll never forgive me._

So I phased back and put my clothes on. Edward was waiting for me on the front porch.

He looked so arrogant in his serenity.

So I punched that serenity in the face.

One of my fingers broke on his cheekbone. His head fell back a little, but there was no satisfactory damage. I swore and set my finger so it wouldn't heal wrong.

"I thought you said you weren't going to attack me," he said.

"Did that even hurt?" I growled at him.

"No, but it was a pretty hard punch. Kind of impressed with you."

"If it didn't hurt, it doesn't count."

"Alright then. Did you see her?"

"Would I have punched you if I hadn't. You brainwashed her."

"You made her cry?" he said, frowning at me.

"These shitty circumstances made her cry. And you made her cry a lot more."

"Please stop shoving those memories at me. They're so loud."

"Why? Can't handle the truth?"

My mother came out of the house. "What's going on? Are you bleeding?" She was looking at my hand with thankfully topaz eyes.

I wiped the blood on my shirt. The place where my skin had cut had already healed. I held up my hand. "It's fine."

"Fascinating," Edward said, looking at my healed wound.

"How did you hurt it?" Mom asked.

"Punching my face," Edward answered coolly.

"What? Why?"

"He took her back! He can't have her!" I yelled, as if my mom could solve our dispute. At least she could take my side.

"Oh my, not this again," Mom said tiredly, "We're in the exact same place we were last year. We just went in a giant circle."

"Get out," I growled at Edward, "Leave. Now."

Edward held up his hands. "Fine. You obviously don't want to see me."

Grandma came out. "Edward, please don't go again."

"I'll stay close, Mom. Promise," Edward said, smiling reassuringly at her. Then he got into his stupid silver car and most definitely drove to Bella's house. Mom took me inside and made Grandpa look at my hand. He said I had set it right and asked a bunch of medical questions about how the healing process works. He was so excited to learn about it.

Edward came back a few hours later, Bella with him. He looked sour. The members of my family who had missed her greeted her warmly with lots of hugs and smiling. Dad waved, but didn't do anything after Mom and I glared at him. She smiled at me, and I turned my head. She asked everyone to assemble in the redone dining room. I rarely saw everyone gathered around a table. They were mostly for my use.

Mom sat next to me, leaning over the table so that I was nearly blocked from Bella's view. She was on the receiving end of one of my mother's vicious stink eyes as well.

"Hello, everyone," she said, " Edward and I are here to settle one of our arguments that we can't leave in the air any longer. It's the subject of my mortality. Edward wants me to remain human for a life he sees as very long. I think that idea is gross and highly unappealing. So the obvious solution is to become a vampire like you. Since you'll be putting up with me as long as he would be, I want to put it to a vote."

I looked at her straight-on for the first time. She caught my eye and smiled. My mouth was hanging open. Was she serious? This isn't like choosing a pizza topping. This was her life we were talking about.

She took her eyes off of me and gestured to Edward. "We can start with you, Edward." she said, "Would you like me to be a Cullen?"

"Not like this. No."

"Alright. Alice?"

"Of course," my aunt said cheerily. Bella smiled appreciatively.

"Jasper?" she asked. I leaned in to hear what my uncle would say.

"I think the past few months have shown that you two should not be separated again. Yes." Of course, he said yes. The emotions he felt from Edward had nearly driven him bonkers.

Bella tried to hide her pleasure at this surprisingvote. She turned to Dad.

"If you want it then yes," he said, trying to be neutral to both Mom, Bella, and I. It was no secret he wanted Bella as a sister or that he saw no problem with a vampire lifestyle.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked, looking at my Mom who had placed a hand on my arm that was both comforting and restraining.

"No. Although I have been far luckier than most women of my kind, this isn't what I would have chosen if I had been given the opportunity."

Bella nodded and locked her big, brown eyes on me. "Jake? I know you're planning to stick around."

"No, Bella. You're eighteen. You're way too young to think about this. There's nothing wrong with a long and perfectly happy human life."

Bella just turned to Grandma who said yes before she finished the question.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked. He was our leader. His answer was what really mattered.

"Yes," he said. Edward snarled at him. But if he had seen how sad Grandpa was when he left, he would understand.

"Alright, let's do this thing," Bella said.

"Now?" Edward and I yelled together. Our eyes connected. As much as I hated it, we had a common goal-keep Bella human. In that look, we both knew it too.

"Are you completely idiotic?" I yelled at Bella.

She frowned and snapped, "You were out-voted, Jacob."

"And you're irrational. What about your parents and Leah and your friends?"

"You don't want Charlie to wake up and find you gone, right? Never to see you again?" Edward added.

Bella hung her head.

"Give them a breaking-off point," I suggested, "Like graduation."

"Or college," Edward suggested. I nodded at that.

Bella mulled it over and said stubbornly, "Fine. Not until graduation. But don't delay it anymore."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Edward muttered. He scooped up Bella and looked at me again as if to say, "We're together on this. Agreed?"

I nodded. I was with him, but I still didn't like him.

**Poor Jacob, always getting his heart broken. This is the end of Book 2. I didn't know it was coming; it happened so quickly. Yes, there will be four books, but the next one is where things are just going to get completely different and crazy and fun. I have started it, and when I was outlining the series, this book especially had all these great scenes playing in my head like "man I can't wait until I get to write that! They're going to love this part!" I have a short prologue that will be up soon so stay tuned and have a beautiful day!**


	37. Book III: Prologue

**Ciao, amiche! Come stai?**

**It has been so long, but this story is taking longer than the others. I know where I want it to go, but the chapters before the big events need to be written. I've written a bunch of them they just need to cohere. But this is a short but sweet prologue to where the rest of the story is going.**

"I'm just scared, Jake, you know? It's all getting so real so quickly. I don't want to fall too hard."

"Mmhmm," I nodded. My mind was somewhere else though.

"Jake, are you listening?" Gwen asked. We were walking down First Beach because lately, she was always coming to me for advice about Paul. And he was coming to me for advice about Gwen. I really wanted them to both be happy, but I have my own problems.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, trying to think of an intelligent response. Paul was counting on me, "Just...fall with it. Paul's never been crazier about a girl than he is about you. I think you two really have something." I knew for a fact that they have something, actually. They have a werewolf imprint bonding them together forever. But Paul won't tell her that because "he wants her to fall in love with him on her terms." When he said that, I don't think he realized how much convincing it would take to get her to love him.

Gwen did like Paul, maybe even love already, but she needed to convince herself of that. She has a lot of ideas about love and how sixteen is too young to declare someone your soulmate. That's all well and good when magic hasn't stated for a fact that you actually have met your soulmate.

So I was convincing her to go for him while telling him to be patient. The mediator, if you will. It was exhausting though. Gwen would call after dates and at random times during the day. But I'm happy to help Gwen because she's one of my closest friends, almost like a sister. It's Paul who's worse because he can invade my thoughts.

They aren't what is weighing me down though. What's weighing me down is my best friend and holder of my heart, Bella Swan. Who I took care of and made my feelings for very obvious. Who went back to her boyfriend and my uncle, Edward, the moment he came knocking on her door. Who wants to become a vampire like the rest of my family. Who after one bite of venom would be lost to me forever. I mean, I can't be in love with a vampire, right?

**Hope you like it! I'm sorry if it takes a while for the next chapter, but I made a breakthrough in my writer's block the other night, and it's progressing faster than it had been going. **

**Anyone going to see the Hunger Games this weekend? I am so excited! Please review and stay beautiful (;**


	38. A Foot on Both Sides

I don't want to move.

I don't want to open my eyes.

I don't want to do anything but stay here.

_It was just too damn early. _

And I swear, I had only slept for five minutes.

I just want to sleep forever. What would be good about waking up? I wouldn't be rested enough to be productive.

I might see Bella, but that excitement turns to lead when I remember how things are between us.

She didn't make any lately. I didn't understand her anymore. Her wants were just so weird and wrong. She wanted Edward and to be a vampire? How does Charlie let her use a knife at dinner?

I could have listed a million reasons why I would be a better choice, but thinking about that made me think about opening my eyes because thoughts are so much louder when your eyes are closed.

So I thought about how soft my bed was and great it felt after late hours of patrolling.

I wonder what time it is. I could hear their footsteps every once in a while. That wasn't a problem before my hearing got better. Good thing I could sleep through a hurricane. A lot of people would be bothered by hearing people all night.

I listened for a while. A door opened and closed. Footsteps past my door. Ugh, Edward.

Go away, I yelled internally at him. Bad thing about reading minds was that you heard what everybody thought about you. Not that I'm feeling sympathetic for him.

In response, he turned on his stereo, blasting a dramatic classical composition through my walls. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. Laughter also came through the wall.

I wanted to leave, but I didn't know where to go. I felt too exhausted to run. I thought about going to Sam and Emily's, but they'll be asleep, and I've already done my fair share of putting them out.

I'm not going to school anymore. I missed too much at St. Frank's to finish my sophomore year at a real school. That's the problem with telling too much of the truth. The people in Forks knew I went to that school so we couldn't just say I had been in school there. Someone would call the dean at St. Frank's for a reference, and Forks would want to hold me back.

I could have continued at La Push, but now that my family's home, it would be too suspicious. Suspicion is not in the interest of neither wolf nor Cullen. Anyway, it goes against our already shady cover story.

The current cover story is that I was kidnapped by a sadistic man who wanted ransom to pay his debts. It was no secret that the Cullens were loaded. We had to work with what Edward told Charlie. I was presumed dead by the police but found when all hope was lost and returned to my family, shaken but unharmed. It was a big lie, but big enough to work with help from Charlie's account.

So everyone thought I was being home-schooled so I can process the ordeal and be with my family. Gwen and Devon are, as always, just going along with it. He isn't happy about it though. Gwen is very close to learning the wolf truth so she's working out theories that connect what she knows about the truth that connected me to Paul and the other guys.

I had a lot of problems. I always had, but I used to be a little more optimistic. Was I naive then and wise now in the dark side of the world? Or is there always a reason to hope and now I just can't find one? I tried to list all of my troubles, but there was one recurring theme.

There was no one place to belong, no sense of balance. Was I more Quileute or Cullen? Should I continue to keep secrets or let go of those who can't know? Should I fight for Bella or just surrender and let her and Edward be happy while I tried to get over her?

I had a lot of choices to make and a lot of things out of my hands to deal with. The problem was that one choice could separate me from other places where I belong.

I realized that Bella may be having the same problem. She says she loves Edward, but I know she loves me too. She just doesn't know it. Edward has her under his control, but I was the one who came back first. I tried to put her back together. It's too late for her to go back to Edward and the way things were before he crumpled her up like paper. She loves me too. She's in too deep with me to deny it.

"Jake, your life is jacked up," Devon said. I had gone to talk to my friends about my dilemma. Well, some of my dilemmas. Secret comes first. As always.

"I concur," Paul said, "It makes me want a drink."

"Well, Paul, you have a problem," Devon said.

"You're sheltered," Paul shot at him.

"La Push isn't exactly the hood, Paul," I said.

"We walked by your house. It's the same size as mine," Devon said.

"Yeah...I'm just an asshole," Paul said. We all laughed and agreed.

"And I know for a fact that your alcoholic history is not nearly as bountiful as you make it out to be. For one, you've never really been wasted," I said, exploiting the information I had heard in his head. Our metabolism is too fast for alcohol to be effective so we can't really get drunk.

"Seriously. I mean, it's not even that big a deal, just drinking like at parties. Everybody's done it," Devon said.

"They have?" I asked. When was everybody doing this?

"Oh, that's right! Jake missed football season! He never went to any of the Varsity victory parties!"

"I wasn't there so there can't have been too many," I said.

"Hey, Devon!" Paul called, "I'm sure Jake got pretty wild at St. Frank's. I heard once that he used to unbutton his collar!"

"I didn't know such a wild, unhinged beast we had with us today!" Devon exclaimed, qualifying himself for the World Sarcasm Championships.

"Jeez, Jake. You need to get out more," Paul said.

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, being 'kidnapped' when you're really here," Devon grumbled.

"You mad, bro?" I asked uneasily. I didn't want him to feel like that because then I had to separate myself from him. I had had to do it before, but Devon was the longest friend I'd ever had.

"No," he said, "Because I know I'll get it out of you eventually."

I laughed. "Sure you will."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he said.

Now I felt weird because I knew he wasn't going to figure it out. It's too out there. But I can let him think he will. It might be what keeps our friendship alive.

Talking to my friends hadn't helped me erase the things weighing my mind. I didn't really expect to find answers here anyway. I feel less alone now though. Since my family came back, I've been strangely lonely.

I think I know why. With the distance from them, I was only with the pack. Now I was going from side to side, never having someone that belonged to both as well.

If I want to be on one side or with one person, is that simply where I should be? I don't know the difference between wanting to be somewhere and not wanting to leave another. I just know that there is one.

I don't want to make a choice, but everything feels like they won't stay straight. I have to be more one side than the other. Cullen and Black aren't meant to live in the same body.


	39. Threat

**Good morning (: **

I returned home late in the evening after patrols. Sam and Embry had gone back to Emily's for dinner, but I wanted to crash early.

I knew Grandma and Mom went to Los Angeles today for an antique furniture auction or something. Aunt Alice had really wanted to go, but she had school. I had laughed at that one since I was being home-schooled for the rest of the year.

Dad, Uncle Jasper, Edward and Bella were gathered around the TV. Dad and I were the only ones that really used it so this was a weird occurrence.

"What are you watching?" I asked. No answer. So I moved into the room. It was the local news- reports about a murder spree in Seattle. The numbers were alarming, but we weren't the Justice League so why was my family concerned?

The news story ended and moved on to a report on new dog-walking regulations before someone finally answered my question.

"It's a vampire," Uncle Jasper said.

"Oh, boy," I said, chuckling. Bella turned to me. Her brown eyebrows were raised in alarm.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked.

"We were in one place in New York -near the city- where we used to get them like termites. Big coven plus nearby city equals lots of vampires dropping in," I said, nonchalantly, trying to inconspicuously place myself next to her, "And it only takes one look at Dad to scare them off, right, Dad?"

"That's right, my boy," Dad said grinning at me. He reached his arm behind the couch to bump my fist.

"We shouldn't take this lightly. I don't think this is just a curious nomad," Uncle Jasper said, "It looks like a threat. Someone is deliberately trying to tell us something.

"Why would someone want to do that?" Bella asked.

"Covens don't come as big as ours," Edward told her, "They might be trying to cut us down in numbers to diminish our power."

"Covens don't usually establish themselves so close to cities. Nomads love them for the easy hunting. Someone or someones might be sending a message to us so we'll leave this prime real estate. When I was created, there were armies of newborns fighting over land in the South."

I knew about Uncle Jasper's history. But could that be happening here in Forks over a hundred years later?

I thought all those wars were stamped out by the...

"Didn't the Volturi have the final word in the newborn wars?" Dad asked.

"They're the vampire royalty, right?" Bella asked.

The front door opened, and Mom and Grandma came through. Ugh, the worst timing. Mom walked right into the area where we had been talking and gave a pointed look to Dad, Jasper, and Edward. I rolled my eyes. She always did that when the Volturi came up. As if talking about them would bring them here. I don't get what the big deal was. We weren't criminals.

"Rose," Dad said tiredly, "We can't pretend they don't exist."

"Em," she hissed.

"He's not a little kid," Dad reminded her. She looked me over. I was most definitely not little.

I had a long curiosity about the Volturi. Mom and Dad had chosen to not talk to me about them, but Edward had told me a little. He had spent a lot of my childhood in college so he had been unaware of my parents' policies.

"Come on. Bella knows more than me, and she's a rookie," I said.

"A rookie?" Bella asked, "I resent that."

I laughed, "And I am now an actual member of the supernatural creature community. I should know."

My quick exchange with Bella made my heart a little light. I just forgot the hurt between us enough to have some of our normal banter.

"Fine," Mom huffed, "What do you know?"

"Excellent," I said, "I know Grandpa used to live with them and about Jane, Alec, and Demetri."

"You told him about those two awful twins?" Mom hissed at Edward. He held his hands up in innocence.

"How was I supposed to know that wasn't allowed?"

"You read minds!"

"So what are they?" I asked over them, "And how come I'm not allowed to know about them?"

"They're a royal family led by three ancient vampires, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They are the closest thing we have to government. They make laws that are meant to above all, keep the secret. If a vampire isn't being careful with their hunting, they will be killed," Edward said, "The three I told you about are part of their guard. Aro likes to collect those with rare gifts for his guard."

"Ok," I said, waiting for the part about the secrecy.

"When you were two, one of Carlisle's old friends violated the laws. His mate had died, and the man went crazy," Mom said with a pointed look to Edward, "He just wanted to create chaos and watch the world burn. So he kept a building hostage and then killed all of the hostages. Like I said- crazy. The humans made their own assumptions, but the Volturi came after him. He tried to make a deal with them in exchange for a quick and painless death. So he told them about how Aro's dear friend Carlisle had adopted a human baby-

"Oh, no," I muttered.

"Naturally, Aro had to check so he sent Demetri and Heidi to find us and see if it was true. The only thing that spared your life was your gift that we thought you had. Aro had interfered with Jane and Alec's lives, some say, so that he could turn them when they were older. The deal was that we could wait until you were older, and then we had to change you."

"Aro wanted to preserve the gift. When he heard about Alice, he immediately wanted her. If he were ever in a position where he could acquire a number of us, you would have made a good companion to her," Edward said. Jasper growled.

"I can't believe this. Nobody told me anything about this, all these years?" I exclaimed.

"We didn't want to scare you," Mom said.

"Why didn't you bite me though? You gave me the option to live until one hundred!"

"The Volturi don't think about time the same way we do. They're several millennia old. They wouldn't think about you until you were an old man. We didn't get too worked up about it," Uncle Jasper said.

"I still should have known," I said, "You should have just bit me and kept yourselves safe."

"You shouldn't have to worry about vampires coming after you. It would have terrified you, and you know it," Mom said. I may be able to see where she's coming from about that. I used to get all those nightmares, but those were about car wrecks.

"We don't need them coming here and running into us. So the sooner the Seattle vampires are gone, the better," Edward said.

I nodded. And I knew a few people who would help us get rid of them.

"So we would just be able to kill them?" Paul asked excitedly.

"It's for the good of Seattle," Sam said. The pack was meeting at the Uley house. Over the past month, we had gained one new member, plus two huge kids we now had to watch out for. My family's return and probably the threat in Seattle were causing the additions to the pack.

Our new member was Quil, as we expected. He had come off as a loudmouth at first, but he was actually pretty cool. And totally psyched about being a wolf. He reminded me of my dad in that way, who thought of becoming a vampire as one of the greatest things to ever happen to him.

"We probably don't want those Volturi coming in either. If they're as powerful as you say, we want them far away from La Push and Forks," Sam said, "We should check out the city, see what we scope out."

"We would draw him in with our blood and then snap like a mousetrap," Jared said. He was good with strategy.

"So we're in on this?" I said to check. Everyone turned to Sam like kids to a parent.

He grinned, "We need to keep an eye out, and if we just have to smash some heads while we're at it, we'll just have to do it for the sake of the tribe."

Everyone grinned and hooted. But I saw Emily standing in the doorway, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

**I hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming because I'm really nervous about these chapters and how you're going to respond! Also, I have a question of the day. I want to know what you think is going to happen in Jacob's future, immediate and distanced. I'd love to hear your opinions. Have a great day! Mwah!**


	40. A Hilarious Accident

**Sorry it's been so long. Hopefully it's worth it.**

I had been taking extra patrols lately. Victoria was after Bella, and with her luck, the vampires in Seattle were probably a big threat to her as well. And the thought of any of them getting anywhere near Bella was so horrific that it paralyzed my muscles and cut off my breathing.

Sam lets me because he understands what it's like to need that person to be safe. I've talked to Bella some, but either Edward's there or it is just too awkward or painful. If I can't be with her like Sam can be with Emily and Jared can be with Kim, I'll be with her by being out here, protecting her.

I also linger for the chance to be out of the house. I never leave it otherwise. I can't go to Forks because of the secret. Sometimes I hang out in La Push, but it feels weird and strange now that I don't live there.

So I'm always either in the woods or at the house.

There are some advantages to always being the eye looking out.

I was the one to find her.

I came across her fresh scent. It came from the road and was leading deeper into the woods, the direction of Forks.

I sounded the alarm. Seth, Jared, and Leah were out here with me. They echoed my howls. We chased her but she kept evading us, going into thick parts of the woods where we couldn't fit through the spaces between trees. Sometimes she laughed at us when she felt really safe.

Leah was surpassing Jared who had taken point. With her speed, she could easily catch Victoria. But she wouldn't beat her if the rest of us couldn't get to the fight in time. Although Leah had done most of the work on Laurent, that was a moment where the wolf took over. It was an instinctive reaction to the danger she was in. That animal mind had left her though. Now, she couldn't be animal enough to eat raw deer.

_Slow down, Leah_, Jared ordered. He was second-in-command so she had to.

_I can get her!_ She insisted.

_Not alone. I'd rather lose her than lose you._

_How freaking sweet, _she thought bitterly. She snarled and barked, but stayed on his left side.

Sam and Paul phased soon, and the chase really heated up. But she was so fast. No matter how close our snapping teeth got to her, it was never close enough.

She jumped across the ravine and everyone stopped. I almost didn't. Why were they stopping? It wasn't the Grand Canyon; we could all jump it!

_Not our land_, Sam said, _The treaty is still in place for us._

I noticed how he said us. It didn't cover me. I could go after her.

_No, Jacob_, Sam said, _Not alone._

_I could take her!_ I argued.

_No, you can't_, Sam said, _Not alone._

Maybe they'll get her, Paul said. If that was meant to help, it didn't. I'm useless to my family now too.

We patrolled the line between Cullen land and Quileute land, so if she came back, we'd be ready. She never did though. It grew dark. We didn't know when to give up. She might be waiting for us to drop our guard.

Sam let whoever wanted to leave, leave. He, Jared, and I stuck around.

I didn't know when I could go home. Sam was adamant about me not crossing the border until he was sure I wouldn't be attacked alone. Worrying about the pack was going to drive him mad.

We all needed to go home soon. It was going to be morning in an hour. Our families were going to be worried. Mine wouldn't even know what happened.

I thought of a way to get back without possibly getting attacked, but I didn't like it. Unfortunately, I was exhausted, hungry, and out of options.

_Just do it, man,_ Jared said. His pace had slowed over the night. He was barely trotting, _Then we can all go home._

I huffed and changed back to human form. I could barely keep my eyes open, and I put my leg through the wrong pants leg twice. I willed myself to run as fast as I could until I was in the forest behind Gwen's neighborhood. All the house's lights were off, and the cars were parked. I didn't bother with sidewalks, simply cutting through backyards until I was on Bella's street.

I was so exhausted by then that I was stumbling into her yard without looking for an open curtain or even bothering walking around the safety light. Some neighbors might be up at this hour, but I was too tired to care.

"Edward!" I hissed, when I was under her window. He poked his bronze head out her window. It's still weird that he watches her every night, just saying.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind! Where do you park the Volvo?"

"I don't. I run here."

I swore, "Well, I need a ride home, and I can't run home."

"Why not?"

"Because Sam's paranoid about Victoria, that's why. Go get your stupid silver car, and drive me home."

Edward grumbled something too low for me to hear, but he complied and jumped out her window.

"I better be back before she wakes up," he warned.

"You see it every morning. And Bella isn't exactly a graceful riser."

He said something low that sounded like "Well, now it's numbered." Then he ran away too fast for me to see.

I need to find a place to hang out until he gets back. With a wicked smile, I used all the strength still in me to grab the sill and climb through her window.

I snickered a little, and she stirred, murmuring words. I forgot about her sleep-talking. Takes me back to last spring in the hotel room.

"Edward..." she murmured. Typical. He was already her every waking thought. Why not take the sleeping ones too?

"Jacob!" she said very loudly. I grinned and balanced half of my body in her bed. All of me couldn't fit.

She reached out her arm, and it fell. Then she grumbled, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob?" she said, looking up at me, confused.

"Good morning, Sunshine," I teased. Her eyes were squinty and her hair was knotty. Even Bella was no Beauty Queen at this hour.

"Where's Edward?"

"Getting his car. I needed a ride and couldn't run."

"Why not?"

"Victoria ran on to Cullen land, and Sam wouldn't let me go there without knowing she was gone."

"Good," Bella said. She yawned, "Is this real life?"

"I understand. Sometimes I'm so good, it's hard to believe you're not dreaming."

But Bella had closed her eyes. Now watching her sleep made me tired. I fought to keep my eyes open, but...

I was surfing on First Beach when a wave pulled me under, and all I could see was blue.

Then I woke up.

"What the hell?" I said loudly. Bella and Edward were standing over me, and I remembered where I was. Bella was fully awake, fully dressed, and fully aggravated. Her cheeks were very red. Edward was just pissed.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called from downstairs, "Everything okay, hon?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm on the phone with Alice," Bella yelled down unconvincingly. You'd think she'd be better at that by now.

I started laughing, covering my face with a pillow so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"At least, he didn't start snoring. Charlie would have thought a chainsaw murderer was attacking you," Edward said without humor.

I laughed harder. I didn't need the pillow. The sound was gone. He was so mad at me, and I loved it.

"Jacob, you need to get out of here," Bella hissed.

"Ah, I can't stay for breakfast?" I said.

Edward grabbed my shoulder and roughly pulled me out of Bella's bed. He was getting way too worked up about this, in my opinion. It was a rather hilarious accident.

"Bella, I'm afraid I won't be able to drive you to school," Edward said. She pouted. He cupped her red cheek with his cold, white hand. It cooled down and only the left was flushed. A wave of nausea hit me.

"I'll wait until Charlie leaves. Then we'll sneak out when no neighbors are looking," Edward said

"Will you be late to school?"Bella asked.

"Not if I rush."

Bella grabbed his shirt, and her lips collided with his. The kiss lasted so long that her lungs must be suffering. I scowled at the ground. Good thing my stomach was empty.

Bella grabbed her backpack and left the room. I heard her chat with her dad before she headed out the door in a rush.

Edward was scowling at me. "You're not funny."

"I find myself hilarious," I said.

"...Forcing yourself on her," he muttered.

"Force?" I asked, "Who was forced to do anything?"

"Bella. You snuck into her bed and put her arm on your chest," Edward said.

I laughed once, "I fell asleep sitting on the edge of her bed. Bella must have done that out of her own accord."

"I don't believe you," Edward said.

"You know I'm telling the truth; you're just denying it," I teased, "Afraid Bella likes a warm bed? Or should I say _hot_?"

His hands turned into tight fists so I didn't push him farther, but I did brace myself in a good position. I'd love to settle who Bella loved with an old-fashioned duel. I was a good fighter. But I'd rather a venue that wasn't Bella's tiny bedroom.

Edward closed his eyes and went really still. He stayed like that until we heard Charlie leave. Then he opened his eyes and said, "Let's go."

We climbed out the window and ran very sneakily to his car which was parked around the corner from the house.

I yawned widely. My short sleep in Bella's bed wasn't exactly rejuvenating.

Edward drove like a madman to the house. He kept his eyes on the road the whole time. I leaned my cheek against the cold glass. I tried to doze, but Edward made every turn sharp. I would bang the side of my head on the window every time so I never fell asleep.

When we got home, all I wanted to do was fall asleep. But I had some explaining to do. I had given everyone a good scare for the ten-thousandth time in my life. I told them how I couldn't have gone home because Victoria might have gotten me. So I went to Bella's house so I could get a ride home from Edward. And how I fell asleep and we had to wait for Charlie to go.

Mom said I should have just called, and I said my brain was not operating very well. So she told me to get some sleep, and I happily complied. I barely made it up the stairs to my room before I collapsed on the bed.

**Wanna make my day? Review! Happy Easter or Passover or Birthday or National Beer-Brewing Day! Ok. Bye.**


	41. Imprint Insight

**Short one that is a bit delayed. This scene was originally in Book II. So…enjoy.**

You know what's awesome?" Paul asked me.

"Peace and quiet," I said. I was feeling pretty low. The situation with Victoria was looking hopeless since we lost her last week.

"Nope. Life. Specifically mine. Gwendolyn has invited me to your former school's dance. Spring Fling. Hell yes."

I smirked. "I was going to go to that with her last year, but I was in the hospital."

"After your 'accident?'" he said using air quotes.

"Precisely."

"Woah. A hit and run. A kidnapping. Your life is like a soap opera."

I laughed and Emily snorted. She was hunched over a notepad on the kitchen table with a curtain of hair covering her face.

"Is there a test coming up?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just looking at the legends I've written down."

"Anything interesting?" I inquired.

"I'm looking at the ones about the Alpha's actually," she said with a pointed look at me. I thought of Sam, but then I realized I was Alpha by blood, if not by rank.

"I see."

"Anything about facial deformities?" Paul asked. I swung a punch which he deftly dodged.

"I'm reading a story about one's sister," she said in a faraway voice. She flipped to the front of the notebook and then flipped a couple pages forward. "Huh."

"What?"

"There haven't been many imprints. Our pack is weird that we've had so many as well as for other reasons," Emily said, quirking her lips at Paul which sent me into guffaws, "But almost every Chief's daughter or sister has been an imprint."

I never knew my sisters, but I felt myself mourning them. Not only did they never get to see their ninth year, they also may have lost a chance at the type of bliss that only existed between imprints.

"I wonder which one of us would have been your brother-in-law," Paul said lightly because he had a tendency to be light in sad moments.

"Hopefully not you," I said.

"I wonder if one's imprint died before they were imprinted on- does the wolf ever imprint?"

"I think so," I said. I don't think everyone gets an easy life, but I did have an optimistic idea where everyone got a shot at true love. Love hadn't been my friend for a while, but I had a shot with Bella, one evidenced by many things, I think. It was a shot I was going to take until I had nothing left.

"I think that whatever Spirit or ancestor controls imprinting," Paul said, "would have a back-up plan in case anything veered off course. Like if imprinting is supposed to be with whoever is most likely to transfer the wolf gene, but that person would be completely unavailable to the wolf, then there's gotta be another good match. Like of course an Alpha and their sister would have a wolf kid together, but no Spirit in their right mind is going to make two family members imprint."

Emily and I were subdued with silence by Paul's surprising insight.

He shoved his eyebrows together. "Don't be so shocked. Believe it or not, I am capable of thought."

**Have a lovely day**


	42. If It Can Stay Secret

**It's been too long, darlings, but yesterday was super productive so here we have the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with them. (;**

Pericles can suck my-

As well as Aristotle. And Alexander the Great. Throw in Sophocles.

The point is: I am not in the mood for school at the moment.

This was one of the reasons I stopped home-schooling. I hated not leaving the house. It made me restless, and I couldn't concentrate on anything except for ways to get out of the house and how inviting the damp woods looked.

Dammit! Why do we have glass walls?

I felt like I had been trapped here forever. When was the last time I outside? Two nights ago, I think. I came in late after a really long patrol. I came in late a lot. It was how the scheduling was working out. I was leaving the house tonight though for our trip to Seattle. That is, if Mom didn't find out.

Dad has seen me phased so now he thinks I'm as strong as him, which is true. Mom isn't buying it though. Dad says she would have been the same way if they had turned me into a vampire, and I was stronger than both of them.

I'm really excited. It's going to be a pack mission. We were going to be in the city, hunting down vampires.

I ran it by Dad, and he was fine with it. Jealous, actually. The thing is that getting permission from Dad isn't really getting permission at all. Dad doesn't know that, but Mom and I do.

I just needed to get done with school and out of the house before Mom figures it out.

A few minutes later, Edward, Alice, and Bella came in from school. Edward and Bella paused in the foyer to suck some face. Ew. _Go upstairs or knock it off._

"Hey Jacob!" my aunt greeted, sliding into the seat next to me. She kissed my head and took a look at the notes I had already finished writing.

"Hi, Aunt Alice," I said, making an effort to smile at her despite my utter boredom.

"So I hear you have a little expedition going on tonight," she said lowly even though anyone would have been able to hear it anyway.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't need a vision to know what's going on. Emmett told Jasper and-"

"He obviously told you," I finished. She smiled.

"Just stay safe," she said squeezing my bicep with her tiny hand, "And if you're out-numbered, don't get all noble. You have something of a hero complex."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. _I did not._

"You know what Jasper told you, right? Don't let them get their arms around you. Keep smart."

"We're just checking things out," I said.

"No, you're searching. Which means you're looking to find something. So be prepared."

"What's going on?" Bella asked, coming over to the table.

"Pack stuff. Heading out to Seattle," I said nonchalantly, knowing that with Bella, these things had to be handled with care.

"What?" Bella shrieked, her voice piercing my ears. Sometimes care isn't enough to prevent her freak-outs.

"It's just what we do in the woods but in the city," I reasoned.

"What does Seattle have to do with you?"

"It isn't a far cry from La Push. Defending the territory."

"But these are newborns. They're stronger and crazy"

"Yet you have no problem becoming one!" But I don't say that. Instead I say, "If we don't do it, who will? The police? You can't shoot a vampire."

Bella looked at Edward with wide, brown eyes.

"I don't think I have a say," Edward said, frowning at me. Like he cares about whether I get hurt. Hasn't bothered him in the past. It's probably killing him that Bella cares so much.

"I don't want you to go," Bella said.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you, honey," I said, "I can't back out anyway. I suggested it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm trying to keep people like you safe!"

"Hero complex," Aunt Alice said lowly. Edward chuckled before a glare from Bella shut him up.

The door opened and Mom and Dad came inside, hands intertwined.

"What's going on?" Dad said, smiling widely.

Damn it. Damnity damn it. Alice and Edward were keeping their lips tights, but Bella-

"We're talking about Jacob's trip to the city," Bella said. Bella didn't know it was a secret.

"What trip?" Mom hissed, "Surely you don't mean Seattle."

Bella realized what she had done. She raised her brows and looked at me apologetically. Her face had quickly turned red. I love her so much that I didn't have to think to forgive her. Even if she had meant to get me in trouble, I couldn't refuse the big browns.

"Um, yeah, Mom. Pack stuff," I said.

Her blonde eyebrows raised into her hair. "I don't think so."

"Mom, I have to. I'll be safe, I promise."

"They did take out Laurent," Dad said, "The only ones in danger are the vampires in Seattle." He smiled at me proudly, and I nodded with a grin.

Mom glared at Dad. "Idiots," she mutterred, "You aren't ready. You haven't had any training. And these are newborns, a completely different story."

"There will be eight of us. The newborns won't even know what's happening if we have to change. We're just going to scope it out. Nothing dangerous."

Mom stared not at me but through me for a long time. I kept my eyes locked on hers even though I wanted to shrink back.

"Fine," she said through pursed lips after a long time.

I smiled widely. "Really? Thanks, Mom. I'll be careful. I promise."

"Mmhmm," she said, and she smiled at me before leading Dad upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I thought she knew," Bella instantly apologized.

"No harm done," I said, shrugging.

"I just- Don't get hurt, okay?" she asked.

"Sure, sure," I said, turning back to my work. I was sort of mad at her for caring. Why does she get a say over what happens to me? It would be so easier if she rejected me and stopped caring. I could stop hoping and maybe even get over it.

Bella went upstairs. Edward was two steps behind which much feel agonizingly slow. He looked at me and locked my eyes so fiercely that I couldn't turn away.

"Please," he said. Then he followed Bella.

I started writing definitions again, but I broke through the page because I was just so mad at the two of them. She says she cares about whether I get hurt when she's piling on all the pain. And he always takes her side.

I stopped trying to write and just stared at the printed words in my textbook for an hour. I was mostly doing this schooling independently, but Mom gave me tests when I told her I was ready for them. Jasper had been helping me a lot, but he was visiting his friends Peter and Charlotte to see if they had heard any rumors about an emerging newborn army. The problem is that they don't have cellphones so he has to track them down. I wish I got to see them. I've met them twice, and they always have amazing adventure stories. I never factored their non-vegetarian status into my opinion of them. My family, Grandpa especially, always told me that we were the exception not the rule.

There was a knock on the door in the late afternoon.

"Jacob, you better answer that!" Aunt Alice called from upstairs.

I closed my books and went to the front of the house. Paul was grinning mischievously on the other side of the door.

"Paul? Why are you here? Couldn't you have called or something?"

"This is way more fun," he said with a cocky grin.

"Are you brave or stupid?" I wondered out loud. My mom appeared next to me without sound.

"Are you going?" she asked. I nodded. "Be safe. Don't go after anyone you can't beat. Don't let them get their arms around you. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," I said, "You worry too much."

"Oh, yes. You're just having a night in the city looking for the world's most dangerous predator when it's at its most dangerous age."

"Exactly," Paul said. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Paul Lahote," he said, smiling like a smartass.

"Oh. You're the one who did that imprint thing with Gwen."

Paul chuckled. "That's me."

"Too bad. I liked her," Mom said, "Keep track of her." She sent me a pointed look, and I understood what she was thinking of. She was remembering last spring, when I thought James and Victoria were holding her hostage while she was really in California. I snorted.

"Okay?" Paul said, confused. He laughed nervously.

"Long story," I said, "Let's go."

Paul hooted. "Let's go!" He ran from the house, howling without phasing,

"Bye, Mom," I said, running after him. She smiled sadly and closed the door. But I felt like she was watching me until I was gone.

**I hope I have sated your thirst. Please, please, please review. Also, a question of the day: What other fandoms do you reside in? I fancy myself a Potterhead, Hunger Games fan, Gleek, Nerdfighter if that counts as a fandom. I'd love to hear what you have to say. (: Have a great one!**


	43. Worse

**It's been so long, but I've been nervous, begging my friends for beta-ing (including ones who never read Twilight. Desperate times call for desperate measures). Also, I will own up to working on a side-project that has been begging for my attention like a (human) newborn. I hope you enjoy is all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a Nintendo Wii.**

"Why did you come to my house?" I asked Paul as we moved through the forest.

"I like to aggravate people," he said.

"I thought you said vampires weren't people," I said.

Paul shrugged. "I say a lot of things. Them leeches do look like people. Your mom for example doesn't seem to be missing any parts."

I pushed him hard, knocking him off his feet and leading to his back smacking into a large oak. The trunk swayed, and a flock of birds flew from it. A younger tree would have fallen.

"Oh, come on, Jake! Your mom's hot, and you know it! I can't be the first to say so!"

"Sure guys have said it, but they thought she was my sister! Not my mother! That's way worse! What would you do if I told Gwen that you were talking about the woman who raised me that way?"

"Come on, Jake. I love Gwen, and I'll never think of another girl like I think of her. But I'm not blind."

"You still suck. Don't come by my house again."

"Great. I was worried you would be friendly like a normal human. Thank goodness you're sullen and hostile."

"Shut up. You aggravate me."

"No, I don't, and you know it. Bella's what's bothering you."

Even though he had access to my thoughts, Paul's ability to pinpoint the source of my angst exactly was still uncanny.

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"How did you know?"

"You're very predictable."

"Am not."

"See? I knew you were going to say that!"

"Shut up."

"I knew you were going to say that too! You just gotta-" He made a weird waving motion with his hands - "sweep her off her feet."

"Oh, like you're doing with Gwen?"

Paul's face turned very serious. "I think I'm going to tell her the secret soon."

"Soon? Like, how soon? Do it, man. It's been killing her."

"Like this week."

"Wow."

"It's a bad idea?"

"No! No. I mean, you have to do it sometime. You've waited a while. I don't think she'll have a breakdown or stop talking to you or anything. She knows there's a secret already. Gwen's tough. I think she'll be grateful for getting answers. Not to mention how she'll see it that you trust her with that."

"Hmm. I'll talk to Jared. You've never had to find out about any of this. You grew up weird."

"Thanks, Paul."

"Don't pull that. It's true!"

"I didn't know about werewolves until I was fifteen. That was a shocker."

"Fifteen? You phased like two months ago."

"I had a treaty to uphold," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we walking?"

"Oh...we should probably stop walking and start running. I was supposed to get you and go."

"Crap. Instead we're two old biddies talking about our lives."

"We're going to get hounded for this."

"Ha-Ha. Hounded."

We phased and ran like the wind to try and compensate for time lost over me defending my mother from Paul's thoughts. I outran Paul, but never the lesser, he snapped at my heels in haste. I barked a taunting laugh.

We phased back in Sam's backyard. It was really an ideal location for a pack headquarters. It was a bit farther from the road than most houses and was connected to the main woods.

Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth were waiting by a couple of cars. Seth was new. He is Leah's little brother, and our youngest member to date. He's only fourteen so he looks smaller than us in wolf form and in human form. When walking on two feet, he was tall, but not so filled out, and his face was younger-looking.

The kid was pretty impossible to dislike as well. That inner peace helped him maintain control over the phasing. I had patrolled with him earlier in the week. I've been told that I'm very depressing to be around during those. Running uninhibited like that is where I do the most thinking, and since I think about Bella a lot... Seth wasn't even affected. He was optimistic that everyone would work out for the best for not just me, but everyone including and especially his sister. She had patrolled with me the next night and heard what she said with a slightly affectionate thought about how annoying that could be.

Aside from Seth who was grinning with excitement, everyone looked impatient.

"Sorry, guys. Traffic," I joked. Quil and Embry cracked smiles, but the others were not so easily swayed.

"I wanted to meet the fam," Paul said, "So I went straight to the crypt to pick Jakey up." I jabbed his kidney with my elbow twice as hard as usual- for the crypt comment and the nickname.

Sam groaned, "You make it so hard to keep a treaty."

"Hey! They were the ones who lacked hospitality. I didn't even get some AB positive for the road."

Jared's groan echoed Sam's. "You need some new vamp jokes. I think we've heard that one before."

"Let's get going," Sam said. He turned to the row of cars behind him and got into his truck. I followed Paul into his dad's van from college. Quil and Embry got in the back. This surveillance trip –for us- was going to have a rowdy start. Seth looked less than happy to be driving with his sister in her old Camaro, and her, the same. I was going to offer up my car, but I was selfish enough to not want to stand out among these rides. And Dad wasn't so eager to have the house "smell even worse."

Paul put in some old rock cassettes I found in the glove compartment and rolled down the windows, honking and whooping at passing cars. He was pretty funny, but I decided I would be the one to drive back. Quil was not one to sit out on the fun, and he opened up the window and flashed any car with a member of the female population in it, from sorority girls to grandmothers. I was thinking of Bella's worry and Edward's plea so Embry and I made up the quieter half of the car.

Having heard a trucker who honked generously, Sam called Embry after about thirty miles and reminded us that as werewolves should try and blend in.

The ride was long although the speeding we did when roads turned empty made it shorter than usual. By the time we got to Seattle, the sky was black which was how we planned it to be. True to legend, the vampires came out at night.

We split up into pairs and spent most of our time in the lower parts of town. This had been my insight. The vampires were feeding on more people than the police had found. All the others were people no one reported missing. How irresponsible their creator may be, they obviously weren't stupid so he or she must have told them to feed off the dregs of Seattle.

Paul and I walked around near the docks. There was no more laughter or joking. We were serious when we needed to be.

We moved noiselessly up the streets and down alleyways, listening for any sign of the predator. A scream, glass breaking, wind rushing past a speeding body, anything. The sounds we heard instead were normal. Car locks, feet splashing in the puddles, and sometimes a stray part of a conversation.

Paul was not a patient person though. He started walking more urgently a few feet ahead of me, looking desperately down streets for any sort of anything. I did feel sort of restless. Walking down the empty sidewalks wasn't much better than sitting at home. At least while patrolling in the equally quiet woods, we're getting some exercise.

Like a dog off its leash, Paul suddenly flicked his head down an alleyway and sprinted through it. I reacted and ran quickly after him. He turned into the street off the alley and into another one. I breathed in the night air mixed with the familiar stink. Too familiar. I swore and pushed my legs to catch up with Paul.

I found my friend in a tight alleyway, pinned down by a familiar bronze-haired vampire. I growled at him.

"Why are you here?" I snarled. He looked up at me and got off of Paul. Paul jumped up and got into a fighting stance. He was shaking violently and a series of growls were emanating from his chest.

"Paul, come down," I said, trying to keep my voice even, "You can't change here. Besides, you don't have any clothes."

Paul took a few huffy breathes and his shaking lessened until only his hands were unsteady. He didn't stop flaring his nostrils or his low snarling though. It was the only noise I could hear.

"Why are you here, Edward?" I interrogated, turning back to my uncle.

He looked at me steadily with his gold eyes, debating something. Finally, he gave a needless blink and the thoughtful gaze went away. "Bella asked me to look out for you."

The only reason I didn't echo Paul's snarling was because I knew that if I phased, he would too, and we would both go after Edward's neck. This alley was not going to fit two wolves brawling.

"I don't need a babysitter," I said, managing to keep my fury from making impediments in my speech.

"I know, but she worries. And in a rare turn of events, your mother and she became allies."

My dad jumped off the building on the left of where we were standing, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, bud," he greeted. He was obviously forced to do this. My mother was his wife, and she had several threats that always made sure she got her way. I looked at him with disappointment.

"Sorry, junior, but she was going to put me out, if you know what I mean."

I scowled at the thought and rolled my eyes. My parents can be such teenagers sometimes.

"From my experience, those threats never really go through though, do they?" I teased. He grinned. Dad was easier to forgive than Edward.

"Did you find anything?" Dad asked.

"I thought we did," Paul said with no snarl but a dark look.

"Sorry. We're whipped," Dad said. Paul cracked a bit, betraying his anger with small grin.

"Paul knows the feeling," I quipped. He punched my kidney.

"I'm not whipped; I'm imprinted," he grumbled.

"No difference," I snickered. Imprints got away with murder.

Because he had no response, he pushed me into the wall while I laughed. I knew how to deal with Paul. You calm him down, make him laugh, and let him hit you.

We exited the alleyway and went back onto the street. It was without streetlights. The only illumination came from a few windows.

The world has a funny way of making things happen to set up for other things. If Bella hadn't been so immensely worried, Dad and Edward wouldn't have showed up and attracted Paul's attention. We would have walked past this street. We would find nothing, head home. Painfully far away.

I looked around the street and stopped when my eyes rested on a figure only someone with eyes like mine could have made out. The same eyes widened, and my heart started pounding in my ears.

Dad interpreted this as fear. "Jake? You okay? Is there a newborn?" He started looking around and positioned himself so she could easily chase after anything.

Paul looked at me for a moment before smiling maliciously. "So much worse."

**So…yeah.**


	44. Fate's Hand

**So…this is this.**

Rose POV

I loved my sister, but her giggling was grating my last nerves. Emmett would be in Seattle by now with Edward. I sent him because I just wanted someone watching Jacob in case he needed to be backed up in a fight. It was distressing enough to worry about them. I don't need a constant soundtrack of high-pitched bells peeling.

She and Bella were having a "girls night." Or Alice was having one, and Bella was politely going along with her. My dear sister had invited me, but I wasn't in the mood. And there was the fact that I didn't like Bella. We were allied tonight, but that didn't mean I was going to be embracing her into my heart and giggling like a maniac over hot cocoa.

"Alice?" I heard from down the hall. Bella sounded worried. It was the first time I had heard her speak all night. If Alice's babbling had stopped…

I was in Alice's closet in a minute. It was actually a guest bedroom that she had connected to her room with French doors. There was a pitifully small dresser in the corner for Jasper's clothes.

Alice was staring into space, lost in a vision. Bella looked very concerned. Alice was rarely so lost in what she saw.

"Alice!" I nearly yelled. I grabbed her arms and shook her a bit. She turned to me but didn't have any recognition in her eyes. Like she wasn't really seeing me.

Finally, she snapped back to reality and looked around, bewildered.

Bella and I sighed in relief.

Then she broke into a smile so wide I didn't know it could fit on her tiny face. She looked at me and giggled hysterically, overjoyed.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head, miming locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Alice!"

"Come on, tell us," Bella urged. My sister shook her spiked little head back and forth in mirth.

"Annoying little pixie," Bella grumbled. I almost laughed at the accuracy of her description.

My phone rang from my pocket. I forgot my sister's secret when I saw my husband's name in Caller ID. Dread filled my long stilled chest.

"Em?" I asked, fearing the absolute worst.

"Hey, Rose," he said casually.

"What's going on? Anything? Where's Jacob?"

"Uh," Emmett chuckled, "We're fine. Jacob's doing pretty well." More laughter. From voices I didn't know.

"Em?" I asked, impatient for answers.

"I know you've never been to vet school, babe, but have you ever heard of animal imprinting?"

Xxxxxx

Jacob POV

The dark beauty across the street had put my head in the clouds. Edward's gentle push brought me back to Earth. I turned to look at him.

He smirked. "You better talk to her before she gets away."

All the anger I felt towards him was gone. Everything I had cared about fell ranked beneath this girl. My love for my family, my parents, the pack, Gwen, Devon, my joy, my pride, my anger, my heartbreak.

_Bella._

I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. Bella wasn't my true love. But why was I so engrossed with her?

She was still all the qualities that made me love her. And also, I wouldn't have suggested this trip if I didn't feel the need to protect her. I guess I loved Bella not just because she was a great girl but because she would lead me to something better.

My contemplation over this would have to wait. My imprint was moving farther and farther away from me.

In newborn-ridden Seattle.

A terror unlike any I'd ever known before gripped my heart. I let out a strangled noise and started moving across the street.

My imprint's heart sped up. She thought I was dangerous. Great job, Jake.

"Wait," I called in a moment of insanity. She started walking faster. I moved quickly up behind her. I can't believe how desperate I was to talk to her. Pride, tact, and all common sense evaporated when it came to this stranger.

She stopped walking and turned to look at me, terror in her eyes. There was instant guilt and even though I was the one scaring her, I wanted to eliminate anything that threatened her. The strength of it shocked me. The instinct took me over, and I hoped it didn't show on my face. I felt really bad for how much I must be scaring her, but what were my options? If I didn't act, I'd lose her.

"Please don't hurt me," was the first thing she ever said to me. Romantic. I saw her face for the first time. She had silky mocha skin and thick, luscious hair that was as dark as tonight's city sky, framing her face like a hood.

"I won't," I said, "It's just that a pretty girl shouldn't be walking home alone during these times. My inner Samaritan is very concerned." Look at me, Mr. Smooth as Silk. I heard Paul snicker behind me.

"I think I can take care of myself," she said. She gave me a look that frightened me a bit. I think my mom would like this girl.

"Please? Ease my worry?" I almost pleaded.

I guess my sincere concern showed through. She looked behind her and smirked. "Fine, but we're heading into sort of a rough neighborhood so be warned, pretty boy." She appraised my very Cullen jacket.

I grinned. "I think I can handle it." I extended my hand, "Jacob Cullen."

"Adrian," she said.

"I don't get a last name?"

"We'll see," she said.

I realized I must be coming off as a creep, but there was no procedure for this. No one in the pack had imprinted on a complete stranger except for Paul, but he had me to introduce him. I anticipated lots of ribbing for my first meeting with my imprint.

"Are you from Seattle?" she asked.

"No, I'm from Forks," I said, "You probably haven't heard of it."

"I think I drove through it once, but I may have blinked and missed it," she said. I laughed far longer than the joke called for. It was funnier to me than it would be another person, I guess.

"Yeah. I went surfing in La Push once," she said.

"My parents were from La Push," I said, grinning.

"You look like a rez kid," she said, "I met some of them while I was down there. Do you know…" She took a pause to remember, "Paul Lahote?"

I groaned and heard several people's guffaws from a rooftop where I guess Dad, Edward, and a few of the wolves were spying. I am so jubilant that my humiliation is uniting the two groups.

"What was that?" she asked, fear in her voice. The laughter sounded like howling now.

"I don't know," I lied, "Let's keep moving."

"Scared?" she teased.

"Shaking in my boots."

"When I go home, you're going to have walk alone. Now I feel bad."

"I'll be fine," I said with a shrug, "I came here with my brothers and some friends so I'll catch up with them."

"How many brothers do you have?" she asked.

"Three and two sisters, all older. They're my foster family."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah. I've been with them forever though," I said, "So it's like they're my only family."

"I see. So you're the baby?"

I laughed, "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Let me make a profile: Jacob Cullen-how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"No, you're not."

"You want to see my driver's license?"

"Hmm, yes, actually."

I took my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out my driver's license. Adrian smirked at it and turned it around, tapping my picture. I grinned with embarrassment. Next time, I was going to talk to Jasper before he made my driver's license.

"Okay, you're verified. I'm glad you aren't as old as you look. And you're from New York too?"

"Born in La Push. Raised in New York. Been living in Forks for a while now."

"Good, good."

"And your life story?"

"Not over yet, I guess, seeing how if you were an attacker, we wouldn't be talking about our life stories," she said. I laughed.

"I'm glad you trust me," I said.

"I wouldn't go that far," she said, "I did just meet you. Just because you haven't killed me yet doesn't mean you won't."

"I'll spit-shake on it."

"Oh, well if there's saliva involved," she said. I chuckled, "My building is up this street."

I had forgotten we were in the real world. Talking to her felt like entering some type of separate reality where it was just the two of us, unbound by locations and addresses.

"Tell me something else. For until I see you again."

"You think you're seeing me again?"

"I hope so," I said softly.

"Well, you know where I live now so I guess you can find me if you want to," she said.

I grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"You'll have to meet my brother first."

"Done."

She smirked. "Alright then."

Adrian ran down the street and into an apartment building. I hesitated for a moment before following her. She was right. This wasn't a neighborhood like any I had walked in before. Not that I was scared of any human villains.

She went up the stairs. "Elevator's slower." After two flights, she took a key out of her back pocket, and opened up the door.

"Kyle!" she called down a short hallway. I understood the smug look on her face. When the behemoth walked out, I may have bugged my eyes a bit. He was huge, at least three inches taller than me. I thought I was so big and strong, but this Kyle was not just that but intimidating as well. He was staring me down into the cracks of the wooden floor.

"Adrian, who is this?" he said, not taking his brown-almost-black eyes off of me.

"This is Jacob Cullen. I met him on my walk home."

I extended my hand, some of Grandma's lessons kicking in. He gripped it tightly, but it wasn't painful. Remembering that I was the stronger one made some of my fear go away, but aside from his physical power, he could also be what stands between me and my imprint.

"Good grip," he said, sounding like a dog show's judge assessing me. Ha.

"Thank you, sir," I said. One corner of his mouth lifted a little. When I got home, I was going to kiss my grandmother on the forehead.

"Five minutes, and you're already bringing him home, Drew? You must really like him or really hate him," Kyle said to Adrian. Dread filled my chest. Please don't hate me.

Red rose under her dark skin. Her brother laughed. "I guess the former." Adrian stomped on his toe, but he didn't notice or it didn't bother him.

"He wants to see me again, and I know you like to meet people first."

Kyle smiled at his sister. "That's true. So what's your deal? You just walk up to girls on the street and ask them to hang out?"

"Not usually," I said.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I said, reaching for the driver's license.

"Put your wallet away. I believe you. You live in Seattle?"

"No, I live in Forks. It's south of here. Small town," I said.

"So you're just walking the streets? You know about the gangs, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, uh, I came with my brothers. They're a few blocks over."

"Okay. So you aren't a creep?"

"Kyle," Adrian hissed.

"I'm just trying to make sure his intentions are honorable."

"I have no creepy intentions," I said quickly, spewing out information like this was a resume, "My family's from the Quileute reservation. I played quarterback for my high-school. My dad's a doctor. Um, I like the Yankees."

"Slow down!" Kyle said, laughing, "Okay, you seem wholesome enough. Give her your number or whatever."

"Thank you, sir," I said. This was harder than any test I'd ever taken. Kyle went through a door, leaving me and Adrian.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…Like…I didn't think it would go like that."

"You're worth it," I said.

"You don't know me," she said.

"I know your name, first at least. And I know you have a brother who scares me shitless."

She laughed, "I didn't bring you here to scare you. Kyle's just protective and I didn't know if I would get to see you again if he didn't meet you first."

"I get it," I said, "So you want to see me again?"

She glared at me. It was adorable. "You flagged me down on the street. Is it wrong to assume you want to see me?"

I chuckled. "Of course not. I want to see you very much. I miss you already."

"Alright. You give me your number. And I'll call you."

I wrote it down on a sheet of sketching paper she had in her bag.

"Alright, the balls in your court. Please don't keep me waiting," I said.

"I'll try not to abuse my power too much," she said, closing the door in my face.

I walked slowly down the stairs of that apartment building. How long had I known her? In reality, it was forty-five minutes tops. It felt like both five seconds and a lifetime.

When I entered into the cold night air, Dad, Edward, and the wolves were waiting.

"People are going to think we're the gang," I said dryly, trying to downplay my excitement over tonight's events. I was failing miserably, and the dopey grin on my face gave me away, as if anyone doubted it.

"Jake!" A few people yelled. My dad blurred to my side and pulled me in a one-armed hug.

"They told me what happened. I see congratulations are in order. She's cute."

"Thanks, Dad."

Paul and Jared tackled me. "Welcome to the Imprints Club."

"Congrats, Jake," Sam said, shaking my hand. The other guys optioned to punch my arms and shoulders.

"She sounds like a lovely girl," Edward said, "Although you scared her at first."

"Seriously, Jake. You looked like you were going to attack her," Paul said.

"What was I supposed to do? She was getting away!"

"That'll be a good story to tell the grandkids," Sam said with a deep chuckle.

"Woah, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Paul said, "Does Jacob have it in him?"

Everyone laughed, and blood rushed to my face. To change the subject, I asked, "Paul, how do you know her?"

Paul laughed, "She came to the beach, and I assumed she wanted to try the local cuisine. It serves you right for kissing Gwen!"

"She wasn't imprinted at the time. Did you kiss Adrian? I'll kill you."

"She wasn't imprinted at the time," Paul said in a high voice that sounded nothing like mine, "No, I did not. She came to First, and we talked. I put the moves on her, and she refused. Then she went on about fashion and stuff, and I sort of zoned out. Good thing there were hot dogs because it was boring as hell."

Dad snickered. "Your mom and Alice are going to love her."

"I can almost hear the whips now," Edward put in, making the motion with his hand.

"I don't care," I said, shrugging and smiling. I was happy to realize I meant it. At the moment, all I wanted to do was see her again whether she was insulting me mercilessly or talking on about clothes.

I didn't feel like a slave the way a few people saw imprinting. I knew that if I met Adrian any other way- unless I was being a complete idiot, which I am sometimes prone to do- I would love her. Walking down the street with her felt simply right. There's a reason we have science. If things like gravity depended on humanity, we would screw it up. Our ancestors must feel the same way about wolves and love. People, especially clueless guys like Paul and me, could easily screw everything up. To make sure the genes passed on, imprinting gave us certainty and a better chance of not screwing things up. I mean, I sure I will somewhere along but for now, and for the first time in what felt like infinity, I felt like I was a planet back in orbit.

**A/N**

**I realize a lot of you are probably wondering about the reasoning for this. When I first outlined this story, I took into account not only the changes that are made in this AU, but the effects of those changes, especially since there are so many fatalistic events that take place in the saga. I think of this story as a very Canon AU if such a thing exists. The characters are true to nature, and no events take place without being reasonably set in motion. Several romantic paths were outlined for Jacob, but this one always felt right. I am just saying all this because I know there are a lot of readers out there who may be confused or angry, I know how you feel, and I've been there. But listen, the story is far from over. We have a long ways to go, and I do not want anyone to leave this series without understanding why this happened, which will be revealed in time.**


	45. Parallel Universes

**Hello, lovely readers. Thank you for returning and sticking with us (by us, I mean me, people I actually know who have to read this story, and the characters whose stories are not yet finished). I give you the POV so we can get to know the new girl and family moments galore. There's a reason this story is Jacob & Rosalie. **

_Adrian POV_

I did everything very slowly that night. I was stretching out my conscious time before I went to sleep. Maybe I could get all of my thoughts out of my head now so they didn't keep me up all night.

So I ate my dinner in small bites, talking where I could with Kyle to create a longer meal.

And then I dragged my brush through my curls, working small section by small section.

And I took care in picking out my pajamas…

All the while one white grin was flashing behind my eyelids at every blink and a husky laugh rang in my ears. It was scary how I couldn't get him out of my head.

Almost like magic.

When I was little, I was obsessed with magic. I wore sparkly, pink wings to pre-school every day and searched the grass in the park for evidence of recent fairy visits. When no such proof was there, I would get discouraged and sometimes cry, but Mom or Kyle would tell me that they were just hiding, and they might be here another time.

Mom was always sick, but ever the naïve child I was, I believed the magic would make her better soon enough. Like in every fairy tale and story. But then she didn't, and I hung up my fairy wings for good. I learned that if you want happily ever after, you need to be prepared to work your tail off. That's what I've been doing since then. I swore off boys as soon as I started to notice them. I didn't want anybody's help. I needed to show myself that I could get myself whatever I wanted if I worked for it.

I didn't want to let some random boy ruin all my hard work.

Bells chimed and I flipped open my scratched phone.

_I'm glad you didn't leave me hanging. _

_-J_

Despite my thoughts from mere moments ago, I racked my brain to find an appropriately flirty response.

...0.0

_Jacob POV_

When I would run with my brothers, and their heads would be filled with thoughts of their imprints, it was so confounding to me. How can one person relate to every thought passing through your head? I get it now. I am lying in bed, and I can't sleep because I don't want to go eight hours without seeing her face even if it's only a mental picture. I keep moving my eyes to my nightstand where my phone is charging (God forbid it be dead when she texts me). I keep waiting for it to light up even though we exchanged "good night's" hours ago.

Everything I've done since I left her has reminded me of her. I was thinking about what she'd think if she had been sitting next to me when I pulled up to the house. I was thinking about how she would respond to Dad's teasing (Magnificently, I presume). I was thinking about whether she would like my mom. Speaking of her, I talked to Mom, and she already loves her (but mostly because she's not Bella).

Seriously though, Mom was overall happy for me. I had to explain to her what this means, and she got kind of emotional. All that empty nester stuff.

Despite my utter infatuation, I don't feel any different. I didn't undergo any huge identity loss. I'm just Jacob Cullen, but imprinted.

I talked with Bella for a long time. She was happy for me and told me several times. I didn't really know what I was. My mixed-up feelings had been clouding my brain for too long for straight thought. I had seen some of this in Sam's thoughts. Everything I feel for her is still there except for the desire. Even though I love her, it's being completely overridden by the imprint so all romantic feelings were eliminated. I still see the same girl I had ached over yesterday and everything I loved her for, but I don't want to be with her. If that doesn't make sense, that's okay because I don't fully get it all either.

One of the most familiar sounds of my life reached my ears- my mother's pumps walking with deliberate clack. She always makes sure I can hear her when she's coming to my room. It's so I can decide whether or not to close my eyes and feign sleep. Tonight I close my eyes and lie back out of pure curiosity for what she'll do when she thinks no one's watching.

I hear the door opening and two quieter steps towards me. I felt my recently cut hair being pushed back and the brush of cold fingers, one wearing a diamond that slightly scraped.

"I know you're awake, Jakey," she said.

I opened my eyes and found her topaz ones staring into them from above. She smiled warmly.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, for the first time tonight realizing how tired I was. Thinking was easier than talking on good nights.

She raised one challenging blonde eyebrow.

"Don't call me that, please?" I tried.

She smiled and patted my leg, prompting me to scooch over. I complied and she sat down on the edge of my bed. She combed her fingers through my hair.

"I feel seven years old," I half observed, half complained.

She smiled again. I noticed it was nostalgic. "Sorry. I'm trying to fit it all in. I don't have much experience with human relationships, but I know the clichés. There's boy meets girl, but no mention of the mother."

"You raised me. Nothing's going to change that. You're my only-you're my mom."

I felt bad if it hurt her, but I couldn't change the fact that she was my second chronological mother. I didn't want to forget the original.

"I know. I'm not going to make you say I'm your only," she said. Mom looked around my room and bit her bottom lip, the only color on it coming from a tube. I recognized the look, but not on my mom. It was a classic Bella move. I almost laughed seeing it on her South Pole. I read it like a second tongue- she was biting back the words she wanted to say.

"Just spit it out," I said.

She looked at me and gave a bubbly laugh. "Very perceptive." Her focus was on my closed door. She murmured, "Your father is looking for me."

"Emmett. In here," she called. Unlike most vampires, my father did not move silently. I could hear his loud stomps on the wooden floors.

My dad came in, grinning as usual. "Stood up for my own son?"

Mom laughed. "Later, but first Jacob caught me in my own thoughts. I want you to be here for my confessional."

"Alright, but nothing discriminating about his old man, alright?"

"As if there was anything like that to be said," I said sarcastically. He ruffled my hair which had fallen out of style a while go in favor of a punch on the arm or shoulder.

"Okay. This is a big secret. Something I've been keeping for a very long time. It's something that I feel very awful about every day," Her voice was husky because I could hear that a giant lump had formed in her throat.

I was scared of what I was about to hear. Dad and I stared at her. The serious was frightening to us both.

"I did a bad thing, and my biggest shame is that I can't bring myself to regret the results. I wasn't justified to do it or make such a choice for someone else, but this sin has brought me more joy than I knew I was capable of."

"What did you do?" Dad and I asked simultaneously.

"Only two people know about this, and neither of them are you, Emmett." Dad raised his eyebrows with a hurt expression. "And that is only because I am too weak to admit my mistakes, not any reflection on you. You're too wonderful a man for me to deserve."

"What did you do, Mom?" I asked. My fear was escalating with every guilty word.

"I lied. To my family, my husband, and most importantly to you, Jake. There was no mother giving me permission to take you in her final moments. I tried to save your family. I was too late. There was not a living person at the scene. I was leaving, and I found you in the snow. Your mother, I think, threw you out of the car to save you as the car rolled down the hill. You were freezing so I took you to Carlisle."

I smiled, relieved, "What's wrong with any of that? I mean, I'm sure you weren't what Mom had in mind, but I don't think there was anyone better to find me."

She smiled sadly, "No, the shame there is limited. It gets worse. Before I handed you to Carlisle, I ripped off a hospital bracelet that was still on your wrist. It had your name which is why it's the same as the one your real parents gave you. With our connections, that and a clever story would have been enough to get you to your next of kin.

"That means no home-schooling, no moving, no secrecy, no vampires hunting you. Just a simple, human life in La Push. I'm sure you had some real family left. You would be in your home, your natural habitat, so to speak."

"Rose," Dad said, the name threaded with all different sentiments- disappointment, surprise, personal hurt (he didn't know about this either). But my father set aside any other words he wanted to say, and all eyes were on me, waiting for a reaction.

I didn't know what to say. I had thought about what it would have been like to grow up in La Push- a lot when I was living there. Mom thought that that would mean I could be blissfully undivided between Cullen and Black. I would never wonder who I was or where I belonged.

For a long time those questions had bothered me, but with this confession, I realize that I don't think there really is a question. I am who I am, and despite the difficulties that presents, it's unchangeable. I had never doubted who my parents were. What my mother was painting as difficulties was normal for me. And I felt so at peace tonight. I wouldn't choose any other path that didn't bring me to where I was lying in this bed.

"What's done is done," I shrugged, "I think it all worked out pretty well."

She stared at me, mouth agape. "You're not angry with me?"

"Well, we can't go back in time. It's pretty useless to be angry over the what might have been. I may have had a nice and ordinary life, but frankly, I doubt it."

"Jacob, I don't think you're getting everything you gave up because of this."

I was prickled by this. "Do you want me to be mad? I could be, if I really tried, but what's the point? Nothing is going to change, and I don't want to spend eternity mad over something that wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't know it. Okay?"

"Uh...okay. It's just that I've been holding this in for sixteen years. I didn't expect such...okayness. Please think about it, for me?"

"I'm fine," I grumbled. The more I said that, the more bristled I felt. I meant what I said, but I didn't like having this truth thrust upon me, sixteen years too late but far too early. I didn't like sitting in my childhood bed with my mom pushing my hair back. Normally I'd say I wanted to be alone, but I realized that I wanted Adrian here more than anything. It was as overpowering as it was surprising. The new reality of my desires set in.

"Good night, sweetheart," Mom said. She kissed my forehead and an uncomfortable feeling stemmed from my irritation. Then she walked out, avoiding looks from my father. I rolled over and forced all thoughts from my head so I could fall asleep quickly. But really, it's fine.

...0.0

Mom called off classes that day. I spent the afternoon in La Push fulfilling my promise that I would think about the meaning of what she told me last night. I took flowers to my family's grave and sat for a while. No revelations came to me so I took to walking around the reservation. This proved more…stimulating.

I walked past a lot of houses. It was a rare sunny day so there were a bunch of kids out. Kids playing baseball, roller-skating, riding their bikes, shouting at each other. I tried to picture myself among them, but it was difficult. I hadn't had a lot of playdates, and almost never with the same kid twice. We moved so much, and people could tell we were different. There would be a few here and there, and then spontaneous daycares because everyone agreed that a kid needs to talk to other kids. I got out more when I was older, and wary parents had less to do with my and other kids' social lives. But by then, no one really _played_ anymore.

I tried to imagine me running out of the house to join my neighbors whenever the weather was good without needing introductions or schedules. I never knew any of my neighbors so instead I pictured the kids I would have known had I actually grown up here- the pack. It was kind of amusing. I couldn't separate the present from a childlike personality. I snorted at the idea of serious Sam getting into trouble like – one of my only references to real, neighborhood boyhood, and the image that kept popping up in my head- _The Sandlot._

It had come out a few weeks ago that I still had family alive. My father had a lot of sisters, most of who had moved away. One lived here still with a husband and son (who was getting bigger every day so we see he inherited the wolf gene). I also found out that Quil was a second cousin which he reminded me of. A lot. Harry said that any family would have taken me in happily being the descendant of an important chief and the son of a beloved couple.

For a moment, I saw it. I saw me running out of my house to play football and running when it rained. I saw myself going to the tiny rez school and playing on the active playground. Then after school, my friends and I would go home. I pictured the kind face that I had seen in some pictures of my mother that Harry Clearwater had shown me. She looked like the type of Mom who would always have food waiting and never turn away a friend I brought home. I almost smiled at the very real picture. I relished the thought of bickering with my sisters the way my family does, with mutual love always under the surface. Lastly, I pictured Billy teaching me everything my father did- how to ride a bike, fish, swing a bat. For a moment, it was very real, and I almost longed. Almost. It was complicated. It isn't like I wanted my family to die so I could be Cullen. But I can't find myself wanting to never meet my adoptive parents. I loved them both, and though impossible, I wish that I could have lived twice so I could have the life I have and the one I'm picturing.

I felt selfish thinking these things. I'm not the first kid to be adopted. In fact, I'm lucky that I ever got to live where my parents lived and be a part of the Quileute community. And as far as adoptive parents go, I got as lucky as you could get.

I didn't like one of the facts of my whole life being wrong, but it had. Although the truth had changed, I was determined not to let the same happen to my love for my families old and new.

**What? What? Continuity? In The Other Cullen? I wonder if anyone thought I forgot that Rosalie was hiding a secret, and Jacob had was aware that she knew his name before she gave him it (Does that make sense?). I don't know if this was clear but Book 2's end is a ways before Book 3's beginning so the moments mentioned involving Harry and Quil took place during that time and never made it into either story. Maybe I'll write a separate Outtakes Fic. Thoughts? Hmm, summer's approaching. Maybe after Book 4… I want to edit the chapters too once I figure out how. If anyone knows a simple way to do that, please message me because this story is betaless. Okay, I'm rambling. **

**Review please (: They mean so much. I don't know if I acknowledged the 200 mark, but….WOO! YEA! HEY-O! You are all beautiful in your way. Because God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way.**

**Okay, now I have to go. If you've read this far, you're a champion. Have a nice day.**


	46. Oh, Baby

**Good evening, ladies and gents. FF went over quite the little makeover this week. I've been here for years, and I don't think it's ever changed its appearance since I signed up. You can add covers now. I'd love one for TOC, but lack the artistic abilities. I may try to make one, but if anyone out there can do better, be my guest. (: I'd love it to not be Darren Criss holding a giant banana. I think it confuses people.**

**Enjoy!**

I honked the horn as I drove up to the house. That, fist pumps, and loud wooing had been in random sequence since I dropped off Adrian at her building. Third date down, very successful.

I saw Mom and Dad wrapped up in each other on the porch's couch. They smiled at me.

"I see it went well," Mom said.

"It was alright," I said shrugging, but my grin gave away my façade. I felt like my entire body had wires shooting electricity through it.

"You want dinner?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "I ate already. I have to run patrols though."

"Be careful."

I waved her off and ran to the woods. I ran on two legs a while so all my thoughts could be my own. My excitement was happily translating to energy as I did quick swings off of tree branches and scared any and all wildlife.

I came to a river I couldn't jump so I took off my shorts and t-shirt, now a regular clothing staple much to my mother and aunt's distaste. I secured them with a leather strap around my ankle and shimmered into a wolf. I made the bound over the river, and the voices of the pack came in. Sam, Jared, and Quil were running tonight. I was glad I was running with older members. Brady and Collin were two kids who just joined. They were both thirteen, our youngest ever. It was weird sharing headspace with someone three years younger. It makes you remember what an idiot you were back then. I'm sure I'll think the same thing when I'm nineteen about myself now.

_Oh, great, another one_, Quil thought tiredly.

_Hello to you too, _I said, my cheer unwavering.

_He's sick and tired of the imprints, _Jared said, chuckling internally as he ran through the woods.

_Every minute of every day,_ Quil grumbled.

_Well, you've been running long enough, _Sam thought, _Jake's here. Take off._

_ Thanks, Sam,_ Quil said. He promptly left our thoughts space.

_So, Jake, I see your date went well, _Jared said, snickering.

_It did as a matter of fact. I guess the same to you since you're giggling like a girl._

_ You would be correct._

_ On both counts?_

_ Stuff it, Cullen._

_ Speaking of imprints, Jake, Jared and I and some of the elders have been talking about you and Adrian._

Puzzled, I asked, _About what?_

_ We just think…it's less simple than it looks._

_ What are you talking about?_

_ Doesn't she seem a bit _random_? She's from Seattle when all the other imprints have been of the tribe or in the area. And it's weird, you being who you are._

_ That meaning?_

_ Come on. You're the Alpha by blood whose family passes and then you're raised by Cold Ones? And then you return like back from the dead? Your life story even sounds like a legend, _Jared said.

_So I'm a little…peculiar. That doesn't mean something always has to be up._

_ I'm just saying that with everything going on-_

_ Like what?_

_ The Seattle murders?_

A chill ran down my spine. The vampires' proximity to my imprint had been driving me insane when I wasn't talking to her.

_Two weeks prior_

The coffee table was on the verge of snapping. It may be saved if I could get my hands to stop shaking. A report on the continued murders in Seattle had just ended. One of the people missing was a young guy, who had been walking home from his office only three blocks away from where I had met Adrian. I called her cell phone immediately, struggling to hit the numbers with my thick, trembling fingers.

It rang five times before I got her voicemail. A worried whining came out of my throat as I hit END. My eyes flicked towards the coffee table. It's seven at night. I would get there at ten at best. But the panicked feeling in my chest wouldn't go away until then.

"And you called me a stalker." I jumped at Edward's wry voice. He came down the stairs, smiling with amusement over my torture.

He grimaced, "I'm not finding pleasure in your pain. I get it. But you have to learn that most of the time, there is no real danger."

"And how are you staying away from Bella tonight?"

He grimaced again, "Mostly because she asked me to. As much as she loves me, she also doesn't want to fail her finals. But I'm fine."

"Well, Bella's dad has a gun which will keep her from most human dangers, and she lives in Forks whose vampire population is nonthreatening."

"I'm sorry. I would hate to be in your shoes right now."

"Thanks for the sympathy, but it isn't helping anything."

"So let's go."

"To Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Do you not want to?"

"No, let's go!" I said, enthusiastically.

Edward gave Grandma notice, and I wrote a note so I wouldn't have to knock on my parents' bedroom door. And then he said he wanted to take the Ashton Martin. I had never been inside the Ashton Martin. It was like a dream. I moaned when he turned on the engine, and it smoothly purred. I almost forgot my panic.

"That may be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

Edward chuckled, "I should drive this more, but I'd never want anything to damage it. And it isn't good for the cover."

"How does it drive?"

"Flies is the better word."

I groaned again. This car was like a sexual experience. "Any chance I might-"

"No," he said flatly.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Seriously, though, no. Not even if it were the last car on Earth."

"Okay, I get the idea."

He pulled out, and when I wasn't marveling in complete awe over the way the car glided over the pavement, we talked like we hadn't since before Bella came into our lives. He was no longer enemy so he was dovetailing back into the uncle role. We joked and bantered effortlessly. When the night turned pitch black, we pulled up to her building. I hadn't been in her room, but I knew it was on the side of the building. I climbed up the fire escape and found her window.

She was really a sleeping beauty. In the dark, I saw her hair spread out wildly around her face, which was so serene in comparison. I let out a huge sigh, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. She was safe.

I wanted nothing more than to open the window and sleep with her, in the most innocent way. Just to know that she was safe and with me.

"That might be pushing it," Edward said, once again making me jump. I can't be pulled out of my reveries like that.

"You're right," I said, "But what am I going to do tomorrow night? I can't be a creepy guy who always peers into her windows. That's your schtick."

"I do a lot more than peer," Edward grumbled, "Let's walk around the building. Another vampire and an unfamiliar foulness should be enough to keep any predators away."

"Good idea," I said. I put my hands on her window, and walked around the building. I even went so far as to go into the lobby and do a quick run up the stairs.

"No one will want to come within five miles of your stink," Edward said, laughing when I came out of her building.

I smiled. "Good. They need to learn not to mess with the Cullens."

_We're just trying to look out for you. I don't think it's going to remain blissful forever. It feels like something's going to happen, and we don't want you to be blindsided, _Sam said.

_ Well, can you stop? I'm freaked out enough over her being in Seattle, in the lion's den. If something happens, it won't be because I'm not worried, _I countered. I pushed into the ground, but I really wanted to punch something. Why did it have to be so unbelievable that my life could stay happy?

_Alright, Jake, _Sam said, trying to prevent a fight or a freak-out, _Why don't you go back to my house? Cool off?_

_ Sure,_ I said, still huffy. I felt like the Big Bad Wolf as my nostrils flared with each puff out. I ran towards La Push until I felt calm enough to phase back. I quickly dressed and then slumped against a tree. I felt better when I didn't hear their paranoid, grating thoughts. New imprint bliss was one sacredly happy time in the pack. Why did mine have to be plagued by fear?

I took Sam's advice and ran to his house. I inhaled lemon deep in my nostrils. Pie. I eagerly ran in and greeted Emily.

"Hey, Jake. Can you do me a favor?" she asked, while pulling the pastry out of the oven. My eyes widened hungrily.

"Sure thing," I said, never taking my eyes off of the aromatic dessert. I would do any favor for that pie. Lemon was my favorite, and although I had eaten not long ago with Adrian, I felt starved.

"Can you take my niece out of the highchair and put her on the carpet in the living room?" I looked around the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed the messy, dark-skinned toddler covered in some type of red sauce.

I laughed at her and wiped the food off with her bib.

"Thank you," Emily said. She was watching me pick up the baby with a protective look. I hadn't had much experience with babies, but I wasn't going to drop her. I set her down on the rug like I was asked, and she quickly crawled over to where she had a stuffed seahorse lying on the ground. She promptly picked it up and threw it towards me.

I laughed, "Nice to meet you too."

"That's Claire. I'm watching her for my sister."

Claire found a plastic block and threw that at me too while giving off high-pitched giggling.

"Is she related to Leah?" I asked. Emily gave me a scolding look, but I saw humor in her eyes.

"Pie?"

"Yes, please," I said. She gave me a generous piece, and I dove in. All prior annoyance and anger dissolved. I groaned like I did in Edward's car. Cars and pie are really all I need. And Adrian.

"Oh my God, is that pie I smell?" Quil's voice boomed from the back porch.

"Yes," Emily called. He ran in and all but snatched the next piece from her hands.

"Oh, this is great," Quil moaned. He sat at the table and took slow steps to make it last.

"Isn't it?" I agreed.

"Thank you," Emily said. She sliced a piece for herself, "Ooh, I'm good."

We laughed. She set down her plate and went into the living room and came back with a wriggly Claire. She sat the toddler on the counter where she and I were leaning over our food.

"Cake?" she asked.

"No, pie," Emily said, "Want some?"

The toddler nodded quickly and Emily spooned some filling into her mouth. She smiled and slammed the table yelling, "More!"

"I think that's your sugar limit before naptime," Emily said, and the baby pouted.

"Emily, when did you…" Quil began but he never finished the thought. Emily and I and even little Claire looked at him. He was staring at Claire with more reverence than I had ever seen on the most unserious boy's face. The toddler had stopped all wiggling and noise too. Both were extremely still and focused on the other. Emily and I looked back and forth between the two with confusion and worry.

"Quil?" I asked, worried about him. Emily was gently patting her arms and saying her name with panic. I leaped over to Quil and shook him less gently.

He mumbled something in Quileute and slowly stood before running quickly out the back door, his legs almost blurring.

"Slow down, buddy!" I yelled, going after him, trying not to give away the secret which he was completely disregarding.

Quil ran straight past Embry who had been walking up to the back of the house.

"What happened?" Embry said turning around to watch Quil as he ran into the tree. I noticed that Quil was shaking as he sped off.

"I don't know!" I said, "One second he was sitting at the table and then he started staring at this little girl really weird and then he ran out."

"I'll get him!" Embry said, turning around the way he'd come, back into the trees. I went back inside. Claire had come out of her trance, but now she was crying fat tears and sobbing sadly. This was no childlike tantrum. The kid looked truly agonized. Emily was trying to soothe by patting her back and murmuring softly, but it didn't look like it was working. Poor Emily looked terrified over what might be wrong with Claire and the hand that wasn't firmly holding Claire was shaky.

"Emily, do you know what happened?" I asked.

"No," she said. She sounded really upset, "Please take her. I need to talk to Sam."

I nodded, understanding the special sadness that was separation from your imprint. I took the little girl and quietly said any words I thought might help, but she kept crying. Note to self: don't procreate. You suck at it.

Sam picked up pretty quick because Emily was talking into the phone, "Sam! Please come home. Something's wrong with Claire. Quil was staring at her, and she got very still and now she won't stop crying."

I took the hand that was doing nothing to help Claire and pat Emily's back. I wanted a few people here right now. Two of them were my mother and grandmother because they would know how to comfort a baby. The third was Adrian, but that was a constant, always feeling.

I looked at the crying baby. She looked even more upset than Emily and I. It wasn't simple either. She seemed to understand how sad she was. It wasn't over a missing toy or something like that.

Realization hit me, and I looked at the baby again. She opened her eyes and reached a tiny hand to tug on my hair.

"BACK!" she shrieked in my face, and she pointed her other hand towards the back door.

"Oh, baby," I sighed, "I get it."

Emily was still talking with Sam, and it sounded like he would be here soon, "Jake? Do you know what's wrong with Claire?"

"Um, quick question first. Is there an age minimum on imprints?"

Emily dropped the phone on the counter, and its batteries came out. She didn't move to fix it, "Oh my God. How? You just imprinted! This doesn't happen! She's two! You don't think he did, really? He must have! That's why he ran out! Oh my God, what the hell?"

"Emily, does it happen?" I asked, Claire still smacking my chest with her tiny hand for attention.

"Yes," Emily said quietly, "It's happened. It's one reason you don't age. But why Claire? Oh, poor Claire." She moved to take the toddler who was still trying to get us to bring back Quil, I mean her _imprint._

"I'm sorry, Claire, you're stuck in the imprint club," she said sympathetically, pulling her niece in tightly. The toddler was oblivious to any reason for pity. She still had one thing in mind. She wriggled in Emily's tight embrace.

"Em?" I said, "I think she's trying to breathe."

Emily loosened her hold, and the toddler repeated, "_Back."_

Sam came in then. He ran over to where we were standing, and I moved out of the way. He hugged Emily and kissed her gently for a long time. Claire was caught in the middle and she started tugging on Emily's necklace. I walked back over and took the toddler. Sam and Emily only got closer.

"Um, guys. I think we had an issue on the table," I said. They separated a bit sheepishly. Emily tucked herself into Sam's chest and there was obvious improvement over her two minutes ago.

"Okay, Quil definitely imprinted," Sam said, "On Claire."

"I know," Emily said, "Jake figured it out. How is he?"

"Definitely freaking out. Panicking. Kind of repulsed with himself. He doesn't feel _that way_ about her of course, but he feels the draw of the imprint. I think that if he saw her again, he would be more at peace with it, but it's scaring him shitless."

"I think she would be better too," I said, ignoring the waving I was getting from said she for attention, "How does it work when they're so young?"

"We don't have much on it, but he's basically her protector. He needs to see her to avoid insanity, and he needs to know that she's safe. Her needs will always come first. "

"But will it ever be romantic?"

"The imprint always has rejection power, but imprints are made for each other. Why would she pick someone else?"

"_Five imprints_, Sam. That's half. I don't think we ever had five imprints in a century. This is insane," Emily said.

"Something big must be coming," he murmured with worry.

I thought of our conversation from earlier tonight. He could put his worries to rest. I was right. There's no "special purpose" behind my imprinting. Just nature calling for more wolves.

I looked at Sam. What he just said had reaffirmed my thoughts on the matter. But he was looking at me, and I think it did the same for his own.

**I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for what's coming ahead. Have a great week! If updates are slow in the coming weeks, I have finals so blame the school system. Good night!**


	47. Oddness

**So here's a plot twist: actual continuity.**

**Enjoy.**

Adrian POV

"Does the driveway ever end?" Kyle muttered. I smiled sheepishly which was weird. It wasn't _my _house. But my fresh-to-boyfriend-status boyfriend lived in this estate_, _and Kyle's and my urban selves couldn't help but balk at the fanciness we've already encountered on this neat driveway. Thousands of Christmas lights were strung around all the trees for the party that was going on later tonight. No one was going to get lost on this trek of a driveway.

There was a shock on the drive down here, watching the city melt away to hundreds of shades of green. How could anyone live out here? It looks like the most boring place on Earth. What do people do here? Seattle has its faults but there are concerts, museums, culture. Better question, how did he leave New York and the greatest city in the world for cold, rainy Washington?

The forest thinned as we reached the house. My stomach clenched. It wasn't a house but a mansion. It was big and white and huge. There was a garage that could fit two stretch limos, horizontally. I had lived in the city all my life, and I couldn't remember ever seeing a house this big in real life, not one people actually lived in. I was already nervous about meeting his family and their humungous home was tearing at my nerves.

My fears dulled when I saw Jacob running out of the house towards me. I couldn't help but grin back and reach for the car door. It didn't open, and I frowned at Kyle. He chuckled to himself and unlocked it. I roughly pushed it open and ran to him. Even though I'm sure my brother was looking at us, Jacob picked me up and swung me around in a tight embrace. I gave a carefree laugh. I hadn't had anyone swing me since I was little. I had one uncle, who did it very quickly, and I would shriek with delighted terror, but in these arms, I felt secure.

Jacob set me down, and I smiled at him while my brain tried to overcome slight dizziness. I looked at his arms. I'd never noticed how big his muscles were until he swung me like a baseball bat.

"Impressed?" he teased with some pride, catching my line of vision.

"Seriously, Jake, what do you bench?"

He laughed, "I'll let you in on a secret. I'm like Popeye. I have a can of spinach right before I see you to impress you."

I laughed, "I was on to you the whole time."

Kyle came out behind me, causing Jacob to remove his arms and take a step back. He grasped my right hand with his left though and stroked the top of my hand with his thumb. I took note of his hands being as warm as always. He had come up with a few excuses for that, most being ridiculous. "I am like a plant, and I get energy from sunshine." "Oops, I left myself plugged in."

From the house, two impossibly gorgeous people came out, a man and woman, both holding hands. The man had blond hair, pale skin, and nothing less than beautiful features. He couldn't be older than thirty. Maybe he was Jasper? I think Jacob said Emmett was bigger. The woman immediately reminded me of Rita Hayworth. Maybe it was in the curl of her hair. Mom was obsessed with the Old Hollywood movies and passed that on to me. I was glad I chose a retro style dress for the Graduation if his family was into older styles.

The woman was tall so not Alice, but I definitely remember Jacob saying Rosalie was blonde. Maybe this is Alice. Everyone's short to Jacob.

"Hello, I'm Esme, Jacob's mother," she said extending a white hand to me then Kyle. When I shook it, I noticed how cold it was. Jacob was still holding on to my other, and the contrast was shocking. Not as shocking as Jacob's mother looking little older than my brother though. He had told me some about his family- that his parents were young, who was blood-related to whom, and about the _special _relationships between some of his siblings. It had made him very uncomfortable to have to explain these things so I told him that I didn't care what his family was like. Which is true. It's scary, but I don't think anything could freak me out enough to leave him. It wasn't incest-like anyway since they aren't actual siblings. I imagine this has not been well-received by others nonetheless, especially in this small town. Even Kyle was a little weirded out when I told him.

"I'm Carlisle, his father," James Dean's blond brother said. I almost scoffed but thankfully stopped myself. There was no way he went through medical school.

"Adrian told me you're a doctor," Kyle said looking excited enough to burst. I rolled my eyes. Kyle's "If I Could Be Anything" wish was to be a doctor, but he couldn't finish medical school because of me and money so he dropped out and became a science teacher at a middle school.

"I am," Mr. Cullen said. In the blink of an eye, he and Kyle jumped into a medical discussion I had no hope of understanding. I make polite conversation with Jacob's mom, complimenting the house. She's extremely pleasant to talk to. Jacob is paying attention to our talk while looking at me like I have fulfilled a very high expectation set or saved his life. It's flattering, but I feel unworthy of such adoration.

Kyle has to go to school for a science fair later today. I let go of Jacob's hand, and my brothers hugs me tightly. I have little to none experience with going to boys' houses. And I take a lot of fashion courses so a lot of my guy friends give Kyle nothing to worry about. But I'm staying here until late in the night, hours away from home. It's kind of scary for me despite my trust in Jacob and his family. I can see Kyle likes Carlisle and Esme and trusts them enough for one day.

"Don't let him pull anything," Kyle whispers in my ear. I snort and roll my eyes. He smiles too, and I think he understands how unlikely that is. Which is a relief because Kyle's opinion of people is almost as important as my own. I wave to him as he makes he goes once again starts that journey of a driveway.

Jacob is very eager to show me the house. It's set up for tonight's party and looks like a nightclub without the lights. I'm awed by the southern glass wall. I could walk up and down this side of the house all day watching the forest.

I realized that his parents were the tip of the good-looks iceberg. I met his brother Emmett and his sister Rosalie soon after we walked into the house. I smoothed at my hair and my dress reactively , self-conscious in the presence of someone so beautiful. I immediately liked Emmett. He was huge but nothing less than lovable. Jacob told me they were very protective of him, and I sensed that, but they also seemed really excited to meet me.

I met Alice next. She was skipping around from spot to spot arranging furniture and lights or giving a sibling a task. She was so tiny and reminded me of a hummingbird with her flitting. She seemed to be in her own world until she stopped in front of me and complimented me on my outfit. I was a bit flustered by her sudden notice and didn't thank her for the compliment until she had already moved on sample the food Esme was making.

Suddenly, she stopped moving and smiled at Jasper, the tall blonde who was arranging CD's on the other side of the room. He raised his eyebrows and she giggled. It was the secret language of couples, I guessed. Alice came over to where Jacob and I were sitting on the couch, his arm draped over me as we were talking about this and that. Alice moved at a normal pace for the first time today. She sat down on the chair to my right and started talking to me about my favorite subject, fashion. I admired her very expensive-looking shoes, and she told me about a trip to Fashion Week which put me in complete awe. Her sister Rosalie put in a few comments here and there. Alice told me it was nice to have someone new who appreciated fashion and promised to show me the vintage pieces in her closet later tonight.

"That would be amazing!" I said like a child promised candy.

Alice's eyes went to the silver watch on her wrist. "I need to go to Bella's house. She has trouble picking out her own clothes."

I laughed but then stopped, wondering if it was mean because I don't know Bella. I just know what Jacob tells me and that she's dating his older brother, Edward.

"I think Bella will be fine," Jacob said, "It's only graduation."

Alice scoffed, "Every time is an opportunity for fashion." I nodded in agreement, "And since when are you doubting what I see?"

This all sounded very cryptic to me; it must be an inside joke.

"Well, as of lately…" Jacob said with half a smile. It was incredibly adorable.

"Shut it, Jacob. You know that when it comes to Bella, I'm always spot-on,"

Jacob nodded in accepted defeat, and she went out the door after grabbing a box off a bench near the door.

I met his youngest older brother and the only bro graduating very briefly. He definitely looked younger than the others and had magnificent red hair, one that no bottle could imitate. He politely greeted me before he eagerly went out the door. Jacob told me he was having "Bella Fever." I thought it was kind of cute. I wondered if Jacob had ever been lost in thoughts over me. Probably not, but I'll admit I had had to be pulled out of a few reveries of him.

Alice came back with her spiky hair no longer controlled chaos, but in complete disarray with a twig or two. She looked fresh from an asylum.

"Alice, are you all right?" Esme asked with concern. Alice brushed the nature from her hair and smiled.

"Fine, fine. You guys should get going. Charlie, Bella, and Edward are probably already there. Rose, Em? Could you guys drive me over later? I completely forgot to replace the bulbs in the spotlights, and I need some help."

"Sure," Rosalie said, her blonde brows slightly downturned.

"Don't be late," Esme said, sounding confused. I was too although it really wasn't my business. The party was going to start at least an hour after graduation so there was no urgency necessary.

"I won't," Alice said. Jacob grabbed my hand and followed his parents to the garage. We got into a sleek black Mercedes. The drive to the school was quick as the car sped noiselessly down the highway. Esme and Carlisle exchanged some worried looks before putting a smile on and chatting about the ceremony and valedictorians. I looked to Jacob for any indication of what just happened, but he was smiling carelessly. Was he masking his thoughts or simply accustomed to weirdness?

The car pulled into a collection of small buildings called Forks High School. It was so tiny! I marveled at the size. Their gym was smaller than my high school's too. It was also packed with people, probably most of the town.

Carlisle and Esme walked over to a mustached man who actually looked old enough to be a parent. Jacob and I were almost immediately swallowed by a group of boys our age. Although I had seen documented proof that Jacob was sixteen, I found it very hard to believe when he stood among his former classmates. He towered above them. I wasn't especially tall so I was used to looking up to people, but these boys who had several inches on me were dwarfed by my boyfriend. I noticed that his older brothers were too even though Emmett was a monster as well.

Jacob happily talked to his friends and answered their questions about his dropping out with the same lines he'd given me.

I tried to slip out of their catching-up because I didn't know any of them or half of what they talked about. As soon as I took a step towards the edge of the circle, Jacob grabbed my hand and smiled at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Adrian Stacey," Jacob said. I blushed furiously, and he put his arm around me to mark his territory and keep me close. The compliment had made my heart both swell and stop in all my vanity, but I was embarrassed about the focus I was getting from the guys. It was probably more than I'd had in this lifetime. A few pretended to bow at my feet like out of an Elizabethan play to which I rolled my eyes at and laughed. Ridiculous teenage boys.

The ceremony started and went on with some chaos. The teacher fumbled with the diplomas of students descending in alphabetically ordered rushes. Alice was the first person to come that I knew. I guess she got what had had to do with light bulbs done. Edward followed. They had strange looks of confusion and concentration on their faces. I hope Esme got better photos later.

The names ended before all the diplomas were given out. Jacob pointed Bella out to me as she walked without grace across the stage. She was fairly pretty with brown eyes and brown hair. She sheepishly grinned at the teacher handing her her sealed scroll, and smiled with humor when Jacob whooped loudly and pulled me and Bella's father into a standing ovation. After the last student made their way off the stage, the graduates threw their hats into the air and families swooped in. Jacob led me through the mass of people, his giant form parting the crowd easily. Edward's hair was like a flare so we found them easily. They were in a quiet conversation that looked tense and contrasted with the celebratory atmosphere. Did this have to do with Alice's delay?

"Hi, guys," Bella said, taking her eyes from Edward's distressed face to us. I smiled at her and wondered why Edward wasn't as excited as his classmates. He _did_ just graduate high school.

"Congratulations," I said, "I'm Adrian."

Bella quirked her lips, "I know. Jacob has a tendency to never shut up about you." It was my boyfriend's turn to turn red, and he smiled sheepishly at me. I returned his smile with a raised eyebrow.

"Only good things, I hope," I said.

"Hey, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar," Jacob said. I gasped and punched his lower torso. It was hard as a rock. Good thing I wasn't trying to hurt him or my knuckle would be bruised. I shook my hand and tried to hide my pain as he laughed. Although my hand throbbed, the feel of his ab muscles was very…interesting.

"You okay?" he asked, trying not to giggle.

"I was going easy on you," I said. Bella and he laughed.

Bella cheered, "Bout time he learned some respect."

Bella's dad caught up with us and enveloped her in a hug, closing out Edward. He didn't take his eyes off of her though. He looked extremely distressed.

"Are you okay, Eddie?" Jacob asked his brother. Edward gave a terse nod and mumbled something about finding his parents.

Jacob and I went to his parents' car. My first day with the Cullens, and I was thoroughly confused. Was this a regular occurrence or saved for special occasions?

**This chapter had to be split into not two but three parts. Possibly four. I don't think we're even halfway through Eclipse. It's going to be so long. I've been so wordy. I hope you enjoyed Adrian's perspective. **

**Did I already give her a last name? I know I had one previously, but I don't think I included it. I like Stacey anyway because one of the only other OC's names is Gwen. So then it's like Gwen and Stacey which is like Gwen Stacey which is Spiderman's girlfriend in the new movie. Which I'm very excited for.**

**Did I mention I have a Tumblr? Follow me if you want. It's mostly Glee though…and Klainey…and Crissy….and Colfery….and lately Avatary… and then some othery. (Shameless plug. Well, some shame if you look at the link): **

**Also, shoutout to the Netherlands! There have been a lot of hits coming from there, and that is the number one country I want to visit for John Greeny reasons.**

**Happy Summer y'all! **


	48. Cullen Family House Party

**IT'S SO LONG. One chapter turned into two turned into four.**

**Warning: Some language and teenage loving (no home runs though)**

Jacob POV

My aunt knew how to throw a party.

Our living room had been transformed into a swanky nightclub with colored, flashing lights and loud music pulsing in my ears. We had never done anything like this before. I had had one or two birthday parties where I actually invited friends. They had been really cool- superhero themed- but cool. Parties that had made me very popular on the playground before we eventually moved. I got to have them because my parents feared that if I didn't do normal human things like that, I would turn into a freak or something. Which still happened, pretty much, but good try, birthday parties. My "siblings" had never dabbled with the populace of their high schools though.

Aunt Alice was in her element, restocking food tables, chatting with the guests, and welcoming arrivals. Bella was…she wasn't a party girl, but she hadn't brought a book or hid or anything.

I knew something was wrong from my family's weird behavior, but everyone was avoiding my looks. I couldn't voice my questions because I was keeping Adrian by my side. Drunk seniors (someone always sneaks something in; we wouldn't let them drive though) were enough of a foe for me to feel the need to protect her.

My family's problems were bothering me, but I was ignoring those pestering thoughts to focus on the beautiful girl I was dancing very closely with. The music was loud, but I wished someone would turn it up so I could lean closer and closer to talk in her ear. Because when I did that, she would shudder and her body would lean into mine.

"Thank God I wore heels," she said over the music because she couldn't reach my ears, "Although they aren't making much of a difference."

I laughed and put my arm around her waist. I lifted her up and twirled her. At first she kicked her legs, but then she just let them rest, and put a tight arm around my neck. Like I'd ever drop her.

"Aww, how cute."

I smiled in the direction of the voice before I saw the speaker push through the crowded dance floor. She was here, but no way was…

I let out a short laugh and smiled mockingly at the very uncomfortable guy walking through my house like it was a warzone.

"Hey, Gwen," I said. I shifted from foot to foot, still holding Adrian. She tugged on my hair and patted my arm, but I pretended not to notice. Gwen was looking at us with amusement, her white hair glowing under the colored lights.

"Smells like goddamn leeches," Paul greeted me with a grumble the girls couldn't hear. I laughed, my chest rumbling against Adrian's.

"How the hell did you get him to come?" I asked Gwen equal parts humor and surprise. Paul was standing in front of me, tugging on the collar of a wrinkled button down. He looked sour as hell but he was here and sneaking an arm around Gwen's waist as dancing bodies pressed against us.

"I asked," Gwen said. I chuckled, seeing she was coming to realize her power as imprint. Not that she knew what that word meant. Paul somehow used my imprinting as a reason to stall telling Gwen The Truth.

"Hi, I'm Adrian," my girl introduced herself, looking down on Gwen from her perch.

"Gwen," she said with quirked lips, "And this extremely grouchy guy is my boyfriend, Paul."

Paul perked up some at the word boyfriend, "We've met. Do you remember me?"

"Some," Adrian said, "I imagine you remember the hotdog you were eating more than what I said to you."

"Don't take it personally. He's called me T-bone more than once," Gwen dead-panned. We all laughed.

"I didn't know you and Jacob were friends," Adrian said.

"We are best friends," Paul said, "Jake, I'm hurt. You don't talk about me?"

"Paul, if you were in my shoes, would you really tell a girl you knew you?"

Paul chuckled, "I guess not. But for future reference, I am Jacob's very best friend. Brother, some may say."

I chuckled. The wolf inside jokes were very funny when you're in on them.

"Hmm, Gwen, I think we have a lot of _things _to discuss then. Would you care for a snack?" Adrian said coyly.

"I'd like a snack!" Paul intervened.

"No, no. We need to have girl talk," Gwen said. Adrian slipped out of my arms, and the two left laughing evilly.

"They're plotting our demise," I muttered. Paul laughed but with a bit of an edge.

"Not to be rude, but I want to attack a lot of the hosts. Can't help it, instinct."

"I can't believe you came. Does Sam know you're here?"

"Nope. He'd tell me to man up and say no, but-"

"Say no more. Gwen has sinister powers of persuasion."

"Yeah. Jeez, how do you get used to that awful smell?" he said, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "I think I'm going to upchuck."

"It's either that or sleep outside. After a while, you don't even notice."

"My couch is always open if you ever do notice."

"Wow, how sweet, _best friend_."

"Shut up. I was only saying stuff."

"So there is another best friend? Who is this other man?" I asked with fake betrayal.

Paul chuckled, "Oh yeah. I'm so popular. I think Seth is my best friend, actually."

"He's too happy for you."

"True. Which one of these kids do you think is most likely to sneak some drinks in?"

"Try Newton. You've met him, the blonde sports store guy."

"I'll find him later. They're coming back."

"They look like they have a plan. Do you dance?"

"No, but I saw you do, Twinkle Toes," Paul said, "Maybe I'll find my rhythm if I don't kill any of your family."

"Good luck," I said. Then I went to my imprint and pulled her back into me. Gwen moved past us to Paul. The music was pulsing, and she was dancing so close to me. I leaned down to move a straightened lock of hair behind her ear , and she put her lips to my mouth. Her tongue met mine, and her mouth felt warm, even to me. I tasted her lipgloss- peach. She stood on the very tips of her high heels so she could wrap her arms around my neck and bring herself into me. Her fingers tugged and combed my hair. My one hand was under layer of hair, cradling her head with my giant hand. The other was moving from her waist south.

"Is there anywhere more…secluded?" she asks.

I smile and nod, taking her hand and taking her towards the stairs. She walked ahead of me and led me up which was incredibly sexy.

"Jacob!"

I turned to the distressed voice of my aunt. No one else had heard her over the music. I went on the stairs' landing and spotted her, Bella, and Edward huddled in the kitchen. She mouthed "family meeting," and her frightened face didn't make me doubt it is important.

I sigh. Maybe later.

"I need a minute," I tell Adrian. Her flirty smiles falls.

"My an-sister is calling me. Something's wrong," I said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she says, clearly disappointed, "I'm going to find Gwen. Paul looks like he needs some fresh air."

"Probably right," I said, and I lean down to give her short, tender kiss. She smiles and pushes me away.

"Go. Help her get dip or something," she said. She headed back into the throng of people. I watched her head until it was next to Gwen's.

I walked over to Bella, Edward, and Alice feeling quite sour. "What's up?" I asked.

"We have a problem," Bella said.

"A threat to our existence problem," Edward said.

My attention was theirs. "What?"

"Well, I had a vampire visitor in my room a little while ago," Bella said. I opened my mouth and she cut me off by saying, "And I didn't tell you because you were being happy for the first time in months, and I didn't want to ruin that."

"You can always tell me anything," I said.

"I know. I chose not to," Bella said.

"We can focus on all the reasons I'm unhappy you made everyone keep this a secret from me later. What is threatening our existence?"

"My visitor is with those behind the Seattle murders."

"They're making an army," Aunt Alice said, "And they're coming here."

"An _army_? A legitimate army? Like Uncle Jasper?" Alice nodded. "What the hell do they want?"

"Bella. They had her shirt. Probably to get to the rest of us."

"Hey, hey, hey," Paul said, coming over and clapping a hand on my back. I see Newton delivered. Or he just liked making my family uncomfortable. They took tiny steps away from him.

"Not now, Paul," I snarled.

"Woah, what'd I walk into?"

I saw my family's disapproving eyes, but there were no secrets in the pack anyway. I kept it short though. "There's an army of newborn vampires coming to kill Bella. And us."

"Damn. Heavy. Why?"

I shrugged. "We're bigger than usual covens. Some may find that threatening."

My Uncle Jasper appeared at Alice's side, partitioning her from Paul. "I suggest we move upstairs so as not to be overheard."

"Good idea," I said. I followed them and turned to find Paul lumbering behind.

"You want to come?"

"No, not really. It's going to smell, and I'd really rather be with Gwen, but I feel like I should go. If there's really an army coming."

I smirked. "How responsible of you. Come on, man."

We went into my grandfather's study. The room was large, but the whole family was there. I smiled at Mom and Dad who I hadn't seen since earlier today. Grandpa, Jasper, and Alice stood together, talking quietly. Paul stayed in the doorway, and I pulled a chair closer to it.

"Ok, so we're outnumbered. What about the Denali's? This isn't asking too much," Dad said, continuing a conversation that had already started.

Grandpa bowed his head. "They agreed to help…if they would get permission to wipe out the wolves."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why?"

"Irina wants to avenge Laurent," Grandpa said, "I didn't tell her your involvement. It would complicate things."

Now I felt really crappy. I didn't regret killing Laurent to do my job, but it was going to hurt my family.

"How many are coming?" I asked.

"Around twenty, but they fight and the numbers change."

"Okay, so with eight of us. Then we have the advantages of Edward mind-reading which will give us an edge," I said. I was trying to make this figure even, but still _twenty._ Alice wouldn't have her power either.

"Eight?" Mom asked skeptically.

"Like I'm really sitting out," I said, "You need all the help you can get."

"You know," Paul spoke up from behind me for the first time, "If twenty vampires are coming here, it's just as much the pack's job to get rid of them. We have more of us anyway. Two for each- that is if more leeches doesn't make any more kids phase before then."

"You don't know what you're up against," Uncle Jasper said, "They're far stronger than a normal vampire and completely out of control. They don't fight, they _attack_."

"You don't know what _we_ can do. We're built to kill bloodsuckers. It'll be a fair fight."

I caught Mom's eye from across the room. She was giving Paul the Death Glare. If she had to choose between me fighting with them or with my brothers (and one sister), she'd pick the former.

The wheels in my head began turning. Ten or seven were weak against twenty…but seventeen on the other hand.

Edward and Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Brilliant," my aunt hissed.

"What?" Paul, Bella, and Mom asked simultaneously.

"I don't need to see. We'll win easily," Aunt Alice continued.

"What?" Paul asked again, louder. Like they couldn't hear him.

'We'll work together," I said turning to him, "It'll be easy."

Paul snorted, "Well this will be interesting."

"We'll have to teach you a few things about fighting them. Newborns are a completely different beast to fight," Uncle Jasper said, "Later tonight at the baseball field?"

"We should talk to Sam," Paul said. I nodded.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Bella burst.

"Pretty much," Dad said. Edward glared at him. He was trying to calm Bella down, but she wasn't having it. He moved to pet her hair, and she stepped away.

"They could get killed!" she said. I saw Mom bite her lip. _Bella, stop talking. I am not going to miss this because you freaked my mother out._

"It'll be fine, Bella. A piece of cake," I said.

"Not just that. It's going to be fun as hell," Paul said, not smiling but baring his teeth. I laughed. He was right. My family never gets into any fights, and it never was like any one of them was going to spar with me for kicks. Since they came back, Dad and I had wrestled some, but he got frustrated because wrestling the wolf was "annoying." By which he meant hard which was the whole point.

"Finally! A real fight!" Dad exclaimed, "This battle will be so much better without Alice telling us we might die."

"Now I got a reason to party," Paul said, standing up straight, "Out, leeches." He ran down the stairs, whooping.

"He grows on you," I said dryly.

"I think you should find Adrian," Edward muttered, his eyes dark.

"Why?" I asked, a million different worries coming to mind.

"Just, go to her," he said. Then he smiled like my worry was a big joke. Haha, Edward. Ironic coming from you. He frowned, and I went out the door smirking.

I followed Paul's smell down the stairs and into the kitchen. I really didn't need heightened senses to solve that mystery. He looked at me with eyes full of worry and ran over.

"I went to find Gwen, and she won't talk to me," he said, "Her and Adrian looked at me like I had three heads and walked away!"

"Where are they now?" I asked, looking back and forth, terror gripping every part of me.

"I think on the porch," Paul said.

Edward appeared in front of the door as I walked towards it.

"I should tell you what's going on. I thought it would be funny for you to go in blind, but Bella disagreed."

"What?" I asked. Paul rushed up behind me.

"Paul, is it? Check your phone," Edward said.

"My phone?" Paul said. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it, "Oh, shit."

"What?" I asked. He showed me the screen. It said he was in the middle of a call with Gwen and had been for fifteen minutes.

"Do you think she heard what went on upstairs?" he asked.

I smacked him upside the head. "Yeah, possibly," I said sarcastically.

"They heard it. They don't know what to make of you talking about vampires and fights, and they aren't going to let it go. Good as time as any to tell them your furry little problem.

"Just…crap," I said. I pushed past Edward and headed out the door.

**Hehe, I feel so evil with my cliffhangers. I am Moffat, hear me roar! **

**Please review , it saves lives. Have a lovely weekend.**

**PS: Ten points for your house if you spot the Harry Potter reference.**


	49. This Beach is Dog Friendly

**Good day.**

Outside, the sounds of the party were duller, and the fresh air and thinking through the panic only an imprint could know was easier. I walked around, my feet silent. Paul was also moving stealthily behind me. I saw Gwen and Adrian standing closely together on the side of the house. They were talking in hushed, frightened voices. I made my steps a little louder as I approached so I wouldn't make them jump.

"Hey," I said. They still jumped.

"Hey," Adrian said, looking at me with her brown eyes wide with a fear she was trying to hide with her neutral tone. Gwen stared over my shoulder at Paul with a clearer fright.

"Sup," I said. I didn't know what to say or how to approach this.

"Nothing," Adrian said shakily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she repeated in the same way.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Adrian swallowed. "Is there a secret the two of you are keeping from us?"

"Yes," I said, barely more than a whisper.

"Well? You won't tell us?" she said. She stood up tall and raised her head to look me in the eye, challenging me not to.

"We will, but this isn't the place," I said. There were partygoers everywhere, and girls who would love to overhear a Cullen talking about monsters like a crazy person.

"Where is?" she demanded.

I looked at Paul. He shrugged. "Woods?"

"It's pretty dark out," I said. I could see, but the forest at night was going to make telling them about werewolves and vampires any easier.

"Beach?" Paul suggested, "The moon's out." He was right. If there weren't so many trees, the night would be pretty bright.

"Good idea," I said. I turned to Adrian, "Is that okay with you?"

"Whatever," Adrian said coldly. This was killing me. The sooner she knows the better.

"Let me just tell my mom," I said, "We can take one of the cars."

I slipped back into the house, leaving Paul with the girls. I pushed through the closely pressed bodies and up the stairs. Their door was open, and they were lying on the bed. Dad was glued to a baseball game, and Mom was flipping through a magazine.

"Hey. Paul and I are taking Gwen and Adrian to the beach," I said.

"Okay," Mom said. She paused, "Stay safe." Then she gave me a look, and I knew she wasn't talking about anything to do with vampires and werewolves.

"Ma!" I yelled, heat rising in my face.

"Just saying," she said, smirking to herself as she went back to her magazine.

Dad guffawed, and I glared at him. He put on a serious face, "Hey, really. No puppies."

I groaned. I think everyone in my family saw my love life as an opportunity for jokes. I left before another one could be made.

"Hey," I said when I came back outside. It didn't look like anything had improved.

"Um, the garage is down here," I said. I led them down the porch to where the garage was. It originally only held three cars, but that wasn't cutting it so we expanded it. It was easily my favorite part of the house. I typed in a code on a keypad, and one of the doors opened. Despite our situation, Paul took in an appreciative breath.

"Wow," he gasped, taking in our fine collection of cars. Even the girls looked somewhat impressed.

"Pick a car," I said, turning to Adrian. Because Paul was eyeing the Ashton Martin, and if I touched that, I was screwed.

"Well this one does match my dress," she said, eyeing Mom's red BMW M3 convertible. Then she remembered what she was mad and crossed her arms. Adrian opened the passenger door and got in. She was trying to be tough, but it was coming off extremely adorable. Good thing she picked that car. That was one I had the green light to use. When I learned how to drive, I learned who in my family was most generous with their rides.

"Excellent," I said, climbing in the driver's seat after grabbing the key off its hook. It was kind of a girl car, but it was fast enough to make me forget that.

Paul opened the door for Gwen, and she went around the other side. He frowned and got in.

I listened to the car roar when I turned the key and couldn't resist a small grin as I sped down the driveway. The top was down, and the cool night air rushed past my ears. The lights strung around the trees illuminated the normally dark way. If the love of my existence wasn't supremely pissed at me, it would have been kind of perfect- the speed of a great car, the clear night, the drive having an almost magical light.

Adrian was impatient though. When we were on the highway, she began her interrogation, shouting over the roar of the wind. "I think you figured it out by now that we heard you two talking."

"What'd you hear?" I yelled back.

"Are you going to be in a fight?"

"Yes."

"Are you in a gang or something?"

"Some call it a cult," Paul yelled. Gwen gasped, and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Paul, not helping!" I yelled, irritated, "It's not a cult."

"What is it then?" Gwen said loudly, "Put the top up so we can talk like human beings!"

Paul laughed at the last words. I complied with her orders. The car became eerily quiet.

Gwen broke the silence, "We heard the word vampire."

"They're real," I started, "Vampires are very, very real. Not like the movies, but the basics are there."

"Why do you think vampires are real?" Adrian asked.

"Because I live with them," I answered.

"Your family is made of vampires?"

"Yes. That's why their cold, pale, and pretty."

"They are pretty," Gwen acknowledged, "And the other two things. But that's not what makes a person a vampire. Do they eat people?"

"They're not like most of their kind. They drink animal blood instead of human."

"Do you believe us?" Paul asked.

"I…think I might," Gwen said.

"No," Adrian said, "I think you're crazy."

"Ask me any question you want," I sighed.

"When did they get turned into vampires?"

"The oldest? Carlisle, 17th century. The youngest is Emmett, around the Great Depression."

"So if they're vampires, what does that make you?" she asked.

"We're at the beach," I answered. No one moved to get out.

"Paul?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we're werewolves," Paul answered casually.

"What?" Gwen asked. Both she and Adrian looked out the window. It was a full moon.

"Not that kind," I said, "We change into wolves at free will unless we're really mad."

Then Adrian started laughing, and I worried I had broken her psyche.

"This is a joke right?" she asked, "Some hazing thing? You do this for a good time or something?"

Gwen was less disbelieving. She vocally worked out a story, "Okay, so your family leaves without a trace last September. Then you came back alone, two feet taller, and suddenly a card-carrying member of the La Push gang with secrets you and Paul won't tell me or Devon. You disappear at random times. Are all of your friends wolves?"

"Yep!" Paul said cheerily.

"And you came back alone because you turned into one, right?" she asked me.

"Precisely," I said.

"Come on," Adrian said, "This can't be real, right?"

"I'll show you," Paul offered.

"Paul, don't," I threatened in snarls.

"No, let him," Adrian said, "I'd love to see this for myself."

"Cool," Paul said. He turned to Gwen and kissed her cheek, "Babe, you're going to love this." Then he headed out the door and ran onto the beach.

"Paul, do not!" I yelled as I got out and ran after him. Gwen and Adrian struggled to keep up with us as I chased him down the beach. I was fast, but he was slippery and had a head start.

"Hey, it's the surefire way she'll believe us, right?" he yelled as he continued to where the tide pools began.

"How about I throw you off a cliff instead? Or break every bone in your body?"

"Nah, this way is good!"

"They're going to throw up or pass out or something. Paul, just_ don't _be an idiot, for once."

But telling Paul not to be an idiot is like telling a fish not to swim. He finally stops running and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Paul, like hell are you going to strip down in front of her," I yelled with fury. The girls were starting to catch up. I could hear their panting.

"Fine, fine," he said, and I thought he was going to forget this idiotic idea. Instead he ran away and scaled the nearest low cliff, disappearing into the trees above.

"Where's he going?" Gwen asked. A few seconds later we heard a wolf howl. Adrian and Gwen didn't scream. They looked paralyzed with fear.

"Dammit, Paul," I swore.

"Okay, believing it and seeing it are two different things. I really don't need to do the latter," Gwen said, her voice trembling.

"Crap, crap, I believe!" Adrian said. I put my arm around her, and she buried her face in my side.

"It's alright. He doesn't bite," I said. My joke was not welcomed.

From the woods, Paul appeared as a wolf. He had a grin on his face, with his tongue hanging out. He trotted over to Gwen.

"I'm in love with a giant dog," she said without emotion. He leaned down and poked her cheek with his nose. She froze for a moment then laughed, shakily but genuinely. He echoed it with a barky one. She raised a hand and rested it on his leg, curiously petting his fur.

"This is so weird," she admitted in a whisper. Adrian took her head out of my side and watched them with wonder.

"You do that too?" she asked, looking up at me, "You turn into a wolf?"

"Yep."

"As big as he is?"

"Bigger."

"Wow," she breathed, "How did I get into this mess?"

"My charm won you over."

She rolled her eyes, "Of all boys…a werewolf."

Gwen laughed, "I'll take it good luck." She stood on the tips of her toes to scratch Paul behind the ears. He barked another laugh and gave her a slobbery lick.

Adrian's laughing turned hysterical and she moved from my side to bend over and hold her sides. Gwen joined in and soon the both of them had tears running down their faces, cackles filling the silent night.

"You okay, babe?" I asked.

"It's just…funny," she managed out. Paul and I looked at each other, shrugged and joined in their laughing. I wrapped my arms around Adrian from behind. Our bodies shook together. When you just start laughing, even if you don't know why, it's hard to stop.

This night could have been a disaster, but now I can't remember being happier than on this beach, with good friends and my imprint, laughing over nothing. I started a trail of kisses from Adrian's shoulder, slowly making my way up her neck. I pulled away a piece of straight hair and planted my last one behind her ear.

She turned around, grinning goofily. Goofy Adrian has to be my current favorite. It's pretty close though. When I met her, I knew I loved her already, but every day, I learn my reasons why.

"You missed a spot," she said, and she jumped up and kissed me on the mouth, knowing my arms are there to catch her.

**Every time you review, an angel gets its wings.**


	50. Acquiring Those Wanted

**I thought this would be finished ages ago, but this one was a doozy. I hope you like the end.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, I would be too busy riding in my golden spaceship to write.**

Jacob POV

"So what do werewolves do?" Gwen asked. The four of us were sitting on the sand. Paul and I were answering Adrian and Gwen's questions. We had been going for a while, but it felt like we'd barely scratched the surface. The moon was still high in the sky.

"We're supposed to kill vampires," Paul answered, "But Jakey here has shaken things up a bit."

"The pack has had a treaty with my family for decades," I said, "It's only the bad vampires we get."

"Are there a lot of vampires out there?" Adrian asked.

"We don't stumble across them daily or anything, but your hometown has a bad leech infestation," Paul answered.

"It does?" Adrian exclaimed, not trying to hide the fear in her. She sat up straight and looked at me for confirmation.

"They'll be damned if they come near you," I said with a growl at the thought.

"So there are a lot of vampires in Seattle?"

"The murders going on, they weren't caused by any gang. Someone's been creating a lot of vampires. When they're newborn, they are especially dangerous," I explained

"How so?"

I chewed my cheek. I had been excluding details so not to scare her. "Blood is their only thought, and they are much stronger." She made a sound that resembled a whimper. I moved closer to her and put my hand over hers.

"I won't let anything hurt you," I promised solemnly. She looked at me and nodded, but she was still scared.

"I'll stand outside your window every night," I said, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe."

She quirked her lips just a little, "If my brother catches you, you'll have bigger worries than vampires."

"Whatever it takes," I repeated but with a bit of a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"They'll be gone soon anyway," Paul said nonchalantly.

"Why is that?" Adrian asked.

"Well, that's what the fight is for. All those newborns are coming here for a battle."

_"Why?"_

"You met Bella, right? For some reason, they're after her. A vampire went into her room. We're thinking it's probably to get to the rest of my family. We're a big coven," I explained.

"You're going to fight them? Are you going to win?" she asked.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. Jasper's going to teach us about how to fight them. He used to train newborn armies."

"Wait-what?" Adrian asked. I was confusing her.

"I have a lot to tell you," I said with a little chuckle. She nodded.

"Jake?" Paul asked.

"Yeah?"

"When we going to tell Sam how he's spending 3 AM tonight?"

"Uh. Now's a good time," I said. We scrambled up, and I checked the time on my cellphone. It was near eleven pm. We should have told him hours ago. Paul and I carried our imprints piggyback in a rush back to the car.

{0}

We took Gwen, Adrian, and the car back to my house. They would rather stay the duration of the party then hear pack business. Bella was grateful they returned. She already knew Gwen some and really wanted to get to know Adrian. I hope the whole me being in love with Bella doesn't come out. I hadn't got to most of the things I should tell my imprint, some of them purposely.

Quil answered the door when Paul and I got to Sam and Emily's house. He had been spending a lot of time at there since he imprinted. Claire had been sick this week, and he'd been watching her and taking care of her.

We didn't wake them up, but I wish we had. When we told him it was important for the pack, Emily said she was going to bed. Paul and I filled Sam in on the incoming newborn invasion. I waited for him to say that this is something the pack should take care of before I told him about the teamwork. I told him that divided, we won't all make it, but if we work together, it will be an easy fight. He agreed that he didn't want any kids' lives on the line, but he was reluctant about teaming up with vampires.

Except for maybe Leah, no one gives me a hard time about living with my family. Some think it's too weird to mess with. Others get that nothing they say is going to sway me. Paul seems the most fine with it seeing how he's come to my house willingly. But we're kind of each other's only friends. He's got to be okay with a lot of me, and I have to be okay with a lot of him. Sometimes I forget that even though they don't show any hate towards me, my brothers have a long-standing prejudice towards vampires.

I was reminded of that again when I told Sam about the strategy meeting tonight. My uncle was going to be showing my family how to fight newborns. For persuasive sake, I layered on about how newborns had a different nature that made them harder to kill, and there were a lot of things that could factor life and death. Again, Sam reluctantly agreed.

Sam told us the pack needs to step up patrols until the fight, and I agreed wholeheartedly, remembering my promise to Adrian. I asked if I can do the patrols during the day so I can watch Adrian's building at night. Sam was worried that I would exhaust myself, but he understood how it feels when your imprint is in danger so he said that would be fine. But he told me to bring someone along in case a vampire did show up at her door in Seattle.

Paul and I volunteered to wake up the rest of the pack since we forgot to tell Sam about the meeting. It was basically going into the woods and telling the guys who were running patrols to howl with us. Everyone knows there are wolves in the forests so the sound is nothing new, but the meaning will be clear to the ones we're looking for.

The meeting wasn't anything new to me. Everyone agreed to wake up again, and we were going to meet up in a familiar clearing before. I could tell a lot of the wolves were uneasy about having a civil meeting with vampires. They decided to stay in wolf form, and I decided I would stand with them. It wouldn't be right if one of us were hanging out with the people freaking out the others.

Paul came in late. He had been taking Gwen home. Adrian came with him to say good night to Gwen and ended up coming here. I hope it wasn't because my family scared her. That was going to complicate things later on, specifically tonight.

I heard the two of them talking outside so I went out on the porch. She ran over, and I pulled her in tight, realizing how much a few hours away had strained me. How was I going to survive when she went back to Seattle? That detail was insignificant when I thought _how was she? _

"Hey, baby," she said, "It's only been like an hour. Is it crazy if I missed you?"

"If so, then we're both lunatics," I said. I cradled her tiny face in my hands and kissed her. She smiled, and her eyelashes fluttered. I took her under my arm and went back inside the house.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked.

"You told me that werewolves and vampires are real. I doubt I'll ever sleep again. By the by, I'm coming to your meeting thing. It would be weird I stayed at your house and slept."

"Don't you think a Killing Leeches 101 meeting is a weird place for a date, Cullen?" Leah sneered from across the room and out of the conversation. She made my last name sound like an explicit.

Adrian surprised me by turning to her and saying without pause, "I'm choosing to come. I'd rather watch vampires I know fight than vampires I don't know draining me of blood."

I hid my proud smile by pulling her in and burying my head in her hair. She puts her hand on my arm and cuddles close. Cuddling is awesome.

"Can we take a nap before our 3 AM date?" Adrian asked quietly.

I very much loved every part of that idea. "That's why I like you, Stacey." I lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was so tiny compared to me. I felt like I was carrying a little kid.

{0}

I think being a doctor is really a waste of my grandfather's skills.

The man's silver tongue somehow convinced Kyle to allow us to return Adrian to him in the morning.

"I still can't believe that worked," Adrian said before yawning. She was lying across the white couch in our living room. Her feet were in my lap.

"You should sleep," I said.

"I'm just in so much shock. What a night. Supernatural monsters being real are one thing, but then you convinced my brother to let me stay the night? Hand me that blanket. Don't they give people blankets for shock?"

I handed her a blanket. She put it over her shoulders and looked at me with a frightened expression. I roared with laughter. She put on a small smile and lay down on the couch, closing. Then she sat up again.

"Now I really can't sleep. I'm scared."

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, from good-humored to immensely worried in a second.

"What about _Kyle_? He's alone in the apartment with vampires on the prowl!He"

Before I could think of a solution, Mom came down the stairs. Everyone in the family was on the second floor or above (or in Bella's bedroom) to give us some privacy.

"I'll go stand guard," Mom offered.

"Really? You would do that?" Adrian asked. She and my mom hadn't interacted much, but Mom knew how important she was to me and half her life story from what I told her. I'd gotten around to telling Adrian about my real family situation or most of it. There's a lot of information. She told me that Rosalie as a mother wasn't much of a stretch from Esme.

"Sure. He's basically family. Besides, I don't need Jasper to tell me how to kill. I'd bring Emmett with me, but he'd never forgive me for missing tonight."

Adrian smiled and poured on more "thank you's" while my love for her grew because she ignored her new mother-in-law's comments about her experience with murder.

"Okay, maybe now I can sleep," she yawned. Then she curled up her legs and fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

_ Something we share_, I thought as unconsciousness threw itself over me just as quickly.

{0}

Adrian POV

I was probably going to have a mental breakdown soon. It must be coming.

I had been disbelieving at first, but tonight I had learned that the real world was not so ground in reality. That magic was real. And that monsters lived among me. Some good, but others thirsty for my blood.

I must really love this guy, I thought. I had had crushes before, but the L word? Nope. I had never even had a boyfriend before Jacob. Like a cliché teenage girl, I felt in the depths of my heart that I would not feel this way again. But I think after tonight I can say that I am no longer the cliché girlfriend.

If it was anybody but him, I wouldn't be standing in a field with vampires on my right, and gigantic wolves in the woods beyond me. They were as tall as horses and thick with visible strength that made me shudder just a bit. Paul was bigger than most of them, but a few managed to surpass he who had given me one hell of a fright when he came out of those trees earlier tonight. I had a bizarre sense of pride when I noticed that my red-brown wolf was among the biggest. I was in love with the color of his fur. I longed to run my fingers through it. It was so rich and so perfectly him. I might buy a sweater in that color. Or paint my room with it.

Jake's eyes often strayed from the demonstration to me. His uncle had probably taught him this stuff already. If that's what you do in that sort of relationship. I was squinting in the darkness, but sometimes I saw that familiar glint in his eyes or possibly a wink. I had to admit that as long as it was him, I wouldn't mind getting up close. I trusted his promises that no harm would ever come to me if he was there. Not even those sword-like teeth or domineering size could make me fear my wolf.

I pondered over my repeated us of the word mine. I had never been particularly possessive, but I felt ready to take down any barrier between him and me. It must be part of dating a werewolf. Jacob had explained a bit of their mating system to me, how it was stronger than human bonds, even for me. How a wolf losing their love is a fate worse than death, and that our relationship is highly respected by the pack as any of the other wolves' would be. I was surprised by the how serious these guys were about their girlfriends. It was a good surprise though. It made me trust him a lot more and fall for him even harder.

I was quite enjoying my silent conversations with Jacob. I was squinting the whole time to see him, but it was still very wonderful. He'd grunt or yawn or put his big head in his big paws, and I'd giggle or raise an eyebrow or just send him a look. Some of his family glanced at me with amused expressions when they take their eyes off the action. Better amused than thinking I'm a loony bin.

I was standing next to Bella who looked far more interested in this than I was. Jacob told me she wants to be a vampire to be with Edward forever and ever. Maybe she was trying to pick up tips in case this happens again after she's been changed. I was partially listening. Maybe if I'm ever mugged (a far more likely scenario than whatever Bella's preparing for), I can use this.

While Jacob and Bella looked right at home, the other wolves had wariness in their eyes. I knew not all of them were pro-vampire. Some of the vampires had the same look about the wolves which is weirder since they have one living under their roof.

At the moment, Jacob's dad, Emmett, and Jasper are going at it, the tall blonde eluding the far larger Emmett's attacks.

The tiny Alice whom I bonded with eons ago went against him next. He moved at her, and she danced around him with twists and true finesse. It was like watching the ballet. I was more impressed by how she twirled out of Jasper's reach than the muscles on Emmett or the wolves.

They all moved like blurs so it was a bit hard to see what was going on, but when they followed Jasper's directions, whoever that person was always won.

Every family member sparred with Jasper. I hoped the lack of practice didn't hurt Rosalie in the fight. The wolves also abstained although a few looked like they would make eager volunteers. Before he left, Jacob told me Sam asked him to sit out so the others wouldn't fight. He was worried some would forget who the allies were in the excitement.

Even though I had napped earlier, I felt ready to pass out. I found myself yawning more and more. Bella was practically sleeping standing up as she leaned into Edward's side. I tried to keep from swaying. It would be really embarrassing if someone had to catch me, and then Jacob would have to break away from the row of dark eyes across the field.

I knew the night was over when the wolves came over to where I was standing with the Cullens. They had to smell them so in the fight, they don't kill them by accident. Jacob hung back. He was familiar enough.

I could see them better now, and I try matching the people I met tonight to the giant lupines. The big black one was Sam, and the silver one who winked at me was Paul. There was another gray one with a slimmer, more feminine face and smaller stature that I assumed to be Leah. Also, she had the biggest scowl of the bunch. The two comparatively tiny ones must be Brady and Collin. I guess the one having only a slightly bigger and ganglier one must be Seth. Even when we woke him up at midnight, he had a big grin on his face. He looked uneasy here though, almost scared.

Jacob was obviously the most relaxed, like we were all in his living room talking about sports. Paul was the same. He wasn't much for seriousness. It was hard to read the rest. Jasper and Alice looked like they had to stand there naked, they were so uncomfortable. Esme and Carlisle were composed, but not as relaxed as say, Emmett. He had moved next to me after his sparring, and

The wolves disappeared into the trees when they were done. Jacob left as well, and my heart dropped. Did he have some wolf thingy to do? Or was he just going? After-meeting martinis with the guys?

I was relieved when he came back out in person form, running towards me with only a pair of cutoff sweats on. That woke me up quite a bit.

"Hey," I said dreamily. He wrapped his arms around me, and I fell into him. It was like now that he was here, I could close my eyes.

"You're a trooper," he said.

"Yeah, I am. You know how watching vampires fight can bore me to tears."

"Thank you for coming," he said, choosing to ignore my sarcasm.

"No problem," I said, my response more yawns than words, "It was fun." I pressed my cheek into his muscled chest. The warmth was so pleasant, and he had an amazing smell of him like the earth and my kitchen's spice rack. I kept taking deep inhales through my nose. It filled my body with contentment.

"There is a way you can make it up to me though," I added, smiling.

"That is?" he asked. I liked the way my cheek felt the words he spoke when it was pressed to his chest.

"You can carry me all the way back," I said. He grinned and swept me off my feet-literally. I burrowed my head into the nook of his neck and shoulder. We moved tranquilly through the dark.

{0}

Volterra, Italy

So many years, so many people, so many thoughts. It was a wonder Aro was still sane. But he is a god, although one unbeknownst to the world of men. Among his kind though, he sat on top of Mount Olympus.

With hundreds of thousands of people met and millions of their life stories told through every thought he had collected from them, it is perfectly understandable that fifteen years could go by without a dear friend being remembered.

My, my, it had been a decade and a half since he last heard of his former brother. Leave it to Carlisle, always the unique one, to make a splash after hundreds of years of little correspondence from the New World. Aro's guard had been in New York, eliminating a man crazed by loss, after his public show which threatened the secret of the immortal world.

In exchange for a quick death, he told members of the guard that Carlisle's family was keeping a human baby as part of their coven. The Volturi are nothing if not just. It would be wrong if they chose not to investigate this ridiculous claim because it was made about a dear friend to the law.

Alas though, it proved true. They had not broken the laws pertaining to the dreaded immortal children, but this went against the Golden Rule of this life which was to uphold the secret. At the moment, the child was no threat; his memories would never survive long enough to tell a soul whom he was living with.

It seemed simple enough. Kill the child, right? But Carlisle had always had an unhealthy fondness for humans. There were billions of them, and most of them were never important enough to gain any power. He told the guard that they planned to change him when he was mature enough to be frozen forever. Aro permitted this. He trusted Carlisle, a longtime friend to the law. Honestly, he didn't really care about what he did with his precious little humans.

The guard had also informed Aro of the large size of Carlisle's coven. Of course it was no threat to the Volturi, but it could still result in tiny losses. Even one was too big of a number for the Volturi to lose without mortification. They had to be untouchable.

Also, the ones reporting to Aro and his brothers said they were almost certain that there were gifted ones among the Cullens, including the human. The babe had a shield against certain powers.

Aro was very much intrigued by this, and he did not want that gift being thrown away. Perhaps the gratitude for sparing his life and (if planned carefully) some proximity with Chelsea could persuade this boy into the folds of the guard, as well as the other gifted Cullens if valuable enough to be worth bringing in.

How foolish Aro was! It was a few years later when a nomad visited Afton at Volterra. He regaled them with stories of meeting the Cullens and their strange little human and of the powers within their group.

Aro never imagined what he could have gained if they had seized the opportunity that had fallen in their laps! The empath and the mind-reader were valuable but somewhat dispensable. But a psychic! When Aro heard about that female's power, he was overcome with longing. He knew he would do anything to have her under his control. He could have persecuted the Cullens for their little pet and gotten all of them! But he had no idea what he was losing when he let them go!

He still grits his teeth in anger over his foolishness. He had a hundreds of different possible plans strung through his mind to acquire those wanted, but none were sure to work. He needed to be sure.

But this morning a lower member of the Guard, one who had to keep an eye on the "above ground," dropped a report of several news stories about a crisis in Seattle. Newborns, many of them. Another army was being created.

"Young one," Aro asked of him, "Pertaining to the Cullen tabs, they are living in Washington, United States, correct?"

"Yes, Master," he answered, eager to give the ancient vampire anything he needed.

"I wonder why they have not taken care of this problem," Aro thought aloud.

"Perhaps they are waiting in the tall grass," my brother Marcus suggested.

"Shall we send the Guard out to solve the problem?" Caius said from Aro's left.

"Yes, but let's give our old friend Carlisle and his coven the chance first to solve this on their own. They will have eight of them if they got around to changing the boy. The Guard can intervene if it proves too much for them. I want to see what they can do."

**Reviews are nice.**


	51. Gone

**Happy belated 4****th**** of July, y'all who celebrate such. **

"Be careful," I said for the five hundredth time today. I'll say it a million more times if it would mean she would be safe.

I should go with her. I should follow her. Creepiness be damned, I met her when I flagged her down on the street. I don't care about acting irrationally.

"I will," she said, "I'll be safe for you. I won't even be in the city. It'll be as safe as your house." Or she could just come to my house. And I could cover the glass walls with metal.

_No, you can't trap her_, I told myself, _she had a life before you, and you are not going to end it._

"I'll be here tonight, waiting," I said in her ear. I had kept my promise and turned her fire escape into my guard tower. With some undeniable advantages over the usual kind.

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted, "But I'll see you tonight."

It would be our first day apart since the graduation party. Telling her the secret had made us inseparable, and if we were not together during the day, I was always there at night to keep away the monsters not in her closet but stalking the streets below, thirsty.

I was freaking out, but I couldn't smother her. She needed this day with her family.

"To last you through the day," she said in a low voice that may have reversed puberty in me.

Then she kissed me in a different way. Where did she learn how to do this? My knees actually buckled, but I caught myself and wrapped my arms around her lower back, lifting her up. Instead of providing satisfaction for this sure to be lonely day, the kiss only made me hungrier. It reminded me how much I needed her, today and always.

When she broke away and I set her down, she smiled smugly, knowing her power over me.

"Thank you," I squeaked. She laughed over how she broke me.

"Adrian, let's go," Kyle said from the driver's seat of the car. I tried not to glare at him although I rather liked Kyle. I think he liked me too, but he knew I needed to be afraid of him. He managed that quite well.

Adrian and I both looked at each other as if we had to memorize every part of the other. I noticed on every curve of her body from the bridge of her nose to the arc of the small of her back. I focused on the coffee color of her eyes to how her straight black hair fell like a waterfall around her face. She traced my jaw with her finger and put her hand to where my heart swiftly beat.

"I love you," we said at the same time. We had an uncanny knack to say those three words in unison. Like we could both feel when the other needed to hear it. She smiled and laughed a little.

"Not even one day," she reminded me. Then she walked backwards to the car. My eyes didn't leave hers until the car drove past me and out of sight.

I went home and napped. It had been a while since I had a day of just me, myself, and I not that I felt overdue for one. I was spending nights waiting outside Adrian's room for any foolish intruders and then days guarding La Push. I was sleeping two hours a day on average, but it was worth it. I'll rest when there is no threat to Adrian's life. The battle was in the coming weeks, and then I expected life to be easy and blissful. But, you know, it is life so probably not.

I hung out with my family. They hadn't seen much of me recently. Mom and I worked on her newest restoration project and a birthday present for my Dad- a Batmobile replication. It was fun, and it felt nice to get my hands dirty working on such a cool project. Later, we put a cover over the secret project. Then Dad and I played catch except we were throwing the baseball across the length of football field.

The sky was turning pink soon, and I borrowed a car so I could see Adrian. I had had a really pleasant day with my family, but I was eager to see my imprint again.

The last week's nights had been wonderful. I would sit on her fire escape, and Adrian would be on her bed next to the open window. She invited me in almost every night, but I tended to dwarf her tiny room.

It was a very peaceful time. Coming there every night made the fire escape into a sort of home. We would talk quietly, and I had learned many things about her. Like how her favorite flower were Peppermint Twists. I left them on her windowsill when I left the next day's morning. And she told me about how she wanted desperately to live in New York. She would listen in silent awe when I reminisced of my former home. Sometimes she would read aloud from whatever book she was reading. Even if the story was uninteresting, I could concentrate on the rise and fall of her voice and how she put emotion into what she read. I learned my imprint was an excellent storyteller.

Some nights she had to do homework, and I'd work to make her laugh or help her where I could. My education was somewhat lacking for the first time in my life. When I was homeschooled, my family moved quickly through subjects so I was always a year or two ahead. But my mom became my teacher when my family came back (I can't believe that was mere months ago. It hadn't even been a year since I left Forks and phased for the first time.), and she wasn't the greatest teacher. I wasn't a very good student either. A few days ago, I brought it up, and she said, "Oh, your sophomore year is over." Alright then. If I went back to school in September, we would have the forgery skills to say I passed with flying colors.

I parked the car in a nicer area of Seattle and then walked to her apartment. Then I ducked into the alley and climbed up to the fire escape on her floor. Her window revealed a dark window. I frowned. She should be home by now. Maybe she was eating dinner or walking the dog or something. I waited and waited, but her door didn't open.

I tentatively knocked the window first softly then louder as panic took over. Red was clouding my vision. I hadn't lost control and phased in a long time. I took deep breaths. She was probably fine. I didn't believe that though.

Her door opened! I gasped with delight until I realized it was just her dog, Truman, a small little mixed breed. The dog really liked me which Adrian found very hilarious joking that we were "cousins."

The dog barked loudly at me. It jumped on the bed and scratched at the window. I shushed it a first, the normal worry of being discovered by her brother arriving. But nobody came. I closed my eyes and listened closely. No voices, footsteps, heartbeats.

I couldn't even breathe. Where is she? The world was tipped over, and I acknowledged the feeling of dread I've had since I saw the window without light. Something is not right.

{0}

Adrian POV

I'd be a wreck without Kyle. He always knows what to do. For example, our secondhand (or third or fourth) car's battery died for no clear reason. I'm clueless about cars. If I had been alone, I would have panicked and called 911.

Kyle said no problem. He had a friend not even two blocks away who would be happy to give us a jump.

Good thing I have a brother with a good head and a boyfriend straight off of Pimp My Ride. I know some things about some things, but I know I'll never be in trouble if that trouble pertains to cars.

It's dark already. We got caught up hanging out with my aunt and uncle and cousins so we stayed later than planned. But the time spent there we saved in a trafficless ride home. I tried to make Kyle move quickly. The sooner we get home, the safer. He sees my rush, and although he doesn't understand it, he suggests a shortcut through between a toy store and a 7-11.

The fear came before the threat. From the black sky, a pale and beautiful man appeared. Kyle and I both gasped. The man was taller than me, but not as tall as my brother. His milky skin and golden blonde hair were contrasted by the glowing scarlet of his eyes. He landed gracefully on the concrete from the roof above. I know what he is and what he wants. I am happy that Kyle does not, happy in that moment of sure death, that he will not even know what happened if this vampire chooses to kill us.

"Woah," Kyle breathed. I took his hand and squeezed tightly.

"Jacob!" I shrieked desperately. We're far from home, and he might not even be there. But I had to try.

The vampire laughed and looked at my brother's frame like it was a handsome new jacket.

"Yes, I can use you."

{0}

I have had several moments where I thought, how could it get worse?

I would face James a hundred more times, no a hundred thousand before, as a skinny little human if it meant not to have this happen.

Stop the planet. I want to get off.

I first called her cell phone, but it went to machine about a hundred times. It rang so I knew it was on. And she always has her phone by her side. Something was not right.

So I called Kyle. I stole the number off her phone for emergencies. There was the same response I got from her.

It was getting later, and later and she had not returned.

I had broken into her house by now. It was haunted by her scent of almonds and citrus and vanilla. Truman was nipping my heels, and I realized he was hungry. I fed him because it felt like it would make things less chaotic in my head and heart. Wrong.

I found her aunt's number. If she was alright and stuck in traffic or something, her aunt would think her boyfriend is creepy. But I have a lot more to lose than that if it's the other way around.

"Hello?" a woman answered warmly.

"Um, hello. Is Kyle or Adrian Stacey there?"

"No, they left a few hours ago. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Adrian's boyfriend. She was supposed to meet me, and she never showed up. I called them both and no answer."

"Oh, no," she said quietly, "I'll call them both, but there wasn't even traffic tonight. I don't know what might have happened."

"I'm going to look for them."

"Dear, be careful. Please call me if something's wrong."

"I will," I said.

I pressed END. My breathing wasn't irregular but seemingly absent. Like when James had knocked me on the floor at the baseball stadium again. There was even littler hope left in me though. I may never catch my breath this time.

Then I had thought I was dead. Now the world is dead, but I am alive. Which is far more terrible.

I drove through the streets with the windows down, inhaling through my nostrils wherever I could find their scent. It's all over the city, but I had forever to look.

I found their car. It was abandoned a long ways away from the house. I parked my car behind it.

I followed the trail left by her and Kyle and followed it into an alley.

I smelled the bloodsucker.

It stung my nostrils, and I growled loudly. I followed the leech's smell over rooftops until it was met by another's I recognized from chases in the forests of La Push.

Victoria.

I let out a mix of whimper and whine. I jumped off the roof, not wanting to be where my apocalypse happened. I wasn't crying. A shell of a person couldn't produce tears. I walked by the trail of my scent because I had closed my eyes to block out this awful, cruel world.

I found my car, got in, and sobbed without tears. The world had no place for me anymore.

I went back to her apartment. I didn't see my life going on for much longer. I wanted to be where her smell and memory is alive though for the remainder. Her ghost would hurt, but hurt was unavoidable now.

I went in through the window and Truman licked my face as I shook and moaned. It was the sound of the dying.

I was content not to move. It felt like all the light in the world was gone. Like I'd never be happy again. This hollowness was my new state of being, I could tell.

There was shock, yes, and definite sadness. Then some anger. What cruel world turns a stranger into your greatest love-makes this somebody essential for survival- only with the stars planning to remove everything you gave her? Meaning _everything_?

I didn't turn when I heard the door open or look when I felt the cold on my arms. Even if was the Volturi Guard, I wouldn't have flinched. Fear was gone from me too. Every fear had manifested itself into reality. What was left to dread? My own death? I would welcome it with open arms. Every possibility of happiness left in this life was erased.

"Jacob," my mother cooed sympathetically, "My baby boy. What happened?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't find words to describe what had happened. It wasn't even what you could describe as sadness, really. It was as if the sun had exploded, but I was the only one in the dark. It was as if any reason to feel happy, angry, obligated, terrified, depressed was gone. There was no reason for me to exist, let alone feel.

"Jake? What's wrong?" my father asked. I knew both were very concerned, but I just couldn't _care. _

"Where are Adrian and Kyle?" Mom asked. At her name, I reacted. Another moan of the dead escaped from me. Mom and Dad looked at each other then back to me. Mom started shaking me.

"Jacob, baby, please tell us what happened," she begged.

They went on begging and shaking me, lifting my chin, trying to get my attention for a while. Finally, I just whispered, "Gone," and broke down under the weight of the word.

**So…review.**


	52. Violent Ends

**Top of the morning**

"_These violent delights have violent ends."_

_Romeo and Juliet_, William Shakespeare

Rosalie POV

"Thank you for meeting me," I greeted the young Quileute man. My somber voice carried across the ravine to where he stood on the other side. We had met here before and formed a small treaty of our own the night we found Jacob after his running away. Things had changed since then. My son's great loss had brought him here on two legs. He knew I would not attack him, and my intentions were clearer. I wanted to work with him to bring Jacob some semblance of peace.

"We want to help our brother in any way we can, but as an imprinted man myself, I know how difficult if not impossible helping him can be. Even though they dated for such a short time, you never forget your imprint."

Sam stayed quiet while I recounted how the past few days have been. "He hasn't spoken to anyone. He simply drifts around the house or the woods like a ghost. We can't get him to move even if it's raining or if he's tired or hungry. It's like he doesn't hear us. Finally, he'll collapse from exhaustion after that, and we'll take him home, slip some food into him, and when he wakes up, it starts again. The sleeping isn't even like an escape. Jacob has awful nightmares about what happened to her or if he's searching and can't find her.

"He ran around as a wolf for a while, but he realized that the other ones couldn't bear hearing his thoughts so he stopped that. My brother, Edward, cannot be near him without sinking into his own sadness either. My other brother Jasper can't be within a mile of him. Sometimes he can manipulate people's feelings, but he said Jacob's sadness is just overpowering.

"Everyone's tried talking to him. Carlisle's attempted speaking to him about the wonderful afterlife he believes Adrian has. Esme has been coddling him, but it's like he doesn't even realize she's there. Em's tried to get him to fight or get excited by sports- he even volunteered to let Jacob use him as punching bag. Bella tried talking to him thinking she'd understand what with Edward and all, but she admitted that his loss is so much greater. Your brother Paul found him in the forest and spoke to him for a long time. Everyone's tried something, and nothing even makes him look at us! Why did this happen? Why did they have to kill the nice little girl my son loves out of all the people? _How can I help him_?"

My chest was wracked by a sob. I had exploded with everything that had been breaking my back the past three days since I found Jacob in Kyle and Adrian's apartment. Why can't my baby catch a break? Why can't our family? Just a few months ago I thought I'd lost him, but this is even worse. I've lost all the good and life inside of him. Now he is subject to eternal misery. Then, I could remember him as the sweet boy who had made every day better, but now his despondent face would be my only portrait of my son.

Sam Uley looked extremely uncomfortable by my breakdown on the forest floor. He shifted his feet before disappearing into the trees. I called after him. Then he reappeared and ran to the edge before landing next to me. It was a nice gesture. It made me like I was on my own a little less. My family has been leaning on each other so our brokenhearted member does not break us irreparably. Any one of them who I would have otherwise turned to during this tragedy needs help as much as I do, my husband included.

"This has happened before," Sam told me. I looked up with a feeling of dread over what may have happened to those poor lovers.

"Most often they do kill themselves at some point," Sam said. I sobbed in horror again although I expected that. Edward had warned us that Jacob was thinking about suicide very often. I didn't want to bury my child, not because of that.

"Of course, none of us want that to happen to Jacob though," Sam said quickly but sincerely.

"What else can we do then?" I demanded shrilly.

"In one story, the wolf's imprint was killed in an attack from a group of Cold Ones. He killed every member of the coven, fueled by grief. Revenge is one of the most common routes. After that though, this wolf disappeared into the forest and lived the rest of his as an animal."

"You can do that?" I asked.

"It isn't very hard to separate your human brain from the mind of the animal. You live off of instinct. Sometimes your thoughts trickle back in, especially if you're sharing your thoughts with a pack, but for the most part, it is the happiest outcome one can hope for when their imprint dies."

Happiness. That's all I want for him. Something close to joy.

"I have to do this. Give him up. It's the most I can give him now," I say quietly.

"You'll probably never see him again," Sam said.

"Of course, I'd never see him again. He might forget about me and his family, but he might also forget about Adrian and the love he lost. I cannot be selfish enough to not give him this chance," I said.

"You're giving up a lot. He's a great kid," Sam said. There was a moment of silence, "I can see how much you care for him…it's obvious how much your family loves him."

I nodded in acknowledgment. The tragedy of my son had solidified some sort of unity between the pack and the Cullens. I wish it did not take such drastic measures for a vampire and a werewolf to speak peacefully. I never held any contempt for the wolves after learning Jacob was one. Now I was choosing for him to spend the rest of his day as more wolf than human. How far this path of grief and love has taken us.

{0}

Jacob POV

It's not that I don't want to speak. I've just forgotten how.

It may come back to me some day. I don't care whether or not it does. The only person I want to talk to is gone.

If what I thought was put to words, I would only be screaming into the void. Maybe to God if He's there. I was once thankful for what the universe had brought, but when it took it away, I cursed its wretchedness.

I don't think God would want to talk to me, but I have a bone to pick if I see him.

_Die and you can,_ the voice whispered to me. It keeps repeating the same messages. It is the voice of my desire, voicing its message every minute even when my thoughts stray. It always comes back to hit me in the face. I wish it would shut up. I knew from the moment I learned she was no longer that my life should end sometime soon, but I have unfinished business

Mom sat next to my bed. She thought I was sleeping, and she was talking to my Dad while running her cool fingers through my hair. Apparently, she had a conversation with Sam earlier today, and he told her about the wolf whose imprint passed. In the story, he spent the rest of his life as a wolf. Somewhere hidden inside, an old surprise dings at me about how strange it is that Mom would talk legends with Sam.

I knew the story he told her. The animal thing has crossed my mind, but I'll think about what I want to do after my last service to Adrian is completed.

I planned to fight the newborns, every single one that I could get my teeth around. I wanted Victoria's head too. The memory of her face made something inside of me roar with anger. My hands were shaking at the thought. If I'm lucky, I'll die fighting. If I don't, I'll find a way to kill myself (that'll require some creative thinking) or live as a wolf. Maybe the second if I can really forget my life. Mom seems to prefer it. She and Dad are the two who I'll regret leaving, but they aren't enough to live for. I know that she'll always have a sad look in her eyes or heaviness in her chest, but I planned to tell her before I go that I had all the happiness one could have in a short lifetime and thank her for saving my life so I could experience that. I'll write a note to her instead if I still can't find my voice.

Adrian POV

The burning ended, and I opened my eyes.

**Please review. Reviewing's fun. I promise.**


	53. Some Complaints

**Thank you for reading and reviewing (:**

Adrian POV

Wow, brothers can be a serious pain in the ass.

I just want to rip his head off!

Okay, Adrian, calm down. You know you could literally rip his head off and actually hurt him, and you don't want to do that.

But you can think about it…

There have been a lot of pains in the ass this week. Not just pains but serious, serious problems that a nearly seventeen-year-old girl should not have to deal with on her own.

Like becoming a vampire for instance!

That was really inconvenient….

Or having your brother lose all memory of his former life!

That's been a real pest.

Or trying to avoid getting a limb ripped off or getting thrown into a fire by insane newborns!

What a thorn in my side…

Or being the only one aware that most of what we've been told are lies and that we were only made so that our creator can kill a teenage girl!

A bee in my britches…

Or trying to ignore that damn burning in the back of my throat!

I growled in frustration at my thirst. That one took the cake because it was always getting in the way of solving all the other problems. It's like the ultimate procrastination tool except instead of just being distracting or fun, it turns me into a bloodthirsty animal. I know more than the others do so I am calm, especially for my age. Kyle on the other hand isn't faring so well. He isn't stupid enough to pick a fight, but he would be a lot better off if he listened to what I could tell him.

I never let on how much I know to the others though. I only would to him. I try to copy the crazed look of the other newborns at the house just so I fit in because if they see you're too calm, they get suspicious and then scared and then violent. I spend most days behind the couch or in another hiding spot. Everyone avoids this Fred kid so I stay near him because I theorized that he has a gift like Edward or Alice. I liked how he uses it to survive. He's calm too so I don't think he'll rip my head off for staying near him. One time I sat on the couch next to him though, and another girl got miffed. I quickly found out that was her regular spot and quickly relocated.

I hate the house where Riley stuffs around twenty volatile young vampires more than any other place. It's loud and perilous. I always know the best hiding places in the house. The less you interacted with the others, the better. They were volatile and crazed if they weren't well fed. The way I avoided that was remembering that I didn't need the blood like my body said I did. Carlisle told me that vampires can't starve so I knew that if I didn't have the blood my body tried to make me go insane for, I would still be okay.

Recently, I have been often thanking my lucky stars I learned from the Cullens about the vampire world. Otherwise, I would be feeding into Riley's lies.

The name Cullen sends an ache of longing through my bones. When I woke up and first thought of Jacob (after thinking about how yummy people were), it was so intense. I knew he felt a special connection to me because of his wolf side, and I was very much in love with him, but the bond was so intense for me after the change. I felt like one half of a whole without him. My brain had expanded enough to understand and learn things I had never been capable of before, and all that capacity had given my love for Jacob room to grow. As the venom turned my skin to marble, my tie to him hardened as well.

I can't dwell on him too much though because thinking of him does as much good as thinking of blood. I literally shudder when I think of how much I miss him. I'm trying to do whatever will lead me back to him, but the overall shock of becoming a whole new species has been pretty heavy.

I thought about trying out animals like I will have to eventually when I join his family, but Seattle is fresh out of deer or elk or whatever veggie vamps prefer. I almost experimented on a cat, but it was too disgusting when my body wanted humans.

I did feel really bad about eating people, but I just needed to survive right now. I was a stickler to the rules though! I only drank from people I knew were already dead to the world, like Riley said. I ended the life of a man who had been trailing a sweet old lady who was trembling from fright. I nearly gave the old lady a heart attack when all of a sudden the man started screaming, but she got away safe. No thank you though. I scare the people I try to protect. I'm practically Batman.

Ha. Batman. Vampire jokes. My sense of humor has been pretty dark as of late, but it's been helping me keep my sanity after a bad week that puts all bad weeks to shame.

When Riley roughly carried Kyle and I over rooftops to where his gal pal was waiting, I kept thinking that I would be dead very soon. I cried some because I promised Jacob I would be home that night, and he had nothing to worry about. And I kept thinking about how he'd be waiting on the fire escape for a girl who would never come. I was sad because I never even saw my junior year of high school or any of the places I wanted to go to. I cried for my aunt and how she had her sister and her niece and nephew all gone. But then I realized that crying probably fueled the vampires' fire anymore. I resolved that I could snivel and beg or I could stick my chin up and look them in the eye and make attempt to disturb them for all the pain my Jacob and my family would feel. Either way, my life was going to end, but I knew there was a difference. I could do what they wanted or end it on my terms.

After I decided this, Riley jumped off the roof into an alley and dropped us roughly on the ground. Kyle grunted in pain. Riley had broken his arm before; I'd heard the crack. I quickly went to my knees, staring at the shape of the vampire with all the contempt I could muster in one glare. I never saw her face, but I knew where to look. Kyle had to be pulled up by Riley. I felt the vampire's hand digging into my shoulder, but I held my head up.

"Another small one?" the woman asked. She bent down, and I could smell her perfume-like aroma, "Look at her, Riley." She laughed. It was high-pitched and childlike.

Riley pulled on my shoulder, and my head was thrown back. He stared at my face, and I kept it loaded with hate.

"I see she isn't a fan of us," Riley said with a chuckle, "Are you hungry?"

"Not very, tonight. I'll try to keep these two. The big one will be useful, and I like this one's…spirit."

She bit into my neck, and the pain was…indescribable. Like a full body wax plus the Huns pulling apart your limbs plus being put in the Chokey plus being thrown into the sun plus…Ah! It hurts to even think about it!

After a long period of burning, I started to be able to focus on things outside the pain. I deduced what had happened pretty quickly and realized with amazement that I was not going to die. I began thinking about everything the Cullens told me about being a vampire-the thirst and how they control it, about limitations and the new power of the body and brain, and about their foe that had unknowingly brought one of her enemies into her army.

When I woke up, Kyle was next to me. I was very happy that he had been changed versus the alternative. But when he opened his red eyes, he didn't remember me at all. I told him that I was his sister, and he screamed at me! He said he didn't have a sister, and that's not the kind of thing he would forget! Well, obviously you are mistaken, Kyle! Riley showed up a few minutes later and taught us how to feed and to hunt. I remember being scared out of my mind, having to attack those people, but I was so thirsty and sad because of Kyle that I didn't have time to dwell on it. Riley was smug that my bravado was drained. It was a lot easier to be brave when you thought you had minutes left to live.

I felt so lost without my brother. With him, I could do anything. I thought he could take care of me when I needed it and together, we could think of how to get out of this mess, but now he won't even talk to me.

Being a vampire is really inconvenient for a lot of other reasons besides leaving me on my own. No matter how good I am at control, the burning never goes away. Being stuck at sixteen is going to be a real nuisance eventually too. And I sometimes break things without meaning to. Also, everyone I know thinks I'm dead, probably.

But any nervous breakdown over it isn't happening anytime soon. While that's on the shelf, I need to figure out a way back to the world outside the newborn army, my brother, my boyfriend, and something close to the life I once knew.

Jacob POV

I hadn't gotten out of bed today. Not because of the rain or the howling winds. Just couldn't find the strength.

"Jacob!" my aunt screamed shrilly. I groaned and covered my ears. It was no use. Her voice was too loud, and my hearing was too sensitive.

She jumped right on top of me. I could tell there would be bruises from her marble body, but that sort of pain didn't register anymore.

"Jacob!" she screamed again, right into my ear.

"What?" I barked, turning my head to look at her. Her tiny face was broken by a wide smile. I had never seen her more elated.

She pulled me up and wrapped her arms as much as she could around me. I struggled against her, but she held on tight. Then she grabbed by face with her petite hands.

"Jacob, sweetheart, she's _alive_."

**If you're reading this, thank you for making it this far! **

**Reviews are lovely, but I would really appreciate it if you would help out someone I really care about. He is a finalist in the LIVE With Kelly Coast to Coast Co-host Search. His name is Michael Buckley, and if you could hop on over to their website and vote for him, it would mean the world to me and him. He's such a hard-working, amazing person who deserves everything he gets and more.**


	54. Hopes and Apologies

**I'm back. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again, baby. **

**I was on vacation and then lazy and then insecure and then felt the need to edit and edit and edit.**

**But here are nearly three thousand words, long overdue, if there is anyone left to read them.**

Jacob POV

If there was ever a time for the wolves and the Cullens to be in the same space, it was now.

I had tried to get either party to at least go indoors, but they both wanted to be in the forest, with some imaginary line separating the groups. I stood on top of it. Petty prejudices were cast aside in my mind during an urgent time like this.

"So what you're saying is that Adrian was turned into a bloodsucker?" Jared asked Alice after she explained her vision.

My growling could have been heard for miles. A flock of birds flew from a nearby tree. Adrian was not a bloodsucking, soulless Cold One. She was no monster. She was flawless and kind. Several glares from my family toward him accompanied my sentiment.

"Sorry," Jared said quickly.

"I am one hundred percent sure. My vision was extremely clear albeit brief," Alice said with a wide, white smile.

Sam nodded, "Okay, we believe you. What did you see besides her as a vampire?"

"Something was wrong with Kyle- he got turned too- they are in Seattle, and she made a decision to take him somewhere. I think that decision is going to bring her here because then it disappeared," Alice said cheerfully.

"Have you seen anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yes, actually," Alice said, her cheer fading a bit, "I had an earlier vision of Victoria's army, and they were passing around Bella Swan's shirt. I saw it again with Adrian and Kyle both there."

I made a sound both whimper and whine. I didn't want her there, in the midst of those volatile newborns. Another worry snagged at me. What if she came here to fight with them? I couldn't have her in the middle of the battlefield, but how was I supposed to protect her when the extremely powerful newborn was trying to end me and my family? It hadn't occurred to me that even if she was there, Adrian would not be the same as she was before she was stolen from me. She was only a week old by vampire standards and why would she be different than another newborn? My mother stepped closer to the line and squeezed my hand. I see it had occurred to her earlier.

"She isn't very crazy," Alice said, meaning to be comforting, "The average newborn couldn't make a decision to help her brother. They don't make many conscious decisions at all. It isn't really possible."

I nodded. That gave me some hope. Adrian was always surpassing my expectations. She could probably outdo any vampire ones.

"So how are we going to get her back?" Sam asked. I smiled, knowing that both groups would work with me. She was an imprint to the wolves but a mate to the vampires. Both titles were sacred to the respective sides which meant I had my family and my pack to help me.

"Well, we can hardly storm into the newborn camp or wherever they're hiding, swoop in and leave with her," Edward said because he knew it was what most of people assembled were thinking, I assumed. Despite being really annoying sometimes, Edward was needed to rule out the impractical ideas.

"Why not?" Paul asked, "Move the battle up a little, get them by surprise, it'll be easy. We'll go right now!"

A few of the wolves and my own father nodded. They all liked action, and my father probably just wanted things to be better already. His bright spirit had all but disappeared since I lost Adrian. He didn't thrive in such sad climates.

"Because if we do that, Victoria will escape again," Alice said, "She's obviously not staying with the newborns. We know she'll be at the battle, and we have to kill her. If we don't, what's stopping her from making another army? Ruining more lives?"

"That's true," Sam acknowledged.

"We don't know how she'll react if we find her and tell her to come with us," Jasper said, "Newborns aren't known for their trust."

"But Alice said she's coming back so she must remember us," Esme said. I nodded in agreement.

"She might remember us, but our faces will be near unrecognizable after the advancements in her sight and her already muddled memories. We don't want to scare her," Edward said, "Alice, what do you see as the best course of action?"

"I can't see much because of other undecided factors, but I do see her recognizing Rosalie."

"I'll go," Mom said immediately, "Alice, will you help me find her?"

"Yes. I also see Edward being helpful."

"What about me?" I asked. Aren't I the obvious choice?

"No!" Mom said quickly before amending, "I mean, honey, she's a newborn vampire, and you're, well, alive."

"Oh," I said, "_Oh."_ My eyes widened, and all breath was knocked out of my lungs. For the first time, it dawned on me that Adrian becoming a vampire carried a lot of problems with its one big solution. She was going to be thirsty like all the time. It would be like Bella and Edward's relationship except worse. A lot worse.

And I was going to be the weaker one. No offense to her, but I really did not want to be Bella.

All I wanted to do was see Adrian and hold her and touch her…

Honestly, I probably won't believe my own mother's word if she tells me Adrian is okay. I need to hear her tell me that. I want to be near her, and hear say "I'm alright" at the very, very least.

Almost everyone sent me a look of pity. My brain was still a bit fuzzy after my near comatose state of depression so it was slowly working through all the problems life now held. I had thought my life was over mere hours ago. There had been some relief in that grievous knowledge. It was painful but far less complicated.

I started working my fingers through my hair while I tried to think about this. But my hair was really tangled and dirty though so I stopped that. It had been a while since I properly bathed.

Adrian's a newborn….but she made a decision and caused Alice to see a vision so she has a clearer head than the average newborn. And I smell bad to vampires. Mom even told me that I didn't taste good. So maybe my blood wouldn't be appealing to her. Maybe things will be okay.

Or maybe they'll get sporadically worse.

But for the first time in an infinity of hell, I had some shred of hope. Even if Adrian was bloodthirsty and couldn't remember me and was more likely to run at me in attack over embrace, she was alive. She was somewhere in the world for me to find, and with all the burdens living brought, it now surpassed the alternative in favour.

{0}

"I swear it, Edward, if a newborn sneaks up on us, I am letting them get you," I told my brother. His phone has been buzzing over and over again with messages from Bella. Sometimes he even giggled at his screen. Sometimes I miss the brooding boy I knew and tolerated.

Alice's laugh tinkled at my threats.

"Could either of you take this seriously for one moment?" I hissed, "Jacob's sanity is on the line."

Alice's smiled, "I know, Rose, but don't worry about tonight. I am very confident that we will find her."

"What about the after? What if she doesn't come back?"

Alice bit down on the bottom of her bow-shaped lips, "It's…fuzzy, but I know she isn't going to be violent. So…hurrah. Now this way. We're close."

I continued to lead my siblings as we crept down the street Alice chose. We turned the corner onto a block pungent with foul odors. All of us covered our noses- sometimes we acted _too_ human- but the stench was still very much present in our nostrils. Edward motioned to a sign in a window. It was a butcher shop we were standing in front of. A butcher shop that needs to have its trash collected. It rested next to the door in black plastic bags, emitting waves of rotted animal carcass stink. I wrinkled my nose and kept walking.

A few seconds later, two things were noticed by me in the same moment.

The almost noiseless sound of feet landing on concrete from up above.

And the unmistakable aroma of human blood.

Again, all three of us covered our noses, not to block out a stench but to prevent a very delicious, very tempting smell to affect us.

I turned my back to it. It was a few blocks away, but that particular note was very perceptible to my kind. I had smelled it before and walked away when I was a lot younger. I had had my son's blood in my mouth and then pulled away from it. I felt completely in control of myself.

Edward didn't seem affected either. After countless nights next to Bella and kissing her a thousand times, this was not going to bother him.

I looked at Alice more warily. Her eyes had turned a smidge darker, but she looked in control. She rolled her eyes at my concern. "Well, I think we found the newborns," she said quietly.

Edward put a finger to his lips and pointed upwards with another.

"Kyle, _stop_," a voice that was unmistakably vampire pleaded. The girl sounded like she spoke a language using bells and chimes. I widened my eyes.

_Our Kyle? _I thought to Edward. He nodded and mouthed, "Adrian."

I looked up hungrily. Alice grabbed at my arm, knowing I wanted to jump up there more than anything. She looked at me and shook her head. I tried to pull away, but she didn't let go. How such a little person could be such an annoyance was beyond me.

"What do you want from me?" a deep bass asked angrily. Kyle, I assumed.

"I just want you to remember. At least _try," _Adrian said, "I see how you flinch when I tell you to, but you have to try and look before the burning. Focus on those dark pictures."

"Stop that! And stop following me around! I don't need a little girl trailing after me. And stop calling me Kyle! That's not my name!"

"How would you know that if you don't ever try to remember your real name? Why can't you accept the fact that I do remember? How improbable is it that we knew each other as humans? We were changed at the time, for logic's sake. Now stop being a numbskull, and listen to me!" Adrian said, her words infused with snarls.

"Why would I want to remember being a weak human? Why don't you accept what Riley said? We're better than them now. Get on with your second life, girl."

We heard his departure then and more growling from Adrian.

Alice let go of my arm. I jumped to a perch on to a nearby streetlight so I could leap from there on to the roof.

Adrian was staring after where her brother had left, statue still and snarling. The change had made her more beautiful than before with the sharpened, striking features of our kind. Her hair fell in gentle curls, and her mocha skin was paler, as there was no blood running under it.

Tentatively, I called, "Adrian?"

She spun around alarmed and edgy. Her ruby eyes scanned me over before grinning. "Mrs. Cullen?"

I wrinkled my nose at the stuffy title. "The same, but please don't call me that."

Adrian laughed and flung herself at me. My body instinctively braced before realizing she was hugging me. I smiled fondly at the girl and wrapped my arms around her. She was squeezing me rather tightly, but I just grin and bore it. I don't think she was going to break anything, and she seemed like she really needed a hug. I can only imagine how awful recent times have been to her.

"Oh my God, you're here. I can't believe you came," she said emotionally, "I thought my memory was wrong. I thought I made you guys up. It's been so dreadful here, all alone. I'm the only one who knows why we were created, and Kyle doesn't remember me at all. And my throat hurts all the time, but I don't want to kill the people because none of you did, but there are no animals anywhere, and once I smell the people it's like I lose myself."

"It's okay, sweetheart," I said. I had held too many tortured children this week, "You did what you had to do to survive. And we're not saints. Jacob hasn't told you our backstories yet. They'd probably make you run away screaming."

"Jacob," she breathed, "I miss him so much. It's strange. I woke up, and I just felt this ache like I needed to be near him." She looked bashful of this.

I smiled at her. "Vampires have a larger capacity for emotions than humans so it's natural to feel very strongly about him."

"How has he been? I told him I would be home, and he must have thought I died. I know he goes a little crazy worried if he doesn't hear from me and he can't help it."

"He's been better since he found out you were alive. Worried sick but more hopeful."

Her eyes creased in pain. "Oh, my poor Jake."

"It's okay, honey. We're going to take you home," Alice said from below. She appeared on the roof a moment later, followed by Edward.

"Alice?" Adrian asked. My sister nodded, "And Edward?" My brother did the same.

"It's nice to see you again, Adrian," Edward said.

"The same. You guys are a sight for sore eyes."

"If you want, we can stop by your apartment and pick up a few personal things before we go home," Alice said.

Adrian's brows collided, and she bit down on her lip. "I can't go with you."

"What?" I yelled shrilly. I was only thinking of Jacob's disappointment.

"My brother's still here. He's close to joining a gang, and he isn't controlled like I am. The other newborns kill each other over stupid arguments. While Kyle's mind is absent, I can't leave him with them."

"What about yourself?" I asked. I admired her courage, but this little girl had my son's life tacked on to hers, and she wasn't going to throw both away.

"I hide, I stay in the background. I'll be fine. I know I can get Kyle to remember me. I just need to think of something. As soon as I succeed, we'll leave for Forks."

"Call us," Edward said, "Get away from the army and call us as soon as he remembers."

Adrian nodded.

I pulled her into an embrace, and she froze in surprise before awkwardly patting my back. Usually, my maternal instinct only awoke in Jacob's presence, but I didn't want this child to go back to that army of dangerous newborns. Not only because she was everything Jacob lived and breathed for but because of how she must have so much fear yet she's going anyway. It was brave and selfless- all qualities I never thought myself to possess and awed me when they manifested in such bounty in others.

"Please. Be careful," I begged.

"I will. Tell Jake I'll be home soon."

"Do you have to stay?" I asked, knowing full well that I wasn't going to persuade her.

"Yes. Kyle has given up a lot for me. His whole life, really. I can't give up on him."

"I know," I said, "Call us whenever you can." I reach into my pocket and give her my cellphone.

"I will. I need to go soon. It's almost sunlight."

Edward frowned, "Riley's lying. Sunlight won't kill you."

"I know," Adrian said, "Jake told me, but if he knows I know, he'll probably kill me."

"Please don't let that happen. Remember how much your life is valued."

"I will. Please tell Jake that I love, and I'm sorry I didn't come back like I promised. And that I didn't come back tonight."

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are fun, I promise. Ryan Lochte endorses them.**


	55. Reaction

**Good day, happy summer, enjoy.**

Jacob POV

I could umbrella all of my thoughts tonight into three categories.

Thought category number one: What do I do when I see her? It seems like such a monumental moment that it cannot be carried out by real life. Will I run to her? Should I? Then again, how could I resist if she stood so close, if she was so reachable?

I flashed around the house, moving pillows and checking on things such as if the lights in the third floor hall still worked. I repeatedly filled Truman's food bowl.

(My parents had taken Truman with them when they took me home because he was otherwise abandoned. His instincts made him either terrified or aggressive towards my family, but he was very fond of me, as always. During my depressed fog, he stayed close although I wasn't aware. He lives in my room now. He was going to stay there for a while so he can stay away from the vampires and the vampires can stay away from him. Even veggie vamps don't have pets.)

I was restless as a side effect from all the variables in my very near future. I was searching for some control.

Would she remember me? Would she want to see me?

I became more increasingly worried about my personal stink.

So I took a shower…

The second umbrella of thoughts is pondering and analyzing every possible way Adrian's encounter with my family members tonight could go.

Such highlights include:

What if she attacks them?

What if the other vampires in Seattle cause complications?

What if Kyle doesn't let want to go with us?

What if she doesn't want to be a vegetarian?

What if she doesn't want to date a werewolf who smells bad and worries too much?

What if sees them and runs away because she doesn't want to see her smelly ex-boyfriend?

So I took another shower…

The final umbrella of thoughts are me trying to prepare myself mentally for what I am going to see tonight if Mom, Edward, and Alice are successful in bringing her home.

I know she will look different. Her features will be sharper and her beauty more outright than before. I know her eyes will be a shocking ruby red instead of the warm dark brown of before.

She will be a lot stronger than me, and her emotions will be all over the place according to Jasper. Calm will not be one of these emotions. I was told to expect fear and a quick temper.

If Mom even lets me that close. Her wary eyes say it all. She doesn't want me in a mile's radius of a vampire we aren't related to after James.

But too bad. I will be as close to Adrian as my imprint allows me.

My brothers are wary about this too. They think I need a healthy dose of fear so Adrian's new strength and lack of control doesn't kill me. They don't understand how this is ever going to work, how we can make each other happy. We are both immortal and supernatural creatures, but we're also natural enemies. Perhaps our instincts and the imprint will be at war for the rest of eternity.

Eagle and fish, cat and dog, lion and lamb…

I may love her, they say, but how can I be with _one of them?_

I don't think this would have worked with anyone but me. I am the prime example of a leechlover, after all.

Bella came over to stay with me for a while, listen to my concerns. She was very sincerely worried about me, but I knew her presence had a lot to do with Edward's absence. She was very optimistic about Adrian's state. I wondered if this had anything to do with her own ideals on the vampire lifestyle she wanted to adopt in the near future.

Bella was still adamant on that point. I opposed this just as much, especially with the date she wanted, but I found less passion in my argument. I don't love her like I did then. Yet I have also heard about Edward's little marriage proposal(s) and think they're ridiculous. If Bella is leaving the human world, let her leave behind her reputation.

Gwen even called. She had less understanding of what had and what has about to happen, but she still sent positive sentiments. I appreciated them, as futile as they were.

I sat on the stairs near Edward's piano platform, fiddling on the keys when I got bored. Bella told me that waiting by the window made me resemble a dog eager for his owner's arrival.

My family tried to be helpful as they could. Esme checked on me a lot throughout the night. She left food near me which I gobbled quickly due to nerves. Carlisle came home from work and spoke encouragements to me. I nodded and tried soaking them in, but alas, no solace. Jasper was always close with a soothing wave. Maybe it was the power of imprint paranoia, but even that didn't work well. Dad tried coaxing me into different ways to pass the time, but I remained at my post.

Bella left when she was cutting close to her curfew and after she tried a few more attempts at reassurance.

All these attempts failed because nothing was going to be able to prepare me for seeing her again. I knew this stubborn truth. I knew I would be relieved and filled with joy like I never had known before because I truly believed that is what happened when the worst agony of your life has a sudden end. I decided just to take it when it comes because I didn't know how to really prepare. I couldn't get myself hyped up because I was still on edge with worry so I resigned to the waiting.

I was almost at peace with this decision when I heard their car. I sprung up from my seat and swung the front door open, stepping into the humid June air.

I listened intently. The car stopped before I could see it through the trees. Mom was at the bottom of the porch in a moment.

"Jacob," she said. I recognized the tone. It was the bad news tone. The one she gave every time we had to move, every time I couldn't do something normal for the sake of secrecy. The tone had a tradition of disappointing me.

"She's not here," Mom said gently. A boulder in my stomach formed.

"Did you find her?" I asked, voice quivering between sobs and angry screams.

"Yes. But she couldn't come back."

"Why not?" I exclaimed. She _couldn't? _Was it me? Was it because of the change? Because I don't care. I wanted her in any form.

"Kyle lost all memory of her, and she felt that she needed to stay behind, watch out for him. She's going to try and make him remember, but if he doesn't before the battle, we'll make sure she never gets into the fray. You're getting her back, but I don't know when. But you'll get her back. I'll make sure of that, honey."

Then she hugged me before I crumpled to the ground.

I had worried about this, but I had spent my time preparing to open myself up to the joy and relief of having her back.

Disappointment was a shot in the gut. My body started shaking, and I tried to will it not to phase. Not here, not now. I just wanted to sleep because all of a sudden, I was more exhausted than I have ever been.

Mom caught my slumping body easily and started rubbing my back. I accepted her cold embrace and once the shaking stopped, I moved on to attempting to stop my watery eyes from spilling over. I didn't want to cry because weeping meant acceptance.

I felt like I had just walked out of the ring with a prizefighter, and I never got to swing a punch. I was tired of all this, all of the pain coming at me then retreating like water, allowing me to stand up before coming back harder.

So I went under the waves.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are nice.**


	56. Assault

**Hello. School has started, but chapters are still coming. Enjoy. **

Living within the newborn army was like a constant sensory assault.

When you hid upstairs or behind furniture, screams and bangs would come without warning, usually due to a quickly escalated fight. _Everyone_ had a bad temper here.

The smell was awful too. We all had naturally pleasant aroma, but it was always overclouded by something dreadful. There was the sickly sweet smell of a vampire turning to ashes that often came after a racket. Add that to the smell of mud everyone dragged in to the house, and it was enough to make my sensitive nose wrinkle in disgust almost constantly.

Seeing was dangerous. Catch the eye of a testy vampire, and your arm could be ashes a moment later. I always kept my head down, but sometimes they searched for someone to provoke. To play with their new strength or burn off some anger, usually. My arm was nearly torn off once- leaving it hanging off my shoulder in a strange, horrid way- and I would not want to relive the process of reattaching it.

I felt the burn in the back of my throat constantly. Sometimes it felt under control, like how my brain used to monitor hunger. I could feel a bit peckish for a meaty construction worker, but I can hold out. Other times, it's like if I don't get some blood in me, the burn in my throat is going to spread and make me a pile of ashes.

There was a mix of all three offenses tonight. I was hiding upstairs in a bedroom of the large abandoned home we made habitat. It was almost dawn, and a few newborns were still coming home. Raoul was out tonight, thank the Lord. The fighting downstairs was bad enough without the gang leader fanning the flames. This room had long windows, framed by moth-bitten drapes, so naturally only I came in here during the day. The others are afraid of frying in the light. Another benefit is that the light creeps out under the crack of the door like a big KEEP OUT sign.

This decrepit old house's thin floors and my too-good-at-their-job ears amplified the noises of fighting downstairs. I could smell the smoke that wafted up between cracks in the wooden floors. I buried my nose in the crook of my elbow which helped some.

The cellphone in my pocket seemed to weigh more and more as this long wait stretched on. I play with the idea of calling Jacob. The nearly gone memory of his voice and the clearer pictures I have of his face awaken a longing worse than even my thirst.

Since Rosalie and her siblings' visit affirmed that they were very much reality and not a desperate, detailed fantasy my head devised as a coping mechanism, I have not been able to help comparing the newborns with my memories of them. The Cullens were calm. They were polite. They were kind. Most of all, they were in control. None of them acted without a moment's thought. I couldn't picture one flying off the handle. I was trying very hard to be like them, and some days I was very proud of myself. Some days were worse, mostly days when I needed to feed. Then I felt like I was as motley as the rest of housemates. But I reminded myself that trying meant something, a little something. And that even if I was awful that day, I still didn't belong here.

I didn't think any of us belonged here. Not even Raoul or Kristie, although they looked very much at home feuding and bossing others around. We all belonged back in the human world, flawed and extremely imperfect, but better than the impending doom that came with fighting for Victoria. I loved thinking her name because none of the others knew it or would if they did. It felt like an act of defiance. That she does not control me. Then again, I can't control me a lot of the time.

A classic sadness rested around my heart, and my mind returned to Jacob. Sometimes my memory of him felt so distant and at other times it was as if I could smell him next to me, so close I could hear his rapid heartbeat.

A heartbeat which may provide complications. I don't often think of that, purposely. I'll get back to him before worrying about that. I like to believe though, that I do not have it in me to kill someone I love so dearly.

I took the phone out of my pocket. It was Mrs. Cullen's. At first it felt weird holding another person's phone, and I felt like I was betraying her privacy by looking through it so I didn't touch it. That did not last long though, and my curiosity got the best of me. It was salvation to have this reminder of my Jacob and the family I need very badly right now. Mrs. Cullen didn't seem to use it much. Her contacts were mostly comprised the Cullens and few unfamiliar names as well as a few different schools and hospitals, probably Carlisle's. I think she must have had this phone through a few different moves. I played with the thought that maybe all these different numbers were for Jacob-related emergency scenarios which made me smile. I was probably wrong, I barely know what Mrs. Cullen is like, but you take whatever humor you can get during these long days.

There were some pictures on the phone, all of Jacob except the stray Mr. Cullen one, usually doing something like using a log as a sword in a fight with his brothers or jumping off an insanely high cliff. Those made me laugh, but the Jacob ones were just great as well as plentiful. I spent some time thinking about each one-when it might have been taken and what was going on outside the picture. The most recent was the graduation. I doubt Mrs. Cullen captured it to commemorate another high school diploma. It was probably to blend in with the other relatives or maybe because Jacob and I were standing next to them. My smiling, human face was staggering to look at.

From what I was learning, Mrs. Cullen really liked taking pictures of Jacob. You'd think he'd been a kid for a century. I especially liked the ones from before he was a werewolf. I knew his huge, muscled body came from that transformation. It was kind of insane how he and the spindly kid in some of these pictures were the same. There was also a lot of him with a broken leg I never heard the story behind. I continued to scroll backwards through time. Bella looking nice in a prom dress with the injured Jacob next to her. One of him smiling weakly in a hospital bed, bruised black and blue. Now I was very curious.

She had a lot of pictures of childhood pictures which were pretty adorable. When we were in a happier place, I may not be able to resist the teasing possibilities. Toothless grins in countless sports photos, holidays with a shrinking (I was moving backwards on a timeline) child surrounded by unchanging family members.

The great thing about pictures is that people take them on happy occasions. No one hires a photographer for their funeral, only weddings. So it was nice seeing Jacob happy. He was always sunny in my memories of him, but if his longing for me was anything like mine for him, the grinning boy in these pictures would be very different than the present one in Forks.

My favorite one was a picture of a framed, black and white photo. It was a very endearing moment featuring a toddler Jacob. It looked like it was taken at a black-tie event although I could not imagine why the Cullens would attend one. There were a few unfamiliar humans in the background, some dancing like the subjects. The picture was of Mrs. Cullen in a long, sparkling gown looking more gorgeous than most people, including myself, could ever hope to be. She was holding the tiny, tuxedo-clad Jacob who had dozed off. He was leaning his little round head on her shoulder and looked too adorable for words. She smiled at the photographer, the symbol of motherly bliss and held up her sleepy dance partner's hand with hers. It was her phone's wallpaper. I guess she liked it too.

Today I was scrolling through the contacts, stopping at every familiar name and lingering especially long at Jacob's. I had his number memorized by now. What would happen if I hit the call button? Would I be discovered? What would a vampire do if they discovered someone making a phone call? It could be one of the violent ones, who can get angry so quickly over so little. I didn't want Jacob to hear me scream.

But I could text him, couldn't I? I wouldn't hear his voice like I longed, but it was better than no communication at all.

**Jacob? It's Adrian. **

It was simple, but I didn't want to go very deep into what I was feeling. This format couldn't fit it all, and I didn't want to try. I considered sending another and wondered why I hadn't gotten a reply yet, two seconds after sending it.

There was an animal-like screech from downstairs, and my first though was "Is that my reply?" But wolves don't make that noise so my furry knight has not arrived to save me.

There was a lovely, gaping hole in the floor near the wall where I could spy on the downstairs. It was one of the rare bright spots in this day-to-day-life. Like a hawk in its nest, I could spy on the others below.

Riley was home. He was throwing some of the others against the wall. Everyone looked scared. I searched for Kyle. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found him in the corner, out of reach from Riley's rampage.

"You morons! Killing each other like there is no enemy! All this freeloading has a price! We have an enemy, and they want to end every one of you."

With terror, I realized that I might be seeing Jacob very, very soon.

**Thank you for reading; reviews are appreciated, as always. **


	57. Jump

I am not human, I decide.

No, definitely no.

Three days straight of fighting each other and being slammed into the dirt or the floor and having directions barked at you would have put a human on their death bed.

Yet, my body could keep going like this for a long time. Not even a scratch, no weakness, no pain. I am covered in dirt, and my last set of clothes is shredded, but give me a shower and you would never guess that I hadn't rested from combat practice in days.

My exhaustion is only present in my mind.

If my mental condition was represented in my body, I'd first be covered in black and blue bruises. Deep purple bags would be under my eyes, and my skin would be more torn than whole.

But I am amazed and a little bit disgusted by how my skin remains without blemish. How being slammed to the ground should make all the breath shoot out of me and shoot pain all over my body. I sort of wished it did. It would make my life feel real again. If I could feel pain than I could also heal and know that I am live. Instead, my body does not mark or hurt. It's like being in a dream, and how whatever rams into you, you can't feel a thing.

I don't want to be in a dream. I want to be back in a real world where although there are bad places, there are also good places that I can hope to escape to. I want to dream a better dream if all this is just a product of my mind. But I have no control. Maybe it's not my dream.

Three days of fighting and being pinned to the ground over and over and over. When Riley told us to pair up for practice so we can learn how to defeat the threat coming to get us, I panicked. All the gang members paired up with people from their respective sides. Even Freaky Fred matched up with the girl who snapped at me for sitting on the couch. It was like being the odd one out in class for a group project.

And like the mean teacher, I watched Riley's eyes go from me to a huge brute of a man who was alone too. He smiled at me sadistically, like he was going to enjoy throwing me around like a ragdoll. I should have been shaking like a Chihuahua or gulping on lumps of fear, but I was just a statue. A clearly frightened one though.

Before Riley could proclaim the partnership, Kyle stepped next to me. He looked extremely regretful, but he stayed at my side, and Riley shut his mouth.

Riley had us stand across from our partner like martial arts. I mouthed thank you to Kyle, and he pretended not to notice. He looked extremely surly, but I was giddy. He cared about me! A very tiny bit, but it was so reassuring.

He wasn't as easy on me as I'd like, but he wasn't rough to an extreme. I kind of enjoyed the training in a weird way. I was with someone I trusted so there was no component of fear. Learning how to fight someone made me feel like I had a little power. I knew there was a lot of newborn strength in me, but I didn't know how to use it really. I didn't want to fight like the rest, and in my first few days, I got a little crazy, broke a few streetlights, but that was just for fun. I've only used my strength when eating, and I really have no idea how to transfer what I do on instinct into a different situation. I just felt less helpless when I was learning this.

That's how I felt at first. After a few hours of fighting in that cramped basement, the novelty dissolved. The cycle of moving outside and in on the basis of the lies about the light were especially frustrating to me since I knew it was all for show.

Kyle had not left me yet. I was always afraid he'd ditch me at some point in the exercises. It was getting to be a longer and longer time since he had last hunted, so his attacks were becoming less restrained. I looked over at Riley warily very often. When would he let us hunt?

I got my answer after four days and three nights of this training. I had been evading Kyle's attacks for a while now. All I could hope to do in a fight with a man the size of my brother was slip out of his grasp. I tried to think of how the Cullens moved in the field, but the memory was too old, too unclear.

Finally Kyle got a hold of my arm. He pulled at it and pinned it behind my back before pushing me to the ground. Riley smiled at him. Kyle quickly released me, looking extremely guilty. That was the first time I've seen that look on this face. He hadn't been enjoying beating me, but he never looked like the complete opposite either.

"You don't like the fighting," I stated.

"Don't start on this," he said sounding more tired than angry. Tired was something I had seen on Kyle before. When he was trying to work three jobs during night school. When Mom was at her sickest and I was little and needed someone all the time. When raising me became a full time job on top of his other full time jobs and life threatened to break him. When he came home that late, last night with Alex. I didn't enjoy seeing my brother tired, but this was more recognizable than the man who was shouting at me some days ago.

"I'm just saying. When I knew you, you even released bugs out the window. You don't want to fight."

"Stop this; stop talking like you know me. _Please_."

He was begging.

"Why don't you want to listen?" I asked, I pressed.

"I don't want to hear it. Even if I did know you, I can't remember it. I'm not the guy you used to know whether or not I am. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I think. You always used to speak like that; I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry I'm not who you're looking for. Please let me be now, okay?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I won't come screaming at you, but I can't stop hoping that one day the Kyle I know will return. You can't remember him, but the guy you used to be was- is- pretty fantastic. Not the kind you give up on."

Kyle sighed. "He's not coming back, that guy. We share the same name, I'm pretty sure of that, but I'm never going to be him again."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry, Adrian," he said. It was the first time he had used my name without anger for so long. I breathed in sharply as if I had been wounded. It was so shocking to see his lips move around the sound of the name that used to be more than a combination of letters to him.

"Listen up!" Raoul shouted. Kyle and I both turned. Raoul looked to Riley, looking for some recognition and all he got was an absent nod. Kristie grinned smugly at him.

"Kids, you've been doing great these past few days," Riley said. I hated when he called us his kids. He was not a father to us. He just thought we were misguided and stupid and wanted to be condescending.

"I think we are ready to take on the yellow-eyes and take what is ours!" He yelled. There were a lot of cheers from the group. I tried to hide my disgust. We were still organized, and we were not a coven no matter how many times Riley used the word. The Cullens and Jacob's pack were going to destroy us.

Well, not us, them. I realized with sudden intensity that I and Kyle would be the only people here who would not be dead in a few days' time. It brought on immense guilt. These weren't bad people necessarily. They just weren't lucky like I was to know about this, to know about the better alternatives for someone who has been changed. They didn't know what was happening and worse, they've been lied to and manipulated. They don't know anything about what they are, what they truly are.

This grief for this mass who weren't even dead yet, who did not know my name or care about my survival, was extremely troubling. I couldn't save them without killing myself. I couldn't kill myself without killing Jacob…

If not for him, I might make that sacrifice. Without a brother, without a home, without any dream left that I could possibly make come true. Without those hopes that used to mean so much to me. Without anything to lose, I think I would sacrifice myself. But now I have Jacob, and killing him is a crime I could never let myself commit. But I do not know how I will kill the others because their blood is on my hands. Not as large as the stains on Riley's or Victoria's but there is some.

"We need to be strong for the fight. We need to be at our best. I have a surprise for you all. For all your hard work and show you how things will be when we win!"

More cheers. I felt antsy. I wish he would reveal this big surprise. I was burning after so long without hunting so I was on edge enough. I hoped that the next time I had to hunt it would not be for people on the Seattle streets.

"Do you want it?"

The yells in response meant yes. Riley smiled and made the motion for us to follow him into the night. There was some fighting over who got through first, but a swift shout and threat ended it. I was one of the last out the door. Kyle stayed close to me. It made me feel safe.

Our group moved silently through the darkness. It was kind of amazing. This group would have been a lot easier to live with. Guilt squeezed my cruel heart as I remembered how little time there was for me to live with them. I thought leaving would be easier. What's that line again? _Leaving this will be easier than living it. _From the way I feel now, not likely.

I wonder what this group was like when they were human. A few you can tell must have been quite unpleasant, but then there are the others who have their faces plastered on fliers all over with families on the news channels begging for any information. These people left behind big things like families and jobs and friends and then little things like regular coffee baristas and magazine subscriptions. The worst part is they don't even realize it.

If they knew, they would rebel against Riley. I might be able to help them to be like the vampires I know. Or at least to escape their approaching death dates.

But I can't… I can't even get my brother to remember our last name. As I watch the silent man run beside me, but never looking at me, I realize that this might be the best I get. The best I can do for him. He'll never remember me or who he used to be, but I can give him what he needs to become whomever else he chooses. His life is already spared. I hope that the wolves and Cullens will recognize him enough to spare him….

I flash my eyes over him. I don't think they will. Especially with the hard, serious face he has adopted. Especially when he is lunging at them.

I start to panic.

Maybe I can send them a picture? I take out Mrs. Cullen's phone and aim the lens at his face, but we're running too fast. It's just a mix of dark blurs.

I could warn Kyle though. Or just tell him to come to the battlefield a little later than everyone else and see for himself. He'll be clever enough to run. He'll be saved. Kyle will still exist. Without a last name and without a sister, but somewhere in the world.

I slowed my pace just an increment and Kyle noticed. I looked at him. He put on the same tired expression from when we were fighting. He slowed down too. I slowed down gradually until I was at human pace, and he did the same. The group went ahead while he lingered behind.

"I'm not going to keep trying to make you remember, okay? It must be really frustrating for you."

"Thank you, Adrian," he said with a relieved smile. This felt not good but not bad either. It felt nice to see him look like that. He looked free.

"I do care about you though so I need to tell you the truth. This army, our purpose- there is no other coven trying to take back Seattle. Riley's been lying to us the whole time. Do you believe me so far?"

"I don't know," he said, "I don't know."

I continued anyway. "Every one of us who goes into the fight tomorrow will die. We have no chance. I've seen the others train. Not only will they outnumber us, but they know what they're doing. We were created because the woman who changed us wants revenge on the coven."

"And how do you know all this?" he asked, looking extremely confused.

"I knew the coven from before I was changed. That's how I remember who I was too. I knew what was happening to me."

"Okay," he said with a nod, "I definitely don't believe you."

Crap. He started to turn away.

"Okay!" I yelled, "But even so. Please, do me one last favor and you'll never have to see me again!" He turned his head towards me a little. "I'm willing to let you go, but I want you to live. So just linger behind the group tomorrow, okay? _Please_, if only for a minute. Just wait and see. I'm not wrong, and I know it, but if you don't, I am begging you to stick behind long enough to see whether or not I'm right. That's all I am asking."

"Whatev-"

"Promise!" I shrieked.

"Okay! Okay, I'll stay in the back," he said, "Whatever." Then he turned and ran away from me. I had to believe that he would listen.

I had done what I needed to do, have saved the one I could. I could leave right now, but I don't. I follow the army.

When I catch up with him and the rest, the last of the group are diving into the black waters. I followed curiously through the water. Are they swimming to Forks?

I saw the people ahead of me surface up ahead. I followed their lead. When my head broke through the water, half of the group had already climbed aboard. Again, I followed.

That was a mistake. It was absolute carnage aboard. The boat was full of innocent people. Men in suits coming home from work, and women holding young children. They couldn't run a foot ahead without being taken down.

Kyle came up behind me and beamed at the scene.

It smelled amazing. My body was screaming at me.

But so was Jacob.

His voice, his presence was with me. He would be horrified. He would not let this be.

I could not stop it.

So I jumped.


	58. Good Bye

The water was rough in the wake of the boat. I did not move my arms or legs, in fear that if I allowed myself movement, I would end up on the deck of the ship. I curled up in a ball and allowed myself to be jostled by the waters.

My body was at war.

Every instinct of this body was screaming at me to go back. To suck every body I could get my hands on dry. My thirst was at the worst it had ever been, and when I opened my eyes, the edges of the world were tinted red like that which I craved. I tried to tell my body that it would be fine without the blood, but it threatened seductively that without blood, I would cease to exist. I would burn with the fire aflame in my throat.

There was another voice screaming at me, but it was not speaking for my burn.

It was the warm, husky voice of Jacob which could calm any storm and coax me to any end of the earth. What I had done and what was going on above me would horrify him. He would be disgusted.

Which in turn disgusted me; even our bodies were connected, even now. I never forgot him. I thirsted for him in an entirely different way than I did for the red stuff. I hadn't seen him in weeks and had lived an entirely different life since then, but he was always on my mind. It was frightening how much I ached for him. It not pain; it was the feeling of being hollow. Of having a cry for help echo around the shell of me.

I did not like it. I loved him, now I was sure, but I did not like the feeling being empty without him. It was uncomfortable and frightening. Mrs. Cullen told me it was a side effect of the vampire emotions, but I'm not so sure. It made me jump off that boat. It made me refuse the snake and its forbidden fruit.

Even if I never saw him again, I would never stop thinking of him. I knew it in the core of me, down to my bones.

I started to swim downwards. My lungs felt fine. I wondered how long I could last without air.

It was hard to move against the current even with my strength. I was strong, but not heavy so getting to the bottom was going to be challenging.

After a long time -I'm not so sure how long- I was able to reach it and brushed my fingers along the bottom of the ocean. As I marveled over this, I felt a tug on my ankle. I opened my mouth in surprise and water rushed in. The saltiness was foul in my mouth. Reactively, I quickly redirected my body and pushed my feet off of the floor. I shot like a torpedo above the surface of the water and landed with a splash back in the dark waters. When I looked around, I saw large pieces of metal all around me.

A moment later, a dark figure also shot out of the water, and I swam out of the way so they would not land on top of me.

It was Kyle.

"Kyle!" I yelled, "What did you do?"

"Adrian?" He turned around in the water to face me. The waves were loud, but neither of us needed to scream. "Adrian! I saw you jump, and then you disappeared. I thought you would drown. It's been two hours."

"Really? I was just…going for a swim." I omitted the part about my panic attack.

_"What?" _

"I just needed to get off that boat," I corrected.

"Why? It was amazing," he said. His eyes were bright ruby, sparkling from the fulfilled thirst.

"It has to do with what I told you before. I just remember being human too well, I guess," I said. I wasn't going to go into what I shared with Jacob or how I knew the Cullens.

"But it's instinct. Riley always says we're above them," he said.

"You don't agree though," I stated. I could see the falsity of his words in his eyes.

"I thought you said you were going to stop that," he replied.

"Stop what?"

"Pointing things out about me. Like you know my thoughts, know me."

"But I do."

"You said you were going to stop."

"Alright. Sorry. Sometimes I can't help it."

"Alright."

"Why is there metal everywhere? Where's the boat?"

"We disassembled it. To make it look like it sank or something, I guess. The group's already moved on. We're going to get left behind."

"They aren't going anywhere extremely pleasant. If you really want to follow, I know the way."

"I just…Nowhere else to go, right?"

"Well, I'm going somewhere. After this is over. You can come with me if you'd like."

"You seem nice, kid, but…I think I need to find my own way, y'know?"

"Would you like to come with me out of the water anyway? We have a few hours until dawn. We could walk around the city for a bit. Just walk."

Kyle looked at me funny. A leisurely stroll down the street is a foreign concept now. He doesn't realize that I'm trying to make a memory I can hold on to when he's gone.

"Sure, why not? I think we're both due for some new clothes."

I grinned. It was so _normal._ To walk around the city, running an errand, not hunting for anything but an outfit.

We swam towards the Seattle skyline and climbed on to a dock. Swimming was effortless, but it had been a long, wet night and I was glad to be on dry land. My clothes were sopping wet so I removed my sweatshirt as well as my shoes and socks. My tee and jeans still clung to my body.

Kyle removed everything but his athletic pants. He flexed his muscles. All of the male newborns enjoyed their improved physique. I wouldn't expect my brother to be immune to the shows of vanity, but I rolled my eyes and giggled.

It was still dark out, but it seemed lighter than the other times I had strode these streets. I walked down with an easiness I hadn't experienced in weeks. Kyle and I moved down the line of shops built for tourists when I came upon one of my old favorite places

All of my memories were fuzzy (except a few of the Jacob ones), but the dark lighting of the vintage clothing shop made the ones that were set there even harder to make out. Yet, I did remember it, and the many hours I spent scouring for finds or sorting clothes. The eccentric owner was like a mother to me, and she would pay me to organize the merchandise when she knew Kyle and I were having trouble making ends meet. Yet, I couldn't remember her name or face.

Although I couldn't grasp a clear memory of my time there, entering the shop gave me a feeling of comfort. I smiled but looked down at my muddy, wet feet. I didn't want to make things difficult for the kind owner, especially after she's lost her helper.

I left with a heavy heart and followed Kyle to a souvenir shop. When we exited, both of us had either Seattle, Washington, or both written on every article of clothing we were wearing.

After that, we just_ walked _and it was so simple and wonderful, for me more than him obviously. Walks used to be so normal and routine for us. We used to go nearly every day with Truman (I wondered with momentary worry what happened to my dog) and talk about our day. I longed for the normalcy of the tradition, and that day, I got a little of it back.

We walked past a lot of familiar places- his school, the grocery store, friend's houses- but he didn't recognize one. Sometimes he pointed out places where he hunted though.

He recognized one place though. Just one. I should have known he'd remember _her._

We wandered into the neighborhoods. I forgot what sort of landmark for him was in there. What the brick house with the flowers that look like peppermint would mean to him.

I didn't even notice it. The memory was one I had tried to repress in my human days; it was buried far deeper in this mind. We were walking in a comfortable quiet; the city was still sleeping. Our time was running out before sunrise, and this was to be the last of our leisure time. It went unspoken, but we both knew.

He stopped in his steps after he passed the house and looked back. He then turned his entire body towards it. I was confused before I realized what was happening.

His calm face turned to sadness, the same sadness I remembered when he came home from this house for the last time.

"Why?" he asked, "I feel sad when I look at this house. Why? You know, don't you?"

"Try to think," I encouraged. I knew there wasn't a pleasant memory associated with this house, but if he remembered something at all, maybe I wouldn't have to give him up, "You've been here before. What happened?"

He shook his head, "There's a memory, but I can't see it. Too dark. I just remember…disappointment. Really crushing disappointment."

"Do you remember her? Her name was Alex."

His face twisted with concentration before he nodded, "Oh, yeah. I can almost see her face. Blonde. I don't remember though…wait. Girlfriend. She was my girlfriend."

I nodded, trying to hide my contempt for the girl we were talking about.

"I can't believe I remembered something…I sort of wish it wasn't that, but still. I sort of forgot I was human. It kind of puts thing…in perspective." His voice was dazed as if he had just awoken from a very deep sleep.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I…that I do not want to go back. To the house. To the others."

"You can come with me. My offer still stands. It always will. I know vampires like us. You could live with us."

"Thanks. Maybe one day. But first I feel like I need to just run. I need to get away, think, live, figure some stuff out," he said. As an afterthought, he added, "You can come with me too."

It wasn't so unappealing. We could go anywhere in the world. Maybe he would even remember me someday. If not, we could make new memories. I'd never lived without my older brother. It was a scary prospect. But I kept thinking about my conversation with Mrs. Cullen. I couldn't abandon Jacob. I knew enough about our whole bond thing that he would not recover. I probably wouldn't either. As much as living without Kyle scared me, I realized that living without Jacob was no longer an option. I didn't want it to be. The tether between us felt more strained than ever, and one of us was going to break before it did.

I wondered if Jacob would come with…

No, I amended. He would definitely come if I pleased, begged, refused to do otherwise. But I wouldn't ask. I couldn't break up the Cullens or his pack. I would have to learn to live without Kyle. I'd done it for Mom. I'd done it for my dad without even thinking about it. I should give Kyle his freedom, too. He had had to grow up fast, drop out of school, give up his whole life for me. I had to let him do whatever he needed to do to figure himself out without me.

"No, they'll be waiting for me. I couldn't. But here." I reached into my pocket and took out Mrs. Cullen's cellphone. I hoped she wouldn't miss this too much, but I'm sure she had probably replaced it already. I gave it to him.

"You stole a cellphone? That's so clever."

"No, it was given to me by my friends to stay in touch. It isn't mine. But you can have it. There are numbers in there for strangers, but they should all give you a way to find me."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll keep it safe."

The sun would be up in minutes. We started moving quickly towards the docks. Towards good bye.

"Just so you know," I said when we were at the water and the darkness was turning to light, "The sun? Doesn't kill you."

"Why did Riley tell us it did?"

"Scare us, probably. But when you want to find out what it really does, don't let any humans see you."

"Noted."

"Also…be smart. Stay safe. Don't hunt like an idiot. Don't pick fights. You'll lose."

He chuckled, "I promise. Same for you. Don't make me have to show up and reassemble you."

I laughed. I had been through a lot with the old Kyle, but there were completely different things I shared with this one, and they weren't all bad.

"Come here," he said, and he hugged me, lifting me off my feet. I laughed- a real, young girl's laugh- because it was so unexpected but just what I needed. To part with him knowing that he did care about me. I breathed in his scent and felt the memory forming as it was happening.

When he let go, he gave me a sad smile and we parted ways for the first time. For him, there was nothing but possibilities. For me, there was still a battle to be fought.


	59. The Moment Before Impact

Jacob POV

There was fighting all around me. The newborns fought viciously against my family, my brothers. Their eyes were the only part I could see. They looked like a red, glowing orbs attached to blurs of color and motion.

"Jacob!" I turned around and saw Adrian across the clearing. There was a straight line of clear space connecting me and her. She looked exactly the same, and she was smiling.

She began to turn towards me and kept calling my name, but the orbs of red swallowed her up.

"No!" I screamed. I was running towards her, but I never seemed like I was getting any closer.

"Jacob! Jacob!" her voice kept calling. It sounded closer and closer. It slowly morphed into a different one- Bella's.

Everything around me was falling apart. The dark blurs and red eyes seemed to consume everyone in the clearing and the grass and sky. Everyone was screaming my name, but I was being swallowed too.

{0}

"Jacob!"

I opened my eyes and found that I was breathing heavily in gasps.

"Jake," Bella sighed in relief over me, "You were having a nightmare."

"That's a switch," I whispered. I tried not to look as shaken as I felt.

"That's not going to happen," Edward said kindly. He must have lived my dream with me.

"I know," I said. I had faith things would work out- they had to, right? Yet, I was still completely terrified they wouldn't.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked.

"No, it's fine," I said, getting a little embarrassed. Toddlers had nightmares.

I wiggled out of the sleeping bag I had been sharing with Bella last night. Some weeks ago, Edward and I would probably have caused an avalanche fighting if we had to spend a night in the same tent. But last night, Bella was cold, and he let me in with gratitude.

Bella started rolling up the sleeping bag when something on her finger shined.

"What is _that_?" I asked loudly. Bella flushed deep red, and Edward smirked.

"Well, um," Bella stuttered.

"It's not a promise ring, is it?" I asked knowing the answer.

"_No. _Edward proposed," Bella said, finding her words. Then she said in a lower voice, "But it might as well be." Edward gave an indignant short laugh, and Bella smiled widely at him.

"Oh, God, when's the big day? Very far off, I hope. I think you should be allowed to drink champagne at your wedding." The idea of Bella getting married was way too weird.

"We compromised. This summer, before we go to college."

I snorted, "You mean night school?" She rolled her eyes at my admittedly lame dig. Bella didn't have to lie to me about the whole vampire thing. It still bothered me that she wanted to be changed so soon, but I had other things on my mind, and I get that it's her choice. I was too emotionally involved before that it felt like what she wanted to be a betrayal to me.

"No, actual school," Bella said. She added softly, "I didn't want you guys to have to deal with two newborns."

"Oh." I was a little taken aback. I knew she didn't want to be any older than she was already so pushing her own date farther into the future was really considerate. That's Bella, always taking care of people.

"Jake, your mom's here," Edward said.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"This is what you call a last ditch effort," she said from outside. I crawled out of the tent. She was wearing all blue so it was easy to see her standing in the fresh snow covering everything on the mountain.

"Mom," I sighed. I knew what this was about. She had tried to talk me out of the fight countless times. I would not be moved. This fight was personal.

"I know what you're going to say, but what kind of mother would I be if I didn't try?" she said with a sad smile. Mom guilt was the worst guilt. I took one long stride and wrapped my arms around her.

She was so much smaller than me which was still sort of weird and kind of awkward for hugging situations. Then there was the whole hot and cold thing, but that hardly bothered me anymore like it did at first. You learn to live with it.

"Be careful. Remember your training. Don't take on more than one at once," she said after we let go with a stern look.

"I know, I know, no being a hero," I said with a grin.

"Exactly," she said, "What are you going to do when you see Adrian?"

"I can't make any promises that I won't do something really stupid," I said. After such a long and terrible separation, I will be too overjoyed and relieved and excited to be held responsible for my actions. I was sort of worried about what I might do, now that I think about it. And then I thought about what I would do if something went wrong or if I completely panicked. Like I was beginning to right now.

"I figured. I don't think any word of caution will make you keep your head. I'll just have to keep my eye on you."

"Okay," I said, "But…not the _whole_ time. I have to fight something."

She laughed, "Two if you're good."

"I'm pretty good at this stuff. I could get two done no problem."

"Fine, kill whatever you want. Just remember that if you get hurt, I will scream at you until you can't hear anymore."

"Noted," I said, "Seth's going to be here soon. We should go."

"I'll see you after," she said firmly, "Good luck, honey."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, and without warning, she hugged me, tight.

"Oof." She forgot her own strength a lot.

"Sorry," she said, backing off, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said.

Mom disappeared into the trees. I had to go soon. While Bella and Edward were still doing whatever they were doing in the tent, I took off my shorts and tied them to my ankle. As I secured them, the fire ran down my back, and I turned into a wolf.

_"It's been a while,"_ I thought. No one had wanted me in their heads since Adrian was gone so I hadn't patrolled or phased at all.

_"Happy to have you back,"_ Paul greeted.

_"Seth, you almost here?"_ I asked.

_"Yes, I see the tent. You can go."_

Bella and Edward walked out of the tent with pleased smiles.

"Bye, Jake, good luck," Bella said. Edward smiled with encouragement. I nodded and ran.

_"Are you nervous?"_ Paul asked.

_"Extremely."_ I didn't have to answer. Everyone could feel it. I was the only one who was worried. Today would be an easy win so excitement was the predominant feeling in the headspace. I wasn't worried that anyone would get hurt today besides Adrian. I sent her a bunch of messages, but the only one she sent back was days ago. I didn't know how to find her or if she would be here today. Everyone kept telling me to have faith, and I believe in her so much. But she's my imprint. Worrying sort of comes with the territory.

_"You will get her back, Jacob,"_ Sam said.

_"Thanks, but just in case I try to do something stupid, I want you to stop me, Sam."_ I didn't know if an Alpha command would work under extreme circumstances like the ones I was anticipating, but I needed him to try. If the worst possible thing happened today, well, I don't want to do anything with my parents right there. If what I was hoping for happened, I would need something to reel back my mind so I don't do something that gets me or somebody else killed.

_"Okay,"_ he said, _"I promise."_

_ "Thanks." _I felt better, knowing that I had some insurance.

The wolves were lined up in the trees. When the newborns came, we would jump out and surprise them. None of them had ever seen one of us before so that will give us a good edge.

We heard them first. They were loud. Some were already making victory calls. My family started running towards them, and when they were halfway there, we ran after them.

Many of them were so surprised that they were easy to take out. I was a good fighter, but I was so distracted looking for Adrian. I barely moved out of the way in time to miss a head-on attack from an angry blonde girl.

"_We'll tell you when we see her, Jake_," Sam said, the voice of authority loud and firm, _"Pay attention."_

I told myself that when all the newborns were gone, I could look for her. My determination and love made all my senses go into override. I don't know how many, but the amount I tore apart was ridiculous.

A big guy tried to come at me diagonally from the right. I jumped at him and clamped his torso with my teeth.

I heard the air move behind me, and my instincts told me that I was about to be attacked from behind.

It's been said that in certain high-energy situations, such as when an angry newborn vampire is in the middle of pouncing on you, time slows down.

She was inches from my body, her face contorting with rage and clear bloodlust. I knew that I didn't have a fraction of a second to move away. I flinched right before she made contact. The sounds of battle floated away.

And then nothing. No pain at all. Crap, am I dead?

I gathered my senses again. The pack mind was still putting images and sounds in my head so no, apparently not. My wet, beating heart still thumped swiftly and loudly. There was still noise all around me-growling and screaming and ripping and burning and the sound of boulders knocking against each other.

There was one particularly close yelling that became clear very suddenly.

In a low and deadly voice, I heard a threat, "Don't you dare touch my boyfriend."

**Reviews are nice!**


	60. A Little More Action

**Happy Holidays everyone! Uber-long chapter and nearing the end of book three! **

Adrian POV

Anything physical had become very simple since I woke up in this new body. For the first time, I had to exert myself. After my goodbyes with my brother, I pumped my legs to the water and immediately began swimming back the way I came.

I was not just relying on my strength to move quickly; I had to push myself to move faster, as fast as possible. The sun came up before I was halfway through the reflective water. The surface of it was shining back the sunshine, but my skin was far brighter so I had to go underwater. I had been underwater far too many times today.

When I came out on the other side, I found it very easy to find my way back to the house, but when I got there, it was empty. I wonder how Riley got them out of the dark after effectively terrifying them for so long.

Again I had to push myself so that I could catch up with the tail of the army. Their scent was simple to follow because there was so many of them. They really smelled good, like lavender and honeysuckle and all things sweet. I followed in their footsteps but didn't hear or see them.

The first I came upon were a pair. Well, was a pair. When I got there, the other one was nearly ashes. The blonde head had not fully burned yet.

The trail was interrupted by a snarling girl I recognized from the army absolutely fuming over a burning heap of a person. Her name was Sara, and she was in one of the big gangs, a follower of Christie. I shuddered involuntarily and it gave me away. The girl turned and her eyes were glowing murderously.

"Shhh-," I began as she lunged towards me. I moved out of the way quickly and grabbed her arm. It had been too long since I fed so I wasn't very strong. It took both hands and some effort to pull it from her torso, making a magnificently gruesome sound. She hissed at me

I was taught a few points about self-defense from my brother and one was that if someone attacks you, you throw your purse away from you so they'll go after it. I did that with the girl's arm. I tossed it like a football through a space in the trees above. I flew high in an arc and disappeared beyond the trees. I heard the distant rustling of disturbed leaves.

She considered fighting me with three limbs or searching for her arm and chose the latter. With a great growl, she ran away.

"You know I might have saved your life!" I called after her before heading back on the trail. I could find my way to the fight by sound now. The screeching and yelling and growling and ripping were so loud. And then there was the thick ribbon of smoke curling its way to the sky about a mile away. It was accompanied by the cloying sweet smell of burning vampires.

I guess I was feeling a little heroic that day because when I saw another newborn fallen behind, I just had to open my new mouth. I was so angry with them for getting bitten, being in the army, mindlessly going to battle. I was angry that they were putting my family in danger because it meant their slaughter. I was angry at the fighting. I knew it wasn't their fault, but I was still mad.

"Turn back!" I yelled at the small girl with long brown hair. She whipped around at me, her eyes holding desperation. Great, it was grumpy couch girl.

"Why?" she hissed.

"If you go in there, you'll get slaughtered. No one from our side's going to make it."

"What about the people who got there early?" she asked with a cocked head and suspicious tone.

I didn't know anything about an early bird special, but if I was going to save this girl, she is not going to give me backtalk, "Ashes. Just go. If you run, they won't chase you."

She looked a little broken and dazed. She must have lost someone. I was very familiar with that look.

"I'm sorry. Just go, please. Don't die like this."

She stared at me long enough to make me uncomfortable. Her eyes were black. Everything about her was black. To my relief, she ran away into the woods, in the opposite direction of the fight.

I did not follow her. I ran towards the noise of battle.

I climbed a tree to get a view of what was going on. There were still a handful of newborns being fought by the Cullens and the enormous wolves. I scanned the field and quickly found a sight to make me explode with joy. It seemed to pour out of cracks and crevices in my body. One russet wolf clearly standing out in the chaos.

I traveled through the branches until I was in the highest tree surrounding the field where the fighting was going on. I watched Jacob with a smile knowing that soon this would be over and we could be together. He was so fast and good. I felt an odd sort of pride.

And then for the third time that day, I chose to act.

I saw it before it happened. He was fighting a big guy from Raoul's clique, and a woman looked over and saw an opportunity.

It wasn't fear that caused me to jump out of that tree; it was possessiveness. He was mine, and no one was going to lay a finger on him before I could.

With a noise better suited for a bear or a harassed lion, I jumped off my branch and into the clearing. It was so easy placing my feet on the ground that there was not a moment before I was running to Jacob's attacker.

He was fighting someone else. She was springing to attack him. I was springing to attack her.

She didn't see me until I collided with her and both of us fell to the ground.

In a quiet voice holding a malice I did not know I possessed, I said, "Don't you dare touch my boyfriend."

She had a moment of confusion I used to stick my hand under her chin, preparing to rip. She snapped out of that quick enough and grabbed my wrist which was threatening the attachment of her head and body. Her other hand I had pinned down. She was stronger than I was, and was able to throw me off of her, sending me flying through the air.

I landed on the ground and quickly got back up. My Jacob was running towards the girl. I quickly ran in the same direction. He jumped on top of her and got his giant teeth around the neck I had tried to rip off. It was like he was designed to do this.

He spit the head, still frozen in a scream, out of his mouth, and I jumped to catch it. I threw it overhead into the fire.

"Two points," I said to myself.

There was a barky laugh that turned into a human one from my right. I turned, and there was my glorious Jacob, that blazing white grin bursting from his deep russet skin.

I laughed too, free and hysterical. We ran at each other and to close the last stretch of distance, I jumped. He was just strong enough to catch me and stay on his feet. He wrapped his arms around my back, and my legs went around his hips. He let in a sharp intake of breath.

I burrowed my face in his neck. It was a scalding hot, but I hadn't felt warm in weeks. I embraced it.

"You take my breath away, Adrian," he said lower than a whisper. The way he said my name sounded like salvation.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I made you up. You were just a dream."

"Please never leave me again," he said, he begged.

"Never," I promised.

I held his face on my hands and studied his face, committing the arch of his brow and the angle of his jaw to memory. I would never forget again.

Tentatively, I leaned in and touched my lips to his. The hard ice mine was made of created a contrast with his- soft, pink, and so hot. Yet they fit together perfectly, just as before. He shuddered, smiled, and returned my kiss.

A wetness touched my fingers, and I pulled an inch away from Jacob's face. He was crying. I smiled and kissed the moist spot below his eye.

"Damn," he said, and a flutter ran through me when he cursed, "That's not very cool, is it?"

"It's very cool," I said, "I wish I was cool enough to do that."

"From my point of view, you are very, _very _cool."

I giggled, again boarding on hysteria. The saying is that if you don't laugh, you'll cry. I can't physically produce tears, but my laughter is definitely substituting something close to that.

"I missed your jokes. I really did," I said. I missed every part of him. Or a better description would be that a part of him was missing from me, now wholly replaced, "I love you."

We had been giddy in love before everything went to hell. But as passionate as that affection was, now it looked like puppy love. The change and the separation and the danger scratched on us like sandpaper. After all this time, we still want and need each other. All that crap polished our love into something permanent. Something intense. Something unbreakable.

So when I said I love you this time, there was more meaning behind that than there had been the last time. I wasn't saying it as his girlfriend. I meant it as his imprint, as his mate.

"I love you," he answered, and I know he felt the weight of it too.

I moved my hands from his face and unwrapped my legs. He set me down, and we hugged normally. I was still short, but I didn't care. I liked fitting into him. It made me feel safe. I missed feeling safe.

"It's over," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"We made it."

"Yeah, we did," he said with a laugh of relief.

I took a deep breath, and my noise was assaulted.

"Jacob," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't want to offend you, but you smell…so bad."

He laughed- no, he guffawed.

"I get that a lot," he said between more chuckles, "It's a wolf thing."

"Oh," I said. I remembered that we were enemies by nature and a scary thought came upon me.

"Do _I_ smell?" I asked.

"No," he said straightaway.

"You liar," I giggled, and we both laughed. All we wanted to do was laugh. It was like being at the dentist. The laughing gas was erasing all the pain.

I looked away from him. The fight was over. The Cullens were walking around the field and throwing scattered body parts into the big fire. Again that day, I shuddered. I never felt so cold before.

"If I didn't know you, I'd be dead," I said quietly. His hold around me tightened.

"But you're not. That's what counts," he said just as quietly.

"You saved me."

"You saved yourself. You got out alive. You came back."

"You traitor!" The outraged scream came not from me but from my good friend, Sara. Her arm was now reattached.

"Missed one," I mumbled.

"You traitor!" she repeated as a battle cry. She was dumb as a bag of rocks but relentlessly loyal to that stupid army. She must have been both to go after me when the rest of her team was a smokestack.

Jacob turned, sprung and phased in midair before the beginning of "traitor" was out of her mouth. They collided, and Sara landed on top. Jacob got out from under her pin, but her arms closed around his middle and squeezed. A million grotesque cracking noises were made; each one I could hear individually. I cringed before a great fire grew around me. Not one that burned but one that moved with me. One that came from within.

Jacob fell to the ground, whimpering. His wolf body was shaking like an earthquake. I ran and pounced on the stupid soldier. She was stronger and bigger, but I was angry. I was unforgiving.

I pushed her chin as far back as I could without ripping it. For some reason, I was not able to go farther. I had killed before. Human people in the middle of their lives. I had been in pain, and I didn't care what means lead to the end of it. I was a monster. Sara had attacked my mate. Jacob was howling in pain.

"Adrian, stop," I heard behind me. I don't know who. I didn't listen. I was thinking.

Sara whimpered. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. I don't think it was sincere. She was probably just doing it because she was scared and didn't want to die. Which is a pretty good reason.

"I saved your life. I chose not to kill you. What am I a traitor to? The army? The mission Riley didn't tell us was suicidal? Am I traitor to you? Because I tried to keep you from going the same way as Christie and Raoul and every person Riley killed?"

The realization fell upon her like embers from the fire. A deep hurt that came with understanding awful truths.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Please don't kill me," she begged.

"Is he going to be okay?" I called out, my eyes not leaving Sara's. The fight was out of my voice.

"Yes," a voice said in my ear. I turned slightly, and Jasper was next to me. He was watching me with wary eyes. It made me feel ashamed, but some interference from his presence made that dissipate quickly.

"Go," I said quietly, "Don't be stupid this time."

I moved my hand. She wriggled out from under me and ran away into the woods without a look back.

"You didn't have to let her go," Jasper said, and I knew he wouldn't judge me whether or not I did.

"I didn't have it in me to kill her." My voice was tired.

"I know. You're young," he answered. I didn't ask if it got easier with age. Instead he grabbed my hand and I felt very calm. He pulled me off the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked again. I could see Jacob's legs sticking out of the huddle of Carlisle, his parents, Sam, and Paul. One was twisted grotesquely.

Jasper put his arm around me and escorted me over to the huddle. The touch felt like a restraint. I had never properly spoken to Jasper before. I remembered him being the expert on how to deal with newborns. Since I often forgot to classify myself as the same group of the army I came down with, I didn't often realize I would be seen as volatile. Next to the Cullens, I was a lion among housecats.

"Just a few bones shattered. He'll be fine in a few days," he said it dryly and a hint of a Southern accent was evident.

_"What?" _

"Carlisle's taking care of him. He'll be fine."

"I don't believe you."

"I figured that much."

Jacob was writhing in agony while howling loudly in pain. His body looked deformed.

"He's already starting to heal," Carlisle said, struggling to examine his grandson.

"That's not good," Jake's dad commented.

"We have to get him back to the house," Mrs. Cullen said.

"They're coming," Alice hissed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Volturi," Jasper told me.

"Who?"

"Vampire law enforcement," he explained.

"They're a little late," I said.

"You need to go," Jasper told the wolves, "They won't honor our treaty with you. They think you're extinct. They'll want to correct that."

"What about Jake?" Paul asked.

"Carlisle, they think we changed him a long time ago," Rosalie said.

"We'll have to hide him," he said, "We'll say he's helping burn Victoria. That we changed him a few months ago."

"Where is Edward?" I asked Jasper.

"Taking Bella home. He's almost back," he said, "They can't know we have another human."  
>"Did you kill Riley?"<p>

"Yes. He and Victoria went after Bella and Edward. They were camped in the mountains."

"Coming. Very close," Alice said with a worried urgency.

"Rosalie, Emmett, you need to stay," Jasper said. Both opened their mouths in protest.

"He's right!" Edward said from the other side of the field. He came over to us in a blur, "They're going to know we're hiding something if one of you is gone, and that we're hiding Jacob."

"Who would be best to go with Jacob?" Esme said deferring to Jasper.

"We can spare you and Alice. No offense."

"None taken," she said.

Everyone was talking quickly and quietly. It wasn't hard to keep up, but it added to the friction of the situation.

"Will you help us move him?" Mrs. Cullen turned to Sam. I wondered if vampires could be turned from a really harsh glare because a look like that could have made me stone faster than a bite. Sam was a tough guy, but he quickly nodded. Mrs. Cullen was not going to put up with vampire-werewolf differences today.

"Carefully now," Carlisle said as several pack members lifted Jacob, "Hold as still as possible, Jacob."

Jacob attempted to comply, but he was in so much pain. He tried to fix his discomfort by introducing the circle to a very wide vocabulary, moving on to other languages when English did not suffice. I wished I could go with him, but I knew better than to argue. I was so close to getting out of the danger necessary before a forever with Jacob.

Jasper, still gripping me tightly, leaned and said swiftly and fervently, "You used to live in Alaska. You are Jacob's mate, and you met while we were visiting our cousins in Denali- Tanya, Kate, Irina, Elezear and Carmen. You want to live the vegetarian lifestyle, but you had a few slip-ups. You are seven months old and know no vampires other than ourselves and those in Alaska. Your creator abandoned you, and you woke up in the woods far from your town alone and confused."

As soon as he finished, four figures cloaked in black appeared silently on the other side of the woods. The weight in my chest moved to my throat, and I prayed the last hurdle to forever be not too high.

**Review if it tickles your pickle but thanks for reading anyway :D**


	61. A Whole Lot of What

All the events after I left the clearing were blurred by pain. Why did I have to get hurt? I vaguely remembered being carried through the woods and being set down inside the house. There were familiar faces- Esme looking concerned, Alice cursing and yelling before disappearing, pack members asking questions. I faded in and out though.

The next thing that I remember is Carlisle coming in and the pain worsening tenfold. Having bone by bone broken again by my cold, apologetic grandfather. Somewhere in there I passed out. When I woke up, I was greeted by two big red eyes.

"You're brave, and you're an idiot," Adrian greeted softly with half a smile.

"Hi," I said. My voice was slurred. Also my head was pounding. Half of me felt all tingly and the other was heavy as lead.

"Carlisle gave you the good stuff. I think he went a little overboard," she chuckled, "You've been delirious for a few hours. Mumbling about the strangest things. Something about a whale."

I was struggling to find the use of words so I just stared. I was lying in my bed, and Adrian was sitting on the edge.

"The thing with the Volturi went well. Jasper's lie worked perfectly. They think your family changed you. Jasper said they won't show up again for a long time. I hope so. I don't like them."

Her eyes unfocused for a bit, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"I have to go soon," she said, "They don't trust me." She smiled without humor. "I don't blame them."

"Don't," I tried to say, but I couldn't hit the "t" sound.

She laughed again, "Not now. I'll stay until you fall asleep. Nothing permanent, Jake. Nowhere far. I'm sure you'll manage to be fussy enough to follow me. When you're all healed up though. Get better, Jake, please. Do it for me."

She was being extremely vague. I felt that I would be lying here confused for a very long time. I wondered if I could will my body into healing faster. I imagined my bones moving back into place. I knew I was a quick healer, but I didn't know how long it took on big bones.

I focused my eyes on Adrian. I hadn't really seen her before. It was weird. Like obviously I recognized her, but I didn't notice the changes. It was like imprinting. You see the soulmate, but you don't see someone familiar. You see the beauty, and it wouldn't matter if her face was covered in boils. She'd still look beautiful to her imprint. Even with the different face, she was still Adrian.

She did look different though. Her skin was very light like someone had put a lot of milk in the coffee. Her face was sharper, more symmetrical, and she was gorgeous. She always was, just differently now. Her eyes were a dark red and didn't look so wild and dangerous on her.

"Curls," I mumbled. I always saw her with straight hair or she'd braided it or something. She laughed the loudest yet.

"Yeah, curls. That's what's new," she said flatly. She leaned down and her hair curtained my face. She did smell pretty awful, but I didn't care. As long as she was near, I'll take the bleach in my nose.

"Pretty," I said, but I just couldn't talk right. Two syllables seemed to be my limit.

"You need to go back to sleep," she said a bit sadly, "Rest up. Carlisle's going to give you some more painkillers so you'll sleep."

She turned her head to the door and frowned, "I'm running out of time. They think I'm going to go crazy. I won't. Not with you."

"Dats good," I said.

"Yeah, I'm losing you," she said, "Too bad. You've got a group waiting downstairs. The pack plus probably like half of the reservation. It's sweet. I wish I could thank them without going into some kind of frenzy."

I made an attempt at a laugh then flinched at the pain in my chest.

"Adrian?" said a soft voice. I moved my eyes to look at my grandfather, smiling kindly at Adrian.

"Hi Carlisle," she said, "Come to tranquilize him again?"

He smiled and nodded. Then Mom pushed past him into the room. Adrian got off the bed, and Mom took her spot.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said to me, pushing my hair back like she always did.

"He's not so good with the words," Adrian said pulling my desk chair over to sit on the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked anyway.

"Okay," I said with a half-hearted smile.

"You look awful," she said with concern.

"Thanks," I said with a short laugh.

"This is worse than the last time," she said.

"In Phoenix?" Adrian asked. Mom nodded.

"What is it with you and near-death experiences, Jake?" Adrian asked.

"I ask myself the same question," Mom said, and they shared a laugh.

"Don't even get me started on the time he ran away," Mom said, "I'm sorry- the second time."

Adrian's mouth dropped and her eyebrows rose, "What's the matter with you, Jake?"

"It was necessary," I tried to defend myself. I looked at my grandfather, and he held his hands up, very clearly communicating that I am on my own.

"You're kind of stupid," Adrian said then added, "But for good reasons."

"Thanks," I said not sure whether I was being commended or insulted.

"With an overwhelming hero complex."

"Brave idiot," Adrian said fondly.

"Brave idiot," Mom seconded.

"Put me under, Doc," I said with as much of an eye roll as I could muster.

He chuckled and came over with a very long needle. My stomach filled with dread.

"Oh," Mom said.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"He's afraid of needles," she said with a laugh. Adrian laughed with her.

"So happy this is funny for you," I said.

"Big bad wolf is afraid of needles," Adrian teased, "Very interesting. Have courage, my brave idiot."

She added without tease, "Just look away and you won't even feel it."

I complied and turned my head to smile at her.

"I missed you," I said.

"Me too," she said, "I'll see you later."

I frowned. "I've heard that before."

She smiled sadly, "No one can hurt me. I'm a big bad vampire now. I laugh in the face of danger."

"Don't go," I said, my words turning into yawns.

She didn't answer. My eyes were getting very heavy, and I didn't want to fall asleep. I tried my best to stay awake, but eventually the painkillers won out.

Adrian POV

Jacob started snoring very quickly. My shoulders sagged as I stood and stepped away from the bed.

"I have to go now, right?" I asked, turning to Rosalie. She nodded.

"Can he come with me?" I asked sadly because of course I already knew the answer.

"_When he's better_, I don't think he'll be able to stay away," she said.

I nodded. "So where am I going?"

"Not too far," I said.

"But not too close," she mumbled.

"Sorry. The dogs are being surprisingly supportive of an interspecies imprint, but a newborn in the area makes them wary."

"I understand," I sighed, "When do I leave?"

"Well, we were discussing who should go with you. Come downstairs." I followed her, flashing down the two flights of stairs to big white living room. Everyone was relaxing post-battle, looking very relieved despite their very injured member upstairs. Maybe they had anticipated worse. Esme walked into the room and over to me.

"I'm so overjoyed to have you back, dear," she said enclosing me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her neck and inhaled her clean, honey scent. I rested my chin on her shoulder and leaned my head into her lush, voluminous hair. My skin was now the same hard marble as hers so relatively she felt soft now. Not as soft as Jacob, but more of a natural feeling I couldn't help comparing it with the last hug I received from Kyle. Could that have been this morning?

"Thank you, Esme," I said emotionally. She was pale and perfectly put together, but she reminded me so much of my mom. I saw pieces of her in Rosalie too.

"We promise that you won't be alone again. You're so brave and so young. I can't imagine what you've been through," she said. She was piling it on thick, and part of me wanted to embrace. I think I deserved to. It _had_ been a rough few weeks.

Most of me was embarrassed though. I sheepishly mumbled some variation of "was nothing."

"We were discussing who should go with you to the cabin. We were thinking Jasper-"

"About that, I want to go," Jacob's dad interrupted. He smiled broadly and came over to stand by me.

"You do?" his wife exclaimed.

"Yeah. I think I can handle one little newborn. A tiny one at that."

I hissed at him. Everyone in the room tensed except him. Instead, he laughed.

"Just checking to make sure you are actually a vampire. You're so calm. Except when you jumped on that girl from out of the air. Big fan."

I laughed. I see where Jake picked up his humor.

"You want to come with me?" I asked. I knew myself well enough that when I made the diet switch, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sure. How much trouble can you be?"

"Um, _a lot_," Jasper said, "No offense."

"None taken," I answered.

"Is it okay, Rose?" Jacob's dad asked, turning to his wife. She had her arms crossed and looked pretty ticked. I assumed he hadn't talked to her about it. Her look softened.

"Fine. I'm staying here with Jacob though."

"I figured as much."

"You don't want to be with him?"

"You know I do. I think Jake would want me to be with her though. Look out for her. She's our kid too."

Mrs. Cullen's icy exterior completely melted. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So all in favor of me going to with the squirt?" Emmett asked. The vote was unanimous although some looked uneasy about trusting Emmett. I raised my hand with more assurance.

"Great!" he said. He turned to me with a wink. "We are going to have so much fun."

"I'll go pack you a bag," Alice huffed. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme followed her up the stairs, but I'd guess the former was going back to see Jacob.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't let me kill someone again," I said seriously. Too many had died already. I wanted an end to it. It was an impossible dream (especially for a vampire), but I was hoping my eternity would contain as little bloodshed as I could manage.

"I won't."

"You promise? I trust you, you know."

"I know. C'mon, we've got some deer to eat."

Eternity of them, I hoped. I was tied to the Cullens and Jacob forever, and even though I was stuck in this body and this nature, I felt very in control. I knew exactly what I needed to do and who to do it with. There were still things I wanted-to have my brother back would be nice- but I knew the only thing I needed was never getting away from me again. I have a steel grip and a big, loving new family to back me up with that. I started this journey on a dark street corner talking to some weird teenager with dreams and worries. I am dead and most of those dreams would never be fulfilled now, but whatever I do, I would be doing it with people I loved. The who is a lot more important than the what, and as long as I was certain of the first part, I felt ready to tackle whatever the second may be.


End file.
